Bonds of Hatred, Ties of Love
by Ithnan
Summary: "Do you know who I am?" Madara Uchiha said through gritted teeth.  'This man! How superior does he think he is' Inare thought, as she tightly clenched her hands. "Why, have you forgotten?" she spat out,  not thinking entirely about her situation...
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**So this is my very first story, please leave comments on my writing, story... i really don't know if it's good enough... so any positive, or negative, criticism if highly welcomed, i really do want to improve as a writer, it will help me with school!. Please also tell me if if i should even continue.**

**Well I hope you enjoy the first chapter**

**DICLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters from Naruto or Naruto itself.**

**I only own the OC's, and there are quite a few of them...**

* * *

_Chapter One:_

The light that filtered through the dirty white curtains softy bathed Inare in the glowing moonlight, as she lay on top of her cot. The sweltering heat of the summer had only got worse, making this the fifth time this week that she had struggled to get to sleep. Though, as much as Inare wanted to blame her difficulty of falling asleep on the weather, she knew that she couldn't. The reality of the situation was that the days where getting easier, no longer did her day of training provide Inare with any difficulty or exhaustion. In fact, her training was becoming easier with every passing day. In the time she had been living with Kirno, Inare had now developed the control and skill necessary to complete her training.

This realisation should really have pleased Inare, if not for the knowledge that when Kirno noticed this, she would be on her own again. _That's if Kirno hadn't notice already,_ Inare scowled at the thought.Back then is seemed so simple, but with age came the ability to see the world for what it truly is. The thought of staying with Kirno brought a bit of warmth to her heart. With the world being as it is now, it would be too dangerous for a clan less medic nin, to travel. Especially one with as little experience as Inare has. She couldn't continue to live like this though, taking advantage of the hospitality and training that Kirno had selflessly provided Inare with. But was it so wrong to have a bed to sleep on at night, someone to tell you to clean up after yourself? Wrong to want to have some sort of family setting, irrelevant of how naïve her thoughts where.

"I can't keep living like this" Inare quietly said to herself a she turned around to lie on her stomach, the cot creaking with every movement. The attachment that Inare felt with Kirno was like that of daughter to a mother, but it was more than likely that Kirno felt only that the relationship between Inare was teacher and student. It was clear from the beginning, once she was trained enough that Inare would have to go. Inare had started her training with Kirno when she was only ten years old, she had been wandering around the town of Narineth, begging for food. It was pure desperateness that had lead Inare to attempt at thievery, least to say, that had led to her being caught and beaten by the bread seller she had tried to steal from. Injured and scared Inare stumbled upon Kirno's small farm, where she had collapsed from hunger.

It was while she was being healed by Kirno, that Inare had first witnessed medical jutsu, it was a sight that had scared her at first. Then again it's not every day that a civilian sees open wounds and bruises slowly disappear below a glowing green hand. It hadn't last long though; fascination for medical jutsu quickly took over the fear of it. That had begun Inare's constant pestering, to get Kirno to teach it to her. What should have been a day and night of rest and recuperation, turned into a day and night of 'will you teach me?' and 'please...please'. None of the previously mentioned had any effect on Kirno. Only achieved to increase Kirno's annoyance of Inare. Kirno constant replies of 'you won't be able to do it' and 'I can't teach you what you want' did nothing to turn Inare away. In the end Kirno had finally given into Inare's persistence and agreed to teach her, it had taken two weeks of constantly nagging, but it got Inare what she wanted at the time.

At first Kirno hadn't taught Inare any medical jutsu, only given her tonnes of tasks to do, such as cleaning, fixing, feeding the animals, gardening and others for the whole day. In the evening, when Inare was frustrated and exhausted, Kirno would have her meditate, and search for her chakra. At the time there where many arguments between the two, as Inare felt that Kirno was only using her to keep her house and gardens in order. Developing chakra for Inare had taken her a while, though by the time she was fourteen Inare could successfully do the basics of chakra use such as walk up trees and on water. To develop her control over chakra had taken her a year and a half, in order to achieve that she was given very difficult exercises to build up her control and sensitivity to chakra. The last few years of her training were spent learning medical jutsu. Once she had successfully managed to heal minor wounds on house rats, Inare was then upgraded to healing domestic animals such as pigs and chickens. Eventually Inare went into Narineth with Kirno, to assist her teacher healing the locals. For whatever reason, the story of the unsuccessful thief had been forgotten or never really spread, much to Inare relief, since she hadn't been to the town since she was beaten all those years ago. The town's people constant paranoia of shinobi, did make them quite uneasy whenever Kirno and Inare where around, making it possible for the two to only go down to the town a few times a month.

So now at the grand age of seventeen, Inare felt that she was an adept medic nin, able to heal almost all injuries, multiple varieties of diseases and treat poisons. All of which she had learned in the last few years. Along with what Kirno had taught her, Inare had taught herself a lot about the human body, all thanks to the Kirno's wells stoked bookshelves completely full of medical books and scrolls.

In all, everything that she had learned in the last seven years all made Inare proud of herself, she had come for being a lonely child aimlessly wondering around the country to a grown woman with the ability to help people. That Inare can't fight very well has never bothered her, the thought of hurting or taking another life had never settled well with Inare. The idea of killing someone, made her feel sick. Inare sensed that Kirno seemed to have the same dislike for killing, for when Kirno was told by Inare that she didn't wish to kill a person, Kirno simply smiled.

What Inare really wanted to do was show her appreciation to Kirno, pay her back for all she had done for Inare. _How could I ever pay her back though? Kirno has given me the ability to save lives. The skills I required to survive and live._

Inare pushed herself off the cot and sat facing the window. Without making too much noise, Inare slowly proceeded to stand up and walked to the window to look out to the moon. It was a clear night, with no clouds to obstruct the view. As she looked up to the moon, she told herself that tomorrow she would tell Kirno. Maybe by leaving she would be doing Kirno a favour, staying would only be selfish. _As hard as it will be, I have to leave, but that still doesn't exactly repay her... will I ever be able to repay her._

With a sad smile she turned away from the window and returned to her cot and lied down on her side. Closing her eyes she drifted in to a deep sleep with one last sad thought. _After all... she did give me a reason to live._

_

* * *

_

Moonlight was seeping through the leaves of the trees, just below on the tree branches a party of five shinobi where travelling on. Madara and his men had just successfully managed to complete the mission they were paid to by a small town leader, and where now jumping from the tree tops to get back to the town. The group of wandering shinobi, they where been paid to 'deal' with, had been pathetically weak. Madara wondered why this town even bothered to use the service of ninja; they could have easily been disposed of by a lynch mob. That the town's people had even considered their pests to be shinobi made him laugh. They were nothing but worthless thugs posing to be stronger than they truly where. Eliminating them hadn't even been worth the large amount of money they were being paid once they arrived back at the town. Which was generally quite surprising that a town as small as the one that they were travelling to was prosperous enough to offer such a large amount to the shinobi.

With that though Madara jumped down from the tree branch, onto the forest floor, and started to walk. The Uchiha shinobi did exactly the same as their leader, with some quick exchanges of glances to confirm all of their confusion they started to walk after Madara. One man walked a little quicker to catch up with the Uchiha leader.

"Madara-sama, is something wrong?" he whispered to his leader.

Without even stopping to address the man, Madara smoothly replied "Nothing at all, there is simply no need to rush back to the town". In actuality Madara was annoyed at this mission, it had all been a complete waste of time. He wouldn't even be on this tedious mission if it wasn't for his brother that had promised quite dramatically to Madara that it would be 'a mission of excitement and a great opportunity to try out those new skills of yours'. Madara growled at the thought of his brother, he would make him regret his little joke when they had returned to the stronghold. Madara had more important matters to deal with.

"H...hai" the man replied confused from his superiors answer. All the men felt the same about the mission they had just completed. Though it would have made more sense for their leader to just want to get to the town, in order to collect the payment, and leave as quickly as they came. Though it would seem as if Madara had something else in mind.

"Do you have some...thing in mind... sir" the same man asked, still only in a whisper.

Hearing the man's whisper Madara continued to walk contempt with ignoring the man, but once a silence had settled Madara was curios to how much he could frighten his men.

"Nothing, as a matter of fact" Some of the men jumped at the shock of the sudden breaking of the natural quietness of the forest with Madara's loud voice, "Is there something that you wish to do?" Madara asked sarcastically as he turned around to face the man behind him as he spoke.

None of the men spoke, they all knew of the power in which this man held. He was a leader of the Uchiha clan for a good reason, and not one of them wanted to be on the other side of his wrath. He was an intimidating figure to them, to the point of utter terror.

"What, no ideas! I'm shocked at how uncreative you all are" Madara stated with a face that showed shock mockingly, still holding the sarcastic tone from before. Turning back around to face the direction they were travelling in, Madara continued talk, still with his sarcastic tone, but with a lot more darkness to. "I, personally, wish to have some fun with the lovely town that we have saved from possible destruction at the hands of rogue shinobi". Madara still hadn't decided what his course of action was going to be, he needn't do so anyway. Matters at the Uchiha stronghold had gotten too repetitive, never anything new or exiting. The town leader was so scared when they went to gather information and the first payment for the mission, it would take nothing to get him to agree to let them do anything they wanted, for a few day of reckless fun. With that idea in mind, Madara came to a sudden halt.

"How about we take a little vacation" It was not a question, but a statement, all his men could see that as clear as day.

"Hai" they replied in union despite how unsure they were of the situation. As much as they were all confused and shocked by their usually stoic leader that would never suggest a vacation. The first though of the men was that it was a joke.

Without another word Madara continued to walk towards their destination, the town of Narineth.


	2. Chapter 2

**DICLAIMER: I don't own the Naruto series or any of its characters**

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

The warmth of the sun on Inare's face woke her up the following morning. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw how bright it was outside. Panicking that she had overslept, Inare quickly jumped out of bed with a yelp, ran for the closet yanking the door open in a rush, quickly pulling out a random pair of trousers and a shirt, and then slamming the closet door shut to run to the bathroom. Once she reached the bathroom, with a frustrated groan she realised that in her hurry she forgot to bring underwear and bindings, and proceeded to turn around back to her room to get the forgotten items.

Once back in the bathroom, she stripped off her nightgown and grabbed a hand cloth and dipped it into the wash bucket and washed off all the grease and sweat from her body. After slashing her face with some more water Inare bandaged her breasts up, and then proceeded to rapidly get dressed. Turning to the mirror, she grabbed a comb from one of the shelves and brushed her bedridden auburn hair, grabbing a brown ribbon, and quickly tied it hair up. Shorter bits of hair and her fringed all fell down to frame her face. Taking a quick look at herself in the mirror, Inare confirmed that she looked appropriate and then left the bathroom.

As Inare walked to the kitchen, where she could smell the fragrance of cooking, she wandered why Kirno hadn't woke her up that morning for her chores and training. Inares pace halted when the sudden thought that Kirno already knew about Inare's abilities_, _by which time Inare was already standing outside the kitchen. _What is she going to do? Will she kick me out?_ Inare debated in her mind, she couldn't turn back now, she wasn't a coward, plus Kirno had more than likely already sensed her presence and would only ask later. _I guess there is no avoiding this, besides I did promise myself,_ she said in her head_. _Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Inare opened the door to the kitchen.

In the kitchen there was a small table in the centre of the room, with four chairs around it, a small cupboard and counter unit with a stove all to the right of the door, and opposite the door which lead into the hallway was a second door that was the second entrance and exit of the house. That door was open at that moment, and the summer heat coming in from outside. Kirno was seated on the chair nearest the outside door, reading a book and drinking tea.

"Good morning Lady Kirno!" Inare said with a bright smile that didn't feel entirely right. Inare had always addressed Kirno as 'Lady', though she might not always show it, Inare greatly respected Kirno's abilities, her constant kindness and hospitality.

"Inare" Kirno replied with a small smile, briefly looking up from her book. Kirno was a woman of very few words, she must have been in her early fifties, yet her pale face held only subtle wrinkles, but she had the appearances that clearly showed beauty in her younger years. In all, Kirno's features where completely opposite to Inares, Kirno had shoulder length dark hair and eyes with a pale skin complexion, and Inare with her long auburn hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. Inare had never given her physical appearance much thought, which was generally reflected in the way she dressed.

Inare stood at the door, still with her fake smile staring at Kirno. Kirno, who had already returned to her book, took a sip of her tea, completely unaffected by Inares appearance. Inare didn't know what to do, thoughts of what to say and do where rapidly filling her mind, making her unsure of her next action was going to be. An awkward silence had filled the room. To take her mind off her troubled thoughts, Inare quickly turned her attention to what was being cooked. On the fire stove was a pan that seemed to be cooking soup, probably for dinner later that day, next to the stove on the counter was a bowl of berries, and by the look of them freshly picked. _They look gorgeous, I wonder if I could have them for breakfast. But where did she get them? I haven't seen those berries..._

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Kirno's sudden question brought Inare out of her daze. Embarrassed that she had been pointlessly standing at the door, Inare quickly sat down on the chair closest to her. By which time Kirno attentions was entirely focused on the book in her hand.

The silence from before settled one again, this time Inare was a bit more aware of her actions, and realised that it was quite odd that she had sat down without any food. Grumbling to herself, Inare stood up and went to the cupboards, missing the small chuckle from Kirno. Inare knew that she wasn't acting herself, she would normally be asking all sorts of questions in the morning and chatting madly, even when Kirno ignored her. Opening the cupboard, Inare looked about as to what she could make herself for breakfast, with what there was, Inare could make herself porridge. Not really feeling in the mood to cook anything, Inare remembered the bowl of berries on the counter below her. Closing the cupboard door, she reached down and took one of the berries form the bowl and put it in her mouth.

"The berries, are poisonous" Kirno calmly said. With a choke, Inare quickly spat out the contents of her mouth onto the counter and wall. Running for the jug of water on the table, taking a mouthful and spitting it back out into the jug. Angry that Kirno hadn't told her about the berries before she had tried to eat one.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me before?" Inare shouted to Kirno.

"You should have noticed that they were poisonous?" Kirno calmly replied without looking up from her book. Inare, flushed at Kirno's question, turned to look at the counter at where the berries where. Upon closer inspection she notice the clear grey spots on the berries that placed them as a poisonous variety of berries, Inare then flushed a darker shade of red at her obvious mistake.

"Well... I... not all of us have super vision" Inare replied, then scolded herself for her immature reply. Kirno only laughed, she had a harmonic laugh that made Inare smile and join in, not necessarily knowing what they were laughing about.

Once the laughter had died out, Kirno cleared her throat and took a sip of her tea. "You seem to be a little more like yourself now", She said as she set down her cup onto the table. Inare suddenly remembered all her previous worry, and sadly slumped into her chair, intent on telling Kirno of her plan.

"You see..." Inare said, suddenly becoming nervous. "I think that..." _Just say it! _"Kirno, I have taken up... too much of your time and hospitality... I think that...that I umm..." She couldn't go on; her voice was closing up on her, her heart that was racing sounded loud in her ears.

Kirno, whose attention was completely on Inare at this point, cut in, "You have been here for a while" She said in a smooth voice but demanded complete attention from Inare "must be over seven years now. I must admit that I am running out of jutsu and knowledge to teach you" that last part brought unshed tears to Inares eyes. She knew she shouldn't be crying about this, _It was never going to be forever. Don't cry, I shouldn't cry._ Inares self-reassurance did nothing to help, one lone tear fell down her cheek. Kirno continued on, completely ignoring Inares tears.

"The rest is for you to learn on your own, I cannot teach you everything Inare. You can leave when you are ready, but you need to see for yourself. You will always be welcome here, if you ever want or need to return" Kirno said in a reassuring voice.

This part shocked Inare, her head snapped up to face Kirno, "What?" Inare whispered, not yet trusting her own voice entirely.

Kirno, not being one who liked to repeat her words, only smiled.

Inare made a half sob and laugh at Kirno's statement, then bowed her head downwards, and softly whispered "Thank you... thank you so much".

* * *

Inare, was made to clean up the mess she had made with the berries that morning, and helped out with a few things, such as watering the plants, cleaning the porch and brushing up the sitting room. By midday the heat was so intense Inare was dripping sweat, and there was little that could be done in the heat, so Inare and Kirno retired to the house for cool refreshments. After changing into a knee length skirt, complaining about the heat and drinking some cool drinks, Inare was feeling much better. Neither Kirno nor Inare had touched back onto the topic of Inare leaving since that morning at breakfast, and Inare was happy to let it wait until she had some form of plan as to what she was going to do.

Inare was considering just going out and finding another medic nin to learn and trade more jutsu in healing, or she could go and developed her skills more in healing. Her training aside, Inare truly did want to go and have an adventure of her own, to travel and see the world. Inare knew that there must be some amazing places to go and interesting people to meet. Advancing as a medic would simply be a bonus to her leaving. Kirno herself said that she was always welcome to come back, and that alone made her want to leave, so as when Inare did come back, to which she had no doubt about, Inare would have loads to tell Kirno about.

Both Inare and Kirno had moved into the kitchen, and had been a little over an hour. Inare, who was getting frustrated at the heat and having nothing to do, was starting to push the cup from left to right into her hands on both sides of the cup. It wasn't exactly attention seeking, although Inare would have appreciated some attention, she was truly bored out of her mind.

"Inare, go into Narithen, see if you can be of some use to anyone down there, and buy some rice as we are running out" Kirno said with a hint of agitation in her voice.

"Of course! I shall go", Inare said with enthusiasm, as she jumped out of her chair, and turned around and walked to the door, opening the door and feeling the heat made her turn around and close it. "In... a few hours once its cooler" she reasoned to herself, and began to walk back the table. Kirno only looked up at Inare and regarded her with a cold stare.

* * *

Inare was almost to the town now, dripping in sweat and muttering curses to Kirno, who had sent her out on this task. It was when she got halfway to the town that Inare suddenly realised that they had enough rice the last them a few more weeks. "Bloody old bat" Inare muttered, dragging her feet along the path. The walk to the town would take a civilian half an hour, but only ten minutes for Inare is she where to use chakra in her feet, though on any other day, when the weather wasn't so hot, Inare wouldn't have thought twice about using that method. Today though, Inare had opted to walk to the town, thinking that she could save herself from getting all sweaty. Least to say, it hadn't achieved anything. Reaching up she pulled out the ribbon that was holding her hair up, causing a hot and heavy layer of auburn hair to fall down her back, Inare then shoved the ribbon into one of the pouched strapped around her waist. This probably wouldn't help her in any way but it made her feel more comfortable for the rest of the trek to the town.

As the path turned up hill, Inare knew she was almost there, after the small hill you came up to overlook the town of Narithen, It was a pleasant town, quite small considering how well off all the residents where. Inare had never given the town much though; she wasn't the most welcome of people there. Most of the residents had a very snobbish attitude, and tend to turn their noses up at Kirno and Inare, because they live on a farm outside of the town boarders they also had the ability to control chakra. If anything the townspeople of Narithen are terrified of shinobi, Inare had never known exactly why, Kirno mentioned something about an invasion, but when Inare asked her specify what she meant, Kirno wouldn't say. This cause some difficulty for Inare's training, it was hard to find someone that would willingly let you treat them using medical jutsu. Once Inare became known as medic-nin by all the residents, it became even harder. Despite this, Kirnos business with some of the merchants of the town was never affected. Inare sometimes had to carry down bags of herbs to the traders so as that Kirno could get her income.

Like all towns there is a small part where all the less fortunate live, or the slums as Inare had heard it been called one. It wasn't exactly a shanty town that Inare recalled seeing when she was younger, but in comparison to the rest of the town it was a little nasty. It was in that area Inare treated people the most, they were the most desperate, ones that couldn't afford a doctor or medicine. The people of that district, tended to be the nicest, despite their situation. Still a little paranoid about Inare, though not as much as to not take up an opportunity of free medical treatment.

Inare reached the top of the hill and looked down to Narithen. Starting down the hill, Inare reached Narithen a few minutes later. The front gates never had any guards, which always made Inare wander why they bothered even having the gates. Still sulking slightly Inare started walking along the town's main path, hunched over and looking down to her feet, If the people where going to look down on her, Inare figured that she might as well look the part. A few seconds later, Inare noticed something awfully odd.

Looking up from her feet and around the street, she noticed that there was no one around. Stalls all seemed to have closed up, the houses and shops around the street where in exactly the same state. It looked as if the entire town had been deserted. _What the... _Inare couldn't finish her though where she felt a flare of chakra coming from bar just at the end of the street, where there was a junction to go two ways. The chakra was intensively strong, almost dark. It made a shiver run down her spine. _I should go. _She told herself. _That chakra was menacing, it must belong to a really powerful shinobi._ Again she told herself that she should leave. But as if there was some form of force pulling her towards the bar, Inare found herself slowly drifting towards the source of the chakra.

The wind picked up and started blowing towards her, hair whipping backwards and off her face, as if to trying to push her back the way she came. Still she continued to walk towards the bar, the cool breeze feeling really pleasant on her hot face. Just when she was a few more paced to the bar, Inare felt something coming towards her, to the right. Spinning on the heels of her feel she reached out, with her left hand, to grab the stone that had been thrown at her, she ended up catching it nicely. Inare looked wildly in that direction the stone came from, all thoughts on going into the bar had vanished; now she was just angry at whoever had tried to hit her with the small stone now in her hands.

In one of the houses directly in front of her, the window shutter was slightly open, person was there signalling with his hands, at her, to come in his direction. Inare gripped the stone tightly and stomped towards the boy that dared throw a stone at her.

Once he was in hearing distance she angrily growled out "What do you think you are doing throwing stones at people like that!" now that she was at the window she saw that he was only a little boy and she had scared him. Feeling guilty about scaring a young boy she softened her face a bit, "What the matter with you?".

"I'm sorry!" the boy blurted out, "It's just, that if you go in there... t...they could hurt you. No, they will hurt you! I didn't mean to hit you... it's ... it's just... just that..." from the expression on his face, Inare could clearly see he was terrified about something.

"Calm down, ok. I'm not angry, and I didn't mean to scare you, alright?" Inare calmly said, pushing aside her anger at the boy and offering a reassuring smile. "Now, who is in that bar?"

"It's a group of shinobi" he said, and then very quietly, to the point that Inare had to lean in, he whispered "...iha clan shinobi".

Not catching everything he said, Inare asked "Say that again?"

Complying with her words only, this time a little louder, the boy said again "The Uchiha Clan".

Inare was astounded to hear that such a powerful group of shinobi where in Narithen,_ That would explain a lot, _Inare thought with a frown, straightening up she pondered on what she knew about the Uchiha clan. Although she didn't know much about the shinobi world, Inare knew that the Uchiha clan where, currently, one of the most powerful along with another. Thanking the boy for his help, she turned to leave, when a though came to her. Turning back to the boy "Are you going to be ok, do you have family with you inside?" she asked with a concerned tone, though not all together sure what protection his parents could offer him against Uchiha shinobi if the need for protection came.

"No... I'm alone" he paused for a few seconds, Inare, unsure of what to do, was about to ask is she could help him in any way, when he continued "It's just me and father, and he... he was in the bar, and then... you know... the shinobi came. He hasn't...come back out" he said the last part in a whisper.

_Oh, _Inare now regretted asking. With the knowledge that this young boy was all alone and scared for his father, Inare couldn't just stand by and do nothing. _Kirno did say to come down to here and see if she couldn't be of any use to somebody _That thought gave Inare a bit of confidence, _Kirno probably didn't have this in mind_, Inare pushed aside that unwelcome though.

With a sigh, Inare turned around and started walking towards the bar. The boy gave out a shriek "What are you doing, don't go in there!" he called out to Inare. Turning around to face the boy again, she gave him the brightest and most reassuring smile she could bring herself to give.

"Don't worry! I'll go get your father for you", and with that she turned back around towards the bar, the boy kept shouting out to her to stop, but Inares mind was made up. She wasn't going to let that poor boy go on for the rest of the day, worried sick about his father. If she couldn't face a group of shinobi that where terrorising a town, how was she ever going to survive in the world? Kirno did say she had to go out there and see and experience it for herself, or at least something along those lines.

Looking down to her pouches that was safely strapped to her waist, Inare looked them to find some of the vials of gasses that Kirno had taught her how to make, in case she was ever in a bad situation. The rest of her bag was full of items for healing purposes. The gasses themselves weren't deadly, but enough to cause disorientation, possibly sickness and unconsciousness. Preparing herself, physically and mentally, she walked to the entrance of the bar. Once Inare was in front of the entrance, she could hear the noises of laughing and taking from the presumed Uchiha shinobi. Inare reached her hand for the door, taking a deep breath as she grabbed hold of the door handle, and slowly started to pull open the door. And for what was the second time in the very same day, Inare found herself in a situation, she would have much rather have avoided.


	3. Chapter 3

**DICLAIMER: I don't own the Naruto series or any of its characters**

* * *

_Chapter Three:_

The large amount of noise, that the Uchiha men were making, echoed throughout the small bar. Three of the shinobi where situated around a table in the centre of the room. One was at the bar, sitting on a stool with his head on the counter, already passed out from all the alcohol he drank. Six Narithen residents, who were told by the shinobi to stay where they were in their seat, and to continue as before, all sat huddled in one of the booths of the bar. From the horrified looks on their faces, it was clear that they desperately wanted to be elsewhere, but did not dare to upset their shinobi 'guests', as they had called themselves.

In the farthest corner of the room sat Madara, who was quite contempt with his own drink and being away from the arrogant boasting of some of his men. Once arriving back at the town, Madara had gone straight to receive the agreed payment of the mission they had completed. The town leader, who was still terrified of the shinobi, had, in a hurry, prepared the shinobi their money. Madara then proceeded to kindly asked that all the expenses of their stay be completely covered by the town leader. To which he was more than happy, or not, to agree to the powerful shinobi leader's request. Since then, Madara and his men have spent the day drinking in the bar.

As much as Madara would have liked his confrontation with the town leader to have been a lot more exciting and challenging, he was dealing with simple civilians. So he never expected much to begin with. Upon arriving at the bar, he had found that his men had already taken up temporary residence of the place. The barman, who seemed to have left the vicinity, left the Uchiha group in charge of a well-stocked collection of alcohol. The six civilians where rigidly sat down in a booth on the left side of the room. Every now and then, they would whisper among themselves, asking each other what the all though they should do. Their fear was amusing, though Madara had no intentions of letting his men harm any of them as it served no purpose, and they were better than attacking pathetic and weak men.

In actuality, Madara was quite contempt with being away from all the matters concerning the clan. He truly cared for the future of his clan, and wanted it to surpass all other opposing clans in strength and finance, and Madara truly believed that a time would come when that would happen. As for now though, Madara would let his brother deal with everything for an extra day or so, while he sat in a bar drinking.

On the other side of the room, alcohol was getting to some of Madara's men, one who had already collapsed, while the other three appeared to be showing different levels of drunkenness. One man, Thorino, was becoming quite immature, and dramatically boasting about some mission he had supposedly been on. Madara, ignoring the foolish mans talk, took another mouthful of his drink. He was already on his fifth bottle, and was still far from feeling the effects of the toxin.

"And there was I, cornere' by...by" Thorino's trail of though drifted for a few seconds, with his head slowly drifting downwards as his word slurred. There was a brief pause before he suddenly stood up, hitting his fist against the table while struggling to stay on his own two feet "...by the enemy!" he exclaimed. "There where all around me, though I wasn't scared" looking at his comrades to see their reactions Thorino noticed, with a scowl, that neither of the other two men on the table weren't paying any attention to him and his heroic tale, Thorino then turned his attention to the Narithen civilians. "Oi... you'sa interested, right?" he said, extending the vowels. None of the civilians answered his question, none of them even dared to look away from their table.

This response only angered Thorino "Imma talking to yas, and ya don't even lis'en". Moving from where he was standing, Thorino started to stumble towards the booth where the group of civilians where. Once he got there, he slammed both of his hands flat out on the table in front of him, more to support himself than anything else, but still causing a jolt of shock and fear to go through the civilians.

All the civilian men on that table kept looking at the table, none of them looked at the shinobi towering over them. With so much fear of the intimidating man, none of the men could even respond to him, that Thorino was drunk made him unpredictable and possibly even more threatening and dangerous to the residents on the table.

Thorino, positively furious at the lack of reaction from these men, let his eyes bleed into a deep red, exposing his sharingan to the civilians, he then reached over to grab the one closest to him, just as his hand was about to circle around the neck of one of the civilians, there was a sharp release of dark chakra that was released shortly after. Talk between the two shinobi, at the other table ceased immediately upon feeling the menacing chakra of their superior.

Madara, who had been closely observing Thorino, released his chakra as a threat. If Thorino intended to continue which what he was going to do was up to him, but the clan leader wasn't going to stand by and let an honourable shinobi of the Uchiha clan become an embarrassment by his inability to control himself.

The sudden release of chakra seemed to be missed by Thorino, who continued to reach for the civilian. Grabbing the front of the man's shirt and pulling the citizen up his level. Thorinos grip wasn't all that secure, his breathing was getting heavy as he continued to succumb to the effects of the alcohol. For a few minutes nothing seemed to happen between the shinobi and civilian while a complete and awkward silence seemed to settle on the bar. Thorino, who was having trouble gaining his thoughts, seemed to be doubting his choice in action, not knowing completely what to do started to open his mouth to say something to the civilian, when there was another unexpected release of sinister charka. This time it wasn't as obvious at the previous one, only noticeable to the shinobi present. This was Thorino's last warning.

Thorino, not being completely reckless and suicidal, realised his reasons for doubting his actions. Releasing his grip on the civilian, and stumbling away from the table, Thorino returned to his own table where the other two shinobi where watching him with slight amusement in their eyes. Embarrassed at his actions, he sat back down on his chair and silently took a large mouthful of his drink, no longer having the confidence to speak again, he resolved to drinking more heavily than before. The unsettling silence lasted a little longer, then the two of the shinobi commenced their conversation again, unaffected by the little scene that had just played out.

_What a fool, I certainly hope that is the last I have to hear from him from the rest of this journey, _Madara though with a displeasing scowl on his face.

* * *

Inare heart was beating ridiculously fast as she walked through the entrance of the bar. She blinked a few time to let her eyes adjust to the dim light that was given off by a few oil lamps, behind her, the door slid back into its frame with a slight sound. Taking one step forward she let herself been visible to all the men, within seconds everyone in the vicinity of the bar was looking in her direction. _That's right! Make a good entrance, _she thought to herself sarcastically. Inare had no idea what her plan was, she hadn't even though as far as to even think of a plan. She knew she didn't want to get into a fight, which would only result in her getting hurt, or worse. She would rather just come in, get the boy's father and leave without causing any trouble for herself, the boy's father or the shinobi.

As she looked into the bar, she could clearly identify the shinobi from the civilians, three Uchiha shinobi where gathered around a centralised table. In the one of the booths there were six locals. At the bar there appeared to be an unconscious man, and from his weapons and armour, she could guess that he was a shinobi as well. The Uchiha men at the table where all very similar in appearance, all three with dark hair and eyes that was a complete contrast to their pale skin. A sudden though of familiarity occurred to Inare, but she pushed it to the back of her mind seeing that it was irrelevant.

Inare, unsure of what sort of approach she should take, said the first thing that came to mind. "I'm looking for a man" she said with and uncertain tone,_ I sounded like I don't even know what I'm doing here, _she thought bitterly to herself afterwards.

Silence was her only response from the shinobi and locals, not that Inare expected the terrified locals to give her any reply in the first place.

The sound of a chair being pushed out brought Inare's attention to the table with the shinobi. A man who looked completely intoxicated with heavy eye lids and tired features, stood from his chair with very unsteady legs.

"Why didn' ya say sumping, sweethert? I h...aven' had a woman ins a while" the shinobi slurred as he gripped tightly at the table to support himself.

_Huh? _Inare thought, confusion showing on her face as her head unconsciously tilted to the side and frowned, after she had quickly thought over his words her eys widened once she then realised her mistake. "No!" she cried out shaking her hands out in front of her " I mean, I am looking for a man... but this man is... umm... well... no! I don't mean that, I'm looking for a father!" She blurted out quickly with vain hopes to correct her earlier mistake, her face going completely flushed at her mistake.

"Whats ya...take me for... I cans do tha'" Thorino said, as he began to advance towards Inare. One of the other shinobi from the table stood up to grab Thorino, to prevent him from causing any more trouble. Thorino looked at the man that had grabbed him. "Whacha doin' Isshin?" he asked as he wobbled a bit more.

"Stopping you from pissing off Madara-sama any more than you already have" the man named Isshin hissed at the drunk in his grip.

Inare, who had recovered from her previous embarrassment, was now angrier than anything. _That man, he though I wanted to... with him! Ugh! _She thought as she tightly fisted her hands, her face still flushed red.

Isshin, who had now got control over the drunken Thorino, looked at the girl who had just entered, wondering why such a young girl was entering the bar when the whole town probably knew of the shinobi's whereabouts, and yet she still came in here, and looking for a man none the less. "What is it you want kid?" Isshin asked Inare, taking complete control of the situation at hand.

Inare, who was still gaining control over her temper, snapped up at Isshin's question. "I'm not a kid, and already said what I wanted!" she snapped venomously. Somewhere in the bar she could hear faint laughter, looking around she noticed that it hadn't come from anyone she could see. Taking another quick looks around the bar she noticed a figure, which she hadn't seen before, right at the back of the bar. _How did I miss that? _Annoyed at her lack of observation, Inare tried to get another look of the man. She couldn't see if he was a shinobi or not, but from his snide laughter and the fact he wasn't with the other terrified civilians, Inare was guessing he was a shinobi.

"We heard you, but a young girl entering a bar and stating to be looking for a man, may give off the wrong impression" Isshin said calmly, drawing Inares attention back to him while giving the girl a thorough look over. She would defiantly give some men the wrong impression; sweat from her skin was making her clothes stick tightly to her skin fully accentuating her body.

_Dammit, why didn't I think of that? _Inare though to herself realising that the man named Isshin had a point, _Why didn't I prepare for this?_ "Right… but I am still looking for someone's father, am not looking for someone to be a father" Inare said to the shinobi "or anything else!" she quickly added when the drunk man in Isshin's grip raised his head to looked up at her.

"Well that makes more sense" Isshin muttered to himself, slightly disappointed that she wasn't looking for a man, she seemed like she could have be a lot of fun.

"Yes, there is a boy at home alone, and missing his father. So I came to get him" Inare said, with a quick glance she saw the the six locals where all eyeing her hopefully, internally groaning to herself Inare finished with "them... I've come to collect the fathers of Narithen. You know, the children, they need their fathers..." she drifted of uncertain of her choice of worlds.

Laughter from the back of the room started again, this time more obvious. Inare, suddenly aware of the presence of the unknown shinobi, was now staring into a pair of glowing red eyes at the back of the room. With a few steps the mystery man came out of the shade, and Inare saw for the first time what he looked like. The tall and well-built shinobi was extremely fortunate in his appearance. A very handsome with strong features that had a mane of ink black hair, some hair covered one side of his face in long bangs, the rest was uneven and spiky as it fell down to his back. Inare successfully managed to prevent her jaw from dropping at the site of this man, who probably had women from all over the country after him. Looking up at this intimidating man, Inare became very self-aware of her lack of height, and being under the shrinking gaze of the shinobi didn't help.

With a smirk, Madara leaned against one of the tables "Which one of these men is the father are you looking for, girl?" he asked with a slight nod towards the group of civilians, his voice sent shivers of fright down Inares spine as his eyes stayed entirely on her the whole time.

Taking a slow and shaky breath to calm her nerves, Inare final replied "All of them", her voice containing false confidence, as she continued to look towards the shinobi, not wanting to let him think he intimidated or scared her. After thinking through the situation, Inare realised her initial plan of getting the boy's father out of here wasn't going to be as simple as she had though, she couldn't just leave the other men here at risk of being harmed by drunk shinobi.

"Are you sure?" he replied with that smooth voice of his, which was beginning to make Inares breath become uneven.

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't, now would I?" Inare answered back, swallowing afterwards.

"You could be lying"

"Well... you could be delusional" was Inare's immature reply. Inare hated to be confronted and cornered by someone, and when she was, she normally reacted with a somewhat defensive attitude.

The man Thorino, was now completely out of his drunken slumber and staring jaw dropped at Inare, the other shinobi still seated at the table also held the same expression as Thorino. Isshin face showed concern and worry. Whereas Inare was starting to forget her previous fear and beginning to lose her temper with the attitude of this arrogant man. The tall and handsome shinobi's red eyes narrowed at her. The six civilians that had been in the bar since the shinobi had arrived, where starting to drift out of the bar, taking the confrontation as an opportune time to do so.

"Do you know who I am?" Madara Uchiha asked through clenched teeth.

_This man! How superior does he think he is? _Inare thought angrily as she gripped her fists even tighter, "Why? Have you forgotten?" she replied sarcastically, without thinking entirely about her situation or the consequence her reply could have.

The only warning of an attack that she got was the sudden vanishing of his form, before there was a chocking tightness around her throat. Madara was now behind her with his right arm around her front, crushing her to his chest with a tight grip on her throat, and his other was painfully holding onto her at her left forearm.

Reaching up with her right hand, she gabbed at her attackers grip around her throat, in hopes of prying him off. It was no good, he was simply too strong. She moved to use her other hand to help her, but his grip was again too strong for her when she tried to reach up. Panicking she started move her shoulders, hips and legs in a desperate struggle, twisting and turning to get away from this man. The sudden feel of hot breath at her ear made Inare freeze up. "I suggest stop moving like that" he whispered in her ear, sending more shivers down Inare's spine, "you have no idea what I am capable of". Inare heart rate sped up at his words, brown eyes wide in fear.

_I have to calm down, calm down, and think! _Inare thought as her vision was starting to get blurry with the lack of air getting to her lungs. Inare moved her right hand back down to her sides and summoning chakra to it she formed a chakra scalpel. Reaching back, in where she hoped her attacker's leg would be, and using all the strength she could gather and slashed, causing a deep cut on his thigh. The shock and pain from Inares attack made his stance and grip falter long enough for Inare to get away from the shinobi.

Inare fell to the ground, coughing and struggling for air. Once she had got a large lungful of air, Inare started to push herself off the ground, she planned to head for the door and run as fast as her legs would take her. As she was about to kick off the ground and onto her feet, she was pushed down onto the floor by the foot of her attacker. The pressure of the foot put on her small back made Inare gasp in pain.

Moving his foot off her back Madara kicked her around to face the ceiling, he reached down grabbed her by the shirt and threw her onto the table. Upon impact with the table, all the breath she had desperately gathered before left her instantly with a grunt. Looking up at the man that had cause her so much pain, Inare stare into a pair of furious blood red eyes.

"You will regret what you have done" he said as his eyes started spinning. Inares vision went black as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: dont own the Naruto series or any of the character that belong to it. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

The auburn haired girl had been put into a deep sleep by the power of the infamous Uchiha sharingan. Madara, whose left thigh was bleeding profusely, was seething with anger. _This girl, how dare she, _he thought to himself. The girl's remarks had got his angry, almost to the point of loosing entire control of this temper, his initial plan was to only intimidate and frighten her. Though what had Madara angered the most was that she had managed to attack him. How she had managed to do that, he had yet to figure.

Looking down to his leg, he saw that the blood had still not stopped flowing. It would most likely require stitches to heal. Madara just hoped that it hadn't damaged any muscle; he didn't want to have to be slowed down due to an injury to his muscles that could take up to a month to heal. All of his men continued to stand around completely shocked at what had just taken place, all where lost for words. Isshin, being the first to react, dropped the drunken man in his arms and headed over to his superior, cautiously stepping over bottles that had fallen onto the ground in the struggle between the young girl and Madara.

"Sir," he started, cautiously choosing his words, "how bad is your injury?" Isshin didn't really feel any concern for the man, but thought that it was best to ask, in order to end the silence. Isshin, who had now moved to the table where the unconscious girl lay, took a quick glance at her to check if she was ok. The steady rise and fall of her chest indicated she was alive, for now at least. From the look his leader was giving the girl, who couldn't see her living a day longer. Her attack on him must have damaged some of his pride. Questions about this girl where starting to form in his head. _Is she a shinobi? _Was his first question, if so, was she from an enemy clan, or from a clan at all. As foolish and rare as it was, there were some clan less shinobi that travelled around. _Was she alone? _This though sent a bit of shock to him. Now concerned about the possibility of an attack from enemy shinobi made him forget all of his questions about the girl, looking toward his commander "Sir, permission to scout the area for possible enemy shinobi?" he quickly asked.

Madara, who had still not yet looked up from Inare, was thinking along the same lines as his subordinate. Though he highly doubted that there where others with her, he gave a quick nod to Isshin in confirmation. Finally looking away from unconscious girl and towards the other shinobi still conscious, he gave him a quick nod as well. Getting the hint, he quickly left the bar without hesitation. Madara's head turned towards Isshin, who had yet to leave the bar. "Well?" Madara asked with a dark tone. Isshin gave a quick glance to the auburn haired girl, and a flash of worry passed his face. Making up his mind, Isshin quickly left the bar as well.

Madaras focus returned back to the young woman. Madara knew that she must be a shinobi, it would be the only explanation for her being able to manipulate chakra into a sharp cutting device_. _While mussing on these thoughts he reached down towards her body. Opening a pouch at her waist and peering inside, Madara saw that it contained some bandages, disinfectant, needles and thread. Closing the pouch and opening another revealed some pills, sealed vials, syringes and more bandages. The rest of her pockets and pouches revealed that she didn't have a single weapon on her, minus some of the sharp medical equipments. Satisfied with his search, Madara straightened himself up.

As he turned and took a wobbly few steps away from her, Madara concluded that she was a medic nin. Her being a medic nin would fit in nicely with his other assumptions on her chakra and the equipment she had on her. Perfect chakra control is a skill that is required for medics, the girl being able to use chakra as a physical weapon showed that she contained quite advanced control over her own chakra. Madara, who was currently making an effort to not show any effect to the pain from his leg, picked up a knocked over chair. Now upright, Madara sat down on the chair to examine the injury he had sustained from the auburn haired girl.

Madara no longer had any worried about there being any other shinobi with the young girl, medic nin where constantly protected by their comrades because of their usual lack of strength and fighting abilities, and so wouldn't have been sent in at all if there were other shinobi with her. That combined with the fact at medic nins where becoming quite rare for the last few years, so extra protection over them was required. His earlier scuffle with her showed that she didn't have any battle experience or skill, a common feature among medics. All of this together pointed towards her being a lone shinobi with some medical jutsu.

Looking up from his leg, Madara looked around the bar. One of his men where on the ground, unconscious from all the beverages he drank while the other was asleep at the bar for the same reasons. Exhaling softly and bringing his right hand to massage his temples, Madara was beginning to regret having brought his men to the bar, they were going to have to stay a night until they could all travel the final stretch back to the Uchiha stronghold, that alone would take a day and a half to reach, and long periods of travelling with a hangover wasn't a pleasant thing. Pain coming from his leg drew Madara's attention, it would defiantly require stitches to heal properly.

With an idea suddenly forming in his head, Madara returned his gaze to the young medic nin. He had no intentions of killing her, she was a weak girl who tried to be a hero and failed. Madara needed to get back to the stronghold a quickly as possible, and had no desire to delay his return any longer than necessary. The injury to his leg would only slow him down, and something Madara also didn't want was a moment of weakness. Seeing that the girl had been the one responsible for this nuisance, she should be the one to fix it, and if she couldn't or even refused to, then he would end her life. Having decided what he wanted to do Madara stood back up and slowly walked over to the unconscious girl.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes with a groan, Inare felt shots of pain all over her body, specifically her head, her back felt awfully stiff and possibly bruised. Moving her hand to her head, she gripped her forehead in an automatic response to the pain there and in attempt to relieve the pressure. Groaning some more as she started to pull herself up into a sitting position, Inare moved her hand to the ground beside her hips to support her body. Her eyes were blurry and still adjusting to the dim light. Feeling no sense of familiarity made her body tense, sudden memories of the bar raced through her mind. Blinking a few times, Inare's sight became clear, instantly she wished that she was still unconscious and ignorant. She appeared to be in the forest, through the leaves it was possible to see that the sun was in the process of setting. In front of her stood one of the tall shonobi from the bar, suddenly fearful, Inare started to scramble backwards to put some distance between her and the tall man. Seeing her reaction, Isshin crouched down to her level, in an attempt to frighten her a little less. This, however, only caused Inare to back away further and against a tree. Suddenly realising her position, she started to shake from fear.

Isshin flinched at the sight of her shaking, he hadn't meant to terrify her, but he could understand why she was reacting in such a way. Leaning backwards, Isshin let gravity to pull him onto his rear, and crossed his legs in front of himself. Isshin was tempted to tell her not to be scared, but on the other hand he didn't want to give her any false hope, who knew what his leader might decide to do with her, Madara's instructions were very vague when Isshin returned back from his quick scout, he told them to bring the unconscious bodies of their comrades. Madara himself already had the girl's body over his shoulders, he then proceeded to lead them four hours away from the village before they finally stopped, Madara's leg still bleeding the whole time despite being tightly bandaged.

Inare never took her eyes away from him, she recognised him as he man who stopped the drunk shinobi back at the bar. At the time she had silently thanked him for that, but now she couldn't even form a though. She had firsthand knowledge that she was no match against one of these men, and being in the forest alone with one of them only caused her fear to grow rapidly. Neither of them said anything, Inare continued to shake with fear and Isshin who was still sat cross-legged started pulling at some grass due to boredom.

Deciding to be the one to break the silence Isshin took a jovial approach at an introduction, "Hi! My name is Uchiha Isshin" he said while sporting a cheerful grin that felt too false, "what about you?"

This took Inare back a bit. His smile didn't seem genuine and looked forced, but it did bring her back to her senses. Taking a deep breath, Inare calmed her body down and her shaking subsided, it would do her no good to be scared right now.

"Im..." she pause, unsure of she should reply or not. Still looking at Isshin's face, she decided that I probably wouldn't matter if she gave him her name or not. "Inare" she finally said, her voice low. Isshin finally released his grin, happy that she had calmed herself enough to give him her name. "Pleasure to meet you Inare-san" he eventually said.

Giving a frail smile, Inare nodded. "Nice to meet you too, Isshin-san" she said, voice still low. Inare took the opportunity to briefly look at the surroundings. At this point the sun had already set covering the forest in darkness. There seemed to be little where she was, just trees. Behind Isshin she found see the silhouette of another person, he appeared to be leaning against a tree with one leg stretched out while the other was bent. Unable to identify who it was, Inare turned her gaze to the other side of the small clearing, where she saw two bodies were lying down on the grass. Inare noticed that one shinobi seemed to be missing from this group. She silently hopped that it was the man who attacked her.

Noticing her focus was no longer on him, he stood up while telling her to stay where she was. Inare looked up to his retreating form as he walked over to the man leaning against the tree. Standing in front of the unknown man Isshin appeared to say something to him, to which he was replied with a short nod. Isshin now looked back at Inare and indicated for her to go over to where he was with a wave of his hand.

Slowly standing up on her feel, she felt multiple joints in her body pop. Standing exactly where she was, Inare quickly ran though all of her possible choices. She could either make a run for it, or go over to Isshin and the mystery man to see what they wanted from her. Deciding that she couldn't outrun the shinobi, she cautiously walked towards the two men. As soon as she got close enough to see who the other man was, she froze. Inares heart was racing; she didn't dare move from her sport for fear that he would attack her again.

Madara hadn't even looked up to her, he had over exerted his leg, and it wouldn't stop bleeding. He was beginning to get quite concerned with the amount of blood he was losing. If this girl couldn't heal his leg, he would kill her for being a waste of energy that he spent carrying her. Madara's attempt at bandaging his leg had only ended in failure, neither he nor his men had any talent in treating wounds. While he probably could make it back to the fortress, he didn't want to risk the consequences of infection or possible amputation.

Seeing that he wasnt even paying attention to her, Inares eyes were drawn to the blood stained bandages on his thigh. Sudden shock at what she had possibly done to the man pushed aside any fear that she previously had. "I... did that" Inare silently whispered to her herself.

Unfortunately, the keen ears of the two shinobi heard her whisper, Isshin tried to suppress a smile, while Madara's head snapped up to Inare. Inare jumped back at the quick movement and then shivered at the intense stare she was receiving.

"Yes" Madara spoke venomously "and you will heal it".

A sudden wave of guilt washed over her seeing the pain he was in, though she shouldn't feel any guilt as she was only protecting herself, she couldn't help but be angry at herself for causing a person pain. Gathering her courage she started walking towards the man. Once in front of him, she knelt down and reached over to take off the poorly placed bandages. Just as she was about to reach his leg a hand snatched out and grabbed her wrist, the grip was extremely tight and causes her to wince in pain. Looking up to the man holding her wrist she saw his blood red eyes stare at her. No words where needed, the threat was clear as day, she would be dead if she tried anything other than what he told her to do. Gulping, Inare nodded in confirmation to him. Seeing this, Madara's grip loosened and eventually pulled away.

Resuming from there, Inare, hesitantly, pulled away at his bandages. Underneath was a deep cut that went right across his thigh at an angle, his pants around the wound where drenched in blood, and the wound was bleeding heavily. Seeing that he was losing too much blood instantly sent Inare into action. Grabbing the edges of the cut in his pants she tore it wider for better access. Reaching back with her left hand, she reached for one of her pouches. Upon finding it missing she turned to Isshin, who was still standing besides Inare and Madara.

"I need my pouches" she said to Isshin, all traces of fear in her voice had died down, being replaced by seriousness to her duty.

Isshin looked to his leader who gave him a brief nod, turning around he went to where his own bag was. Lying next to his and the others bags was a belt with multiple pouches attached to them. Grabbing the stuff he turned around and took it back to Inare. Upon receiving her equipment, she said a quick thank you to Isshin and instantly returned to her work.

Reaching into the appropriate pouch she got out some disinfectant, opening the bottle she poured some of it onto the open wound. Madara gave a quiet hiss, but said nothing. Inare was grateful for the silence, the situation was tense already, she didn't need some facetious man berating her for hurting him when she was suppose to be healing. Closing the bottle and putting it back in her pouch she ran thought the appropriate hand signs she had learned from Kirno, then positioned her hand over the wound, and placed the other hand on top of it, and started to gather chakra into her hands. Inare pushed her chakra into the wound and started to undo the damage she had originally done.

Madara watched as her hands started to glow green, then felt when her charka invaded his body. The feeling was quite smoothing, especially after she had carelessly poured the alcohol disinfectant into the wound. The pain subsided soon after, and the blood seemed to have slowed down.

Inare was deeply concentrating on her work, the cut she inflicted seemed to have done quite deep, slicing through some minor blood vessels, while it was nothing too serious if it was left any longer then he would have lost too much blood and possibly died, or been at risk to serious infection. Healing the vessels wasn't a difficult task for Inare to perform, though she did need the time and concentration to complete it properly.

A few minutes later and Inare was done, the wound was completely closed. Leaning back, Inare looked over her work, from what she could see, the only evidence of there being a wound to begin with was all the blood. Whipping her sweaty hand on her skirt, Inare smiled to herself, pleased that she had done that quite well. Looking up towards the shinobi, she saw that he was looking very grey, reaching up to touch his forehead, her hand was stopped before it got any far. Seeing the warning in his face, Inare sighed at the paranoia this man had, he seemed to require an explanation from her for everything she did.

"I'm just going to check your temperature to see if you have picked up an infection or not" she explained, still being very cautious around the shinobi. Feeling his grip loosen she placed her hand on his forehead, pushing aside his hair. Satisfied that she wasn't running a fever she lowered her hand towards his chest. Happy to see that she received no resistance, she placed her hand on his chest and pushed some of her chakra trough. Inare frowned when she noticed that his blood levels where extremely low, though unsurprised by this, it still made her concerned.

"Your blood levels are very low, you need to rest and eat" Inare stated.

"Well not everyone has that luxury" he stated dryly.

"Whether by your choice or not, your body will get the rest it needs. Food will only help in the process of recovery" Inare replied fiercely, she hated it when people didn't accept that they were sick or injured and required rest. Realising that she had done what she had been asked to do, she wondered if she would be able to leave.

Madara ignored her reply. He didn't want to deal with the whiny girl any more. Though she was right, his body was starting to feel the effects of blood loss and he was beginning to want to sleep.

Again hesitant as to what she should do, Inare finally voiced her question, "Can I leave?" she whispered.

"Do what you like" the Uchiha grumbled, then leaned his head back against the tree, closing his eyes in the process.

Inare looked to Isshin for a definite answer, he only replied in a quick shrug. Deciding that she could leave, she stood up and gathered her equipment. Buckling on her belt, she leaned down to adjust her footwear. Standing back up she suddenly realised that she had no idea how to get back to Kirno's. Looking back to Isshin, Inare put on a sweet smile.

"Um... how do I get back?" she asked.

Isshin turned to his right and pointed in the direction to Narineth. Mumbling her thanks and goodbyes, Inare started walking in the direction pointed out by Isshin. Stepping around the unconscious shinobi on the ground Inare went into the dark forest, and headed in what she hoped was the right direction.

Once Inare was far enough from the Uchiha shinobi's camp, she pushed some chakra into her feet and jumped up to the tree branch and started her journey back to home. As she jumped from branch to branch, Inare reflected on the day she had, from being attacked and kidnapped by shinobi and healing the man that attacked her, to accepting the instability of her future, Inare felt that it had been quite an unusual day, she only hoped that it didn't get any worse. On the plus side, Inare figured that with all that that has happened, she would have no problems with getting to sleep tonight.

* * *

**AN: I dont know, maybe it just me being fussy, but I didnt like this chapter too much, and it did take some time to write. Though I think that the next one is better, even though im not going tot post it for a few days! Might be a week, or it might be less untill my next update, Ill see how things go. **

**Anyway, I hoped that you enjoyed it, and please review if you have any critisims or confusions... or if you just want to praise me! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: dont own the Naruto series or any of the character that belong to it. I only own my OC's.**

**AN: Katarina Wolffe, your question is answered at the bottom.**

* * *

_**Chapter Five:**_

Seeing that Inare had left, Isshin turned back to his commander. Madara looked pale from blood loss and exhaustion, he had is eyed closed and was leaning his head back against the tree. Isshin felt that the girl had used chakra to get away from their camp, but credited her for walking out of sight before doing so. She seemed like a smart young woman, if not a little irrational and immature at times. She dealt with her previous situation quite well with a clear head. Isshin was slightly relieved that she had taken that approach, since he didn't really want the blood of a young girl on his hands.

Isshin figured that he would have to do the first watch tonight, since everyone else was either unconscious or suffering from blood loss. With that in mind, Isshin realised that Masao had yet to return from collecting water from a nearby stream. Standing up, Isshin walked over to his own back. Opening it up he grabbed himself some dried meat and started to chew on it, grabbing and extra piece for Madara. He turned back to his commander and knelt down to his level to hand him the food.

Madara was tense when his eyes snapped open. The girl was right when she said that his body would get the rest that it needed to recover from the blood loss, Madara already felt a little light headed from blood loss. Seeing who it was that woke him, made Madara relax, but not much. Despite that, Madara gladly took the offered food from Isshin and started to chew on it the same manner as his companion.

"I would offer you some water, but Masao hasn't returned yet. I'm going to go check that nothing bad has happened, will you be fine alone?" Isshin said to his superior casually. He really should have used a more formal tone when addressing Madara and not talked to him as if reassuring a child, but considering his drained state, Isshin figured that since he was the next strongest in their group, he would have to take charge while their leader wasn't able to. Either Madara didn't notice or care how Isshin addressed him at that moment, as Isshin receive a nod in reply to his question. With a nod of his own, Isshin vanished instantly to go and find their comrade.

Now alone, Madara continued to tear off mouthfuls of dried meat and chew on them, thinking back on what has happened over the last few hours, Madara realised that the story of his little scuffle with the girl would have to stay a secret between the him and his men. If his brother ever found out about it, Madara knew he would never hear the end of how 'The Great Madara Uchiha, lost to a little girl', it would end up simply being just too much to deal with. That though didn't please Madara at all, and he would enforce whatever threats necessary to ensure secrecy. With any hope, Thorino would have drank enough alcohol for him to forget the events of bar. The rest of the men where no issue, Isshin knew when to keep his mouth shut, Masao probably has no interest in the topic at all and Tetsuo was unconscious when it all happened. Madara now felt confident that his little brother would never find out about what happened in Narithen with that auburn haired medic.

Diverting his attention to his leg, Madara was pleased that the pain had subsided considerably and there was no longer a deep cut in his thigh. The girls work had been quite good in Madara eyes. Though he doubted that she could have learned it herself, he knew she must have had a teacher of some sorts in order to learn medical ninjutsu. Her case seemed to be quite an unusual one, since most of the worlds medic nin where all use in the clans, and even then clans where always reluctant to give up their medics, which is why they usually where under a lot of protection from them. Medic nins required a lot more training, and not all shinobi where made out to be medics. The Uchiha clan itself had very few medics, and most of them were forced to go under intense combat training to ensure their survival. Unfortunatly where medic nins strive in healing, they tend to lack in combat, because of this, medics where really only ever deployed if the circumstances where that of a war. The rest of the time, they were protected.

Some clans even went to the extreme of killing opposing clans' medics. If those clans where to achieve then their opponents would be at a huge disadvantage, especially if they then where to conveniently go to war with their enemies after. All this made Madara wonder how that girl was still a clan less medic, though it was possible that she had been shielded by another lone medic, but that thought only brought more questions to Madara's head. What medic would go out of their way to train someone for a life that they were clearly avoiding? The very few clan less medic that existed stayed in hiding for the fear that they would be dragged into a clan, and then forced into quite a stressful and demanding position while being caged in protection. Despite all this, most medics that belonged in a clan were generally quite happy with their positions as they were highly valued among shinobi.

With all that knowledge being processed in his mind, Madara realised that some time had passed since Isshin had gone to get Masao, by then Madara had finished his chunk of meat and was still feeling hungry. Knowing that he shouldn't do so, but feeling quite vulnerable in his current position, Madara slowly stood himself up onto his feet. Almost instantly he felt the pain in his leg increase from the weight he was exerting onto his newly wound. Gritting his teeth in order not to show the pain on his face, Madara slowly walked, with a lot of effort not to limp, over to his bag, reaching down to pick it up, Madara then searched through it to find the last of his food. What he had left was some more dried meat and bread. Madara was sure that he had some dried fruit somewhere in his bag, but figured that the meat and bread would do for now. Just as he was about to drop his bag back onto the ground, he felt a slight hum of chakra that was hidden, but not perfectly. Madara was now completely on alert for possible attack. Although the chakra wasn't very strong, Madara being in his weakened state couldn't afford to be careless.

Resuming as if there was nothing wrong, Madara dropped his bag in the same place it was before. Noticing a small pile of wood besides Masao's bag gave Madara an idea. Grabbing the pile and walking to the centre of the camp, Madara sat down without too much difficulty. He started to prepare a fire by dinging a shallow, but wide, hole in the ground and then arrange the wood appropriately. Whole doing this, Madara was subtly looking around the camp, he saw the scroll that contained his fan. Knowing that if he went for the scroll, the hidden nin would instantly know that his cover was blown and attack. Also deciding that his fan wouldn't be the best choice of weapon to wield at moment with his current injury, Madara was contempt with sticking to the kunai and shuriken that he had on him. That along with his arsenal of multiple jutsu, should be enough to defeat his enemy. That said, if his plan worked then Madara wouldn't need to use any of his weapons, he wouldn't even have to move from his spot.

Still sitting down, Madara sat down in front of the would-be-fire. From where he was he was directly facing his little stalker, so any movements the shinobi made would be noticed by Madara. Activating his sharingan made it all the more easier, now using one of the most basic abilities of the sharingan, Madara could clearly see the slight outline of his enemies body. Now that he had everything prepared, Madara smirked sinisterly, _this will be easy._

* * *

Isshin finally found Masao washing in the river, although it was nice to find his friend unharmed, this annoyed him a little. Their team was quite vulnerable at that time, two of their men where unconscious, one was injured (though that wouldn't change much) and now he found out that another teammate was having a bath.

"You can get washed when we get home, but for now would you just do your job!" Isshin snapped at Masao "We don't have the time. Get out and get dressed"

"There is no hurry, Madara-sama is injured, so we won't be leaving until he is healed enough to travel, plus the two idiots are completely wasted" Masao said with a shrug, he then walked out of the river onto the bank and started to pick up his clothes and getting dressed.

"Not exactly the case, the girl that caused Madara's injury was actually a medic nin. She healed him, so he should be good for travel by morning or even earlier, and waking up Thorino and Tetsuo isn't an issue" Isshin stated and he turned away from Masao and walked to where the water canisters where abandoned. The weight confirmed that Masao had actually filled them with water, hopefully before he got into the river to get washed.

"She was a medic!" Masao exclaimed. Isshin turned around to regard his comrade, the shock that was on his face almost made Isshin laugh.

"Yes, I was quite surprised myself. She seemed quite good as well, though what do I know about medics?" Isshin replied with a shrug of his own.

"Well I guess that would explain a lot" Masao said to himself, but only received a quiet nod from Isshin. Now fully dressed, Masao sat down to pull on his shoes. No longer feeling the need to hurry, Isshin sat down with him.

"Why don't we get some fish?" Masao suddenly suggested

Isshin looked at him, thinking over the idea. He shortly realised that it would be a good thing, Madara could get some proper food and the rest of them get a half way decent meal other than dried meat and bread.

"It's a good idea, but we would have to build a fire" Isshin said, and he wasn't really motivated enough to collect wood for one.

"Don't worry, I have it all sorted. I already collected some wood"

"Ok, I don't see why not, but we have to be relatively quick" Isshin said as he got up and reaching for some kunai in a pouch attached to his leg. Turning back to Masao "Since your already wet, you go and draw them in"

"What! I just got out" Masao complained.

"It was your idea, so get going"

Masao reached down to his shoes and took them off along with to shirt and trousers. Now left only in his underwear, Masao walked back into the river. Once he was deep enough he dived in. Isshin activated his sharing, in normal circumstances, he wouldn't have done so for such a mundane task, but since it was dark and the idea of fish seemed too appealing to give up. Now he was able to see the movements all the clearer, so when Masao scared the fish into jumping out of the water, Isshin was ready with his kunai. Three fish where successfully hit with the weapons. Masao then surfaced from the water "Get any?" he asked.

"Yes, I hit three. Go again, we can collect them once we got enough" he told Masao.

Not long after, Masao and Isshin's joint cooperation had got them nine edible fish. After quickly washing them in the river Isshi tied up the end of Masao's shirt and put the fish in it. Isshin turned back to Masao who was once again sitting on the ground clothed and pulling on his sandals, though this time without his shirt.

"Come on. We better get back soon, or Madara will give us the glare of death over taking too long" Isshin joked as he walked over to Masao and held a hand out to help up his friend.

"I guess your right" Masao said as he took the offered hand.

Once both shinobi where up on their feet. One-by-one, Isshin threw all the canisters to Masao. "Your duty Masao!" he said with a cheeky grin as he turned away and started walking back to camp, the shirt filled with fish over his right shoulder.

Successfully grabbing all of the canisters, Masao walked after Isshin "I was the one that was just swimming to get our dinner and you are using my shirt to carry the fish. The least you could do is carrying some water canisters" he huffed back.

"Come now, Masao. No need to be grumpy over something so little" Isshin replied back, still with the grin on his face.

Masao's and Isshin's harmless banter continued as they walked all the way back to the camp.

Upon arriving at camp, they saw Madara sitting at a burning fire, while Thorino and Tetsuo where still sleeping off all the alcohol they drank. Noticing that Madara must have had to move to get to where he was now brought a bit of concert to Isshin, though knowing his concern wouldn't be appreciated by Madara, he kept it to himself. Though suddenly curious as to why Madara built up a fire considering that it was quite a warm summer night, though it did help with their plan to cook the fish they had caught.

Looking up at the two shinobi, Madara was please to see that they had caught some fish for the dinner, now with some more food, he should be able to sleep perfectly.

Isshin eyed Madara cautiously, not exactly liking the sly smirk he held. Putting Masao's shirt down next to the fire, Isshin quickly spoke to Masao and then walked back to the forest to grab some more wood to cook the fish on. On his way to leave the camp, the smell of blood caught his attention. Halting his advancement, Isshin turned to Masao and Madara. Masao seemed to have caught the scent as he was looking in the direction Madara was facing. Looking in the same direction, Isshin saw what had caught Masao's attention. A pool of half dried blood was coming out from under a bush, Isshin tensed at the sight, reaching into the pouch to grab a kunai he slowly stalked towards the blood.

Upon reaching the bush were all the blood was, Isshin saw a middle aged man dead on his side with a kunai in his chest. Despite his initial shock, Isshin gave no reaction to the sight. Looking back at Masao and Madara, Isshin saw that their leader had already gone through the fish and was in the process of gutting one of them. Looking back at the death man, Isshin saw he had some weapons pouches attached to his belt. Crouching down, Isshin turned the man onto his back.

Opening up his pouches gave no hint as to why the man was here. All he had on him was weapons, scrolls, bandages and some money. Not that Isshin expected to find much from the dead shinobi. Standing back up, Isshin turned back to the camp. Madara was still busying himself with the fish and Masao had already started to walk over the where the dead body was to investigate.

"Madara-sama, do you think it's wise for stay here and eat while there is a dead shinobi possibly with comrades that could pose a threat?" Isshin asked, not liking the satisfied and arrogant look on Madara's face or the action he was taking.

"Stop worrying so much Isshin, you presume that just because ninja shows up, there is a whole army waiting to attack" Madara said tauntingly.

Taking care as to not show any reaction to Madara's words, as that wouldn't only serve to please the man, Isshin calmly, if not a little strained, replied "There is no harm in being cautious"

"True, true" Madara said, not even looking up at Isshin, still occupied with the fish in his hand, "but if it will make you feel any better, than I give you permission to scout the area for any more shinobi" Madara finished mockingly, finally looking up at Isshin with a dark smirk on place, with his sharingan activated Madara looked right into Isshins eyes. As an automatic response, Isshin activated his sharingan. Neither of them where backing down from their silent battle.

"Oi" Masao's voice broke apart Isshin and Madara's glares at each other. Isshin turned away from Madara to look at Masao, deactivating his sharingan while doing so. "This guy is still alive!" Masao exclaimed.

Shock of this discovery was clear in Isshin's eyes. Turning back to Madara, "you knew he was still alive?" He asked. It was obvious, Madara wouldn't have made such a novice mistake. If Madara attacked, then it's for the kill, and if the opponent wasn't dead, then it's because Madara wanted him or her alive. Madara only answered with a shrug, and then turned back to his fish which was almost free of all it insides. Disgusted by his action, Isshin walked over to Masao and the not-so-dead-body of the shinobi, who, without a doubt, must have been in excruciating pain.

Reaching where Masao was, Isshin looked at the shinobi and saw the slight rise and fall of his chest. Kneeling down on the ground, Isshin took a look at the shinobi. Reaching out to grab hold of the man's shoulder, Isshin gave him a slight shake, the reaction was the injured shinobi's eyes opened a little. Masao leaned over and towards the shinobi.

"Tell us what you're doing here and I'll end your pain quickly" Masao said in an emotionless tone. Isshin flinched when Masao said it, the tone was very unnerving and brought shocking truth about their occupation, and Isshin had always though that he would never get use to it.

The man opened his mouth slowly, but all that came out was some form of groaning and cracked sounds that Isshin supposed were words. "You're going to have to be a little cleared than that" Masao told him. The man tried and failed again. Impatient about the lack of progress with this man's speech, Isshin stood up and went back to the camp to pick up one of the canister. Turned around with a water canister in hand, he headed back to Masao and the dying shinobi, all the while ignoring the snickers of laughter coming from Madara.

Kneeling down again and holding the canteen up to the man's mouth, Isshin tipped it so as that some water fell into his mouth. Masao had moved and was holding his head up at and appropriate angle the whole time. A mouthful later and the shinobi was no longer able to take in any water it was pouring out of his mouth. Isshin stopped the flow of water, put the cap back onto the canisters and pushed it aside. "Can you speak now?" Isshin inquired smoothly.

A slight nod from the shinobi came, before croaking sounds did come out as understandable words "Yes".

_Good, _Isshin thought, "What are you doing here?" Isshin asked Masao's question.

The cracked voice began again all the time taking pauses to gather his breath "Sent... to get...am..." a coughing fit suddenly came, blood coming up along with the coughs. At this rate, Isshin wouldn't be able to get the information out of the man as he would be dead in a minute of two.

"Sent to get what?" Masao was the one to ask the question.

The coughing subsided and the man groaned and spat out some blood out. Not having enough life in him to get the spit far, it just fell out of his mouth and onto his chin. Looking back up at Isshin and Masao, the man began again "sent... to... cap...ture..." the dying man took a deep breathe "...a medic" he finished as he breathed out what little life he had left in him.

* * *

Inare had now been travelling for about almost an hour now, the moon provided enough light to guide her way. Although she shouldn't have trusted a shinobi that abducted her for directions, Inare couldn't see any reason for Isshin to give her wrong directions back to Narithen. Inare was in no rush, it was likely to be very late by the time she got back to Kirnos, but that didn't make her worry, she was safe for the time being and that gave her no reason to rush. Inare also didn't want to push herself, she wasn't quite use to travelling for long distances, so she knew that she would become tired quite quickly is she was to go fast. The evening in the forest was very calming, there seemed to be hardly any animals in the area and the moon was luminating the entire forest beautifully. _This is really nice, _Inare thought to herself, _It's so calm and peaceful. _It was truly a sight to behold, and Inare fully appreciated it.

The sudden wiz of a weapon a head of her being thrown in her direction made Inare react instantly. She just managed to dodge out just of the way of the weapon. Jumping onto the forest floor, Inare looked to wherever her attacker could be. Being too dark to make anything out, Inare started to fear for her current position, an untrained ninja alone in the forest. _This is almost as worse as confronting a load of drunk shinobi._ The fact that it was night time only added to the severely of it all.

Inare just hoped that it wasn't the shinoibi from before as they said that she could leave. She hoped that they weren't tracking her down or something. But the thought that it was the shinobi she first met in the bar who where currently after, wasn't as scary of the thought that it was a new group of shinobi who where after her. _What have I done this time? _Inare thought to herself. There was no way she was going to stand around and let herself get killed. As scared as she was at that moment, Inare knew that she had to be strong for a short while.

The sound of someone dropping down onto the forest flood just ahead of her, quickly drew Inares attention. A few paces ahead of her stood the silhouette of a man, being shaded from the moonlight she couldn't see any of his features. Wanting to put some distance between the two of them, she started stepping backwards, being cautious of every step she took. At this moment she was utterly terrified. The source of her fear stepped forwards as Inare went backwards. After a few steps, the man was lit up by the moonlight and Inare could see his short brown hair that looked very unfamiliar. Inares worst fear had just been confirmed, she was facing a new shinobi, and not one from the Uchiha clan.

* * *

**AN: A little delay in releasing this chapter as I was camping this weekend, though I was quite grateful that i didn't update since I got some of my information incorrect... but now after having camped with a group of bedouins I know everything about cooking freshly caught fish! I also learned how to tie a keffiyeh... though im not exactly sure when the last bit will ever be useful.**

**Ok, now for the question that _Katarina Wolffe_ asked me: This story is suppose to take place during that time where all the shinobi where seperate and they didnt have hidden villages... cant remember what that time was called and not the most dedicated Naruto fan. The point is its when Madara was still a young man and _is _the clan leader of the Uchiha clan. Sorry if im not getting that across properly, but the plot will build up eventually!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**p.s. sorry for ending on another clifhanger, ill try and stop doing that XD. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: dont own the Naruto series or any of the character that belong to it. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

_**Chapter Six:**_

Fear was consuming Inare again and, as much as it annoyed her that she was being overrun by the emotion, she couldn't do anything about it. Her body was frozen, brown eyes locked onto the shinobi ahead. Again, Inare was completely aware of her lack of skill in combat. _I am going to die today, _was the only thought running through her head, as unpleasant as it was, she couldn't help but think that it was true. The man ahead of her continued to step towards her, but her body was frozen to the spot and didn't react. All she could do was stand there as she silently watched as the man advanced upon her.

A small part of her mind was telling her that he was showing no signs of wanting to harm her, though she didn't have the heart to fool herself into believing that. After all she had been though today with shinobi, she knew that they where unpredictable and cold. This man would probably have no qualms with killing her. When the shinobi was no more than one step in front of her, was Inare suddenly all to conscious of the closing distance between them.

The shinobi though, didn't make another step towards her, he just stood there, neither of them saying a word, not that pleasantries where to be expected, as an unnerving silence settled around them. Inare knew that she had to move, or else she would be collateral damage for whatever this shinobi really wanted. _Move Inare! Move!_ She repeated in her head over and over again, all in attempt to get away from this dangerous man. The mysterious shinobi was the one to eventually break the silence.

"Medic, you are coming with me" he said monotonously. His words seemed to leave no room for argument, his face showed no change in expression when he made his statement, or order, Inare was too confused to note the difference.

_What?_ Inare though bitterly, _he is going to order me around? _She continued with her internal rant. Shaking her head and breaking her frozen state, Inare gave the man a hard stare. "No" her voice mimicking the man's monotonous one, though with hint of mock in it. Quickly turning on the heels of her feet, Inare dashed back the way she had just come. In an attempt to get the man to lose sight of her, Inare jumped back into the tree branches and started to leap

Five full minutes passed with Inare traveling as fast as she could with chakra enhanced feet, and even with the adrenaline rush she still didn't seem to go fast enough. While in mid air, Inare turned her head back to take a quick look over her shoulder, she\ could see that her pursuer was effortlessly gaining on her. _Dammit, it's like he's taunting me!_ With that thought, tears of frustrations started leak from her eyes. To clear her thoughts Inare briefly shook her head. Shaking her head though was a big mistake. The lack of focus for that second caused Inare to lose her footing on the branch she had leapt to and Inare started to fall backwards onto the forest flood. Acting quickly, Inare grabbed onto the branch she failed to land on, and pulled herself up. Panicking that she had given the shinobi the opportunity to reach her, Inare shot off to the next tree branch with more speed that she thought she was ever capable of. This time around she didn't even dare to look behind her, the though just scared her too much.

Looking forward and focusing entirely on what was head of her, not wanting to risk another fall, Inare suddenly realised that she was likely heading back to the camp of the shinobi she had just left from. With her current predicament though, Inare was willing to risk the lesser of the two evils. Pushing aside all unwelcome thoughts about what the Uchiha shinobi could do to her if she showed up with her pursuer. Inare made one last though on the topic before she turned her attention on keeping a safe distance between her and the shinobi behind her. _I just hope that they don't think I'm attacking them_ _or something like that._

Inare was now starting to run out of breath and energy to keep on going, her legs where screaming at her to stop, but the adrenaline was still rushing through her veins and her mind was telling her not to stop. She knew what would happen if he caught up with her, and she didn't want to risk that. A scream escaped Inares mouth when she felt a pair of arms grab at her shoulders, but was quickly covered by a rough hand over her mouth. The momentum that was carrying her forwards caused her to gasp into the man's hand once she was roughly pulled backwards. She was finally caught.

It was inevitable, this was clearly a trained shinobi, Inare had no delusions that she could have outran him, but that part of her that demanded she survive caused her to run and test her luck. Despite knowing this, tears of fear and frustration now started to steam down her cheeks while her chest was raising and falling rapidly as she tried to gain her breath from the long run. The hand over her mouth didn't help her at all in gaining her breath, it only cause her breath quicker out of panic.

The grip on her right shoulder tightened as Inare started to move out of his grip, the hand on her mouth pulled her backwards. A sudden sensation of _déjà vu _washed over Inare as she thought back to the bar with the Uchiha shinobi and the one she attacked, and ironically healed. The small part of Inares mind that was screaming for freedom pushed her to try that strategy again. Quickly gaining chakra into her right hand, she started to wildly thrash it in the area this man's leg should have been. Before she could make her first attack, the hand on her shoulder was lifter, but only came back to grab her by the wrist and pull it behind her back. The strain this new position put on Inare caused her to whimper with pain, though it was muffled by the shinobis hand covering her mouth.

"Don't even bother girl. I know what you medics are capable of" the man's monotonous voice spoke into her left ear. From the closeness, Inare could feel his hot breath on her neck, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Her plan had failed, last time she clearly had the advantage of surprise, the Uchiha shinobi didn't know she could use chakra, while this man surprisingly did, so didn't treat her as an enemy. If anything the Uchiha's were just playing around with her, while this man was serious. This realisation cause more tears, Inare was almost on the verge of sobbing uncontrollably.

Not knowing where the thought came from, Inare lifter her right leg and kicked upwards as she pushed her body forwards. Shockingly, Inare hit her mark on the shinobi, causing him to lose the grip he had on her to cripple over and grab at himself in the crotch where she had kicked him. Inare didn't look back as she blindly leaped forwards onto the next branch ahead. Relief that she had got out of his grasp almost made Inare smile, but the hard reality of her situation made her stay serious. All sense of direction was lost to her as she continued to leap from branch to branch, but that was the last of her worries as she tried to get away to prevent another situation like before.

As soon as Inare felt she had gotten far enough from her pursuer, she jumped down from the branch to continue her run on ground level. Not before long, she came across a river. While she really wanted to stop for some water and a quick rest, Inare knew she couldn't risk it. Running parallel to the river, and going down stream, Inare ran, pushing her body to its physical limits. Wanting to confuse the shinobi, Inare took and immediate turn back into the forest. She still had no idea as to she was going, and she hand even thought about using instincts or logic to navigate herself. For now all she could do was hope she didn't run into her pursuer again.

The continuous and rapid movement of her legs was suddenly halted when Inare tripped over, falling head first into the ground. Using her reflexes, Inare was able to roll over and land on her back, saving herself from any mild injury that could slow her down, such a sprained ankle. As she lay there catching her breath with her eyes closed, Inare knew that she had to get up and keep going, but the pain in her lower body refused to let her move. Opening her eyes, Inare noticed that it was easier to see here. Lifting her head she saw why, not too far ahead of he was an orange glowing light.

Seeing that it was obviously a fire, made Inare push herself up off the ground. Despite her lungs and legs being in pain, Inare pushed herself to walk towards the fire. She internally hoped that it was the Uchiha clan shinobi, but then again she was almost ready to just give up and let her pursuer catch her. Stumbling into the light, Inare found herself in a deserted campsite with the fire was still burning. There wasn't anyone there, and not even a single sign to indicate people having been there to begin with.

_Someone must have been here! People don't just go around lighting fires in the middle of the forest! _Inare thought angrily, _unless they want to lure someone in. _The last though made her tense up. Was that the reason? She pushed that thought aside, refusing to believe that she had fallen for a trap. _It must have been the Uchihas, _Inare tried to reassure herself, the camp did look the same as the Uchihas camp, after all. _Unless they were working with the man who was just chasing me. _That voice again, Inare was really beginning to dislike the pessimistic thoughts that where coming from that voice in her head. Inare summed it up to stress.

Leaning downwards and supporting herself with her hands on her legs she continued to struggle to regain her breath. There was little sound except for the occasional cracks from the fire and Inares raspy breaths, a few minutes must have continued on like that before Inare began to worry about her safety. Standing back to her full height, she took another look around the abandoned campsite. Seeing that she wasn't going to find anything, Inare took a few unstable steps to leave the area. Just as she was about to reach the edge of the orange and yellow glow coming from the fire, she stopped and tensed.

The feeling of being watched came over her, along with a lot of paranoia. Quickly tensing, she slowly turned around, Inares eyes wildly looked over the campsite again in search of any clue as to why this feeling came over her. Again, she saw nothing of suspicion.Releasing the breath she didn't know she had been holding she whispered to herself quietly, "I'm just scaring myself". Not wanting to do so again, she cautiously turned around to continue in the direction she had stated to go in. Out of the corner of her eyes, Inare spotted something sparkling next to the light of the fire. Turning around to face the fire, Inare walked towards it and crouched down to investigate she shiny object.

Upon close inspections, Inare saw what appeared small and thin crescent objects that where shiny. There seemed to be a few of them in the same area, as she reached down to pick one up, she attention was drawn to a lump lightly covered in dirt close to her. Picking that up along with the other unknown object Inare realised that she was holding the stomach and intestines of a fish, and the other piece of flesh handing from her finders she could only assume was the liver. The anatomy of a fish was one that Inare knew perfectly, it was part of her training she had done with Kirno, that and the fact it did smell sort of 'fishy'. Looking at the object in her other hand, Inare guessed that they where the scales that once belonged to the fish that had most likely already been eaten.

The thought of someone eating fish made Inare instantly realised that she hadn't really eaten the whole day, unless poisonous berries counted. Putting the scale and fish indised back where she found them and wiping her hands on her skirt, Inare started to stand. She was stopped by a loud rumble coming from her stomach. Looking down she moved her hands to the area and rubbed her belly in a form of reassurance to it. This only resulted in another growl from her stomach, though louder than last time. Inare continued to rub at her stomach and she whined out "Shhhh, not now! Don't do this to me now". Looking down to her clothed stomach, Inare patted it in reassurance.

Deciding that whoever was here before was long gone, along with their dinner, another growl from her stomach. Inare stood back up and looked at the fire, not able to understand that why they left it burning. _Surely they should have extinguished it and buried the evidence, that way someone would be less likely to pick up on their trail. _Her thoughts where quite logical for a change, but it only brought a surge of paranoia, _It must be a trap, _she quickly thought to herself, there could be no other explanation. _A trap that I fell into. _What happened next confirmed her assumptions.

"Lighting a fire was foolish" the unexpected voice broke Inare out of her thoughts suddenly, spinning around to the source of the emotionless voice, Inare was face once again with the brown haired shinobi. "Did you really think anyone would have some to rescue you" he said as her took a step towards her.

Inare would have laughed hysterically at the man ridiculous statement, if she wasn't so filled with fear. _Of course I take the time to light a fire while being chased by deadly men! Who doesn't? _With the aid of the fire, Inare could see that he had blazing green eyes. His face also had a deep scar that ran down the left side of his lips. Inares heart was racing again, and despite already having caught her breath from the chase, her breathing became ragged once more. Brown eyes where wide at all the new realisations that came to her, she was going to be caught again, and her captor looked furious. "I know that you are alone, no one is going to come for you" he continued, most of his words went even being processed by Inare, "I'm tired of chasing you, so just give up now."

Still walking towards her, Inare took a shaky step backwards. _Why me? _She whined to herself in her mind, she also fed up with being chased, she had no care at all if he was tire of chasing her, her life want suppose to be like this. It had been boring, ion comparison, up until now, and she would have been happy if it had stayed that way. Fire burned in her heart at the thought of her life ending by this man, he had no right to end it, he was no better than her and she was certainly not below him. Passion for survival overtook any fears she had in her, thoughts on all the actions she could take at that moment began to gather in her hair. Thinking from all her training up until now, to the equipment she had on her.

With an idea half formed in her mind, Inare made her move. Reaching into one of her pouched at the waist, she pulled out one of the glass vials. _I can believe I forgot I had these! _Holding a breath, Inare threw the vial to the ground, the fragile glass breaking instantly upon impact. The small amount of gas and liquid in the vial reacted quickly with the air to form an invisible gas and the only evidence of this was the slight hissing sound that could only be heard by Inare.

Inare stayed exactly where she was inside the area she knew the gas would be, she had no worried about being caught in the gas, she was already immune to it effects. If the shinobi really wanted to get her, he would have to risk being harms by the poison. It wasn't fatal, but it would make him quite sick and render him unconscious, and that was all she needed. With him unconscious she could get away, and back to Kirno, where she would then demand she be taught how to fight.

"That was pointless" the man simply stated as he began to walk towards her again. Snapping her eyed towards the man, she was sure that he had just insulted her.

"No it wasn't, and you would be foolish to come any closer" she snapped out at the shinobi, while emphasising the word 'foolish' in order to mimic the shinobi. Green eyed hardened at what Inare said, but he didn't head to her words, he continued to walk to her. Inare was starting to doubt the effect of her gas, she knew that he was a little too far to be effected by the poison, but the thought of him getting any closer made her all the more nervous.

As soon as he was close enough, the brown haired shinobi began to stumble slightly, and with taking one more step, he completely fell to the ground on his knees. Snapping to look at her he growled out at her demanding she tell him what he had done to him.

"It was a gas" she explained as if it was the most obvious think in the world, "Of course it was going to have some effect on you" she continued.

"But you weren't effected and I didn't see any gas" he said, most like to himself rather than Inare.

"What? Why would I make the gas visible? It completely defeats the purpose of it being an attack and it would be stupid for me not to make myself immune to the effects of my creation" she said to the shinobi. _I thought that shinobi where suppose to be smart! _

A grunt came as her repose from the shinobi, it almost sounded like a laugh. "So what is the gas going to do to me?" he asked her.

"I'm not entirely sure" she stated absentmindedly, Inare was curious to see the effect of the poison against a human. "I have only ever tested it on rodents, so it could have a different effect on people. Though it will probably knock you unconscious and might make you sick, but, as I said, I don't know completely"

With another grunt, the shinobi fell to his side, finally giving into the effects of the gas, "Don't think that you are safe, I have two other teamates out there" he mumbled out as he lost consciousness.

"What!" Inare shouted, quickly covering her mouth with her hands at how loud she was. _Dammit! _She screamed in her mind. _Two other shinobi, _now she was furious, just when she thought that she had got away and was home free, the unconscious man had to tell her that there were others like him looking for her. _Why me? _She repeated to herself for seemed like the hundredth time. Stomping her feet on the ground where she was, Inare kicked some soil onto the fire, almost extinguishing it.

Looking back at the man, Inare was conscious of the fact that she could have done some serious harm to his body. Walking over to him, she crouched down to where he lay. Placing a hand on the back of his head, she pushed some of her chakra into his system to feel for any damages done to his body. There wasn't anything too serious done to him, he was in a deep sleep and his immune system had slowed down a little, none of that would put him into any life threatening situations, especially with it being summer, the shinobi was at no risk of getting sick.

With her conscious clean, Inare stood back up. Not wanting to hang around and wait for the next shinobi to show up, Inare ran out of the camp and into the forest in a random direction. Mulling over in her mind why these shinobi where after her, Inare began to worry about Kirno. Hoping that they hadn't hurt her teacher in order to find out more information about Inare, she continued to think over everything. They knew that she was a medic nin and they wanted her. Inare was confused as to why they would want anything to do with her. _I have never had anything to do with shinobi until today, and I'm not the best medic nin, and I'm sure there are plenty of others who are better. So why me! _The Uchiha shinobi wanted nothing to do with her, two of them had even seen her use her skills, and they just let her go. So why did the new group want to get her. Unable to come to any form of conclusion, Inare decided to think about it later, if she was alive to do so.

Inare still had no idea as to where she was going, and figured that it would be pointless for her to continue going as she was. Slowing down to a half, Inare pushed some more chakra into her feet and started to run up the tree, once at the top she balanced herself perfectly on the tree top. Looking around her she could see the moon lit up the top of the entire forest, before Inare would have stopped to appreciate the stunning view, though she was now too preoccupied with trying to find Narithen.

The expanse of the forest seemed to go on for miles, and Inare struggled to find any source of light that could indicate the town. After some time of squinting in the dark, Inare finally saw something that might have been the town, a slight streak of yellow light. She knew that she was taking a huge chance, but she was willing to risk it at the moment. Facing the direction of the light, Inare walked down the tree facing the forest floor. Kicking off from the tree, she effortlessly landed on a branch and started jumping to the next one.

She travelled in silence for some time. She didn't want to give herself any false hope, but having not seen any of the shinobi for some time did give her some confidence. After some time, Inare saw some light in the distance, she knew that it wasn't the light she had saw from the top of the tree, she hadn't gone far enough for her to have arrived there yet. Jumping down to the ground and going a little closer for a better look, she saw that it was the campsite from before. "You have got to be kidding me!"She exclaimed as she stared on at the camp with her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe that she was back here again, she had gone in a complete circle! Having no reason, or any desire, to go back to the campsite Inare continued to walk in the direction she was going, passing the camp.

Even when the camp became out of sight, Inare was still muttering curses for doing something so stupid, because of that she failed to notice the kunai until it hit the tree right where her head had been only moments ago. Not waiting to see who had thrown the weapon, she dashed off like a wild animal, using a little bit too much chakra to push herself into a run. She would have gotten far, if it wasn't for a well build body of a shinobi that she slammed right into. The impact made her head spin and lungs empty out on her. Gaining her senses, Inare prepared to push herself away from the shinobi, but a pair of hand gripped her shoulders before she could get away, and then tightened when she started to struggle.

"Calm down Inare-san, it just me" the familiar voice of Isshin Uchiha spoke to her, shooting her head upwards she noticed the familiar features of the Uchiha shinobi.

"Isshin-san" Inare whispered looking up to the shinobi, a slight amount of relief washed over her at the thought of him being there, but then vanished when she remembered that he too was a shinobi and was just as dangerous. He wasn't here to rescue or save her, no one was. "No, no, no!" she cried as she resumed the twisting of her body away from Isshin, his strength and height giving her a huge disadvantage, "I don't want anything to do with you shinobi. Let go of me!" she shouted even louder this time.

Seeing that she wasn't going to calm down anytime soon, Isshin released one of her shoulders and out a hand over her mouth. It would do both of them no good it she continued to shout out like that. Inare tensed when the hand was place over her mouth, memories of the other shinobi flooding through her mind.

"Now" Isshin started, his voice roughly soothing to the point where it almost calmed Inare down, "I want you to tell me what happened from the moment you left our camp". Again he was reluctant to try and reassure her with words he might later regret, so getting her to just talk it out was his next best option. "When I take my hand away from your mouth, don't keep screaming. Ok?" He paused no moving, only looking right into Inares eyes.

Seeing that he wanted an answer from her, Inare nodded. She really had no option, and he didn't appear to want to harm her, not that she could be sure though. Isshin hand instantly left her mouth, leaving her free to take a few good deep breaths. Looking back up at Isshin, she felt a little more confident.

"I started going back to Kir..." she stopped herself before she gave the man more information than he needed to hear, "Narithen, I was heading back to Narithen when another shinobi blocked the way for there, he told me that I had to go with him. He chased me and..." she didn't know is she should tell him that she had gassed the shinobi, although it was hardly deadly, she wasn't sure how Isshin would react to hearing about it, "... here I am" she ended silently.

Isshin almost smiled at her answer, she was a smart girl, only giving him the information he really required, but she did forget to mention one big thing. "So the man you poisoned was the one who blocked your way home?" he asked casually, almost instantly he could feel her tense up even more from the hold he still had on her shoulder, suddenly noticing that he let her go.

"He was going to kill me!" she snapped out in her defence.

"I don't think so. If he intended to kill you he would have done it when you weren't looking"

Inare hadn't thought of that, and now that he had said so, it did seem reasonable. Inare unconsciously bit onto her lower lip and her mind began to think though her encounter. The shinobi probably had tonnes opportunities to kill her if he really wanted her dead, but the possible reasons behind the shinobi not wanting to kill her scared her more than death.

"Why?" she asked herself more than anything, looking away from Isshin.

"You're a medic" Isshin stated obviously with a raised brow.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Inare asked Isshin as she returned her gaze back to him. Just after she had said it, she was aware of something Isshin had said before, "And what did you mean when you said he could have killed me when I wasn't looking? How did you know that he caught me by surprise?" she growled out as realisation came to her, as she took a step backwards, now all too conscious of the fact his man knew too much.

Isshin knew that he should have warned her, but her reaction would have probably only resulted in her getting hurt. Despite that, when Inare did unknowingly walk into all too welcoming arms a shot of guilt did cross Isshin, but was gone as fast as it came. Irrelevant of how stubborn and loudmouthed Inare might have been, no young innocent minded woman deserved to be tormented by Madara Uchiha.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay! I kinda lost motivation for a few days on this... and I had a lot of work to do!**

**This is where things kinda start to develope... the main plot idea hasn't come just yet, and it wont for some time, I pretty much have to whole story planned out now (...kinda), but dont hold out for the updates to be regulated... I kinda update when I feel like it. Yes, I know its bad... but moving on.**

**I have an exams comming up in two weeks, so there _might _be one more update before wednesday... though i dont know. After my exam week, my updates will be a bit more frequent!**

**p.s. sorry for ending on another clifhanger, ill try and stop doing that XD (yer i think ive said that before!).**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in the series.**

**Special thanks to my reviews!:**

**_Yuti-chan, Sisterhood of traveling kunai (like the name by the way!), Katarina Wolffe, AnimeFreak 10347 and Starry 123._**

**Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas as well!**

* * *

_Chapter Seven:_

_This guy knows too much, he must have been at the camp site when I was confronted by that brown haired shinobi. If he was, he didn't even help! _Inares internal debate continued as she stalked backwards away from Isshin, it did upset her that she couldn't trust him as he seemed like a nice person. _Not that I could have expected him to have done anything, he is a shinobi after all and he doesn't owe me anything, _another part of Inare's mind reasoned with her, it seemed like the most logical part.

Inare only stopped walking backwards when she felt her upper body completely engulfed by strong arms and a husky voice whispering in her ear, "Hello Inare-chan, did you miss me". Inare froze upon hearing the voice of the intimidating man she had healed. _In surrounded! _She squeaked in her mind, but then the reasonable part of her mind came on to tell her she was overreacting. Inare was thinking on which voice she should listen to, but then shook her head and decided she shouldn't be listening to the voices in her head in the first place. She didn't want to be classified as mad.

Focusing on the shinobi that was giving her some form of a hug, Inare gathered all the courage she could get. _I have dealt with this man before, and I can do it again, _she said in her mind before she spoke out clearly, "Would you please let go of me", slightly shocking herself with the coldness that was also in her voice, she was really starting to despise this man.

"Ohh, Inare-chan, you wound me with you words" he cried out mockingly. His sudden change in character completely amazing her, it was if there were two of them with completely opposite characters. One second he appeared as a dangerous and mysterious man who was very sensual, and the next he was mocking and melodramatic but still dangerous. Inare didn't know if she preferred either one of these two polar opposite characters, disliking the man in general was far easier.

Still he continued to hold onto her, and much to Inares dismay he even pulled her right up against his chest, making Inare feel more uncomfortable. "Besides, I'm not going to give up the prize that everyone seems to have been chasing after all night" he said, again back to the dark and husky tone from before. The change in personalities sent shivers down her spine. Inare grimaced at being called a prize, not liking at all what he was implying, and that the fact he was clearly saying he wasn't going to let go of her.

"Don't call me a prize" Inare growled out, not wanting to lose her temper again with this man. Last time he had her in this position, she ended up in a forest being chased by shinobi, she didn't want to think of what would happen this time if she attacked him again. "What do you want with me?" she yelled at him, finally loosing her temper.

"You're a medic ninja" he stated plainly

"What's that have to do with anything?" she cried out desperately to the two shinobi, recalling that both Isshin and the brown haired shinobi, that was chasing her, had both said something along the same lines. Inare was becoming increasingly frustrated with her obvious lack of knowledge on what was so special about medics. _Everyone seems to know except for me!_

"Well this makes it all the more interesting, an ignorant medic!" Madara cried out dramatically, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Inare saw red, she had finally been pushed to her controllable limits. Raising her right leg, she slammed her foot down onto her captor's foot. Seeing that it did nothing to the man, she repeated her action again and again. Anger had completely clouded the mind of Inare; she wanted this man to be in pain, she wanted him to shut up and most of all, she wanted to go home. "Shut up and let go of me!" she yelled at him as she continued to stamp his foot.

Her actions would have probably been continued, if it wasn't for a pair of hands that were previously holding her captive, grabbing hold of her waist and flinging them over his shoulders. Head spinning from the quick actions, Inare put her hands flat against his back and pushed her upper body upwards. Shaking her head to move the hair that obstructed her view, Inare realised what he had done. "Put me down!" she cried out, kicking wildly about with her loose legs. Letting her upper body fall down, she started to smack against his back.

"Feisty, aren't you?" he continued with a mocking tone that Inare now completely hated right now "If not, then a little indecisive with what you want". His closest arm came around to lock her legs to his chest, effectively preventing Inare from kicking him any longer. Though this did nothing to stop her franticly hitting his back, Inare continued and even increased the strength which she used in each hit. Madara turned around and started to walk back to the camp, looking over his shoulders briefly to throw a sly smirk in Isshin's direction.

Walking along the forest floor towards the camp, Madara was completely unaffected my Inares attempts to get him to put her down. Her small fists hitting his back was mealy a small nuisance that he would have to put up with until her would drop her down, which he planned to once he got her to the camp. Seconds later they both reached the camp, Inares cries and attacks never pausing the whole time. Walking to where the fire was, Madara unceremoniously dropped Inare to the ground.

Grunting as her rear made impact with the hard surface, the pain that shot though her upon hitting the ground fuelling her anger. Pushing herself off the ground, Inare clumsily stood on her own feet, flipping her head back to get her hair out of her eyes, Inare stared right at the man that had been the cause of all the troubles for that day. Taking a quick look at her, Madara turned away from her with a chuckle at her childish behavior.

Inare wanted to react at being laughed at by this man, but reason was starting to push into her mind and clearing up some of her anger. No liking the way her night was turning out, Inare became conscious of the danger she was potentially in. _I need to get home, _she fearfully thought to herself. Any false bravado she had before was gone, the reality of her situation alarming her. Inare still didn't know what they wanted her for, and she decided that she didn't want to hand around and find out.

Looking around the camp, Inare was shocked to see that two unconscious shinobi in exactly the same position as they were when she first gained consciousness in the small clearing. Confusion showed on her face and she frowned, _they weren't there when I came here before, the whole camp looked deserted, and yet now... it doesn't look like they even moved! _Inare continued to stare at the two sleeping forms, clueless as to how they had done it.

"We never moved them" a male voice to her right said. Inare, having been shocked out of her thoughts, looked for the source of the voice. Unsurprisingly, it was another dark haired man that had spoken. He was sitting cross-legged in front of the fire, holding a stick that contained the man's dinner. At first Inare didn't recognise him, but after looking at him for a few seconds she realised her was the other shinobi that was sitting at the table with Isshin and the drunk. Not having actually listened to what he had said, Inare maintained her confused face and she slightly tilted her head to the side and she looked at him.

"I said, we never moved them" the man repeated, having picked up on her confusion again. Inare did nothing to hide her expressions that showed disbelief as she raised a brow.

"Not much of a shinobi are you?" he questioned as her returned to his food, which looked slightly overcooked.

"I never claimed to be one" she said truthfully. Although she might think it sometimes, Inare would never outwardly say that she was a shinobi for fear that she would sound arrogant. Inare only really wanted to heal people and expand her knowledge of the healing arts and the world, she knew that shinobi where bound to their clan and had a large range of skills that would seriously out do Inare. She had no delusions of being a shinobi, she was only a medic that used chakra. Simplicity usually made her think to herself that she was a medic shinobi despite her lack of talent on other areas.

Not interested in what else the man had to say, Inare let her eyes wonder around the rest of the camp. Isshin was leaning against a tree while looking at the ground, the man that had carried her over his shoulder was sitting down and using a tree behind him for support. Inare wondered if he was still in pain from his wound, and why he was still using his leg when he really needed to be resting to regain his strength. With a bit of hesitation, Inare decided she didn't care whether he was in pain or not and looked back to the men sleeping off all the alcohol they drank.

Curiosity grew on her as she though over what the shinobi had told her, looking over to the fire she found him pulling a bone out of his mouth and flinging it to the side.

"What did you mean when you said you didn't move them?" She asked.

Looking up at the auburn haired woman, Masao saw innocent curiosity in her eyes. "I meant, that you were put under a genjutsu the moment you came close to the camp" he said returning to eating his fish. Taking bite of his, Masao looked, while chewing, back up to the woman to see she looked even more confused than before. Wincing as he swallowed a bone or two along with the fish, Masao sighed at her complete obliviousness. The woman, from what he had heard, must have been trained by a medic nin and yet knew nothing about genjutsu, and possibly not even ninjutsu.

"It's like an illusion created from chakra, the chakra of the person, placing the genjutsu, interferes with the chakra in the victim's brain, causing their senses to be completely effected. So you would have seen, smelled, heard and felt something that wants really there."

Inares eyes lit up after hearing what a genjutsu was, the idea of chakra controlling brain activity and perception suddenly fascinating her. In all the books she had read, and everything Kirno had taught her did nothing to prepare her for what the shinobi had just told her. The trust and respect Inare had for her teacher, made her overlook the fact that Kirno had never even hinted that any of this stuff existed. Processing all the information she had been told, Inare thought of something quite important.

"That shinobi, was he an illusion too?" she asked Masao

"No"

"Then what happened to him?"

Realising that she wasn't going to drop the subject, he replied before returning to his dinner again "We don't like to keep dead bodies around"

Inare stared at Masao completely bewildered, her eyes and face expressing all of her shock. Inares first assumption was that her poison was the cause of the brown haired shinobi's death. Though after mulling over it for a bit, she knew that was impossible. _There is no way my gas was harmful enough to kill. _The properties of the gas where made to slow down brain activity enough to cause loss of consciousness. Some of the side effects should have been the immune system slowing down slightly and possibly others, none of them deadly. _Then again, the gas could have kept slowing down the brains activity at an undetectable and slow rate until... _the thought that she had killed a man made her suddenly feel a little ill.

Thinking more about it, she confirmed that was extremely unlikely, medically speaking, the poison didn't have the appropriate properties to do such a thing. Looking to the shinobi for more answers, he was again happily eating at his dinner, not wanting to disturb him again, she decided to think through it on her own. Putting herself in the Uchiha shinobi's position, she though what would she do is she suddenly had an unconscious body of a man in her camp to deal with. _See if he was ok... _remembering who she was dealing with, she rethought that idea, _get rid of the person. _Looking back at the shinobi, it suddenly hit her, _they killed him! _Cursing at herself for not noticing it before, Inare now started to fear for her life again. Knowing she had to get out of here, she looked around again, this time more franticly.

Her eyes drifted to the shinobi that had carried her into the camp. It struck her a quite strange that after all she had been through with him, she still had no idea at to what his name was, in fact the only one of the shinobi's name that she knew was Isshin, since he was the only one that was willing to give it to her. Noticing her trail of thought was drifting away from the matter at hand, Inare focused back on getting away from them. Still looking at the arrogant shinobi, who was responsible for most her problems today, she figured that he wouldn't be very keen to let her leave, especially after he went through all the trouble of bringing her back here.

Gathering her determination, Inare walked over to the intimidating man. She decided to stand while talking to him, hoping that when he was sitting down she would feel a little less scared, Yes, she knew it was rude, but she didn't wasn't to be around the dangerous men any longer than she had to. Reaching him, she stood tall and looked down to him. He didn't even move from his lounging pose, not even to look up and her acknowledge her presence. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked calmly, she had learned now that there was no point getting angry, his goal was to clearly provoke her into reacting like that. Inare now, no longer wanted to give him what he wanted, _I won't react how he wants me too, no matter how rude and arrogant he will be._

Madara hadn't even moved when she started to speak to him. Truth was, he also was thinking about the same question. At the time he had merely done it to annoy her, since it was clearly what she hadn't wanted, but that excuse would hold up. He would never admit to have doing something so pointless, especially in front of his men. Slowly cracking his eyes open, Madara had a perfect reason. She was a medic nin, not one the best, but far from being a bad medic, and medics where rare now since no one wanted to train to become one. That along with the fact that his gain would be a loss for the shinobi clan, going to such an extent as sending a three man squad to capture her, and there was nothing Madara liked move that winning.

He knew that there would be a lot of disagreement within the clan on this idea, but the clan wouldn't go against his authority, and they couldn't complain about having another medic, as it would only benefit them in the long term. Madara could deal with the complaints of some old retired shinobi. Finally looking up at the girl who had caused him nothing but trouble the moment he met her, he realised that the one to disagree with his plan the most would be the girl herself. Not that she could actually do much to go against his orders, and he was defiantly sure she would try, the girl just never seemed to give up.

When the man eventually looked up at her, Inare released an internal sigh. _He took his time, _she thought, thinking that she would finally get some answered. "You're a medic Inare-chan". Inares mind paused for a second, his words hit her. _Not that again! _Was all that she could think, Inare was fed up with not knowing what was so special about that piece of knowledge, and constantly being called _Inare-chan _by this man who didn't know her.

"And what exactly is so special about that?" she groaned out.

"What exactly do you know about medic nin?"

_He answers with a question! _She though bitterly "They heal people" she replied sarcastically.

"Exactly" his casual reply making her wonder if he picked up on her sarcasm. "So..." she said, still not understanding what the man was getting at. "So, you medics are pretty important to us shinobi, right?" he asked as he looked right into her eyes.

Inare, not liking the intimate gaze they were sharing, was the first to brake to contact. "I'd imagine" she said slowly, still not seeing what he was clearly dragging out.

"Medics are very important" he said as he looked away from the girl, "but, there aren't many of them around at the moment" he finished.

"Oh" was her only reply. Understanding was now flooding unto her, medic where rare and highly needed by shinobi and clans, and by the looks of it, some clans were even willing to kidnap to get one. _Why did Kirno never tell me any of this? She must have known. _Inare was beginning to wander a lot of things, and also beginning to realise that these shinobi would be reluctant to let her go, especially when she could wander right into the hands of another clan. _Dammit! _She was really beginning to regret going into the town today, and becoming a medic.

She knew now that she wanted answers from Kirno, and she was determined to get them. "Well I'm not going with you, if that's what you want" and with that she turned around and started to walk out of the camp.

"There is still one more shinobi out there, probably looking for his teammates" his words caused Inare to freeze, she had forgotten about that, thought his next words had her heart beating almost out of her chest "and if you run, we will only catch you again. So you don't have any options Inare-chan". He spoke entirely with a dark tone in his voice. Inare now preferred him calling her 'Inare-chan' with the mocking tone, when he said it with that sinister tone she felt cold right down to her bones.

* * *

Trapped, was the only word that she could use to describe how she felt at that exact moment. After receiving the threat, Inare had wisely decided to sit down beside the fire. She didn't want to be chased again, not like last time. After sitting down, she was offered some fish by the shinobi, who's name she learned was Masao, but with all the stress, fear, frustration and a thousand of other emotions she was experiencing at that moment, she declined the meal for fear that it wouldn't stay in her stomach very long.

And hour must have passed with Inare sitting hugging her legs to her chest, the Uchiha men didn't seem to fear the shinobi that was out in the forest, as all but one had gone to sleep. Inare imagined that the shinobi wouldn't dare attack on his own, so was keeping his distance, or had just left. Inare and Isshin where the only one that where left awake. Inare's mind was refusing to allow her to go to sleep, so she just sat there wallowing in her misery. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice when Isshin came to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry that this has happened to you" Isshin said genuinely. Inare turned to look at him, he didn't express it a lot, but he did appear to show some sympathy for her.

"If you where really sorry, then you would be helping me get away from here" she knew what she had just said was very selfish, but Inare was beginning to get desperate.

"I owe you nothing Inare-san" he stated emotionlessly, but his refusal to meet her eyes showed his guilt.

"I know" she whispered looking away from Isshin and to the fire embers that where dying out "I was wrong to say that, please forgive me" she said a little louder, figuring that selfishness would get her nowhere. She really didn't expect Isshin to betray his people for a girl he had only known for a day, Inare also didn't want that on her conscious.

"There would be nothing that I could really do for you anyway" he said absentmindedly, "just sit here and do nothing" he spoke while he exhaled, moving his arms so they rested on his legs that where crossed.

Inare was only half heartedly listening to what Isshin was saying, content on just watching as the fire burned out. It wouldn't be long before the camp was covered in the darkness of the night. Sure to her thoughts, ten minutes later the camp was no longer lit by the fire. Isshin made no move to remake the fire, Inare looked over to where Isshin was and asked if he was going to re-light the fire.

"No, I'm just going to sit here and do nothing" he said. Inare realised that he had repeated himself, and had been doing exactly that the whole time he was sitting with her. Wanting to test the waters, Inare slowly reached over to Isshin, and carefully drew one of his knifes from it holders at his waist. He didn't even look at her, still sitting in the same position as when he came to sit with her. Now holding the knife completely unsheathed, she stabbed it into the earth between the two of them.

Looking up at Isshin, she saw a fraction of a smile, but it disappeared quickly. Finally seeing what Isshin was hinting at her. Releasing the grip she had on the kunai, Inare lifted her hand to the back of his head. Just as her hand was placed in the right position to send him into unconsciousness within a matter of seconds, with the appropriate use of charka, Inare hesitated.

"What will happen to you?" she whispered to Isshin.

Isshin was shocked to see that she was hesitating because she was concerned for him, he knew that he was being extremely irrational by letting her escape, but Inare clearly deserved better that being caged away in the Uchiha stronghold. If she did managed to get away, which he doubted would happen, he wouldn't have any guilt. He could say to himself that he tried and it was her that failed. Though for her to be concerned for him, was quite touching to Isshin. She had an opportunity for freedom, and she would give it up for him.

"He won't kill you, will he?" she continued, still in a whisper. Isshin now saw why she doubted, she dint want his death on her hands. It would explain why she checked on the unconscious body of the shinobi that attacked her. Inare didn't want a dirtied conscience. The thought of having killed someone, directly or not, didn't settle well with her.

He wasn't going to lie, he didn't really want to die for a girl he had only know for such a short time, and he had said before, he owed her nothing. Looking on the direction of his captain he answered her question truthfully "Possibly, Madara-sama isn't one of the most forgiving of people". Deep down, he knew that those words would stop her from attempting to escape them.

Inares hand still hovered at the back of Isshin's head, after hearing his words she felt sick in her stomach. She couldn't be the person responsible for his death, she would never be able to forgive herself. A voice in the back of her head was telling her that Isshin knew what he was getting himself into, when he suggested that she could leave. _It's his own fault he gets killed, he should have known better. _Inare, disgusted that she was capable of such sinister thoughts, pushed them away. She wouldn't go that low. Returning her thoughts to Isshin's, she saw in the darkness that he was looking at her. Removing he hand from the back of his head, she returned it to hugging her legs to her chest. Whispering in a cracked voice she said "I'm sorry, I can't risk that".

"Inare-san, it's not a pleasant world. People die all the time, the possibility of my death shouldn't really make a different to you"

"It does" she said louder than a whisper, "you are a person than I have known, and met. If you die because my choices than that's just... wrong" she ended quite badly, feeling that she hadn't got across what she wanted she continued, "I have no right to be the one who condemns a death, irrelevant of how long I have know you. I'm a medic, I aim to save and help lives, not to take them".

Isshin had to smile at her little speech, for what started off a little weak ended quite passionately. She was quite determined. Though he knew that determination wouldn't get her far, she would regret her decision once she arrived at the stronghold. She would be shunned for not being an Uchiha and locked away with nothing to do but heal shinobi, who did think that they had the right to take lives. It wasn't going to be the life for her, and she did have the right to know what she should expect. "When you get to the Uchiha stronghold, you will be under extreme protection. Your whole life will circle around healing shinobi and becoming strong enough to protect yourself, but never actually given the opportunity to do so. Your life will also be at possible risk of assassination attempts, although it is quite rare, they do happen. Also, Uchihas are prideful people and will not accept you as a foreigner. Is this the life you want Inare-san?"

This was not what Inare wanted to hear right now, she had accepted that she couldn't escape, and to hear what fate had in store for her, made it all the worse. She wouldn't kill for her own happiness, and even if she did have a sudden change of heart, who was to say that the Uchiha shinobi wouldn't find her? Inare want a shinobi, she didn't know how to cover her track, or how to hide efficiently. She would be caught before morning. After an escape attempt, these shinobi wouldn't be all to kind with her. She also had Kirno to worry about, if she did make it back home, the shinobi could hurt her. Inare was willing to suffer, if it meant to one person that she loved was safe. Inare still had her doubts about why Kirno hadn't told her anything about shinobi, but after dealing with them for only a day, she could see why she wanted to keep her ignorant. She didn't like these men, most of all the man she now knew was named Madara.

Inare would have to accept how things were going for her. She wouldn't give up though, Inare had to hope that another opportunity would come for her to escape, and one that didn't require a sacrifice. She didn't reply to Isshin, she didn't want him to feel bad about her decision, and she was greatly thankful that he was willing to help her. Leaning forward to rest her head between her knees, Inare made herself as comfortable as she could, and closed her eyes. _Tomorrow will be a difficult day, _was her last thought as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Isshin was left to his own thoughts as Inare quickly drifted into sleep, she must have been very tired he figured, but after having a day like she would have had, he could understand her exhaustion. Standing up, he went over to where he was before he came to sit with her. Sitting down and resting himself against a tree, he continued to watch over his teammates and Inare.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Feel free to leave me a review and tell me how I'm doing so far! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of the characters from it.**

* * *

Back ache, muscle stiffness, a sore neck, growling stomach, a throbbing headache and water being poured down her neck, where all factors that Inare woke up to the following morning. Opening her eyes as she jolted her head up, she saw that it was Masao who was holding to water canister. Inare had slept through the whole night in exactly the same position as when she fell asleep, her body clearly having been too tired to move. Looking up at Masao she saw he was smiling at her, _smiling, no he is laughing! _A little disappointed that she waking up from a nice dream, where none of this had happened to her, into reality. Masao, seeing that she was awake, turned away and returned to the others.

With a groan, Inare slowly pulled herself up to a standing position. Hear head was throbbing with pain, and all her joints popped as she moved. Putting her hands on her back, she arched backwards and stretched her aching back. Satisfied once she heard a pop, she then hunched over to relax. Moving her hands away from their place at her back, she put one to her forehead, pushing some chakra into her hand she dulled out the pain from her head, stopping the slight spinning sensation she was getting from it. Moving her neck, she flinched at the extreme stiffness she had there, putting both of her hand to her neck, Inare proceeded to massage her neck using chakra enhanced fingers to smooth and relax the stiff muscles.

Removing her hands away from her neck once she felt better, Inare looked to the sky to get an idea as to what time it was, it was still dark, but the beginnings of morning made the sky dark blue instead of black. Looking away from the camp, she saw that Masao, Isshin and Madara where all awake and discussing something away from her. The two shinobi that had been drunk the day before, where still sleeping it off. Feeling the tickling of water slowly falling down her back, she reached back and put her hand down the back of her shirt to wipe the water away.

Looking down at herself, she saw that her clothes where all covered in a fine layer of dirt and dust. Gabbing the collar of her shirt she smelled the piece of clothing, instantly regretting it, the was a repulsive smell of stale sweat on it. Deciding to ignore that fact that she neither looked nor smelled too great at that moment, Inare turned her attention back to the three shinobi. She really didn't want to go with them, but five against one was a very bad gamble. What Isshin had told her last night before she fell asleep really did want to make her risk everything and just run.

Though she knew that she would be worse off is she had run last night, carrying a burden of guilt and running away from elite ninja. Inare wouldn't have been able to return to Kirno, especially with the risk of her mentor getting harmed.

None of the men were paying attention to her, and ideas on her previous thoughts where beginning to form in her mind. _If I just slipped out now... they might not notice...no... that's just stupid. They are ninjas of course they'll notice! _Ignoring her ideas, Inare realised heaviness in her lower body. Despite not having drank much yesterday, Inare really needed to use the bathroom. Clamping her thighs together, Inare tried to ignore the need. Still in the same position, Inare felt a little odd for just standing in the middle of the clearing. Hopping from one foot to another, she was gradually becoming increasingly more uncomfortable with the need to urinate.

Looking back to the shinobi, she realised that their important discussion wasn't going to end any time soon. Feeling that she had no reason to ask for permission to go and pee, she was an adult after all, Inare turned around and walked off into the forest. She hurried as the need was almost too desperate. Once she stepped out of the camp a kunai was suddenly embedded in the tree next to her. The shock at how fast the kunai suddenly appeared nearly made her pee right then. Turning around with her legs still clamped shut and her hands cupped in front of her to cover the possibility of a little wet patch, she faced the three shinobi looking at her.

The way in which she was standing gave the three shinobi the impression she was trying to pull off an innocent act in front of them. Though her smile was more of a grimace, and she appeared to look a bit strained. "Where are you going?" Madara was the one to ask the question they all wanted to know. They had all been aware of her the moment she had been awoken by Masao. Out of the corners of their eyes, they all curiously watched as she stretched herself after waking.

Feeling a little confronted, Inare unconsciously tightened her legs together. They were really going to make her say it, Inare was very uncomfortable saying that she needed to piss in front of three elite shinobi, and it just wasn't a very good conversation started. Trying to avoid the topic, Inare replied in what she thought was quite smart. "I can tell you where I'm not going" she said while trying to fight a smile.

"Just answer the question" Madara growled out.

_Someone is clearly not a morning person_. Since her plan had backfired, Inare really didn't have any other choice but to answer, as she was running out of time. "To... answer the call of nature?" she said it more like a question than anything else, but it was the most subtle way she could put it. Despite her subtlety, Inare face still heated into a light red colour. Looking at the faces of the shinobi, she had to ask herself why she tended to make things more complicated than necessary. Masao rolled his eyes, Isshin's face was indifferent, and Madara had a brow raised.

Seeing that she had got some form of a silent confirmation from the men, Inare turned around started to walk back into the forest, one she was out of sight from the camp, she jogged until she felt she was far enough to safely do her business without being disturbed. Walking behind a tree, Inare was now thankful that she had changed into a skirt the day before.

A few minutes later, Inare had done what she needed to and placed her clothes back in their appropriate position, and Inare was feeling a lot better. Kicking up some dirt to cover up her mess, Inare turned to face the direction of the camp, she was about to start heading over there, when she heard the flow of water. Turning back around to face the direction of the noise, Inare walked a bit further until she came across a river. Feeling a little relieved that she had found the river, Inare walked up to the bank and knelt down beside it. Reaching over, she cupped a handful of water and washed her face with it, gasping slightly at the temperature of the water. After drinking down a few mouthfuls of water, Inare felt a refreshed and relieved.

Standing up, she turned to face the camp.

It suddenly hit her that this could be one of her opportunities to escape. No one would be blamed for it, and she already had at least a few minutes head start. It was perfect. Looking at the river, she had a good idea. If she ran over the river, there would be no track to follow, her footprints would lead to the river, but from there they wouldn't know which way she went, they would have to slip up. The only problem was that if she started now, they would sense her using chakra, presume she was escaping and quickly come and get her. If she did go, they would only have to follow her chakra.

Suddenly losing all the excitement that came with her idea, made Inare look to the river with her head bowed, focusing on the flowing river. It wasn't a strong river, but it was quite wide, at least over twenty meters, by Inares estimate. If anything, it was calming and peaceful. Inare accepted the realisation that like all her previous plans, this one wouldn't work ether. She would never be able to fool the shinobi, they where smarter and stronger than her, plus, with her lack of knowledge on shinobi, she didn't know what to expect from them if they ever engaged in a battle.

Everything just made Inare more depressed, it was so unlike her. Inare was constantly cheerful and smiling as she talked all day long. With these men though, showing her true nature would make her venerable. Thoughts of smiling and laughter made her think back to Kirno, and how she was going to miss her teacher. She had already decided that she was going to leave eventually, but she wanted it to be on her own terms, not on the terms of other. Especially on the terms of people who didn't even know her. Inare dint want to be trapped, she wanted to explore, and be free to make her own decisions and do everything she wanted. With the Uchiha's she would never get than though.

All this gave the encouragement she needed. _Don't think, just go, _she thought to herself. Inare knew the stakes where low for her, but what would worrying about 'what if's' and the chances do for her? _Nothing!_ She had to take the risks as it really was the only way to live. With those thoughts in her head, Inare pushed off with chakra enhanced feet onto the river. Steadying herself, she started running down-stream, following the flow of the river.

* * *

Excitement was fuelling her speed, making her go as fast as she could as she ran on the surface of the water. The wind was hitting her face as she travelled downwards making her un-brushed hair fly about behind her, but she didn't care, the thrill of taking this huge risk was making her laugh out loud and ignore everything else other than following the path of the river. When she came across a meander in the river she would run even faster so that she could jump over the piece of land to save herself from going all around the curve. It was all so amazing for her. The backs of her legs where completely soaked with all the water that had splashed up on them.

Inare must have been running for over two hours when her lungs and legs began to give out on her. Not wanting to exhaust herself, she slowed down into a walk, breathing deeply so as not to get any lactic acid build up. The environment had change considerably, when she started running downstream she was surrounded by tonnes of tree that where all close together, now there where fewer trees that where spaced apart. The biggest noticeable change was that the river had gotten wider.

She eventually stopped walking, taking the opportunity to rest. Since she was in the middle of the river, she walked over to the bank on her left so that she could sit down. Once she was down, Inare reassessed her situation. She had a group of five Uchiha shinobi after her, there was also still another shinobi after her, and she didn't know where the hell she was. _Things are looking a lot better for me right now, _she though soberly, though she did appreciate that fact that she was no longer with the shinobi, and she was on her own again. An unexpected and unwanted sense of nostalgia suddenly came over her. The last time that Inare had been alone was when she was ten, desperate for food. Kirnos kindness had been what Inare lived off for the last seven years, and she didn't want to remember the lonely years before Kirno, it had been tough and harsh enough for Inare to want to forget.

Looking up the river in the direction she had just come, Inare figured that it wouldn't be safe for her to continue to follow the river downwards. She needed to get off the river and back into the forest, she was too exposed where she was. With that thought, she could be wandering around the forest for day not knowing where she was going, not to mention that fact she still hadn't eaten. Looking down the river, Inare knew that she should come across a town eventually, _most towns and villages base themselves around rivers, _she thought to herself. But with the river being as wide as it was right now, the town itself must be pretty big, _big town means a larger possibility of bumping into more shinobi. _Now she was just getting paranoid.

Crawling over to the river bank, Inare drank some more water before standing back up to restart her journey. She decided that she would steer away from the river, head inland. Since she was on the other side of the river to when she started, Inare walked over the water onto the other side of the bank. Looking down, Inare was entranced by the rippled of water that formed at each of her steps. She must have almost reached the bank when it happened all too quickly for her to comprehend.

"Well Inare-chan, I hope that you have finished you bathroom break as we are running late". Shocked at Madara Uchihas voice, Inare stopped as her head snapped up to see where it had come from. She was surprised to see that there was no one on the bank where to voice had come from, _Kami, I'm hearing his voice in my head. Now I'm paranoid. _Still looking at the bank, she tried to calm her racing heart.

Releasing a few deep breaths, Inare took another step towards the bank. It was after her second step that Madara himself appeared right in front of her. Shocked by his sudden appearance, Inare jumped back and accidentally lost control over her chakra for a fraction of a second, but that was all it required before she went crashing down into the cold water.

The air in her lungs was pulling her towards the surface. Not feeling entirety ready to face the Uchiha, Inare screamed all her frustration and let out all the air that was left in her lung, letting her body sink to the bottom of the lake. _Maybe if I stay here he'll think I've drowned. _She had to smile at the thought. Opening her eyes underwater and looking upwards she could see that he was still standing in the same place, and appeared to be looking down towards her. Despite the tightness in her lungs, Inare refused to surface, she couldn't deal with this, so she continued to sit on the bottom of the river.

Shortly after the strain in her body became too much for her to handle, she had to surface. Swimming desperately to the surface Inare took in a good lungful of air once she broke through. With her body replenished of oxygen, Inare let her body float where it was, contempt with ignoring Madara Uchiha, even though she was facing the man. What Inare didn't expect was for him to suddenly pick her up by holding her by her shoulders. As Inares body left the river, there was a mini waterfall of excess water that had gathered in Inares clothing and am hair.

Inare, who was being held at eye level with Madara Uchiha, was angry to see that that he bore a delighted smirk on his face. "Look what I found, a wet puppy!" he exclaimed with childish joy. Gritting her teeth in anger at his comment, Inare proceeded to attempt to kick him in his crotch with her right leg. Before she could succeed in her goal, she was dropped back into the cold water with a 'umph'. This time when she surfaced, Madara had already moved back onto the river bank, having done so to avoid getting wet.

Fuming with anger, Inare swam to the bank and climbed out. Sitting on the grass, pulled her hair over her shoulder and squeezed all the water out of it and onto the ground. Standing up on her legs, she turned to face Madara. She was still so angry, but there was nothing that she could do about it. Inare had been caught once again, but at least she could say she had tried. Looking up at the tall man, she became extremely conscious of her height again, the top of her head barely reached his chin. She was also aware of their proximity. Turning away for him, she looked down at the clothes. They where heavy with water, and would keep her wet for a long time is she didn't get the water out of them soon.

"You should get the water out of your clothes" Madara said, as if reading her mind.

Nodding her head in understanding and agreement she walked away to get out of Madara line of sight. What she didn't expect was for Madara to follow her. Turning around she looked at him and asked what he thought he was doing.

"Making sure you don't run away gain, of course" he replied with a smirk.

"Im wet, cold, hungry and lost. I really don't think I'm going to get far if I do run"

"We can't take any more chances with you"

"Im not going to take off my clothes with you watching" she said back as her face became a dark shade of crimson.

"Don't worry, I've seen plenty of naked women" he replied flippantly.

Thoughts of what he had been doing while seeing women naked infiltrated her mind, and none of them exactly pure. Her face went even darker than before. "Y... you... you're not going... to see me..." she stammered, unable to day the word "... like that".

Laughing at her modesty, Madara walked over to where she was standing and with his thumb and fore finger, he took her chin in his grip and tilted her head up towards his. Leaning in, he saw her brown and innocent eyes widen with fear. She took a step back to get away from him, but he followed her still with her chin in his grip. "What's the matter Inare-chan?" he asked seductively leaning in to speak into her ear. She was about to move backwards again, but his other hand curved around to her back, holding her in place.

Inare's mind was blank as to what she should do, one minute he was laughing, the next he is being seductive with her. The mood and character swings where what scare her most about him, he was so unpredictable. Now that she was locked in place by his arm, her heart was beat rapidly. She had never in her life been this close to a man, and looking at his face she grudgingly realised that he was stunning. His strong jaw line and high cheek bones where overlooked by Inare as she focused on his eyes. Lines under his eyes made him look as if he was tired, but the strength in his eyes completely contradicted that feature. His eyes, which she had never seen up close for more than a second, where even darker than she remembered, and one feature she hadn't noticed before was the three little black dots that surrounded his pupil.

His face seemed to be travelling towards to hers, tensing up in his hold, Inare leaned away to put some distance between them. Inare then tried to use her feet to get her way, but Madara just pulled her in closer. His hot breath was now fanning her neck, so she instinctively raised her shoulders to block it. The sound of his chuckle in her ear causing shivers, "No need to be shy Inare-chan" he whispered. She could take it anymore, it was becoming too much for her. She was on the verge of whimpering when she suddenly felt something wet move along her neck. _His tongue! _

This shocked Inare out of her state, putting her hand onto his chest she gave him a quick push while she pulled away from his grip. Letting go of her, Inare fell backwards to the ground and landed on her rear. Feeling disgusted at what he had done to her, but mostly how she had been unable to stop him, Inare quickly stood up and jogged away from the man. This time thankfully he didn't follow her. She couldn't believe that she had let herself become so vulnerable to him. Not being able to control her mind really scared Inare. That he could do that to her, scared her much more.

Finding a secluded area out of Madaras sight, Inare unbuckled her belt and hung it over a tree branch. She then pulled of her shirt off and squeezed out all the water she could, after shaking out some of the wrinkles she hung it up on the tree branch with the belt. Untying the bandages, Inare unravelled the wet material off her equally wet body. Not wanting to put the wet bandages back on, she reached over to her belt that had her pouches in. Thanks to the good quality of her belt pouches, all of the contents of her bags had stayed dry, except for one that hadn't been closed properly. Shoving the binding in her hand into one of the available pouches, Inare looked through all the pouches for the item she needed. Using her hands she wiped off any excess water on her upper body before pulling out a wide and extra long roll of bandages. Carefully wrapping it around her chest and stomach, Inare then secured both ends of the bandage just under her armpit.

Pulling off her underwear while still wearing her skirt, as she didn't want to be completely exposed. Inare rinsed the water of them as well before placing them on the branch to dry a bit. Looking at the items of clothing that where drying, Inare contemplated how she would dress so as that she was as comfortable as possible, while still being modes. As much as Inare didn't like to use bandages to make up a shirt, she really had no option here until her real shirt dried, and she doubted _that_ shinobi would wait long enough to allow for her shirt to dry. Since it was still in the early hours of the morning, the intense summer heat of the day had not started yet.

Deciding there was nothing she could do for her lower body, Inare put her underwear back on and took her skirt off to squeeze the water out of that piece of clothing before putting it back on after a few shakes. Feeling slightly better as her clothes where no longer heavy, but still uncomfortable with being wet. Inare then threw her hair over her head and shook it, and using her hands she squeezed some left over water out from the tips. Throwing her hair back, she shook her hair again so that it all fell in its appropriate places. Inare didn't even have to look to know that her hair was a mass of waves and knots. Grabbing her belt from the tree and putting it back around her waist she then tucked her shirt into the belt. Turning around, Inare walked back to Madara. She didn't want to go back, but she was being honest when she said that she was hungry and lost. There was no way that she could get away now, and she was beginning to give up again.

Walking back, Inare found Madara leaning against a tree. He only briefly looked over to acknowledge her return before he stood straight and started walking away. Not wanting to be left behind, yet still keep her distance from the man, Inare walked at the same pace. They were heading upriver, much to Inares annoyance, _I just came this way, _she would have spoken her complain out if she wasn't so terrified of the shinobi just ahead of her.

Half an hour passed with Madara and Inare walking in silence, none of them seemed to mind the silence, but Inare did want to know where exactly they were going. When Madara finally stopped, Inare was reluctant to go any neared to him than she already was. In the time that they had been walking, the trees one again had become closer together, they still weren't in the forest but they could see the thick tree coverage of the forest just up ahead. Inare presumed that's where Madara was going to lead her too. Though as they just stood there, Inare was beginning to wonder what on earth was going through this man's mind.

Inare was about to ask what they were doing, when four dark haired shinobi appeared in front of Madara. Inare instantly recognised Masao and Isshin, the later who looked extremely agitated. The other two men who Inare wasn't familiar with where there, they seemed to be quite tired from the groggy expressions they wore. From where she was she couldn't hear the silent conversation going on between the five men, though she could see that Isshin wasn't exactly happy. She silently hoped that it wasn't because of her.

None of the men seemed to notice her, To which Inare was grateful for, since what she had covering her upper body wasn't exactly much. Reminded of her shirt, Inare pulled it out from her belt and checked to see how dry it was. Sadly, as because it had been against her wet skirt, there was very little improvement. Tucking the shirt back where it was, Inare looked down at herself. Inare had always been conscious of her breast size, they weren't exactly huge, but along with her small figure they did make her body look a little disproportionate. Crossing her arms over her stomach as a form of comfort, Inare looked back at the shinobi who seemed to have broken up into two smaller groups. One had the two shinobi whose names she didn't know and Isshin. The other had the remaining two.

Isshin briefly turned to her and softened his feature to give her a small smile, she would have returned it but the vanished before she could. Inare was shocked at their sudden disappearance, but was becoming accustomed to these shinobi coming and going at quick speeds. Looking over to Masao and Madara, she realised what was going on. The group had become too large to travel together, so they broke up into two smaller groups, and she was left being with him. Inare was slightly disappointed that she couldn't be with Isshin, out of all of them, she like him the most, even if she didn't know him. Isshin had at least attempted to comfort her, his form was a little cold, but he tried, and even gave her an opening to escape. Though thankfully her journey wasn't going to be completely hell as Masao, who wasn't as nice as Isshin but was still a lot nicer than Madara, was going to be there as well.

Shortly after Isshin and his group left, Madara and Masao talked among themselves a little longer. Madara eventually looked in Inares direction, and then nodded to Masao. After turning to face her, Masao quickly walked over to where she was.

"Inare-san, we are going to be running for the rest of the day at a fast pace. Will you be able to keep up?" Inare hadn't expected him to ask her that, she figured they would just presume she was weak and deal with it. Inare knew that she wouldn't be able to keep up with them, she could do high speed running with chakra for only a short amount of time. "Probably not" she replied honestly.

"Very well then" he said before the turned around and crouched down. Inare was a little confused at what he was doing, so took a step back. Masao, noticing her movement, looked around to her. "Inare-san, get on my back", he said seeming a little rushed.

"What?" Inare asked, still not understanding but not feeling very comfortable with what he was telling her.

"You've never rode on someone's back, when you were a kid?" he said turning to face her completely and standing up straight.

"I... don't... think so" she said hesitantly, she really didn't know if she had ever done such a thing.

"It's really simple; just climb onto my back, wrapt your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck" he said impatiently before returning to the same position. When she didn't do what he said, he turned around again, with a exasperated sigh, and took a step closer to her. With his right arm he grabbed hold of Inares left forearm. Spinning around while pulling her arm over his shoulder he took hold of her right leg and hoisted her up onto his back. Now that she was on his back, he needed her to get secure. To do that, Masao pushed chakra into his feet and sprinted off in the right direction. Her reaction was instant, she let loose a small shrieked at the speed they were going and flung her free arm over his neck tightly and securely wrapped her legs around his waist.

Madara, who had been watching the entire time, laughed a bit at the girls' insecurities and modesty. Looking in the direction Masao had just gone, he too pushed off the ground to chase after them. When he did catch up with them, he saw Inares head buried into Masao's neck and her arms almost chocking the man. Chuckling again at her, Madara looked ahead and focused on the terrain they were travelling over. Due to some unavoidable occurrence, they had to take a longer way around to the stronghold, which would extend the duration of their journey. What should have been a day and a half journey would turn into three days because of the detour. They would now have to head away from the town and enter a different forest where they would continue over the mountain and onto another town to restock on supplies. Then, travelling parallel to mountain they could go across the country till they got close to the stronghold, when they would once again travel over the mountain to get back.

They wouldn't have had to done this if it wasn't for the Senju that where occupying the entire province up ahead. As much as Madara did enjoy fighting his clans' rivals, they were not prepared for such a confrontation. Isshin's group would travel the same route, but ahead of them by a few minutes. If they happened to come across any Senju or other shinobi, Madara would be informed by the other group, and they would avoid a fight that could result in any harm coming to their new medic. For today, the two groups would travel until they reached to town on the other side of the mountain, restock and travel some more until they camped for the night. It wouldn't be a difficult journey, but it was time consuming.

If it wasn't for Isshin accidentally coming across upon the third shinobi of that group sent to capture Inare, they would have never found out about the Senju occupation. The three shinobi where in fact from the Senju clan, and although the final man refused to speak, Isshin's sharingan got out all the information they required. It was their mission to capture the girl and bring her back to the town up ahead, where they would then have handed her over to some higher up shinobi to be taken back to the Senju's territory.

Knowing that the Senju wanted this girl made Madara all the happier that he had happened to stumble upon her. That the Senju where going through so much trouble to get her did make him curious about who exactly she was and what was so special about her. Looking over to Inare he saw that she was still in the same position as before with her face buried into Masao's neck, although she had loosened her hold on his neck. Returning his gaze ahead of him, a sinister smile creped onto Madara's face as e thought about the future, _this is going to be interesting._

_

* * *

_

**AN: and there you have it.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, or any of its characters**

* * *

**_Cha_****_p_****_ter Nine_**

The only sounds that Inare could concentrate on were the rushing of the wind, the lights foot falls and Masao's breaths. After a while of travelling, she eventually gave up on listening and closed her eyes to rest. She wasn't sleeping, it was just a more of a meditative state as she closed off all feelings of the world and focused on her breathing. As she fell further into her meditative state, Inare reflected on all that had happened. It had all been so fast that it was difficult to make a mental timeline of the whole occurrence. One minute her life is somewhat normal and average, next she is being chased by shinobi. Least to say, that if she ever got back to Kirnos, she could happily claim that she's had the adventure of a life time and never wanted to leave the house again.

Inare was thrown out of her meditative trance when her empty stomach let roar a huge grown. Groaning in embarrassment, she heard Masao chuckle, "You're not going to reassure your stomach that it'll get food soon, like last time?" he asked.

Flushed with embarrassment that he knew she did that, Inare didn't answer for a bit, and when she did her voice wavered a bit "H... how?" was all she could manage in her state.

"I told you already, the camp was under a genjustu, we were watching the whole time" he said as he laughed some more. Hearing her groan some more in utter humiliation, "don't worry about it" he said as he laughed some more, "it was kind of cute!"

"That's hardly reassuring" Inare mumbled out. She did tend to talk to her stomach some time, especially when she was really hungry, Inare also remembers once talking to the muscles in her arms after having carried huge bags of rice back and forth from the town of Narithen. She knew that her muscles and stomach weren't listening, but she usually felt a little better saying the stuff. "Its psychological" Inare said, "you're more likely to believe it is you hear it out loud" she defended herself from Masao's teasing, "at least I do" she silently added.

"Can't say I've ever tried" Masao said after his laughter died down.

Choosing move on from the topic of her talking to herself, Inare was curious to hear more about genjustu, "Masao-san?" she asked to get his attention, after hearing a confirming 'hn' she continued with her question, "Other than making people see something that isn't there, what other kind of genjutsus are there?"

He didn't answer for a bit, and even looked to Madara at one point. "Well genjustsu's are exactly that, making someone see something that isn't there"

"I understand that, but what other things can you do with genjutsu?" she continued to pester, not picking up on the dismissive tone Masao had just spoken with.

"Well, there is a genjustsu that makes the target see his or hers worst fears and another that can make a person fall asleep. There are hundreds of genjutsus, I couldn't name them all" still with a tone that suggested the end of the conversation.

"Hundreds" Inare whispered to herself, it was all still very amazing to her and she couldn't help but want to know more. "Are there any other types of jutsu, like medical justsu and genjutsu?"

"Medical justu is classified under ninjustu" he grumbled uninterestedly, not wanting to tutor Inare any more on jutsu.

"Ninjutsu. What's ninjutsu?" she asked in awe

"Dammit, she's like a child" he muttered, now officially fed up with her constant questions.

"Did you say something?"

"Hn" he mumbled, regretting ever starting a conversation with the girl.

"So what is ninjustu?" she asked again

The hours flew by with Masao constantly having to answer these constant questions. Inare was kept happy while her thirst for knowledge was quenched. Eventually Inare picked up on Masao's, not so subtle, hints that her questions where bugging him, and stopped asking. Though by which time the sun was already high in the sky and the heat had become intense. Problem was that, now that Inare had stopped talking, Inare was no longer distracted and was beginning to notice the heat and pain in her bum from being on Masao's back from an extended period of time. Inare would have complained, if it wasn't for the fact that she though Masao was currently ignoring her after she bombarded him with all her questions.

Looking down to her legs she saw that her skirt had rode up her things, blushing a bit while feeling a little too exposed she cautiously released one arm from Masao's neck to pull the skirt downwards. Noticing her skirt was dry she used the same arm she reached up to feel at her hair. Much to satisfaction, she found that her hair was dry as well. Reaching behind her, she felt about for her shirt, thinking that it too might be dry and she could put it back on. She began to worry a little when she couldn't find it, turning her upper body around Inare looked for the article of clothing.

"Stop moving" the irate shinobi told Inare.

Signing unhappily when she realised that she had ether left it back at the river, or it had got loose during the time they had been travelling and just flown away. Inare returned to her previous position, wrapping her arm around his neck, while grumbling a half hearted apology. She was annoyed with herself that she had lost her shirt, it wasn't expensive or exactly attractive, it was more the concept that she would have to wear bindings as a form of shirt for the remainder of their journey, _for however long that may be, _as she seriously doubted that her shinobi captors would be kind enough to buy or lend her a shirt. Inare knew that how she was currently dressed was quite inappropriate, and she was embarrassed by it. Though until such time when Inare got some other clothes to wear, she would have to put up with it.

Again Inare was quickly drawn to the ache in her rear, so she tried to move and get into a more comfortable position. Sadly, Masao's back didn't have that many position Inare could place herself, in fact, there was really only one. Though this didn't stop she from wriggling and shifting around to find that position that would relieve the annoying pain. "Are you going to stop soon?" she asked.

"No"

"Then when will we stop?"

"Tonight"

She continued to move around, "What time is it now?"

She received no reply. Inare knew that she was acting like a child, but she did want to know this information, she had no idea as to where they were going and how long it would take. Next time she would just agree to run with them, and put up with the physical strain, being on Masao's back for a long time was making her restless and stiff.

Another hour must have passed before Inare was defiantly fed up with her discomfort. "Masao-san, can you put me down?"

"Hn" was his grunted reply.

Not understanding what the 'hn' was supposed to mean she asked again.

"No" he growled out. Inare was quite confused at his change in tone, at first he had been teasing, then chatty and now quite sour, but she imagined that he likely just as happy as she about carrying her. I couldn't be that comfortable for him either.

"I can run for myself, you don't need to keep carrying me" she told him kindly, trying to make it better for the both of them.

"You won't be able to keep up" he grunted in reply.

"This is hardly comfortable for either of us" she reasoned.

Although she couldn't see it, Masao's feature softened up a bit when he heard her say that. She did seem to be looking for a compromise to both of their discomfort, and he shouldn't be so snappy about carrying her. "I know" he said softly "but it's convenient"

Looking forward to where his leader was running just ahead of them, Masao, thinking that a break soon wouldn't cause too much of a problem in their plans, pushed a little more chakra into his feet and caught up with Madara. "Madara-sama, we should take a break soon" he suggested to his leader tilting his head to the luggage on his back.

Madara didn't even turn to look at Masao, but kept his focus on ahead. "When we reach the forest we can take a short break" was all he said. They were too exposed to take a break here without the cover of trees.

Nodding in understanding, Masao dropped back to his original pace when the new one was causing him to pant slightly. He knew his leaders reason, the forest was still almost an hour away, but being out here could compromise their safely, Inares safely especially. It would be a unpleasant hour, that was for certain, but once they reached the forest, Inare could get off and relax for a bit. Not that she really needed to, since she hasn't exactly been exerting herself, though she would need to stretch her legs for a bit, and he needed to rest his back. Inare wasn't heavy, but having someone on your back for the amount of time Masao had Inare did tend to make things uncomfortable.

"How long?" Inare asked when they were both out of earshot from Madara.

"Soon"

* * *

Masao's version of_ 'soon' _didn't come as _soon _as Inare had wanted, and was convinced that by the time they did stop, she wouldn't be able to stand on her own two feet due to the pain that had grown in her backside. She almost jumped for joy when she did see a forest ahead of her, but managed to restrain from doing so, though in anticipation she started wriggling around again, much to Masao's displeasure. Both Madara and Masao began to slow down as they neared the forest, though as they entered they both jumped up to the first tree branch available. It was here that they took their break. Masao let Inare slip off his back, her skirt rising up the whole way, and as soon as her feet touched the ground, her legs did give out on her and she fell to her knees. Desperately grabbing hold of Masao's waist, Inare stopped herself from falling off the branch. Standing up and straightening her skirt down, she embarrassedly took a few steps away from the men, while using chakra grip herself to the tree.

Inare's stomach, probably noticing she had the spotlight, took that moment to remind her that she still hadn't eaten. Flushing some more and laughing nervously, she crossed her arms over her tummy and squeezed it while looking down at it. Her flushed and embarrassed face was covered by a wall of auburn hair, she was on the verge of scolding her stomach when she heard someone walk towards her. Looking up she instantly tensed at the sight of Madara, she still was being extremely wary of this man. Though all he did was hold out to her a small bag that was no large than her hand. Seeing that he was offering her food, Inare politely waved her hands. "You don't have to".

She really was torn between two decisions, if she took the food then she would have become dependent on her captors, and if she didn't she would have maintained her self-dependency while going hungry. Problem here was that Inare loved food and eating, and she had no idea when her next meal was going to be, _or if there is even going to be a next meal. _She decided that she would play it politely and reject the food, once they stopped for the night, she would worry about food then.

It appeared though that Madara wasn't going to have her starving, he merely grabbed her writs with his free hand and put the bad in the palm, "Eat yourself or ill have it done for you". Inare, a little shocked by his words, wasn't exactly frightened. She had received that same threat numerous times from Kirno, when she had refused to eat because of exhaustion from a day of working. Quickly pulling her wrist out of his grip, Inare gave a nervous smile. Despite what she expected, Madara didn't leave. Looking up at his curiously, realisation came to her; _he's not really going to make sure I eat? _

Still he didn't move. _I guess he is, _she though with a sign. Opening up the bag and peering inside, Inare was suddenly even hungrier when she found that it was filled with sliced of dried fruit. Reaching in and pulling out a slice of dried apple Inare put it in her mouth and chewed. Although the fruit didn't taste as good as when it was fresh, Inare was relieved to when the sweetness hit her mouth. It wasn't ideal though, fruit tended only to provide a temporary source of energy, but for now it would do. Not knowing exactly why she did it at the time, but Inare looked up at Madara, who was still standing in front of her, while giving him a smile to show her gratitude to him.

Madara just made that same grunt that Masao usually made, 'hn', and turned away from her. Inare was now too occupied with devouring the food to notice. In the bag there was also dried banana, orange and pineapple. It took her only a few minutes to empty the whole bag. Once she was finished, she worried about how much she should have eaten. Madara might have given her the bag to only eat a few, and she had eaten it all. Her internal panic was interrupted by Masao handing her a water canister. Accepting the beverage from him, Inare drank a few good mouthfuls, this time cautious of how much she took. She returned it to him with a small smile and telling him 'thanks'. As he turned to leave a thought came to her and she whispered out. "Masao-san!" When he stopped and looked back at her, she continued, "You don't think he'll mind that I... ate all of it?" she asked while holding up the now empty bag.

After almost laughing at the obvious fear Inare had to his leader, Masao assured her that Madara gave her to food so she could eat it all. Though it didn't reassure her fear much, she did feel a little less guilty. Seeing that Madara and Masao where back to discussing something again in hushed voices, Inare took the opportunity to flex her legs a bit. Looking up a bit, she glad to see that neither of them where watching her, so she quickly and secretly applied some healing chakra to her bum. Feeling better that before, Inare took the opportunity to look around.

In the direction they had just come, there was mainly a vast span of grass with a few tree dotted here and there. In the far distance she could some mountain ranges. Looking into the forest, unsurprisingly, all she could see where trees, not the most exciting view. Quickly glancing at the two shinobi, Inare saw that they were still talking, and she tried and failed at hearing what they were talking about. Their voices where so hushed that it was almost as if they where whispering to each other. As for why, Inare could understand. They seemed to be keeping a lot from her, not that they had any reason to tell her anything to begin with, but it did irk her. She had just recently discovered a whole world that she didn't know about, that Kirno had protected her from, and now once again she was completely ignorant to what was going on. _Maybe it's for the best._

Inare had to agree with that though, after meeting shinobi she didn't want anything to do with them, and now that she was involved with them, the least she knows that better. But was being kept in the dark a good thing? Inare didn't know entirely, she hasn't experience enough of life to come up with an answer to that question, she imagined that knowing too much could land her in trouble, which it seemed to have done for her here, yet knowing too little just left her lost and annoyed. Since being with Kirno, Inare has taken great joy in learning new things, in an almost childish manner, but to now be in a situation that was completely foreign did put her on edge.

Movement drew her attention back to the shinobi, they had finished their conversation and where now looking at her. Inare expected Masao to come back to her and tell her to jump back onto his back, she would likely grumble but do it. So when Madara came over to her, Inares initial thoughts where, _I ate all the food he gave me! _Much to her relief, he didn't seem to care about that, what scared her was when he turned around and crouched down into the same pose that Masao did when trying to get her onto his back. Inare tensed, she didn't want to be carried by him, looking over to where Masao was she saw him turned the other way.

"I can run" she quickly suggested in a meek voice.

"Get. On" he growled out, emphasising the two words a lot with a short pause in the middle.

"You don't seem like you want to actually carry me, so I can go by feet" she spoke, finding a little more confidence.

"You will only hinder us. Now, get on" he continued in the same dark voice, and again emphasising the same words.

She opened her mouth to ask why Masao wasn't going to do it when it all happened. Inare felt her feet slip from underneath her and then being against something warm, clearing her head to comprehend what had just happed, she realised that he had picked her up with both arms and was now cradling her to his chest. Blushing with embarrassment, "I can go on you back!" she cried out weakly, having lost all her confidence again.

"Too late" he said with a smirk before he took off from the tree branch.

Inare felt really pathetic being carried like a young child, and to further make it worse it was embarrassing that she could do anything to stop it from happening, he was just too fast, and the close proximity to the man was once again bothering her. But what was the most humiliating part of it all, was when he did start moving, Inare had to grab hold of his shirt as she didn't put it entirely past this man to not drop her along the way. It was only after she had buried her head in his shirt that she heard the chuckles rumbling from his chest, that she realised her mistake. She removed her face from his chest, so as not to give him that satisfaction any longer, but still held on to him for safe keepings.

* * *

Although she wouldn't admit it out loud, being carried that way was a lot more comfortable. The only problem with it was that she didn't have the liberty to look around without having to crank her head into awkward positions, so most of her time being carried like that was spent looking upwards at the man carrying her. As much as she would love to say otherwise, it was a pleasant view. Though she knew enough of this man to not be fooled by an attractive face, but it's only in her female nature to admire an attractive specimen of the opposite sex. On that thought she realised that none of the Uchiha men that she was travelling with where particularly unattractive, their ebony hair and dark eyes all gave them an air of mystery and danger around them. Though she couldn't help but wonder why Madara had red eyes, with three unusual shapes surrounding the pupil, and not black like the rest of them.

Thinking of his eyes, Inare recalled looking into those red eyes and falling unconscious during their first encounter, although that moments seemed like a dream to her now. _Maybe it was a genjutsu, like the ones Masao told me about, possibly the one that puts a person to sleep? _Pondering on that though, Inare figured that she didn't know enough on the topic to come to a valid conclusion, but from all that she could remember from their first encounter, Inare figured that he probably had plenty of time to have put her under a genjustsu. Even though she couldn't recall seeing any hand signs or feeling a change in his chakra . Despite that she couldn't help but think that there was something unusual, yet special, about his eyes.

Inare and Madara shared no conversation during the travelling, not that Inare really wanted to talk to him, though at one point she thought she heard him mumble something to himself. For most of the time he was quiet. She still didn't like him, and wanted to be as cautions as possible so as to not piss him off again. She lost track of how long they were travelling for, as her mind was occupied on thinking over a variety of random and meaningless things, but was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt herself being pulled tighter into Madara's chest.

Looking to the man, Inare was curious as to why he did it. When his face didn't give her any answers, she strained her neck while turning it to get a look around. It was only then that she noticed that they where still in the forest, but they were going uphill, though not just uphill, they were heading up quite a steep angle as they travelled up a mountain. Again Inare was reminded that she had no idea where they were heading to. For all she knew they could be heading to some temple at the top of the mountain to sacrifice her to their 'Uchiha god'. _Moooving on... _she thought to herself, as she pushed away that extremely irrational though, along with others.

Since they hadn't spoken to each other for a while, Inare couldn't see any problem with clearing up some of her queries. "Umm..." she started, not completely sure yet how she would word it "where are we going?" she eventually said, figuring that it was easier to keep it simple.

Madara actually looked down to Inare, which she hadn't expected. "To the next camp site" he said while still looking down at her. _Great help that was, _she thought impassively.

"Where will that be?" she continued, determined to find out from him, and if the only way was to plague him with questions, she would do it.

"Over this mountain" he said, still not taking his eyes of her face, since she refused to meet his eyes.

"Then after that, where are you taking me?"

"That doest concern you, and you came willingly"

"It wasn't willing, you threatened me and it does concern me!" Inare yelled at him.

"I like to think that you where convinced by my alluring charms" he smirked when she finally met his gaze.

"You are about alluring as..." she drifted off while quickly trying to think of a whitty comeback. Looking into his eyes, she realised that he had been looking at her the whole time they had been talking, "should you be looking where you are going!" she quickly blurted out, although she was slightly flushed, she was quite relieved that she didn't have to think up a reply that would only humiliate her. Inare could only hope that he wouldn't question her for it later. Without taking his eyes off of her, Madara laughed.

"Does it bother you?" he huskily whispered to her, his face coming nearer to hers as he pulled her body closer to his.

"It will if you crash into a tree and brake a load of our bones" she said quickly, hoping that he would look away from her, "and I won't heal you!" she added when the look in his face told her that wasn't a good enough of a reason.

Pulling her right up to meet his face, he whispered in her ear "Shame". With that he jumped even higher than before, still focusing entirely on Inare, and flipped onto the next tree branch. The whole movement made her light headed and on the verge of vomiting, it happened at such a speed Inare was sure she would have been envious of such skill is she wasn't being cradled by the man who performed the stunt.

Though it didn't stop there, after he had just landed on the tree branch he performed the same jump, but this time a little higher. Madara continued to make Inare increasingly nauseous with his variety of stunts. One in particular one almost had Inare wetting her pants, it was similar to a somersault, but for a brief moment while hey where suspended in the air, Madara span his body so that they were facing the direction they where travelling from, while upside down. While Inare would whip her head around to check that they weren't going to crash, Madara kept his face on her the whole time. This continued for a little less than fifteen minutes, but when he did stop with his torture Inare was dizzy and felt like she would vomit. "Sss...stop!" she cried out drowsily. Her reply was a darkening smirk on Madara's face. Luckily for her he did stop a few branches later.

Setting her down on her feet, Inare wobbled a bit from dizziness. Stumbling backwards a bit, she grabbed hold of Madara's arm for support, while calmly controlling her breathing. _In... and out... breathe in... and out..., _she chanted in her mind while also telling herself to resist the urge to empty the contents of her stomach. Her grip on Madara tightened when she felt bile rise up in her throat. Quickly using her free hand, Inare slapped it over her mouth to prevent unwanted upchucking. _I will not vomit... I will not vomit!_

Inare didn't know how long it lasted, but eventually Inare no longer felt light headed and the sensation of vomiting left her. Sighing in relief she dropped her hand from her mouth and rested it on her leg. _Kami, that was nasty. _Straightening herself up, Inare realised that she was still holding onto Madara for support. Releasing her hold on his arm, Inare took a step away from him. _Bloody ironic! Madara's the one that made me feel so sick and I needed to grab onto him for support! _Her bitter rant continued inside her head, since she was so focused on her anger she failed to notice Madara until he once again had her cradled in his arms.

Groaning again as she mumbled under her breath about arrogant shinobi. Madara continued to travel up the mountain, this time faster in order to catch up to Masao who hadn't bothered to stop. Looking ahead of himself where he could see the outline of Masao's form. Madara smirked to himself while chuckling quietly. Inare had once again gripped tightly onto his shirt and buried her head in his chest.

* * *

**AN: Sorry, this will be the last update for a while.**

**So an early new year gift!**

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, or any of the characters from it. **

* * *

_Chapter Ten:_

Isshin and his two men where now approaching the town, their orders where to stock up on supplies and then to continue on away from the town. Once they were far enough from the town, they were then to find an appropriate shelter where they could spend the night. It was now approaching the evening and they needed to hurry up if they were to find a campsite before sunset. Isshin already had in mind what needed to be bought, so their time in the town wouldn't be that long. He intended to send Tetsuo and Thorino off to get the supplies, while he went and asked around about the Senju settling into the area past the mountain. It had obviously been a recent event, since they had passed though that area on their way to Narithen.

A few minutes later, and the three Uchihas where now in the centre of the town. The place was slightly ran down but the local people where still swarming the streets selling, buying or simply talking. It was a typical mountain town, it had everything for goat herders, farmers and travellers, and so there wouldn't be any problem in finding what they needed. After a few brief orders, Thorino and Tetsuo where off to get their supplies while Isshin was free to question a few people. Waving through all of the locals, Isshin looked for someone who looked like they would know about new outside of the small village. The average merchant probably wouldn't look passed the end of their nose, so Isshin needed someone who travelled, preferably a person who had just travelled from across the mountain, or even a merchant that dealt with another similar.

It didn't take him long, but Isshin eventually found the right man. He was a clothes merchant and all of his wares where from a variety of places. Isshin knew it was possible that he had simply acquired the goods from travelling traders, either way, the man must know something, so he felt it was worth a shot. Walking up the stall, Isshin took a brief look at what the man had to offer. The merchant took no time in responding to Isshin's possible interest.

"How can I help you, good sir?" he asked politely, his voice think with an accent that Isshin couldn't place.

"Nothing much, I'm just looking" Isshin replied, still looking at the mans products with feigned interest.

"Well I have some lovely new items, I'm sure you would be interested in" the man pushed.

"Quite a large collection you have here. The style of this scarf here" he said while picking up a red and white piece of cloth "is from the deserts in the west. I can also see some other items that are from a variety of places. This one if from the far north" he said while pointing at a dress.

"Ahhh, you must be a very well-travelled man!" the vendor replied joyfully.

"You could say that." Isshin mumbled "Tell me…"

"Not many people truly appreciate the selection I have here!" the man cut Isshins off.

"Of course" Isshin said a little forcefully, now wanting to ask his questions "Tell me what you know about the Senju?" he asked straight forwardly.

"The Senju? O why yes! The shinobi clan?" the merchant stopped and pondered for a few seconds, Isshin was about the press the man further when he continued on his own "Wonderful clan, can't say a bad thing about them! They were here not two days ago. Some of them had quite a few things to barter! I should have gone and found out what they had to offer, but you see I was quite busy with one of my suppliers. He was having a little crisis with his..."

Isshin had stopped listening to the man once he mentioned that the Senju where in the small town recently. He knew that there was no reason to be alarmed, shinobi passed through towns all the time, but he did want a little more information. Turning his attention back to the clothes merchant, Isshin was irritated to see he was still blabbering on about some menial issue with his suppliers. "Sounds terrible…" he commented uncaringly "…but back on topic. It was two days ago that the Senju where here?"

"Well, yes, and…"

"How long where they here for?" Isshin interrupted before the man could talk any longer

"Only a day, they didn't even stay in the town. I thin….."

"And how many ninja where there?" he interrupted again.

"Ooo, I don't know. Maybe…" the merchant shook his head while putting his thumb to his lip "twenty. Possibly more" he finally answered after some nonsensical sounds.

"And are there any more still in the town?" Isshin continued with his questioning.

"Nooo, they all left. Where you looking to see one of them? Truly magnificent fighters. They looked very heroic in all their armour"

_Great, that many and all in their armour. From what that shinobi back in the forest revealed, I would imagine that they were all for Inare... _This wasn't good for them, once the Senju realised that they shinobi weren't going to return with a certain medic, they wouldn't be very happy and their action would be to send out search parties. It made Isshin extremely curious about who Inare was, and what exactly was so special about her that the Senju would sent such a large and prepared escort. _She should feel quite honoured, _he thought. Though, he knew she wouldn't, the girl just didn't seem to work that way. The chances were, that Inare would never find out about this. It would give her a possible escape route, and Madara would be furious if she fell into the hands of the Senju. It would be a serious blow to the man's pride.

This newfound knowledge would have to go straight to Madara. It could endanger them all in their return to the stronghold. The Senju where currently very close to the Uchiha territory, and were risking a lot to get Inare. The sooner they all re-grouped the better, they now had to get back to the stronghold as quickly as possible. Isshin turned around to go find Thorino and Tetsuo when though crossed his head. Turning back, he looked over the merchant, Isshin noticed that the man had once again gone off on another rant, this time something about a stray dog. Ignoring the man's antics, Isshin looked over the goods. This time, he had something in mind.

* * *

The two shinobi and Inare had just passed over the mountain peak and where now travelling downhill. Madara briefly informed her that it would be some time before they arrived at the town. Inare wanted to ask if they could stop in the town so that she could get another shirt, but then she doubted that she would have enough money to buy one. Deciding that she didn't want to borrow money from the shinobi, in case they used it against her, Inare didn't ask whether they were going to stop or not. She assumed that they would. The day continued with very little happening, Madara didn't even try to scare her again and they didn't take any more breaks. Inare imagined with all the fooling around that they had been doing, they were possibly a bit behind schedule. Not that Inare really cared if they were late or not, she still didn't want to go to where they were taking her.

From the sky and the position of the sun, it looked like it would set in a few more hours. The two shinobi had also made the same prediction, as they were now speeding up considerably. The new speed made Inare quite uncomfortable, as she looked ahead of her all she could see was tree after tree. They were passing by her at such a speed that she was beginning to get motion sickness. Inare would have focused on something further away, except there was nothing visible in the forest that was becoming increasingly darker. Leaning her head into Madara's chest, Inare focused on her breathing.

Relief washed over Inare when she eventually exited the mountain forest and saw the town. As they entered the town, that relief quickly left Inare once she realised that they weren't going to stop. The two Uchihas continued to run straight through the settlement, scaring a few civilians with their speed "Aren't you going to stop?" she asked timidly. Madara didn't appear to have heard her, so she asked again, this time a little louder.

"No" was her brief answer.

"Why not?" Inare asked, pushing for more answers. She wasn't as lucky this time, as she received no answer from the shinobi. _Ok, maybe I should limit my questions to one every hour, _her though gave her a small giggle. Madara wasn't the most social person she had ever met.

It didn't take them long to pass right through the town, and by the time they were at its outskirts the sun had already begun to set. As soon as they had left, they ran straight into another forest. It made Inare very curious how these shinobi knew where they were going. Not once didn't any of them stop to check a map, or anything else, to see if they were going the right way. She was almost envious of them, they had travelled so much that they knew certain areas by heart.

From what Madara had told her, she knew that after the town they were going to stop and camp for the night. Despite the lack of sleep for the last few days, Inare didn't feel tired at all due to the fact she had exerted very little energy since she had been travelling with the Uchiha shinobi. Though, even if she didn't sleep, she still wanted to stop so that she could walk on her own two feet for a while.

The next time that Inare was aware of the speed change was when the sun had finally set and darkness was creeping all over the new forest that they were travelling through. The two Uchiha shinobi began to slow down to a stop. Inare was then grateful when Madara carefully lowered her to her feet. Taking wobbly steps, Inare walked forwards to stretch and stabilize her legs. The two shinobi just stood in silence waiting. For what exactly, Inare didn't know and she didn't feel like being the one to break the silence. Not wanting to wander off to far, Inare walked back to them.

Madara was the first, not to break the silence, but to disturb the peace of the dark forest by releasing some of his chakra. Inare hadn't felt his chakra many times, but each time she did, she swore that it got stronger and affected her more. The thickness of it made it difficult for her to breathe for the few second he was releasing it. When he did stop Inare felt quite relived, only second after there was another release of chakra that responded to Madara's. It wasn't as strong as Madara's, but it still made Inare gasp at the strength. From the feel of it, the person who released the chakra wasn't far.

Madara turned to Inare and walked towards her, knowing what he was about to do she put her hand up. "I think that I can manage from here" she reassured him, though not sounding entirely convincing. She got a 'hn' in reply and the man turned to face the direction the chakra release came from and shot off quickly. Inare was amazed at the speed, but had no idea as to where he had just gone. _Dammit! I've lost him… not that it's exactly a bad thing, _shecontemplated while looking over to Masao, who had enough common sense to know that Inare would be able to keep up with such speed.

Giving her brief nod, he started to walk in what she presumed was the same direction Madara had just gone. Inare followed him, running to catch so that's she could walk at his side. She didn't know this forest, she had no idea as to how far away from home she had strayed, and along with a load of other things all reasoned that she should stay with these men. The walk was sort, and the two eventually came upon a cave that was well hidden by some vines and other vegetation.

Pushing past the vines, Masao entered the cave.

Maybe Inare had high expectation of a cave, like how it would be all warm from a fire, the smell of food would be deliciously mouth-watering and the ground, although a little hard, would be the perfect place to sleep after a long day. Just like the first time Kirno once took Inare out to collect herbs that they didn't have in the garden, and they had to spend one night camping out. The two of them had found a nice cave to spend the night. It was one her most memorable memories for many reasons, but mostly because it was when Kirno had begun to trust Inare's skill.

Though when she entered the cave following after Masao, she had quite disappointed to see that there was no fire and the cave itself was extremely damp, especially for the summer. Pushing aside her sudden desire for a little luxury, Inare focused on what was inside the cave. The cave itself wasn't any bigger than Inare's room, and even Inare had to duck her head slightly when standing up, so she imagined that the Uchiha shinobi couldn't stand up at all.

The two shinobi that she wasn't acquaintance with where sitting opposite each other, while sitting on their bags, and Isshin and Madara weren't even in the cave. Masao said a brief 'Hi' to his two teammates and moved over to sit by one of them. Feeling a little out of place, Inare just sat down at the entrance to the cave. Once she was down, she made herself comfortable by crossing her legs and leaning against the cave wall. She instantly regretted it once she felt the wetness seep through her bandages. Inare was instantly reminded that all she had on top was bandages, and feeling a little exposed she crossed her arms over her chest and hugged them tightly to herself. _I should have left my shirt on and put up with the damp. Now I have no shirt, because I lost it, and I'm practically naked!_

Time passed and the temperature in the cave got lower, and Inare was beginning to get cold. She didn't understand how it could be so cold when they were in the middle of the summer, so she tightened the grip around her chest. _What a horrible day…, _she internally complained to herself. She was beginning to wonder if her life could get any worse. Inare wondered how Kirno was doing, she hoped that her teacher hadn't just though Inare had gone off to travel like she said she would. Inare believed that Kirno knew her enough, to know that she would never leave without saying goodbye. _Will Kirno be worried? _She though, _I hope not… I don't want her to worry about my stupid mistake._

Inare was just finishing that thought when Isshin finally came back from wherever. He stood at the entrance of the cave and rested one of his arms above the entrance. Looking up at him, Inare instantly though that he looked very tired. His eyed where dull and his face was hard and serious. Feeling somewhat sympathetic for him, she offered him a quick comforting smile. Inare wasn't sure if he saw it or no, but his eyes did soften a bit when he looked at her. His gaze didn't linger long, nor did the softness of his eyes. Once he turned back to the three shinobi, he was once again serious. "Let's go".

_What? We just got here! _Was Inare's instant reaction, though she didn't voice it she did feel like there was an echo in the cave that mimicked her thought. Looking at the other shinobi she saw that the one that Masao was sitting next to spoken her thoughts.

"I know, but we got to go. Now" Isshin replied, the harshness in the _now _made Inare flinch slightly. Isshin wasn't going to take any insubordination in this matter it would seem. Without any other complaints the three shinobi stood up, as much as they could in the cramped cave, and started to shuffle out. Isshin made no move to follow them. Taking this as her cue to go as well, Inare slowly got to her feet using the wet wall of the cave as support.

A gush of wind came though the cave, making Inare shiver. Noticing her discomfort at being cold, Isshin reached into the large pouch that hung from his waist to pull out something. Inare wasn't paying any attention until Isshin held something out in her direction. Looking up at him, she saw that his eyes and face had softened slightly and that he was holding out a piece of material to her. "Here" was all that he said to her.

Reaching over to take the item out of his hand, she held it up to inspect. In the darkness of the cave Inare couldn't make it out all too well, but it appeared to be a black long sleeve shirt with a rounded collar. "Did you buy this for me?" Disbelief at what he had done for her made her ask, the item of clothing was too small to fit him, so she had to ask.

"It doesn't matter. Now put it on and let's go" he said as he turned around to face outwards and using the roof of the cave as a support for his head while he leaned backwards. Even though she didn't really require any privacy, she was genuinely touched by the gesture. Turning the shirt the right way around, Inare put her hands through the sleeves and pulled it over her head. The arms fit perfectly, but the shirt body itself was quite a snug fit, though she didn't really care at that moment. Inare was just happy to be fully clothed now.

"Thanks a lot Isshin-san, I really appreciate it" she said to him, her voice a little low. Without a reply, Isshin straightened up walked away from the cave to the other shinobi. Inare following just behind him.

Outside of the cave, Masao and the three other shinobi where talking with Madara. Well it appeared as if Madara was doing all of the talking, _must be some kind of briefing. _Isshin, though, stayed right where he was just a few steps away from the cave. Looking in his direction, she could see that he was deep in his thoughts. Despite the little voice in her head telling her to respect that, she still went over to ask him what was going on.

"Isshin-san" she said, but got no response. "Isshin-san" she said again, this time waving her hand in front of his face. _That helped_, she said to herself as Isshin was instantly pulled out of his trance with a slight shake of his head.

"What is it Inare-san?" he said politely, after he'd turned to address her.

"Why are we going when we have just got here?" she asked curiously.

Isshin knew that she would have asked eventually, he had just hope that when she did, he had come up with a decent excuse that wasn't an outright lie. "It doesn't matter, you shouldn't worry about it"

"OK" she replied, there was no other speaking from ether of them. Isshin was beginning to think that he had got through that quite easily, but then she started to ask more. "So, you guys wouldn't be leaving unless there was a real threat of other shinobi. Right?"

Isshin cursed her perseverance and his lack of luck. "Possibly" he mumbled in reply. He knew that it wasn't his place to give Inare, or anyone, this information. It was Madaras duty, and he felt that it was necessary for Inare to stay ignorant to everything for the remainder of their journey.

"Isshin-san, lets say… hypothetically, that is the reason we are leaving. Does it have anything to do with those shinobi from earlier?" she suggested.

"That's not being hypothetical, you asking for this situation not a hypothetical one" Isshin replied, hoping to draw her away from her questioning.

Thinking over what he had just said Inare realised that he was right, so she rephrased her earlier question. "Right, so could it have anything to do with them?"

"While it is possible, it is only so in one hypothetical scenario. There could also be a variety of other reasons that the situation is at it is. All of them in different hypothetical arguments" Isshin didn't entirely know what he had just said as he was just going by what came out of his mouth first. Though he figured that if he kept using the word 'hypothetical', then they both would still be on the same topic.

"Then take that scenario, where it is because of the shinobi from earlier…" she suggested, still not giving up. Inare was fed up of being in the dark all the time with these men. She knew that Isshin wasn't telling her because that he couldn't, so she thought that if she drew him out then she might get some answers. "…would we be leaving because of that?"

"No" Isshin replied harshly, finally seeing a chance to end her quizzing. "We wouldn't need to" …_because they are all dead, _he added on in his mind. Inare didn't know that fact though.

"Right" Inare was a little stumped, she figured that he would at least say 'yes' or even 'possibly'. But a full out 'no' made it a little complicated. Inare didn't want to push what little of a friendship she had with Isshin, but she also needed to know what was going on. _Maybe I shouldn't try to act smart, _she thought to herself in defeat. Starting up discussion based on hypothesise wasn't the best way to get the answer, and Inare appreciated that. She wasn't the best at verbal arguments. She wasn't good at expressing herself at all.

Inare didn't want the answers purely for the purpose of knowing, she was fearful. If it really was the shinobi from earlier that where after them, she wanted to know. If it was her that they were chasing, although she didn't exactly why, – other than something about medics being in high demand – Inare didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. She also wanted to know if she should be thankful of the Uchiha shinobi, or fearful of them. Her head was filled with so much doubt and confusion, her life was going out of control and she could do nothing to take charge of it. _Have I ever been in charge of my life? _She pondered on that for a while. Kirno had always been there to instruct her on what to do, and how to do it. Kirno had always given her orders and Inare had never thought about doing otherwise. _I'm thinking too much into it…, _she moaned in her mind, _maybe I am tiered. Well that will have to wait, looks like we are setting of… yet a again._

Still standing where she was, Inare watched as Masao and the two other shinobi suddenly left into the dark forest, leaving her, Isshin and Madara. Instantly recognising where this was going, Inare turned to Isshin while she still had a choice. "Isshin-san, can I travel with you?" she quickly asked, before Madara had another opportunity carry her again and cause awkward situations.

Thankfully she received a brief nod with a small smile. By that time, Madara had reached them and Isshin looked towards the man. Madara gave a brief 'hn' with a raised brow directed at Isshin.

Knowing Isshin was going to be the one to be carrying her, made Inare a little happy. Almost enough to give a full out smile, but the smile she did return wasn't quite that. She still didn't feel all that cheerful, and she doubted she would for some time. Isshin turned around and crouched down. Understanding what she had to do, Inare clumsily climbed onto his back and held onto him firmly, yet trying not to strangle him. Isshin then turned to face Madara, and with the quick exchange of nods, the three of them were travelling at high speed through the forest.

After the first hour of travelling, Inare regretted not taking full advantage of the earlier break. Instead of sitting down she should have walked around some more. Her thoughts where interrupted by the rumbling on her stomach. _Yer! I should have also asked for some food_, she though grudgingly. Her thoughts where interrupted when she heard Isshin chuckling.

"What so funny?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing" he replied, while laughing a little more.

"What is it? I could use with a laugh" she told him, suddenly really feeling the need to laugh out loud.

"It's just… I was wondering whether or not you would start talking to you stomach again" he said with a few more chuckles.

Feeling her face heat up, Inare was about to ask him how he knew that. _Of course… he was also there! _She though bitterly. "There is nothing wrong with it" she defended after she had got over the initial embarrassment. _I bet they were all laughing when they saw it, and there was me feeling sick with fear! Don't these men have any humanity?_

"I know a doctor who would think otherwise" Isshin replied.

_O great! Now he thinks I'm crazy, _she was about to argue back with him when her mouth broke open and released a yawn. _Maybe I am tired…_

"Inare-san, get some sleep. It's going to be a long night" Isshin suggested kindly, no longer laughing, once he heard her yawn.

"I can't sleep on such an empty stomach" Inare mumbled as she rested her head on Isshin shoulder.

"Didn't Tetsuo or Thorino offer you food?"

"Hmm?" she replied, slightly drowsy. The stress and emotional turmoil of the whole day finally came crashing down on her, making Inare want to do nothing but curl up and sleep. She had just closed her eyes when she felt something poke her nose. Opening her eye, not at the poke but at the smell, Inare was face with a small roll of bread. Releasing an arm, while tightening with the other, Inare grabbed the roll and proceeded to shove it into her mouth. It was a little stale, but it was heavenly to Inare. Mumbling her thanks with her mouth full, she rested her head once again.

Swallowing the last chunk, Inare closed her eyes, she began to regret questioning Isshin earlier, especially when he had done nothing but been so kind to her. He had given her a shirt and fed her, but most of all, he had given her an opportunity to escape. If there was any Uchiha, that she knew, whom she could trust, it was Isshin. Inare didn't want to go to sleep with the guild, especially when only a few words could make it a little better.

"Hey Isshin, sorry 'bout earlier. The whole hypothetical thing. Sorry" she spoke drowsily, her words mostly mumbled. After she had said it, Inare though she might have left something out….

"Don't worry about it, Inare… I understand why you did it." He spoke, forgetting formalities, since she had done the same.

"And… thank you… for everything. You have been so kind to me" she continued to mumble. Smiling to herself, happy that Isshin had accepted her apology, Inare let herself fall asleep.

If she had stayed awake a little longer, then she might have heard Isshins doleful reply, "You deserve it… Inare"

* * *

**AN: Cheesy ending, I know... but hell. I'm a girl, and we have our moments!**

**Btw. Please tell me if my sense of time is a little fast or slow... i'm not too sure about it**

**Another message... I am changing the rating. Again i am sorry if some are uncomfortable with reading M rated stuff. But I figured that i would take me longer to work my way around it. I really need it for the plot to develop. so the change is happening in the next chapter. Nothing THAT adult rated is going to happen yet, just some swearing and possibly some gruesome imagery...**

**Again I am sorry.**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series. or any of the characters that belong to it.**

**Rating had changed tom T to M**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven:_

"_Why am I on a cloud?" Inare had to ask out loud, it really was quite an bizarre situation to be. "I guess its something new! Seize the moment!" she said out loud in a cheerful manner. Inare faintly recalled someone once telling her that she needed to try new things, or something along those lines. Problem was, she couldn't remember who it was… she knew that it wasn't Kirno… or maybe it was… her thought where interrupted when sudden bumpiness turned Inare's attention to the cloud she was on._

_The bumps where causing Inare to fly up in the air for a few seconds then fall back down. Inare, seeing that this wasn't a very safe cloud, reached down to grip onto the cloud to prevent herself from flying off. Strangely, her hands just passed right through the white cloud and became wet. Looking down at her hands, Inare became fearful and wondered why she could be on the cloud, when she couldn't actually hold it. The cloud was big enough to obstruct her view of what was bellow, hence large enough to let her stand up. Deciding to take that chance, Inare stood up, though without using her hands in fear that she might loose balance and fall through it. Once she was up on her feet, she cautiously walked over to the edge of the cloud keeping a very slow pace. _

_Keeping her feet a good distance from the edge, Inare leaned over to take a look. Right down below her she could see the ocean. Well she assumed it was the ocean, she had never seen it before, but from the vast area of… blue, she figured that it couldn't bee anything else. There was nothing but blue, the sky was cloudless blue and the ocean was a deep watery blue. The only colour, other than the different shades of blue, was the white of the cloud Inare was on. Inare was now completely confused about the whole cloud thing, to begin with, she shouldn't even be on a cloud without passing right through it. Clouds where simply large stored of water in a gaseous form. She should be falling. She had just finished that though when suddenly her whole body slipped right through the fluffy white cloud. Her body becoming instantly wet, when she passed though the cloud, as she then fell towards the blue…_

Isshin didn't notice when Inare's grip loosened, it was the middle of the night and he himself was quite tired of all the travelling. It had been a few hours since she fell asleep, and Isshin had become accustomed to having her on his back, that that he only realise the moment she actually fell off of his back. Quickly as possible, he gripped onto her legs tightly, that where wrapped around his waist, so as that he didn't loos her entirely. Unfortunately for Inare, he was still travelling mid-air in between two tree branches. Gravity pulled Inares body downwards and her head came in contact with the tree branch once Isshin had landed on it. The impact caused Inare to jolt awake instantly.

"Shit" Isshin hissed, when he heard the back of Inares head hit the wood with a loud 'thump'. He stopped immediately.

Now wide awake and dazed with pain, Inare became aware of the fact she was upside down. Looking upwards, she struggle to make out the features of the person who was holding onto her legs. There seemed to be two… no three of them. _Wait, how can three people he holding my legs, I only have two._ Still she continued to see in doubles and triples.

Isshin held tightly onto her leg with one arm, and use the other to get a grip on her waist to he could pull her up, all the while leaning forwards. When her chest did come in contact with his back he heard her moaning softly in pain. "Inare" he said without hesitation, and repeated her name when he got no reply.

The third time he called her name, he got a slurred reply. "Isshin? Is that you?" she replied. "Ow, my head hurts. What a happened?" she moaned out.

"Sorry about that" he replied solemnly.

"No wor…"

"Isshin! What happened?" Madara demanded quickly, as he appeared suddenly before the shinobi and dazed medic.

"Madara-sama" he addressed his superior, "she fe…"

"Ahh crap! There are two of hims… no three!" Inare quickly interrupted, her voice in mumbles. "He doesn't look happy Isshin…" she then added quietly once she saw the shocked and angry look on the mans face.

Choosing to ignore her, Isshin slowly sliding her off is back, and then turned around and held onto Inare tightly, careful to not let her slip and get hurt again. Holding the back of her head he checked for any serious damage, thankfully there was nothing. But he could feel the beginning of a bruise forming at the back of her head. Shifting her head so that he could look at her pained face. "Inare, how bad does it hurt?"

"Not much now" she replied while looking at Isshins face. She wanted to make a comment on how he looked funny at that moment, but the heaviness of her eyes made the though of sleep stronger.

Shaking her head firmly, "Inare, don't go to sleep. We don't want you getting a concussion or anything."

"Nhhh" she mumbled angrily, not liking that she was being denied sleep.

"Inare" the dark and demanding voice of Madara Uchiha had more of an effect on Inare that Isshins concerned one. Instantly she was standing on her own, though still being supported, and mumbling about how she was wake.

"See, she's fine" Madara said uncaringly while looking at Inare. Turning his attention to Isshin he continued. "Now, what happened"

"Her grip got loose while she was asleep and she fell. She hit her head in the fall. Nothing serious" Isshin replied coolly, not wanting to piss off Madara with any sarcastic comments about how obvious it was. The Uchiha clan leader didn't seem too pleased at what Inare had said earlier, or maybe he too was getting tired.

"Fine, though it would seem that you are unreliable to handle her" and with that he took Inare out of Isshin's hand, and lifted her up to hold her to his chest. With that he turned in the direction the where previously travelling in "Isshin, go ahead and inform the Masao that we will be stopping to rest for the remainder of the night" he ordered. The tone in his voice left no room for argument, so without a second though, Isshin shot forward and ran after the second group. Not even looking back as he left Inare in the care of Madara.

"Now, now. Inare-chan. You do seem to be causing quite a few problems for us" he said to her. Even though she was awake, the girl hadn't completely gained her senses yet. Inare's focus was still a little blurry and she was still seeing multiple people. "Are you ok to be on your feet?" Madara asked amusedly.

Inare, hearing his question, nodded in confirmation. _Standing up might make it all better, _she thought dryly. Setting her down on her feet, Madara shifted back to see what would happen. Much to his amusement, she fell forwards only seconds later. Deciding not to be completely heartless, he caught her before she could plummet face first to the forest floor.

Choosing to hold her by her shoulders, Madara continued to hold her until her state of mind improved. Moments later, the dizziness had gone and Inare was certain that there was only one Madara, _thank Kami. _Looking up at the shinobi, Inare got the impression that he wasn't very pleased. His brows where furrowed in a serious manner, and his eyes seemed to have gotten darker. _Dammit, it must have been because of what I said earlier. I should apologise. _Bowing her head, she looked away form the man.

"I'm very sorry, Madara-san" she said in a hushed voice, since she was looking away Inare missed the hardening of his eyes. "I was very rude towards you earlier, please forgive me". Inare didn't actually want to apologise, but not doing so would only cause her later problems. After her apology was finished, she came to an unusual realisation. _Odd, that's the first time I've said his name. I hope I was polite enough, Isshin always addresses him with sama… but he's not my superior or anything… so I guess I don't have to._

In an instant, Madaras hands where around Inare waist and hoisting her over his shoulders. With a short cry, Inare found herself in quite an uncomfortable position. This had been the second time she was being treated like a bag of rice, or something similar, and very much like the previous time, Inare wasn't happy. "Why are you doing this to me again?" she growled out, the throbbing pain in her head increasing with her anger and the sudden movement.

"Hn" was his grunted reply. Groaning in defeat, Inare gave into the pain and rested her head against Madara back. She would never understand this man. while she would admit to knowing very little about him, not that she wanted to know much, Inare had enough sense to know that he was a complicated person. _There is really no point arguing with him, and my head still hurt…_

Madara went through the forest at an unrushed pace, they where going to stop for the night so there was no point for him to hurry. He also needed time to calm down. Madara had not liked the way that Inare had talked to him. He could understand that she did not know any better, but the fact that she had addressed him in such an inferior manner angered him a lot. Madara was obviously not accustomed to being talked to in such a way any more.

He had always been destined for greatness, everyone had recognised that. When he did achieve and meet his fellow Uchihas expectations, even at such a young age, he was instantly regarded as superior to many. For a weak and inexperienced young girl to talk to him like that angered him. In reality Madara figured that he couldn't be Inare senior more than five years, at most. Though for Madara, age didn't matter. He was a clan leader by the age of nineteen, and in the four years he had that position, he had been respected by everyone in his clan. There where few shinobi in the world that rivalled Madara. Izuna, his brother, and Hashirama Senju, his rival as a shinobi and clan leader.

It had crossed Madaras mind a few times, that he was slightly arrogant and overly prideful. So when Inare had talked to him with an inappropriate suffix, he knew that he may have been overreacting. Though for everything he had done and achieved in his life, he felt that he was worthy of acknowledgement. All these thoughts continued while Madara travelled through the dark forest.

Inare didn't know if he was ignoring her, or concentrating on something else. But that didn't stop her from jabbing at his back a few more times. "Madara-san?" she finally called out, since the poked weren't working. It might have been her imagination, but she was sure that the grip on her legs had just tightened a bit. "Madara-san?" she called out again. _His hold on my legs did just tighten, is something wrong? Are we under attack! _Her panicked thoughts made Inare call out for a third time, "Madar…"

"What!" he roared at her before she could finish.

Slightly shaken from the tone and volume of his voice, Inare didn't answer at first. She even forgot what she was going to ask, all that was on her mind was that he was overreacting. _OK, maybe that's a little hypocritical, _she though, considering she was the one who keeps jumping to irrational heaviness in her lower stomach reminded Inare what she wanted to ask, though when she did eventually find the her voice to ask it was extremely low. "I just wanted to ask if we could stop briefly".

"What? Speak up" he snapped at her.

"I just wanted to ask if we could make a quick stop" she said louder.

"Why?" he asked, his voice loosing a bit of its harshness.

_Why can he just not ask questions? _Inare moaned in her head, knowing that this would once again be a very awkward moment. "I…" _I'm an adult, I shouldn't be shy, _she reprimanded herself, "I need to… pee" saying the last bit quieter than the rest. Inare didn't know why, but being in this mans presence made her feel like an infant.

The next tree branch that Madara landed on, he stopped at. Instead of jumping to the next branch, he leapt off his current one and down toward the forest floor where he landed with a silent thump. Loosing the grip he had on Inares legs, he let her slide down and onto her feet. Once on her feet, Inare straightened out her skirt and new shirt and turned to walk of into the forest. As she turned to leave, Madaras hand dropped onto her shoulder to stop her.

"Don't make me chase you" he said deeply, then released her. Madara then watched as she ran off into the forest, while he wasn't able to see her, he could feel her chakra. A few minutes passed with Madara making constant checks on her chakra, to see that she hadn't 'accidently' got lost, or something similar. She returned not long after looking quite tired.

Not wanting to deal with any of her foolishness, Madara walked straight up to her and scooped her into his arms. His actions receive a quiet squeak but no other complaints, other than a few grumbles under her breath. While holding Inare tightly to his chest, he then ran off further into the forest to meet with the other, not wanting to be separated from them for too long.

For the time that Inare had finally gained her senses, after her head on collision with a tree, she had been thinking non-stop about that dream. It meant nothing to her, never in her life had she ever considered flying on a cloud, and she defiantly never wanted to fall right through one ether. It wasn't very often that Inare ever remembered a dream she had, and this one held no understandable reason. The only unusual part of the dream had been that there was the ocean, Inare had never seen the ocean, so for her to dream about it was quite odd. _I knew it was going to be blue… though, I just… never though to picture it. I'm probably thinking too much into it, it most likely means nothing. _

In the time it had taken for Inare to come to that conclusion, they had stopped at the edge of the forest they where travelling through. Looking up from her position served no real purpose, since it was so dark, but Inare got an idea as the area they where in. The forest hadn't stopped entirely, there where a few more trees dotted around, but they where more space out. In some places all that remained of the tree where the stumps, from where they had been chopped down. The moonlight wasn't as strong that night, as clouds where covering it up, though it still helped to outline some main features of the terrain.

Madara didn't stop for long, he continued to run across the new open land. Inare wondered as to where they would be camping for the night, since she knew that the shinobi where unlikely to camp out in such an open area. Madara continued to run and Inare continued to ponder on where they where going. She knew that sleep would be the best option, but she didn't like the idea of sleeping while this man was carrying her, he didn't seem to like her and was very angry at her for earlier. So it would be quite a restless sleep, _even though this is quite comfortable. _Pushing the unwanted thoughts away, Inare focused on listening to the surroundings.

The only sound there in the dark night, was the light footsteps of Madara and both of their light breathing. _He's been running for hours at such a high speed, how can breathe so lightly? Even after he received an injury. _Her last thought made her feel a little insignificant, that her attack had no effect on this shinobi. To Inare, her first meeting with the shinobi in the bar seemed like a lifetime ago, though it made her conscious of the fact that she had no idea how much longer they would be travelling for. Knowing that it would probably do her more harm that good, Inare decided to ask and see if Madara gave her any decent answers.

"How long are we going to be travelling for?" she asked curiously.

Without looking down to her, Madara coolly replied "Until we meet up with Masao's group" while it was a reasonable answer, it didn't have all the details that Inare wanted.

"And then what?"

"We rest for the night"

"And when its morning?"

"We continue"

_I'm getting the faint impression that he doesn't want me knowing too much. Well, either that or he isn't in the chatty mood. _Pushing her luck slightly, Inare began to get a little bold, "You know, it would be a lot easier if you just told me what your travel plans where"… _ok, very bold, _she thought after the sentence had left her mouth.

"I did, and I also know that it would be a lot easier if you learned your place woman" he said darkly.

_Would you look at that, I've been promoted from girl to woman! Maybe this whole journey is maturing me. _Choosing to keep her mouth shut, Inare didn't say anything for the remainder of their time together. Thankfully the silence didn't last long, as Madara began to ran along side a cliff wall. Right ahead of them, Inare could see the yellow and orange light from a fire. Instantly Inare began to feel a little giddy at the though of there being a fire, and the though of more food. Isshin snack had been welcoming, but Inare was still very hungry.

When Madara got closer, Inare could see that the light came from a fire that was inside an indent in the cliff wall. It wasn't deep enough to be considered a cave, but enough to be a decent spot to rest for the evening. The other four shinobi where already there when Madara and Inare arrived, two of them where already asleep, clearly still suffering from hangovers, and Masao and Isshin where speaking quietly among themselves while sitting around the fire. Both of them looking up from their conversation at the Madara's and Inares arrival.

Madara carefully placed Inare on her feet, and she went to sit beside the fire, not being all together sure about what she should do. Inare wanted to ask for food, but not appear as rude and demanding, she also figured that since they where shinobi they wouldn't be carrying much. Probably no even enough to share. Though she was still hungry, and wanted to get something into her stomach before her body when into starvation. Which is something she defiantly didn't want, since it could cause her some problems later.

Fortunately for Inare, Masao came to her aid when the threw her a small wrapped parcel which landed just at her feet. Picking up the object, Inare was instantly hit with the faint smell of meat. Looking up at Masao, she gave him a small smile in gratitude, before opening the food. Once the obstructing wrapping was out of the way, Inare was free to shove a slice of the dried meat into her mouth. Chewing, so as to not look like a complete animal.

It wasn't gorgeous, by any standards, but it was food and Inare was in heaven. While eating Inare made a silent vow to never willingly go off food for extended period of time again. Looking down at the parcel still in her hands, Inare had three more slices of the dried meat. Just as she finished to first, Inare was about to reach down to grab another. "That's all you get for the remainder of the journey" came Masao's factual statement. Instantly, Inare stopped, her fantasy about eating another slice suddenly crushed, and looked up to Masao with disbelief in her eyes.

Masao didn't return with any sympathy, and looked back to the fire. Thinking over what he had said, Inare realised that she could us that in order to get some information. "How long will that be?"

"That doesn't concern you" he said gruffly, still looking at the fire. Focusing more on his face, Inare devised the next question.

"It does if I'm going to have to ration my food"

She swore that she saw Masao's lip twitch for a second, while it could have been a trick of the flickering light, the knowledge that she had gotten somewhere brought a victorious smile it Inare's mouth. One that she quickly had to control.

Masao looked to Isshin for aid, the later, who only gave him an uncaring shrug. Looking over to his commander, Masao saw that Madara was merely rolling his eyes and turning away. Masao, still not knowing exactly what he was suppose to tell her, turned back to Inare. He knew that she wasn't suppose to know any important details of their plans, but he figured that the length of the journey wasn't that secretive. "Two more days" he after some final thoughts, "unless we have no more obstructions."

Inare thoughts weren't exactly traitorous, not that she was really capable of any, but more of internal ranting about how there was going to be two more days of hell. Once she had finished, Inare turned to focus on more important things. Her food. She had three slices, _well that's easy. Half for the morning, afternoon and evening. That'll last me the two days. Unless I get greedy… in that case… well, maybe I'll not have one in the afternoon… or should I have it…. no…_ _I also have to consider another escape. I can't give up too easily… though…_

Masao was slightly relieved that she didn't press for more answers, the briefing that Madara had given then, only specified that she want to know of their plans. He hadn't told them what to say, if she started to ask questions. So, Masao decided that telling her the truth wouldn't cause too much harm. It was unlikely that she would be able to run off again, and if she did, there was nowhere for her to go. She would be lost in the wilderness. Considering the fact that she wasn't that fast, catching up with her – while it would be a nuisance – would be easy.

Despite all that, Inare wasn't an Uchiha nor was she considered an ally. From what had been discovered, they knew that the Senju wanted her, and those reasons where enough for Inare to go whit them. When they arrived at the stronghold, she would be taken on for questioning. If she was proven to be harmless and not involved with the Senju then she would be put to use, that she's a medic only helps them in a variety of ways. However, if it is proven otherwise, then she would be killed instantly.

* * *

Morning came without too many problems. Inare had long given up on her thought process, the night before, and by which time Masao had already returned to his quiet discussion with Isshin. Since she wasn't going to get any more information, Inare decided that sleep was what she needed to most. After repackaging the food, she put it in one of the pouches. Taking off her belt, she laid down and hugged the belt to her chest. It didn't take her long to fall in to a deep sleep. The sunlight was starting the spread across the sky, but Inare didn't get the chance to wake on her own. An unpleasant kick in the bum brought Inare out of her dreams, that where slightly less bizarre.

Jolting instantly awake from the impact, Inare looked up to see who had delivered the kick. Who she saw, wasn't the friendliest face. "Morning sweetheart" _That drunk, _she thought disgustedly. "I didn't get an opportunity to introduce myself properly" he said while holding out a hand.

Had they not meet like they had, or if he hadn't woken her by hitting her rear, Inare might have felt that he was being genuinely friendly. He certainly was pulling off the charm aspect of the whole meeting. Though since all the previously mentioned did happen, Inare was only more disgusted by this shinobi. Refusing to take his offered hand, Inare stood up on her own. Choosing to ignore the man, Inare looked around their small camp. Isshin, Madara Masao seemed to have all gone, what for exactly she didn't know, and that left her in the care of the drunken pervert and the… other drunk. "Wonderful" she muttered sarcastically, still not happy about how she was woken.

"Isn't it just, sweetheart" the man said while walking to stand beside her.

"That's not my name" she grumbled to herself.

"I know its not, but you where too rude to offer your name" he said patronisingly.

"Rude! You're the one that hit me in the but!" she snapped at him, becoming agitated with the pervert.

"You should take that as a compliment, it's a nice ass" he said as if talking about the weather. Taking a turn before he could react, he went back to his bag.

"I don't care what you think I should take it as. You just don't do, or say that to women" Inare shouted at him, becoming flushed with embarrassment.

Picking up his bag, Thorino turned back to face Inare while sliding the bag onto his back. Walking up to her, he smirked at the way she shifted backwards. Leaning down to come face her directly, he whispered huskily "Whatcha going to do about it?", before his sight suddenly became white and his face numb.

Inare was undoubtedly shocked. She never intended to do it, but this man had got her so mad that she couldn't help but lunge at him with her fist. To say it hurt at first, would be an understatement. Her fist was held in the right way, it was just when it have impact with his nose, the awkward angle hurt her fingers. Nothing was broken, she just wasn't use to it. Though Inare didn't expect the pleasant feeling that came afterwards. Though she quickly pushed it away with concern. _I can't believe I just did that! _She inwardly cried, holding her hands to her face in shock as her action.

Thorino also count believe that she had just punched him. Once the whiteness passed, he saw red when he looked at her shocked expression. With out a second thought, he lunged right at her. Inare, seeing the fury in his eyes, had the sense to jump out of the way before he attacked. "You fucking bitch!" he roared at her.

Heart racing, Inare dodged another attack from him. He was mad, crazy with fury at her. She didn't even want to think of what would happen if she hadn't of dodged his last two lunges. _Ohh Kami, he's going for another one, _she though as he crouched down into a lunging stance. Focusing on his movements, Inare tried to predict where he was going to head for. Though, not knowing exactly how to do so, he lunged before she could make any sort of prediction. Diving to her right, Inare landed on her side, but quickly rolled over onto her feet to keep her eyes on the angry pervert.

Jumping up to her feet, Inare pushed chakra into her feet to increase the height of her jump for the next time that he attacked her. Jumping into the air to dodge another attack, Inare's luck was pushed to its limit when she felt him grab onto the bottom of her right foot, reacting by instinct, Inare kicked out with the other foot. Her action caused him to momentarily loose hold of her. Inare clumsily dropped to the ground a few feet away from him. _I can't keep this up, _Inare though franticly. Eyes searching for anything that could help her. The pain in her head had by now returned twice fold, and the throbbing sensation was distracting Inare. In their 'fight', the two of them had drifted away from the area where they where previously camping. She knew that she couldn't run, she would be caught and they would report it to Madara, who wouldn't be overly happy. Not to mention what would happen once the angry pervert got hold of her.

Looking back at the cave, she saw the other shinobi coming over the both of them. _Great, what took him so long! _Focusing back onto her attacker, thinking that it was funny how she had a new one, she noticed that his nose now had a trickle of blood going down it. The second shinobi had now reached the two of them, but was keeping his distance. "Thorino! Stop this now. You have to calm down!" he shouted to his partner. Least to say, this had no effect on Thorino, who simply ignored Tetsuo and went for Inare again.

"Of course that would work"was Inares bitter mutter, as she just dodged another lunge from the man she now knew was called Thorino, though she still though 'angry pervert' suited him better. Turning around, Inare decided to take her chances with Madara and run. Pushing as much chakra into her legs as possible, Inare left away from Thorino just as he was leaping for her again. She hadn't gone more that fifty feet when she felt a strong chakra source behind her, one she knew that didn't belong to the angry pervert.

Spinning around and skidding backwards from the momentum, Inare was faced with Thorino, who was mid-air and prepared to attack. Just as he got closer, there was a blur of black that came in front of her. Though it wasn't that figure that stopped Thorino's assault. Suddenly, Thorino was thrown backwards and in the direction of the campsite. He made impact with the ground and rolled a few times causing some of the ground to overturn along with him. When Thorino slowly got up, Inare instinctively grabbed hold of the person's shirt. The man in front of her, whom Inare guessed was Isshin, turned to look at her briefly. Her hair was ruffled and she was covered in a light layer of dust.

"You ok?" he called over quietly.

Inare didn't reply, she was too shocked and was looking at the scene ahead of her, while safely behind the shinobi. It was Madara, who she assumed stopped Thorinos attack, she didn't know how, but he had clearly done is quite effortlessly as he stood there in a relaxed pose. Madara turned to face Isshin and looked at Inare as she poked out from behind her human shield. Her face held a mixture of fear and relief at the same time.

Sighing, Madara turned to face Thorino. He didn't know where to start. Stopping the morons attack had been simple, one of the man's leg had been in reach. So Madara had grabbed it and flung him backwards with the right amount of strength to get him out of the way, yet not harm him too badly. Now Madara was faced with the issue of what he was going to do. The idea for the day had been for Thorino, Tetsuo and Inare to travel with him back to the stronghold, while Isshin and Masao stayed in the area for an extended mission. Though from the looks of it, relations between the girl and this moron where causing problems.

Opting to solve this issue now, Madara made his decision on how to deal with it. "Thorino. Get here now" he said darkly, the volume was loud enough for the man to hear, but not enough to be considered shouting. Madara was getting increasingly tired of all the delays they where having. Thorino obeyed without any issue, he came over quickly after he pulled himself out of the small crater. Once Thorino was equidistance from Madara as Inare and Isshin were, Madara calmly asked both imbeciles his question. "What happened here?"

Madara receive no reply, Inare tightened her grip on Isshin and looked at the ground. Thorino, looked at Madaras feet and clenched his fist but said nothing. Not having the patience to deal with childishness, Madara repeated his question, only a little more forcefully and his voice a lot darker. "What. Happened. Here?"

Inare, who now had a death drip on Isshin's shirt, was desperately thinking over her reasoning. In all reality she had started the fight, she punched him in the face. Though he was angering her, though she doubted that would hold up with Madara. Inare knew that if she didn't speak first then she would loose what little chance of an advantage she had. So without much though she shouted the most childish think that came to mind.

"He started it" "The bitch attacked me!" both Inare and Isshin said in unison.

"I don't give a fuck who started it! What. Happened?" Madara was now shouting, not hysterically, but Inare swore that she could feel the earth tremble under the power of his voice. No one said anything for a few moments. Madara didn't look at either party the whole time. He stayed exactly in the middle and looked ahead. Though from where she was, Inare could see the seriousness in his face.

Inare was now officially screwed, not only was the most dangerous man in the area extremely pissed off, but she had no viable reason. Her hand began to tremble lightly. _I'm so dead… _she though depressingly as she saw Thorinos mouth open to speak.

"Madara-sama, the girl attacked me." Thorino said to his superior.

Madara snapped his head towards Thorino. He didn't look at the shinobi long before he turned his attention away and towards Inare and Isshin. "Come. Here".

Inare froze up upon hearing those words. There way no way in hell that Inare would willingly leave the comfort and protection that Isshin offered her that moment. However, for Isshin, his clan came before Inare. So when Madara gave Isshin a curt look, Inare was instantly pulled in front of her human shield, span around, to face Thorino and Madara, and given a light push forwards. _Dam you Isshin! _Inare cursed in her head as she stumbled forward slightly, though she understood why he did it.

Having no option but to do otherwise, Inare took a few more steps towards Madara. When she was within reaching distance of the shinobi, Madara reached out and grabbed her arm. Holding the arm up, leaving Inare barely standing on her toes and forced to face her attacker, Madara looking down at her. "She attacked you?" he asked.

Now looking at the two with a bit of humiliation, Thorino caught what his leader was getting at. "Hai, Madara-sama" he said meekly.

"So, you where unable to prevent her attack. Nor where you able to subdue her after the attack." He said while giving Inare a slight tug upwards.

Inare barely heard Thorinos reply, she was more occupied with the pain in her head and arm. Though she defiantly heard Madaras reply, it would have been difficult for anyone in the entire province not to have. "It wasn't a question!" he shouted at Thorino, causing ringing in Inares ears and increased throbbing in her head. Inare released a slight whimper when Madara tightened his grip on her wrist. She instantly regretted making the sound, as soon as she made it Madara's deadly glare was focused on her. With his other hand, he reached up and grabbed her jaw and made her face him. "You. Are still a prisoner." He said deadly. "And for now on, you will be treated as such."

* * *

That, was how Inare came to be gagged, arms tied behind her back, feet bound and over the shoulder of the shinobi called Tetsuo. It had been and entire day since she had punched Thorino, and nothing good had happened since then. As soon as Madara had released Inare, he called Isshin over and told him to tie her up. Isshin, after a quite apology, proceeded to do exactly that. Madara had stomped off somewhere else and Thorino continued to stand in the same place, seemingly unsure of what to do. Shortly after, Isshin and Masao went off in the direction of the mountain, Inare was thrown over Tetsuo's shoulder, and the two of them along with Madara and Thorino continued on their journey.

Although she wanted to know where Isshin and Masao, she refused to even contemplate on it. Again Isshin had done nothing while she was manhandled, although she knew why it did make her feel a little better to rant at him in her head. Which led on to another issue. For a whole day Inare had nothing to keep her entertained but her imagination and the company of her own mind. Sure enough she was fed up just after a few hours, but there was nothing that she could do about it.

The night that the four of them camped was very unexciting, Inare was dumped on the ground, her hand where released and gag removed. She was then handed her belt. Since they hadn't stopped the whole day, Inare had decided to ignore all of her prior rationing and just eat all of the food she had. The Uchihas where then kind enough to not gag her for the evening, so she could sleep, somewhat, comfortably. When she was woken by her carrier, Tetsuo, it was still dark and the fire hadn't even burned entirely out. But alas, they where off again. They then travelled through the entire morning, the whole time keeping parallel to the mountain.

Since leaving the cave, the day before, they hadn't entered a single forest, the whole foot of the mountain was bare of any trees. So they were camping in the open without any fire. Thankfully it was still summer, and while it might not have been as warm as home, it was still a decent temperature to sleep in at night.

It was currently approaching the evening, the sky had bleached into a variety of colours such as red and orange, and they where once again stopping. Inare was certain that she had bruises on her hipbones, from where she had been horribly positioned on the shinobi shoulder. Though for most of the time she ignored it, since the pain in her head was over a thousand times worse. Inare didn't want to chance healing her head the night before, in case she did something that 'prisoners' weren't supposed to. Right now, she couldn't care less. Inare was now determined to end the pain this evening when she got full mobility of her arms. Thinking of the evening made Inare regret eating the remained of her dried meat, but she pushed that aside.

When they stopped, they where still at the foot of the mountain and in an open clearing. Again, Inare was graciously dumped on the floor along with the rest of the bags. For the whole time that Inare had been treated like a real prisoner, she had been thinking over about her attitude. Inare realised that she had been out of place, and she had acted irrationally. She did, in a way, know that she was a prisoner. From the way the shinobi had been treating her, she just never got that impression.

Inare waited patiently for one of the shinobi to come and un-gag her, but nothing happened. Tetsuo and Thorino where sitting on the ground panting hardly and regaining they're breaths. Madara was breathing a little heavily, but maintained a good façade. _I guess that they're not stopping for long. _

There was only ten hours remaining until they arrived, so there was no point in lingering to camp. They needed to get back without any more delay. Madara looked at his tired men, Tetsuo had been quite enduring the whole time while carrying their prisoner. Though now as both Thorino and Tetsuo where pushing their limits, he knew that they would just make it over the mountain and back to the Uchiha Stronghold. Problem was, that prediction was made on the basis that they had no extra baggage. Inare, again, was proving to be a nuisance. There was no way that Tetsuo would be able to carry her over the mountain, and while Thorino might be able to, he wouldn't put is pass the man to 'accidently' drop her halfway up the mountain.

Seeing as he was the only person who would be able to carry her to the stronghold, Madara walked over to where Tetsuo had place her. Inare had been quiet and obedient since her incident with Thorino, he knew that it wasn't entirely her fault. It wouldn't have surprised Madara if Thorino had been provoking her. If anything he congratulated her on doing what a lot of people and shinobi could never be bothered to. Thorino was a bastard, and deserved exactly what he got, that Inare did only made it amusing. Though it wasn't her place to do so, and it was his to react appropriately.

Reaching down he pulled down her gag, noticing the way she leaned away from him. Reaching behind him, he got his own canister and held it out to her. Pushing it to her face, she opened her mouth and drank when he tilted the water in. Once he was done he put the canister away, after putting the lid on tightly. Looking at her face he saw the tiredness in her eyes and the dullness her face had. She wasn't doing too well with the continuous travel. Turning to the his teammates. "Do anything that you have to do now. We wont be stopping until we get there." he told them gruffly, before turning back to Inare. "You?"

She wasn't desperate, but she didn't want to take any chances. If he said that they weren't going to stop, then they probably wouldn't. Inare had no idea how long it would take for them to 'get there', so she nodded. Madara then pulled out a kunai from his thigh. Flinching at the sight of the knife, Inare quickly wondered what she had agreed to. Madara then pulled her tied legs out of their bent position, sending Inare backwards onto the grass with the force. Her head shot up to watch what the man was going to do.

She sighed in relief when he cut through to rope that tied her feet together. She expected him to also cut the bonds tying her arms behind her, and was confused when Madara just stood up and returned the kunai. With one hand, he then grabbed hold of Inares arm and pulled her onto her feet. Once she was up and steady, he turned her around and pushed her forwards.

Stumbling with the force of his push Inare started to walk in the direction he was taking her. Knowing that he was taking her away from the other two shinobi to use the 'bathroom' made her a little happy. It would seem that she didn't have to do private business in a public place while being a prisoner. There wasn't many trees or rocks close by that could have been used, though just ahead there was one tree that was surrounded by some bushes that Inare couldn't identify from the distance. Delighted that she could have a few moment of privacy, she walked a little quicker to the tree.

Once she arrived, she quickly remember that her hands where still bound. She turned around, prepared to have to walk all the way back to ask one of them to untie her, when she almost ran into Madara chest. Stopping just before she did, Inare look up at him. "Could you untie me?" she asked. She hadn't expected him to have come with her.

"Hn" he replied. Not understanding entirely the meaning behind that, she turned around hoping that he would get the hint. When she felt his cool hands at her wrists, she knew what he was doing. His hands then left her, along with the rope. Bringing her arms around to the front she checked and felt her wrists. There wasn't any serious damage to them, just some burns from the friction of the rope, she imaged that her legs would be in the same state. Turning around to face Madara she saw that her was already facing the other way.

Walking around the bushed and the tree, Inare's first priority was the pain in her head. Everything else could wait. Going through the right hand signs, Inare put on hand to the back of her head. While applying the chakra in the right way, she reduced the swelling of the bruise and quelled the pain. Being something that she was use doing to herself, the process took no time at all. By the time she had finished, Madara had caught on to the change in her chakra and had gone to check on her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her suspiciously.

Inare, having not noticed his presence, jump slightly at hearing his voice. "Sorry" she breathed out. Seeing his eyes narrow she knew instantly what it is he wanted. "I was just healing my head". Hoping that he understood, she then added "I'm also going to heal my wrists and ankles. Is that going to be a problem?" _Might as well act all obediently. _

"Don't use your chakra without first asking" he replied before turning and walking away to where he was before. _I think I preferred him when he was a little less serious and called me Inare-chan,_ Inare stopped to think about how ironic her thoughts where, _at least then I was more annoyed than terrified of him. _Turning back to her wrists she started to heal them too.

Ten minutes later, Inare left her shielded area behind the tree and bushes. Madara was, unsurprisingly, still in the same place when she walked around to him. Seeing that she was done, the man wasted no time in going back to the others. Inare was secretly hoping that he had forgotten about retying her bonds and gagging her again, as for the whole walk back nothing was implied about it. Though they said nothing to begin with, so Inare was likely just holding onto false hope. As when they did arrive to where the other two shinobi were, Madara pulled out some rope from one of the bags. Once again, Inares arms where tied behind her along with her legs. When Madara had finished tying her up, he stood tall in front of her. With a quick movement of his hand, he pulled up her gag and placed it securely over her mouth. _Effectively silenced._

Inare hadn't expected for Madara to be the one to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder, she had expected Tetsuo, or hell, she even expected Madara to be cruel enough to get Thorino to do it. She thought that Madara was still angry at her for what she had done to Thorino, though he did deserve it. Once she was securely in place, Madara shot off in the direction of the mountain. _Were going over the mountain again? _Inare questioned herself curiously. _Why travel over a mountain, to end up going back over it a few days later? Where is the purpose in that? _Thinking on that, Inare looked up seeing the other two follow behind. Reflecting on Isshins and Masao's silent absence she had a curious thought._ I guess there is if you're avoiding something. But what would they need to avoid, they're pretty strong… though I can't really say that, since I have never seen them fight. I've just assumed…. Maybe it's possible that they are weak! ... No… I doubt that._

Mentally shaking her head, Inare forced herself to return to the point she was making before she got distracted. _I might have something to do with those shinobi from before… and if it did… Dammit! I don't know what that means. Forget it, _and she meant it. Inare was too confused and had no idea what was going on. All she knew was, that soon, they would be arriving somewhere that these men had travelled very hard to reach to. Inare was also a very long way from home, weak, naïve and should be quite fearful for her life. This was all she knew, also the fact that she was being hunted down by another group of shinobi who had a thing for medics.

It was hard to tell from her position, but Inare was now sure that they where going up the slope of the mountain. In a few hours they would reach the top, in a few more, the base of the mountain on the other side. Then what? She had no idea. Inare imagined that where they where going couldn't be far from the foot of the mountain, Tetsuo and Thorino probably wouldn't be able to continue for much longer. "I need to stop thinking" she mumbled through her gag, she didn't expect a reply, not that anyone would be able to understand, Inare just wanted to test and see if her vocal chords where still working after the silence that had been forever lasting. It also made her feel a little better to complain outwards.

Having given up on any form of thinking, Inare rested the side of her face on Madaras back. Since it was already becoming dark, she figured that she might as well sleep until they got there. _Wherever 'there' is…. _Unfortunately sleep didn't come it Inare very quickly, it took a few shifts from her position, multiple turns of the head and even more wiggles of her hips to find the right position where she would be able to get some sleep.

* * *

Jabs in her leg, was what woke her up the following morning. Slowly opening her eyes and letting them adjust to the limited amount of light. A few faint blue streak in the sky indicated that it was very early in the morning, Inare, not being overjoyed that she had once again been woken at such an ungodly time, merely grumbled at the sky. Noticing that her gag had come free in the night, Inare used her chin to get is further out of her way. While looking ahead, she could see that Tetsuo and Thorino where running a little clumsily, _probably tired. _Looking even further back, Inare could see the faint outline of the mountain, which she assumed was the one they had just crossed. _They probably ran for the entire night without a rest. What a slave drive Madara is. And dam… I wonder what his leader, or whatever, is like._

When her carrier stopped, she heard him release a sign and pant for a few moments. Inare guessed that he was waiting for the others to catch up, but then heard him say something to himself. Without thinking she asked "What was that?". Once the words left her mouth, she was cursing to herself for her stupidity, she was supposed to be gagged and quiet.

"The Uchiha Stronghold" he repeated.

Lifting her upper body, Inare looked about. Seeing nothing that faintly resembled a stronghold, though she assumed that he was facing the stronghold. "Wow, the architecture is amazing" she commented sarcastically. Not having spoke for a long time had make her quire cranky, that it was the morning didn't help ether. Obviously not having liked Inare's comment, Madara slowly spun around, giving Inare a view of the fortress.

It was certainly the largest building she had ever seen in her life, evident by the dropping of her jaw. Although she could only see the outline of the building, and not all the details, Inare was astounded by the height of one of the towers. While others where considerably large in height, none of them measured up to that single one. The main body of the fortress was set out in a variety of layers that got smaller as you went up. Surrounding that building was a large wall that circled around a variety of smaller buildings, to Inare they appeared as smaller housing of a village. The Uchiha Stronghold was seemingly indestructible and unmatchable. Every aspect of it screamed pride at having such a powerful core.

There wasn't much time for Inare to stare in awe at the stronghold, for as soon as Inare started to agree with her earlier comment, Madara had turned back around and Inare was staring right into the exhausted face of Tetsuo. Inare blinked a few times, suddenly feeling a little sad for the loss of the stunning fortress. Madara, not even staying to ask if his men where ok, continued towards the stronghold.

_They must be desperate to go home, _she though sadly…_so am I._

* * *

**AN: They have finally arrived at the stronghold. Seriously. It took me how many chapters to get them there? Feel like I've had enough... but there is still much to come.**

**Ok, not really a fight scene... but it was close as I could get. Im still getting use to this whole descriptive stuff. And the rating had finally changed... future chapters will show why, and this one kinda did too.**

**If any of you where too lazy to do the maths... (because I usually am) then here it is:**

**Madara is in my fic 23. He thinks that Inare is 19... but we know hes wrong! Inare is still 17 (if any of you got the impression that I had made a mistake). So Im trying to give the impression that he is human and makes mistakes... also that he is an arrogant asshole with an overinflated sense of self-importance.**

**Updates are going to be not as regular as before, I'm in college and I have a lot of work to do! So it'll change to once a week, more if possible. But most I'll update over the weekends.**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**BTW... that was my longest chapter. So do you prefer longer or shorter chapters?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in the series.**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve:_

Since it was still so early in the morning, there were very few people in the village inside of the stronghold. The shinobi had only slowed down while passing through the heavily armed gates. The men there had halted them at first but then quickly stepped aside upon seeing who the party consisted off, while asking for multiple apologies. Once they were past that little encounter, the shinobi continued on towards the centre of the fortress. From what Inare could vaguely remember of the fortress, from her short preview, she tried to create a mental map of the place. So that as she have some form of understanding of where she was being taken to.

Inare's perception of the whole fortress was limited to what she could see from travelling backwards. She knew that they were steadily going uphill, and that the small village had now turned into multiple fields that all looked uncultivated. Most of the ground on the fields was destroyed with miniature craters, unusual earth formations that pointed up, singed trees and grass, and even some sections of the ground missing. When they passed a field that had someone in it, Inare instantly understood the purposes of the fields as she watched him jump high into the air. "Training fields" she silently mused to herself, _shinobi must be seriously strong to cause all that damage… What have I gotten myself into?_

The training fields came to an end, as the shinobi party continued on. The road that they were taking wasn't exactly straight, it bent and turned a lot, so Inare's mental map was completely forgotten at this point, and she had not intentions of confusing herself anymore. The party came to an abrupt stop and Inare could hear some clanks of metal before someone addressed Madara.

"Madara-sama" a man said "We are glad you have returned safely. Would you like for us to take your prisoner to the cells?"

Inares body had tensed up upon hearing that man. She hadn't expected to be thrown in a cell. Isshin had not mentioned any of this to her, and she was beginning to panic again. From her awkward position on against Madara back she would feel her heart beating wildly, along with the thumping in her ears.

"That won't be necessary" Her whole body was instantly calmed a bit once Madara spoke back. It was only a small phrase and spoken very tiredly, but the relief Inare felt was very welcoming.

"Of course my Lord" said the same man, Inare then heard some footsteps and a quick order to open the door, from the same man who had previously spoken. The next sounds that came were exactly that, the opening of doors. Though she didn't know for certain, Inare had to guess that it was a big door from the large 'whoosh' sound. Madara was once again moving, and Inare got the opportunity to see the door. She was right to have guessed that they were large. The inside was well lit and Inare could briefly see the carved design on the doors as they being closed. Even though it was only short, Inare figured that it was a depiction of some gods. When the door was shut, a large 'thump' echoed through whatever room they were in.

Suddenly curious to see the room, Inare lifted her head and looked around. Though she was limited from her position, she could see that it was a large hall. Many candles lit the whole area up with a soft yellow glow. Despite the number of flames and the temperature outside, Inare felt unusually cold. _Must be nerves. _The three shinobi where walking right through the middle of the room, their footsteps echoing lightly. Every step they took, Inare felt a little bit more of her resolve break down. Resting her head back against Madara's back, Inare began to worry. _Where are they going to take me? Who am I going to meet? Their leader? How bad is he? Or she? _Her questions seemed never ending, along with her anxiousness. The tension she felt was almost unbearable.

When Madara stopped, Inare saw that Tetsuo and Thorino had both halted, though a few paces behind Madara. The next voice that Inare heard was a little too happy. "Brother" her head shifted slightly as she wondered if the man was addressing Madara, since he was ahead of the group. _Is Madara's brother the Uchiha leader._ Inare was now extremely curious. She wanted to look behind her and get a look of the person, but wouldn't for the fear that they would notice her prying. _Its hardly prying if I'm noticeably in the room, _though it wasn't enough to convince her. There was nothing for her to do but listen.

"Izuna" came Madara less that cheerful reply, he wasn't in the right mood to be dealing with his younger brothers unusual morning joyfulness. All he wanted to do was go to his rooms and fall asleep until the next day, then deal with all the problems. Though to do that would appear as irresponsible, he had to brief all squad captains on the Senju's recent movements, deal with any other issues that had collected over the last few day, and finally, sort out the issues with the bothersome medic.

"What took you so long? You were due to be back over a day ago, and it would appear that some men are missing" his brother asked, somewhat lacking any concern.

Turning his torso around, he gave his two men a quick glare, "Dismissed" he grunted to them. They were both gone before he had got passed the second syllable. "We were delayed" he replied to Izuna as he turned back to face his brother. Madara now knew what to deal with first, _start with the easiest._

"I can see that" his brother said suggestively, while looking at Inares rear with a small smile and a raised brow.

Grunting at his brother's foolishness, Madara approached him while reaching up to grab hold of Inares waist. With a quick tug, Madara tossed her towards his brother. Izuna, not having expected his brother to do such a thing, reacted just in time to catch her in his arms and stop her from throwing both of them onto the ground. Ignoring both of them, Madara walked passed his brother and collapsed into his large throne chair.

Izuna gave the girl in his arms a curious look, it was quite difficult for him to tell that it was a girl at first since her face was covered by a blanket of coppery hair, but from the brief view he had from her behind, there was no doubt about it. Though once she shook most of it away, Izuna was amused by her angry face. Turning to look at his brother for some form of an explanation, he saw that his older brother had already returned to his appropriate position as the clan ruler. From the look on his face, Izuna could tell that the man would much rather be resting, though he grudgingly put up with all his duties.

"Leave her with Ebisu-sensei, tell him to find out how much she knows, and that he will find her useful. Then send messages for the council to meet immediately" he said tiredly.

"Sensei doesn't deal with interrogations, perhaps it would be better to tak…"

"I didn't say she needed to be interrogated, I'm sure she will tell the man anything he wants to know" Madara interrupted, his voice containing a lot of agitation. The man wasn't the best to speak to when he was in this sort of mood.

"Very well brother" he said while putting the girl in his arms on her feet. Turning to face the direction of the medics ward he gave her a small tug in the right direction and walked ahead. Unfortunately for Inare, with her legs still bound, she went falling forwards with a panicked yelp. Inare closed her eyes and turned her head, so that her cheek was facing the ground, as she went down, fully expecting her face to hit the cold stone ground. When she didn't come into contact with the hard ground, instead all she felt was a tug around her stomach. Inare opened one eye slightly and looked. Her body was stopped a breath away from the ground, and the uncomfortable pull around her stomach told her someone had caught her by her shirt.

"Haha…" Izuna laughed awkwardly, "sorry about that. I didn't see that you were all tied up. Very good knots, if I might say" his voice sounded as if he was holding in a lot of amusement.

"Facetious ass" Inare bitterly muttered under her breath.

Still holding the laugh, Izuna tugged her upwards. Inare body rose up quickly, but then began to fall again when Izuna let go of her. He then quickly slipped his arm around her waist so as not to have a repeat of events. He helped her up onto her feet, but held onto her this time. "It would appear that you have two options" he told as he turned to look her in the face. It was the first time that she had seen it properly, and she could instantly see some form of resemblance between him and Madara. Though he, like all the other Uchiha she had met, had black eyes. Inare returned her attention to what he was saying before he noticed that she was ogling him. "I can either carry you, or you…"

"I'll walk" she rudely interrupted. She had the idea, that was what he was going to suggest, but she wanted to have her say unless it was something else.

Once he nodded, Inare was gland that she was finally going to have her bonds released for the foreseeable future, and that no one had told her off or punished her for her rudeness. Izuna reached back and pulled a kunai from somewhere behind him. Still holding onto Inare, he turned her around ad cut the bond that held her hands. Once released she instantly flexed them and returned them to their appropriate position. He then continued to undo the last of her bonds. Kneeling down, Izuna quickly cut the rope keeping her feet together.

Now that she was officially free of her bonds, she reached up and took of the gag, that had been long forgotten, off of her neck. Unsure of what to do with it, she turned around to Izuna, with the small piece of cloth in her hands. Looking up to him, she realised that he too was a lot taller than her. Feeling quite small with him there, she meekly asked what to do with it.

Izuna seemed to think about it for a few seconds before he held a hand out for it. Seeing that he was going to take it. Inare carefully placed it in his hand. Not wanting to seem rude "Thank you, Izuna-" she was suddenly unsure of what ending would be polite enough. He seemed like he was quite high up, and he was possibly Madaras older brother. "sama?" She finally ended, making it sound more like a question.

Chuckling at her a little, Izuna turned to Madara with a grin. "You found a good one. I like her" he said as he continued to chuckle. To which Madara replied with a… a growl?

Inare didn't entirely understand what Izuna meant by that, but she knew for certain that it was something that Madara hadn't agreed with. _He really did growl… how odd._

Turning back to her, still grinning like a madman. "How rude of me. My name, as you know, is Uchiha Izuna" he said while holding out a hand.

Seeing that he wanted to shake it, Inare also held out hers. Whist their hands shook, she replied "Inare" .

"Just Inare?"

Did she have another name? Even if she did, Inare would be the last person to ask. She had never considered whether or not she had one. "Just Inare".

"Hm, pretty name. Quite unusual, I guess" he said while still with her hand in his firm grip, showing no signs of releasing it.

Inare didn't know how to reply to that, it wasn't a compliment, nor had it been an insult, and she never received it before. Luckily - depending on how you see it - for her, she didn't have to reply. An unexpected interruption came from a very tiered Uchiha who had just lost all remaining patience.

"Enough" he barked, making Inare jump in the process. "Get on with what you are supposed to be doing Izuna" Removing her hand from his, while he was distracted by Madara, she fearfully awaited for him to take her to 'Ebisu-sensei'.

"Many apologies brother. We will be on our way" he said, not even sounding apologetic. _Definitely facetious, _she thought to herself as the man started to lead her away from the hall.

As they were leaving, Inare was still adjusting to being on her own feet so she stumbled and tripped a few times. Though Izuna was here to keep her from falling down again. They had just passed what seemed like to Inare the hundredth door, when a though came over Inare. _Izuna can't be higher up that Madara if he was being ordered around. I thought that Izuna was the Uchiha 'leader', but he can't be… so does that mean Madara is…. He can't be either. The man was…. Well… that would make a lot of sense, especially how everyone keeps referring to him as a lord. Ahhh crap… I think he is the Uchiha leader._

_

* * *

_

Back in the main hall, Madara was struggling to keep his eyes open, not that he would let it show. Though his anger was helping considerably. He was finding hard to convince himself no to go and terrify that girl into oblivion, he could not believe that she would address his little brother higher that she would to him. Thinking that she was an uncivilised, naïve girl was the best way to keep him calm. _How could she have not figured it out? _He mentally questioned himself. Madara wouldn't admit it, but she had unknowingly done quite some damage to his pride.

Pushing the intruding thoughts away, Madara focused on what was really important at that moment. Until such time that it would be appropriate, few people would know about Inare's presence here as a medic. Though before she could even be placed as one, he needed to be sure that she had no relation to any of his enemies. That would be easy, he could even do that himself if he wanted to. Though he didn't have the time, and he had more important matter to deal with. _Izuna would be suitable for the job, _he mused on that for a few seconds, wondering how much it would annoy his brother to give him some small task. _He would probably just enjoy screwing around in her head and brag about it later. Better get someone more professional. _Madara continued to ponder on who could do it. He shortly came to a reasonably decision. _Ebisu-sensei. He's a pessimistic old bastard, but he will treat it delicately and appropriately._

Satisfied that was sorted out, he moved back onto thinking about his earlier thoughts. As much as he would love to boast that he had Inare to the Senju, Madara knew that was exceedingly irrational, and could possibly lead to issues. Ignoring that idea, Madara considered what to really do with her. She'd have to be trained properly. _Doubt that she would be much at fighting, seems to care too much for people_. He thought, while recalling her encounter with the shinobi in the forest. _Though, she isn't entirely dense. While she is here, she will require protection. _He stopped his thoughts right there. He didn't know much about the girl, but had a strange idea that she wouldn't like that. _Inare never wants to appear as weak, or dependent._

Sighing at all the grief that this was going to cause, Madara stood up, retracting his earlier statement that Inare would be the easiest issue to sort out. It would be some time until the entire council had gathered, so until then he had time to wash and eat. Stepping away from the central chair, Madara walked in the opposite direction his brother and the medic left in.

* * *

Inare didn't physically feel tired, though she knew that once she sat down or put her head against something she would be asleep instantly. The strain from lack of use in her legs was starting to irritate her slightly, but she kept on walking quickly to keep up with Izuna. Her shortness was really becoming a nuisance for her, especially when she was surrounded by such a tall race of people. Inares height had never bothered her until she met shinobi.

Ignoring her on going issue, Inare focused on the hallways. Every now and then, they would pass another Uchiha. Their reactions would all be the same. First greet Izuna appropriately, then give her a curios and critical state. The men all looked at her curiously, and with a hint of something else in their faces that Inare couldn't place. While the women that they passed, most of who tended to flirt with Izuna, gave her the critical gazes and looked at her hair. Inare could understand why the women seemed very snobbish with her. They were all dressed in beautiful kimonos with very intricate designs to them, whereas Inare probably looked like she was picked up in a farmers market.

On the topic of her appearances, Inare wondered if there would be a possibility of a wash or bath anytime soon. _Probably don't care if their prisoners stink or not, _Inare decided to ignore that though and stay as optimistic as possible. Returning to her surroundings, Inare decided that she was now bored with the hall way. It was just stone all around, on the floor, ceiling and walls. Though it was the number of doors that had Inares head spinning. _How large is this place. _Every ten door there would be a painting placed on one of the wall, or there would be a plant pot. There had even been a wooden bench, though Inare had only seen one.

From the route they were taking, it seemed to Inare they were going down somewhere. Izuna was also keeping to side of the fortress that had the main entrance. When Izuna eventually came to a stop, they had been walking though the building for at least fifteen minutes, by Inare's counting, and had managed to gone down a few levels. Now the hall didn't even have any windows, which cause a little bit of worry for Inare. Once at the door the smell of drugs, antiseptics and a variety of unpleasant stuff all hit Inares nose. The stench was enough to make Izuna cringe a bit, though Inare was all very familiar with these smells and even welcomed them because of their familiarity.

Izuna briefly knocked on the door before entering. Once the door was opened, the smell only got stronger, to the point that Izuna was cringing obviously. Inare entered after him, and was delighted at seeing the room. It was a lab, and a very good one too. There were multiple shelved stocked with specimens jars, containers full of herb, leaf cuttings, stems, roots and other vegetation that could be used in medicine. Though what had Inare in awe the most was all the books. The whole back wall of the lab was covered in bookshelves. The room itself was a very simple box shape, four walls and a door, with no windows and the whole room was lit up with candles. In the centre of the room, there were four tables that had been brought together to be used as work space and as a paper deposit. Papers where everywhere, managing to cover the vast majority of the tables surface area. The rest of the space was covered in open books and food dishes.

For lack of better words, this whole room was a mess. Though Inare loved it. To her, the room held so much character. _This Ebisu-sensei must be very devoted to his work, _Inare thought. She didn't know him, and already she was beginning to like him. While Izuna stared at a jar containing the baby foetus of a monkey, Inare was busy reading over some of the hastily scribbled down notes, though it was barely legible, Inare got the idea it was something to do with cells, lykaryotic cells specifically.

"Ebisu-sensei!" Izuna called out to the medic, "Sensei, are you in here?" he called out some more.

Inare was shocked when a door from inside the room was slammed open. Looking to see where it had come from and who did it. Inare realised that the door had been out of her sight, hidden behind shelves. The man at the door was old. Not exceptionally, but he looked to be in his late fifties to Inare. Her first impression of him was that he was someone that was too devoted to his work. Is clothes where rumpled and his short grey hair looked to be un-brushed for longer than Inare's had. Now knowing that there was someone in this whole castle that looked worse than her made Inare feel a little bit better, even if it was an old man.

"What do you want Izuna" he said rudely, while stomping over to a chair that was hidden under the table. His voice was cracked and a little croaky.

"Just delivering something Madara sent. He said for you to find out what she knows and that you might find her useful" Inare gave him a quick death glare at being referred to as a 'something', but did nothing else.

Ebisu finally looked at Inare once Izuna had finished. "Well?" he demanded of her.

_Hu? _She though while very confused as to what this man wanted her to say, he was supposed to know what to do with her. Ebisu didn't wait long enough for Inare to reply, as he instantly retuned to glaring at Izuna.

"Tell Madara, that I have enough to do right now with all his other requests" he said bitterly to the younger Uchiha.

"Look sensei, I'm just…" he started. Inare fought to hold her giggle, third time Izuna had been interrupted today. _I doubt this was the day he expected._

"Don't you 'look' me young boy. I don't care what you have to day!" the old man snapped as he stood up, before looking right back at Inare "Tell me exactly what it is I'm supposed to find out how much you know off, or you can go straight back up there" something in his voice told Inare that she wouldn't like it if she had to do that.

_Though what is he supposed to find out about… probably the reason I'm here. Medic. _Looking away from both men not liking the intense gazes they were giving her, Inare replied. "I'm a medic" she started, her voice betrayed her lack of confidence. If she had stopped long enough to look, she would have seen the shocked face of both Uchiha's. "So I'm guessing that he wants you to find out how good of a medic I am… though I could be wrong" once she had finished she had to courage to look back. By then, both Uchihas had regained their facial expressions.

"Ahem…" Ebisu coughed, "Izuna-kun, you can leave us now" the old man spoke quietly, his voice becoming very polite. With a quick nod, Izuna complied. As he reached the door to leave Ebisu stopped him "Tell your brother, I'll be wanting to speak to him about this later" With a second nod, Izuna closed the door and left the two medics alone in the room.

* * *

It was a shock at first for her, which slowly turned into blinding hatred every day that she was gone. Kirno couldn't believe that she had been taken at first. She had denied it as much as possible, and had already threatened and interrogated nearly half of Narithen by the time she had accepted that her student had been taken by the Uchiha's. To make matters worse, the Uchiha that took her was none other than Madara himself. When acceptance did eventually come to the aged medic, the emotion that overwhelmed her the most was regret.

Why hadn't she told Inare the dangers of being a medic? Why had she trained the innocent girl? Why didn't she explain all about the clans, the feudal lords and the conflicts? There was so much for the to regret not doing. Kirno felt that she had sentenced her own student to her death. It was worse than that though. Inare was more than a student, she had lived with her for the most important years of her life. The years when she was maturing and really growing up. Kirno was fortunate to have been there to witness it all happen. If anything, Inare was life the daughter she never had the opportunity to have.

Kirno was fully aware of what her young student was going to go through. Kirno herself knew first hand of the misery it was to be a medic in a strong an successful clan. It was not the life for people like Inare, and her. Inare had been too sheltered by Kirno, the girl was naïve and unprepared for what was coming.

It had been three days. Three days since Inare had been taken, and Kirno was prepared to do whatever it took go get her out of that hell. Even if it meant giving up her own freedom. It was the least that she could do after she had cruelly mislead the young girl.

* * *

**AN: Soooooo sorry for the later update, to make it up to you all, ill upload the next chapter very soon!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in the series.**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen:_

"What is your name girl?" he asked while reclining in a chair by the workspace. Inare hadn't moved from her place on the other side of the table, a few minutes of silence passed after Izuna had left, when the silence had become to frustrating the old man eventually broke it. She replied earnestly to his question. "Inare"

Nodding he looked away from her. Something in his face told her that he was quite sympathetic of her, though she exactly sure. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"Too young" He muttered, Inare barely caught it. Though once she figured what he had said, she had to agree with him. She was too young for all of this mess.

"How much training have you had?" Inare swore that with each question, he became more and more solemn.

"Seven years" she said, when the man looked up at her with a surprised expression, she felt that need to correct herself "Well… I've been learning medical justu for almost two years now". I was true, the rest of her time had been spent actually learning how to use her chakra, and she didn't exactly have any natural talent. She just worked hard to achieve what she wanted.

"And, who was your teacher?"

"I never knew my teachers name" she replied quickly, maybe a little too quickly. The reaction to say that had come natural, so natural that it had surprised her. Though she fully understood her reasoning, she was here because she was a medic, there was no way she was going to drag Kirno into her own mess.

Inare's heart skipped a beat when he started the chuckle. "You should say that a few more times. You might actually convince someone" he said as he stood up from his chair and walked around to one of the book cases.

_Does he think I'm lying? Was I that obvious? _Inare was scared that he might force it out of her, and that was a piece of information that she would rather die with. Or at least try to. Her brows where furrowed at all of her thoughts.

"Don't look like that" Inare head snapped up to see the old man looking at her from across the room, "I'll just leave it at there. Though if you want to protect your master, then you should improve you lying skills. Not that I'm encouraging lies. That's for the shinobi to do, we are medics"

Inare's heart lifted at what he had said, they weren't the most comforting of words that she had ever heard, but it was relieving for her. "Thank you" she replied meekly.

"Don't thank me!" he snapped at her. The tone in his voice scaring her slightly "I've done nothing for you" he continued, "So, let's see how much you do know" he said, hitting the 'do' very harshly, as if expecting her to know very little. It wasn't really a challenge, but Inare felt like her was belittling her. Not wanting to appear as a fake medic, Inare rose to what he had said, confident that she would shock him with her knowledge. And so the questioning began.

It was impossible for either of them to keep track of how many questions were asked, the both of them just kept on going. At first Inare felt like he was treating her like a child by asking her questions about the most basic knowledge of science. Though his questions eventually increased in difficulty. Ebisu opened books at diagrams of the human anatomies and asked her to name multiple bones, organs, blood vessels, muscles and others. Ebisu asked her to describe the process of the nefrons in the kidneys, the blood system and many others. Inare also had to draw a diagram of typical cell. At one point they even got into a heated discussion about certain hereditary diseases. After many of their discussions, Inare discovered that Ebisu didn't exactly have any love of people. He was quite a cynical and gloomy person, though he had a desire to discover new knowledge. His ideas in medicine kept to the simple, he didn't like extreme and complicate theory's that made little sense. He was a realist in many ways, and wanted to solve the common issues with illnesses.

At the end of it all, Inare felt like she had forgotten all about her prior and current problems. She was so caught up in it, she forgot about her tiredness when she eventually sat down to answer, discuss and explain all she knew to Ebisu. Inare couldn't claim to know everything about medicine, and that had been made blatantly obvious during her quizzing with questions that she couldn't answer. The knowledge she did have on medicine was very accurate though, Inare was certain of that. Once Ebisu called an end to his quizzing, Inare suddenly felt tired and hungry. "Your knowledge is… adequate. So let's see how good you are in practice" Standing up, he told her to follow him.

Ebisu lead her out of the room through the main entrance, then down to hall. She couldn't exactly remember, but she had the idea that he was leading her back towards the main hall. They kept on walking, and just when Inare saw the entrance to the main hall, Ebisu took a left down another hall. Silently relieved, Inare was glad that she wasn't going to have to face Madara anytime soon. Though she was curious as to where he was taking her. _He said something about my skills in practice, so maybe I'm being taken to the infirmary. _Her suspicion was confirmed when the smell of antiseptics was once again present in the hallway.

Coming to a large door where the smell was emitting from, Ebisu entered and held the door open for her to do the same. Inside was a large room that rivalled the size of the grand hall. Though this room was filled with four rows of beds, each surrounded by curtains. On the entrance side of the room, there where tables that contained syringes, bandages and other utensils needed for patients. There were a dozen people in the beds, somewhere whining in pain, one was reading a book, but the majority where asleep. There were some women in the room that seemed to be dealing to the minor issues, such as bandaging the wounds, applying ointments, helping with medication and other matters.

Inare would never admit it aloud to anyone, but she was excited about being in an infirmary. It was an entirely new and pleasant experience of her, even if in a lightly sadistic way. Ebisu didn't stop to admire the room, probably being very use to it, and closed the door behind her. He then walked down one of the two corridors between the rows of beds. Five beds down, to the side where the bed was up against the wall. There was a sleeping patient. Ebisu stopped at him and walked to the mans bedside. With a quick nod of the head, he indicated for Inare to come over. Once she was standing next to Ebisu, he began telling her of about the mans injuries.

From what she was told, he had been stabbed in the chest by a blade, he had a punctured the left lung, damaged ribs - not from the stabbing - and his intercostal muscles where sliced. His breathing confirmed a lot of what Ebisu had said, each breath he took was ragged and strained. Ebisu had apparently dealt with the most serious issues, such as the lung and the bleeding. The ribs had yet to heal naturally, but it was the muscles that had been causing the poor man problems. That was what she had to heal, his muscles. It was quite a delicate job, considering which muscles she was dealing with. Though not impossible. When she asked Ebisu why he hadn't done it, he replied by telling her that he didn't have the time and figured he would let it heal naturally. _Defiantly a sadist, _she though dryly.

As she looked at the pained face of the sleeping man, she felt happy that she was going to relieve him of that pain. Inare was pulling up the sleeves of her shirt when Ebisu stopped her by lightly placing his hand on one of her wrists. "You are not touching one of my patience without first washing your hands" he said while indicating to a large wash basin at the end of the room. Inare blushed scarlet at her obvious mistake. Scampering off to the end of the room she scrubbed furiously at her dirty hands with soap and water. After she was finished, the water in the bowl was a murky brown. With out taking a second look at the nasty sight, that was full proof of how dirty she currently was, Inare returned to Ebisu to perform her healing on the injured man.

Standing above him, she quickly ran through all the hand signs, making a few changes for that certain healing. With her justu completed, her hand began to glow a soft green. Inare then lightly rested her hands over the man's chest and pushed her chakra thought to asses the damage and then begin to repair. True to Ebisu's word, she found that the muscles in his chest, where the blade had gone, where heavily damaged. The injury must have taken place over a week ago since some of it was already scared. Though the heavy breathing of the patient had caused some tearing. Inare immediately began the healing process.

It was easy to use her chakra to increase the cell production in that specific are to increase slightly. The cells now where pulling together and slowly healing up the muscles. Since a few of them had been damaged, Inare could only work on them one at a time. Though half an hour later, all of the damage had been repaired. Inare was sweating slightly, and feeling more tiered from the chakra drain. The noticeable difference in the patient was that his breathing had row regulated, and his face had softened. Smiling to herself, Inare felt proud of her accomplishment.

"Seems that you know how to heal a person with a simple medical justu" he stated once he was done. Looking from the patient to Inare he told her his conclusion. "You have proven that you are defiantly a medic" he commented sarcastically.

She managed not to show her disappointment. She wasn't expecting full out praises, but she had thought that he would say something other than the obvious.

"Now, there is nothing else I can do with you. I'll have to talk to Madara bout those matters. As for now. Your stink" _He loves to state the obvious, _she though. _I know I'm smelling, you don't have to blatantly mention it! _She didn't voice her rant, thinking that she would be overstepping her boundaries.

Turning away from Inare, Ebisu called over one of the women tending to the patients. A pretty woman with dark hair and eyes walked over to them. She was wearing a simple black kimono, with her hair done up in a bun on top of her head. Though surprisingly, for Uchiha, she was Inares height. "Ayame?" he asked her.

With a small smile, she shook her head "Airi?" he guessed again. The woman who was keen on keeping her name a guessing game laughed lightly and shook her head. "No Ebisu-sensei. It's Hisoka. Just like I told you yesterday, and no doubt tomorrow!" she said, smiling to whole time. Inare was instantly envious of her, she could freely smile. And she was clean.

"Ahh, of course" Ebisu replied embarrassed, "How could I forget?" he eventual said, which only got him a few more laughs from Hisoka. Clearing his throat, Ebisu continued with what he wanted "Hisoka-san, would you please take Inare here" he said while indicating to Inare, "to the bath houses and get her cleaned up. Also if it is possible, get her some… decent clothes" That took her back, _my clothes are fine, _she wanted to shout at the old man.

Whether Hisoka was in a hurry to get the task over with, or she knew that Inare was going to retaliate to Ebisu, Inare didn't know. But just as she opened her mouth to reply, she had already been dragged away from the medic. "Best just to listen, Inare-san" she said, Hisoka was a very soft spoken woman and obviously didn't want any conflict "he has very… different views on women" she continued. Still dragging her away from the infirmary. Inare reluctantly gave into the woman and let her take her wherever.

* * *

Hisoka couldn't have been more than a few years older than Inare, she was a chatty person and always seemed to be smiling at everyone and thing. Hisoka told Inare all about her life, even though she didn't even ask about it. Her father was a shinobi, and she has three brothers, all of which are also shinobi. Hisoka, unfortunately had never developed her chakra efficiently, so she ended up being a nurse in the infirmary. She had lived her whole life in a small house in the fortress village. She liked fresh flowers, especially gardenias, and wanted to get married before she was twenty. Hisoka learned that Inare was seventeen and was a medic.

By the time the two had reached the other end of the building and arrived at the bath house, Inare was thoroughly fed up of her constant chatter. Being with shinobi who spoke as little and as cryptically as possible, had a big effect on Inare. So as not to seem rude, Inare had listened to her. In reality, Inare was glad that she had someone to talk to, that she was in the infirmary meant that she would possibly get to know her better and even consider her a friend. Deciding that she was getting a little ahead of herself, Inare zoned back into reality. Hisoka was talking to a person about Inare getting washed, and asking the woman there is she would watch over her while she left for a short while. The woman, who was also going to get a bath, seemed reluctant to accept.

Hisoka said a quick bye to Inare and left her with this new woman who was staring at Inare evilly. _I'm sensing some killing intent here. I wonder why? _Memories of Isshin's talk with her about Uchiha people came back to her instantly. _This must be one of those snobby Uchihas he told me about…._

"Don't stand there all day" was all she said before she stomped off. Entering through the door with her, Inare was thrown a towel that hit her in the face. "Come on!" the same woman snapped at her. Not wanting to end up as a victim of drowning in a bath, Inare rushed to keep up with her. They entered a changing room for all the women. It was a small room that had multiple wooden shelves with baskets for clothes and belongings. Seeing that her guide was undressing, Inare followed her example. Shyly pulling off her shirt she shoved it in the basket, not worrying about folding it. The then took of her belt and carefully placed it next in the basket. Next came her skirt, underwear and then she unravelled her bandages. Once she was fully naked she quickly rapped the towel around her body like her guide had done.

Inare was later abandoned in an empty washroom that she had all to herself. Despite the obvious structure being made from stone, the walls, floor and ceiling of the washroom had all been wood panelled. It gave the room a warmer feeling, especially considering all the steam that was rising from the freshly filled bath tub. It had taken her guide to find and order the appropriate stuff to be set up in the room, but now Inare had as much time as she wanted to get washed.

Slowly pacing her way to the centre of the room, Inare puller of her towel and hung it up on the nearest hook. Grabbing the stool she set herself down and proceeded to wash her body. Reaching down to where the first bucket lay, Inare picked it up and poured the liquid content over her head, not noticing the satisfied moan that escaped her mouth. This was pure heaven to Inare.

Taking the soap from the small tray that held all the cleaning balms, liquids and such like. Inare started to vigorously rub at her skin, her mind refusing to acknowledge the dark grey bubbles that fell where formed by her cleaning. Once her whole body was covered in the bubble, Inare took hold of the small bamboo holder that contained some form of hair cleaning solution. Pulling its lid off, Inare took an experimental sniff. Satisfied that the smell was quite pleasant, she poured half of the containers contents into her hand and massaged it into her hair, making sure not to miss a bit.

The whole time Inare was silently muttering curses at her long hair, which currently was the only obstacle that was preventing from jumping straight into the tub. Certain that she was finished with her hair, Inare took the last bucket and once again poured its contents over her head. The water washed down over her body, taking the soap bubbles of her skin and a majority out of her hair. Quickly humping up, Inare spared no time in fulfilling her current desire, which was to be submerged in the tub.

A few dunks in the water later and Inare was fully prepared to relax exactly where she was for the remainder of the day. The Uchiha woman that had been asked to look after her my Hisoka was abandoned her without any words to exactly how long she would have to wash, so Inare had no idea as to how long she was allowed to stay in the bathhouse. _I guess I could just wait until someone comes to collect me… _the idea was very appealing, as she wasn't quite reading to go out there again and be around those Uchiha's that all made her feel very unwelcomes, with the exception of Hisoka.

Sinking lower into the water, Inare closed her eyes. The heat of the room combined with Inare's already tiered mind and body was slowly drifting her asleep. Somewhere deep in her mind, Inare knew that it was quite a stupid idea to sleep while in a bath, but for the life of her, she couldn't find the enthusiasm to care.

"Inare-san!" it sounded quite distant. The voice seemed to belong to a woman, though Inare's sleep driven mind couldn't place a name or face to the voice, despite it sounding familiar. "Inare-san, are you in here?" This time, the speaker was obviously standing right outside the door. Knocking promptly followed the question. "Inare-san?" again the woman asked. Inare pushed herself up in the bath, recognising the voice she replied.

"I'm in here" she called out softly.

"Ahh! I'm so glad that I found you!" she called back happily. "I've been running up and down this hall for ages and I couldn't find you, I was beginning to get worried that you might have got lost…" she continued to ramble on, but Inare had already sunk herself back into the tub to block out the sound.

Shaking her head under the water, Inare splashed right out. Berating herself for being so rude to such a kind person. "It's ok Hisoka-san. Don't worry about it" she reassured the kind woman, who was currently on the urge of having a emotionally break down over having almost lost Inare.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" Inare replied happily, though she did think that Hisoka was possibly overreacting. _I'm one to talk… I seem to be overreacting all of the time. _

"Are you ready to get out now Inare-san?" asked a moment later, her voice still containing its earlier hesitance.

"Umm" Inare started to reply as she looked down at the naked body through the still steaming water of the bath. _No, _was what she wanted to reply with, but she knew that if Hisoka was asking then it must mean that her time was pretty much up. "…I guess" she replied grudgingly.

"You don't have to if you're not ready!" came Hisoka's panicked voice. "You can stay in a little longer if you want to! Its wont be an issue!"

Laughing a little at her, Inare pushed herself to stand up in the bath. She was clean after all, and there was no reason for her to linger, she would just likely fall asleep and drown herself. Stepping out, Inare carefully pace her way over to where her towel was and took it off the hook to wrap it tightly around her body. Looking around, Inare realised that she didn't have another towel for her hair. Sighing at that, she threw her hair over her head and squeezed as much excess water as she could out her orangey hair. Throwing it back, she shook her head in hopes that a good portion of the hair would return to its rightful position on her head. Walking barefooted over to the door, she opened it to be greeted by Hisoka.

Still wearing the same clothes as when she had first met her, Hisoka smiled at Inare. Looking at her cheerful face, Inare couldn't help the genuine smile that broke free. It felt good to Inare to be able to smile again, as Inare loved to smile as much as she could. Over the last few days, it seemed that she had forgotten how much she enjoyed sharing her smiles with the people around her. Still looking at Hisoka, Inare curiously noticed a small package she had under her arm.

Hisoka had already turned around and began walking back to the changing rooms before Inare could voice her curiosity. The two of then walked and through to the changing room. It was there that Hisoka waited for Inare to lead her to where she had placed her clothes. Once they were both there Inare was then handed the small parcel that Hisoka had been carrying, inside it contained a dark purple yukata along with a matching obi that was a shade lighter. "I know it's not perfect, but it was all I could find" she said apologetically. Brushing off her apology Inare accepted the clothing with thanks. Holding out the clothing in front of her, Inare wondered curiously how she was going to manage to put it on.

After drying herself all over with her damp towel, Inare bound up her chest with new bandages from her belt and dressed in her underwear. Picking up her new article of clothing, she figure the first part would be put it on. Slipping her arms through their appropriate sleeves, Inare pulled the robe closed. Picking up the obi, while still holding the robe closed, Inare clumsily wrapped it around her waist. Her first attempt ended with her dropping the obi, the second with Inare making a mess. She had given up by then and called over to Hisoka who was sitting by chatting to Inare, but mainly to herself, about something.

Hisoka had laughed when Inare stuttered to explain that she couldn't tie the dam thing, and quickly taught her how to do it, not that she expect to do it again. Hisoka then offered to help her with her hair. Inare refused saying she would rather leave it out to dry that tie it up to stay wet. With a few nods of understanding Hisoka hurried off to her somewhere, Inare stood by curious as to where she had gone. Minutes later, Inare was about to set off to look for her when Hisoka reappeared with a comb in hand. "This might be useful!" she said cheekily.

Laughing at her antics, Inare accepted the comb and proceeded to get all the knots out of her newly washed locks. Despite having some problem with it, Inare was eventually able to comb her hair from root to tips without any knots. After she had returned the comb back Hisoka, Inare threw her hair over her head and shook it out. Flipping her hair back, she moved it about until it was all fell down in its appropriate place.

Walking over to a mirror she had seen when she entered, Inare looked at her reflection for the first time in days. She first reaction was to wonder why the mirror hadn't instantly cracked. She had very dark circle under her eyes, her eyes themselves looked very old. Way too old for her age. Though at least she was clean, her hair was dark brown from being wet, but there where auburn streaks visible from a few strands of hair that had already dried. The hair itself was frizzy and wavy from being wet. Her skin had also gotten a shade darker since the last time she had looks in the mirror.

Satisfied that she didn't look like a complete monster, Inare returned to put on her shoes. Once she had gathered her clothes and belt, Inare walked out of the room with Hisoka. As they reached the entrance of the bath house, Inare was shocked to see Izuna outside waiting. He looked up at her, once she came thought the large doorway, and gave her a bright smile. Now that she was all clean, Inare felt better, so she returned his smile. _Why not? _She thought to herself.

Hisoka, having understood that Inare was now going to be escorted by her clan leaders younger brother turned to Inare sadly. "I guess you don't need me now!" she said, trying to keep a happy face on though her eyes showed all of her sadness. She had only known Inare for a few hours, but she had liked the warmth that the girl possessed, even though she hadn't spoken to her all that much.

Inare turned to the kind woman who had helped her in many ways in the short time she had known her. "Thank you so much for everything" she had barely finished her sentence before she was pulled into a tight hug, which she couldn't return with all the stuff in her hands. Panting for a second once she had been released, Hisoka said that she would see Inare around. Inare didn't reply since she didn't want to give the girl any false hope, if Izuna was here to collect her, then she had no idea what awaited for her. Stopping her as she left, Inare asked Hisoka what she should do with the yukata.

"Don't worry, you can keep it! Good day Izuna-sama, Inare-chan" giving both of them one last smile, Hisoka walked of.

Turning around to Izuna. Inare felt quite unsettling sensation in the pit of her stomach, she might just have to be seeing Madara again.

"Nice girl" he simply stated.

"Yes, she is" her reply was absent minded, she felt a little regret for not taking full advantage of the short time she was with Hisoka. It would have been a wonderful opportunity for her to return to her older nature.

"She seemed to got quite close to you in such a short time"

"I guess"

"Well let's not waste time!" he chirped, and started to walk through the hall. Following after him, Inare mused on what awaited her next. She didn't have to wait long to receive confirmation on where she was heading. "Besides, we don't want keep that brother of mine waiting very long. If you haven't noticed already, he's not a very patient man!" Izuna stated matter-of-factly.

_Of course not, wouldn't want to keep **him** waiting, _she couldn't help but think sarcastically.

* * *

**AN: Ok... bit of a nothing chapter to be honest. Next chapter should be a bit more interesting! Hopefully if im doing my job right xD**

**But i still hoped that you enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, nor any of the character that belong to it.**

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen:_

"So… you're a medic?"

"Yes"

"How long have you been one?"

"A while"

Strangely, it was Izuna who started the small talk. Inare didn't really mind, it was that his questions where a little… pointless. It was all information he had probably already learned, and if he had, he would undoubtably learn it soon. The small talk was also giving Inare the impression that it was going to be a long walk to wherever he was taking her.

"So how did you and my brother meet?" he questioned curiously.

_Not to mention he is bordering personal…. _How did Madara and Inare meet? She didn't exactly want to go into a long story, and just saying they first met in a bar just sounded wrong. Problem was. Izuna seemed quite persistent. _Madara probably hasn't told him… I guess it must be quite embarrassing for the big clan leader to have been wounded by… well… me._

The temptation to tell Izuna was overwhelming, it seemed like telling him would give him ammunition to irritate Madara with. They where brothers after all, and from what Inare had already seen it appeared that Izuna seemed to like annoying his brother. Though Inare knew it wasn't her place to interfere with Madara's personal life, and she was terrified of him as it was. Doing something like that would be purely suicidal!

"I… met him. In a town" she ended with. _If he didn't like that, then tough_. It was all she was going to say.

"Ah, I see. The young fair medic of a small town was swept away by the charming Madara Uchiha! How romantic" he cried out dreamily, in a very mocking manner. Inare blushed furiously and quickly looked around to see if any one had heard it. Save for Izuna and Inare, there was no one else in the hall they where walking through, and there hadn't been since they started to climb the staircases.

"That wasn't it! Stop making things up!" she snapped at him angrily. "We met in a bar" she added quickly added fro justification, instantly regretting it.

"A bar? Well that changes everything" he said casually "Drunken foolishness and a huge mistake then! Not so romantic…" he drifted off.

Despite her blush and embarrassment, she had to laugh. She didn't know if he was doing it on purpose, but he was cheering her up while he got her increasingly embarrassed. "No. It wasn't like that" she said, still laughing. "Though I doubt your brother would be all too happy if I told you the exact story"

Izuna's eyes must have widen to the size of saucepans. "Really?" he asked, now extremely curious. "Do tell…"

"Sorry" she told him, holding a small smile. The temptation was becoming once again overwhelming.

"I wont tell anyone"

"I highly doubt that"

"No you have me very interested. What could a weak little girl like you possibly do to my brother? Who is, without question, one of the most powerful men in the shinobi world. Not to mention the leader of a clan, well combined leader. If you include me, that is."

_I see what he's doing. _She though while fighting a frown. _Not going to work! _"Sorry, that won't work" she told him, feeling a little happy that she had some control over the little game.

"Hm, I guess not. I figured you where hot headed enough for it to work" he said absentmindedly. After he said it, he took a turn into another hallway.

_Ok… _she though while finally giving into that earlier frown, following him around the corner. _That might work._

"Why don't you just tell me?" he cooed to her, suddenly moving to stand in front of her causing her to halt mid-step. "Did that big brother of mine tell you not to?" he continued stepping closer to her.

Standing her ground, "No, I just don't have a death wish" she told him firmly.

Pausing a second to think over her last statement, Izuna nodded. "Makes sense" he said, as he turned to continue walking. "What if I promised to protect you from by brother, if you told me?" he suggested.

"Tempting…" Inare murmured. _Very tempting, _with a though coming into her head "Problem with that, would be you would be too preoccupied with laughing to protect me from your brothers wrath." _Ha! _She though victoriously, _that'll keep him interested._

"The suspense…" he told her as they turned down another corner, while walking Izuna span around to grab her wrist. Now spinning both of them, he pinned Inare against the wall. The whole movement cause Inare to drop her stuff onto the ground. Holding both of her wrists with his own hands, Inare was unable to move her arms. Especially with his body pushed up against hers. "… is too much for me to take" he said, now becoming terrifyingly dark, she didn't think it could get much worse. "Inare-chan" _It just did, these two are defiantly brothers._

Eyes widened as Izuna leaned down and put his nose into her damp hair "Umm" he hummed to her "nice" Moving his face, he moved his nose down until she could feel it tickling the shell of her ear. His mouth much had been right up against her ear as she could hear the light breathing, and when he opened his mouth to speak she could even hear the parting of his lips. "Tell me. Inare-chan…" he spoke, sending multiple tremors down her neck. Her mind was blanking, though she knew exactly what he was going to ask. "How did you and Madara meet?".

Taking a breath, Inare whispered "Like this" as she quickly raised her knee into Izuna's groin. Hearing the impact, she pushed away from him when his hold on her faltered slightly. _Ok, so it wasn't exactly like that… but at least I got him off of me. _Not knowing what else to do, Inare turned around and ran back the way she had just come. It was quite difficult to run in the yukata, and Inare had to go at a slower pace than she was use to, so as not to fall over. As she turned to corner, Inare didn't expect to run right into a shinobi that happened to be passing by.

The speed she was going at wasn't enough to toppled them both over, but it was enough to push him out of the way while she continued down to hall way. In the background she faintly heard Izuna shout at the shinobi she had just bumped into to go and get her. And the shinobi did exactly that, seconds later, she was caught by the man and was being pulled back to Izuna. _Crap, crap, crap. Crap! _She cursed continuously in her mind. _This really isn't good._

Inare expected a lot as she looked up to Izuna's angry face, she figured she would be hit, or there might be a repeat of that situation before. When Izuna irately dismissed the shinobi who helped him, Inares expectations only got a lot worse. Once the man had left, Izuna snatched hold of her wrist, and Inare flinched and quivered in his tight hold.

* * *

"Her talents are quite adept and her knowledge is very accurate. She had no arrogance to her knowledge, though could use with learning a bit more." Ebisu reported to Madara. The Uchiha clan leader nodded in approval to what the medic told him. "Though that doesn't dismiss the fact the you brought a child into war, she probably had, possibly still has, no knowledge about" he continued. Looking at the young man with a disapproving look.

The two men had been in Madara's private library for some time now, arguing about many different matters, when eventually their talk drifted to Inare. Madara had already told Ebisu they he expected him to search through her mind for any relation to the Senju or other clans. Though the medic was currently trying to gently persuade Madara to forfeit his plans for Inare.

"Medics are hard to come by and times have gotten desperate. How many medics do we have?" he asked the man, in spite of the fact he already knew the answer, Madara wanted Ebisu to say it out loud in order to prove his point.

"Five" the old man quietly muttered.

"How many does the Senju have?"

"Possibly eight, we don't know for sure" once the silence had settle, Ebisu broke it, continuing with his earlier argument. "She is an innocent and young girl. You are making a huge mistake by trapping her here."

"She is hardly a child, she must be what? Nineteen?" He suggested uncaringly.

"Seventeen" the medic corrected him.

"Her age hardly matters. She will be staying here, and you will teach her"

"Inare doesn't need a teacher. If there is anything else she wants to learn, its up to her to do so"

"Then you will guide her" Madara exhaled exasperatedly. The old man was becoming a nuisance to him, he wouldn't shut up, nor would he drop the matter and accept. Madara didn't want to have to deal with any other problems right now, he had already held a war council meeting with his subordinates. Along with managing all the problems that had gathered up over the few days he had been absent. Madara was now beyond tiered. Though regardless of all the work he had done that day, people still though that he had the time and patience for them, such as Ebisu. Madara had finished all of his duties surprisingly quickly, which was why he was here in his library talking to the frustrating medic.

The medic gave a long sigh and flopped back onto his chair, having given up on trying to get Madara to have a bit of empathy for Inare.

"Any progress" Madara asked, moving onto different matters.

Glaring at Madara, Ebisu was fully prepared to give him a piece of his mind about his request. "Boy, use some common sense. What you asked of me borders the absurd and in the realm of the gods. So no, there had been no progress in my discovery for your…" he stopped talking when Madara held up a silencing hand. Moments after Ebisu had paused the door to the library was opened.

Looking around Ebisu saw Izuna, looking quite irritated, and Inare, who looked terrified. Ebisu felt his heart go out to her. Especially considering what he was going to have to do to her next.

Instead of doing all of the horrible things that Inare was sure Izuna thought she deserved, Izuna just grabbed her gear and pulled her along the path the where previously going. Inare got no relief from being dragged off, for all she knew he was taking her somewhere else to giver her some form of punishment. It wasn't long before she was pulled through a door that opened into the largest library Inare had ever seen. Inare felt her heart beat excitedly, and she entirely forgot about Izuna and the other people in the room as she looked around in awe at the multiple wooden book shelves.

There where rows upon rows of book and scrolls, some had a fine layer of dust upon them, while others looked very worn. The whole room was lit up by candles, though on one side of the room, Inare saw a large window that looked out over the entire stronghold. Though she couldn't see it properly, from the looks of it, it the sun was already low on the horizon and would probably set soon. Inare was shocked to see that it was already so late. With a lack of windows in all the rooms she had been in today, she had gotten a little confused on what time of the day it was in the outside world.

She would have loved to go over there and look out over the area, but her attention drawn towards the irritated pull of Izuna. Looking over to him, she was tempted to tell him to grow up. When she looked to where she was being pulled to, Inare saw Madara and Ebisu sitting on large single in the centre of the room that where facing each other. There where two more besides each one. On the wall near them was a lit fireplace that was softly warming the room up. Above the fireplace, there was a balcony that overlooked the entire room, although Inare couldn't see there the stair where.

"Thank you Izuna" Madara told his brother, he appeared to have changed into cleaner clothes, and his hair seemed slightly wet. Inare almost gasped at the fact he thanked someone, but she stayed politely silent. Izuna grunted in reply, facing Inare he handed her stuff back, and then turned to walk out. "You're not going to stay?" his brother's question stopped the man.

"No brother. I've had enough for one day" and he walked out, though Inare noticed the slight limp in his walk. The others must have noticed it as well, as once he left Madara asked Inare what happened with him.

"Nothing" she weakly replied with her voice sounding a little too high pitched, while refusing to look towards Madara.

Hearing a dismissive grunt, Inare lifted her head, thinking that it was now safe to look again.

"Ebisu-sensei. Get on with it" Madara told the medic.

Inare drew her attention to the exchange going on between the two Uchihas in front of her. After a few mutters and cursed, Ebisu stood up from his chair and looked towards Inare. "Inare-san. Please sit down." He said while offering her his seat.

"Don't worry, I can get my own." She said hurriedly, not wanting to take an aged mans chair from him, not that he was that old.

"Just sit Inare-san" He spoke seriously.

Looking at the grave look in his face, Inare complied with his request. She walked over to the chair and sat down. Placing her items on the flood next to the chair. The chair was lovely, the cushion was soft and squishy, and Inare just sunk right into it. First looking at Ebisu and the Madara, Inare tired to determent what was going on here. Ebisu just looked sad, and Madara looked impassive as always. Inare felt like Ebisu was suppose to say something, but he just stood there doing and saying nothing. Silence descended over the three of them. Not knowing what to do Inare looked over to the fire, it seemed to provide a bit of warmth into the coldness of the mood.

"Change of plans Ebisu-sensei" Madara cut through the silence, his tone a lot of agitation and holding something that Inare didn't quite like. "I'll determine this matter. I'm sure you have many important affairs to tend to." He told the man dismissively.

"Please Madara-sama, don't push yourself. You are clearly very tiered. I am more than capable of dealing with this" Ebisu spoke slightly patronisingly to Madara. _What on earth are they talking about?… Does it have anything to do with me? Ooo, and does Ebisu really have to leave? Please don't tell me I'm going to be left alone with him? _Inares last thoughts made her slightly nervous.

"I never said that you weren't capable. I merely dismissed you. Now leave." Madara spoke with authority, it was clear that Madara was not going to deal kindly to any insubordination in the foul mood he was currently in.

He didn't want to leave Madara and the young girl alone in the same room, but with little choice, he left the private room reluctantly. Inare had watched as he left, and now felt a little unprotected. _I was alone with him that time at the river, its nothing to be afraid of. _She reassured herself, but while thinking about that time at the river, she recalled how it ended. After quickly loosing the remained of that reassurance, Inare looked at Madara. _No point avoiding it…_

Madara wasn't even looking at her, he had his eyes closed and was leaning back on the chair. From Inares point of view, he looked stressed and tiered. The faint lines under his eyes made him look almost hollow, though the strong jaw line and muscles in his neck all kept him looking young. _I really shouldn't judge him, as a clan leader I would imagine he has a lot on his shoulders. Especially since he is quite young to have that amount of responsibility, He can't be that much older than me either. _She though sympathetically of him.

Some time passed in silence. Inare didn't mind, she figured that he might have fallen asleep, and not wanting to wake him up she was fine with relaxing in the chair. Leaning her head against the back of the chair, she turned her head to face the fire. From her position, she watched the calming cracks and pops from that the fire created. It a way it reminded of her of the nights that she was travelling with the Uchiha shinobi. While it had been emotionally damaging, she couldn't claim to have been maltreated. Other than after that one incident with Thorino. They fed her and… well they didn't try to kill her either, negating Thorino. As much as her body wanted her to, Inare didn't fall asleep in the tranquil atmosphere of the room. Inare didn't trust Madara, and she doubted she ever would. She continued to watch the fire with hundreds of thought plaguing her mind.

It was starting to go dark when Madara broke the peacefulness of the room. "Do you want to be here?" he asked. It was an unusual tone he had, it sounded almost tranquil. There was no mocking, no secret intent, not even a hint of sarcasm. Noticing all of this, Inare didn't know how to reply. Would he let her got if she said no? Would her answers make any difference? Why hadn't he asked this question before he took her?

"Wound it make any difference if I said no?" she asked. It was a little rude, but she wanted to get it across to him that she didn't want to be here.

"No, It wouldn't" he confirmed.

"Then why a…" she began.

"Because I can" he interrupted before she could finish, his eyes where open now ad staring intensely at Inare. _Wait, weren't they just… _blinking and looking again, Inare saw that his eyes where exactly like she had always known them to be, blood red. "What you don't seem to understand is that I don't need justification or permission to do something. I just do it if I want to."

_I take back what I though before. He does deserve to be judged. _"Careful now, your pretty much bordering hubris" she said morally.

Looking at her Madara laughed. "Hubris" he said while standing up. It seemed like he had stopped talking as he silently walked over to the fireplace. Once he reached it, he crouched down looking intensely at the flames. "The sin of overwhelming pride… arrogance… and superiority. Only men are capable doing hubris… not gods." he muttered to himself darkly.

Inare could barely catch on to what he had said, and even then she didn't see the relevance of it. Watching him, she began to wonder what she was doing here. "What am I doing here Madara-san…ma! Madara-sanma. No! I mean Madara-sama" she finally ended with the correct formality. Her face flushing with embarrassment at her mistake.

From the fireplace, Inare could here Madara harshly exhale. _Oops. _She gripped the arm rests of the chair when he slowly stood up. Leaning back into her chair as Madara walked back. Inare was beginning to panic over the thought that he was angry for her addressing him incorrectly. Again.

Sitting down in his chair, Madara rested his head into his hands in a frustrated manner. "How about you just call me Madara, and Ill call you Inare?" he said exasperatedly.

"Oh...Ok…" she pause, slightly stumped by the unexpected reaction "but... what I'm I doing here?" she asked timidly.

"I, am to determine whether or not you are a threat to the clan" his reply was so casual. His words, and tone, cause Inares eyes to widen. _I'm a threat? How can I be a threat! _

"Excuse me, Madara" she spoke objectively "How, exactly would I be a threat?"

"That is what I am here to find out…" Inare was sure he was going to say more, but she interrupted before he could get very far.

"But you hold me here for a whole day, and I had a generally nice day, and now you do this! You are just toying with me. This whole this has just been to mess around with someone" she tired to keep as calm as possible, but her raising voice was pure indication to her increasing anger. "I have done nothing to you, well other than that one thing" now she was standing and pointing a finger at Madara "But! You deserved that!". After saying her last bit, Inare instantly regretted it. Slapping her hands over her mouth, Inare's eyes widened with fear. She stopped talking and let her temper calm down.

_I can't believe I though that someone deserved to get hurt. That is so horrible of me. To make it worse, I even said it out loud. To him! _Inare removed her hands to speak "Sorry" was all she said. It was rushed, and she flinched at the squeakiness. Taking the time to look at Madara, she saw that his eyes where coated in boredom. _Maybe he wasn't offended. _Sitting back down in defeat, Inare vowed not to speak for the rest of the night.

Leaning back in his chair, Madara started to rub at his temples. The girl sure could whine, in his opinion. "I never said that you where a threat" he told her, "I said that I was to find out if you where one". He didn't sound angry, just very fed up.

_O… well then I've got nothing to fear. _She though optimistically, it was true. She didn't consider herself a threat. Other that escaping, she didn't have any ideas that would place her as an enemy to the Uchihas. Still, Inare sat upright, without saying a single word.

"Do you or have you" he defiantly sounded weary "have any connection, relation... whatever, to the Senju?" he ended by leaning forwards in his chair to look at Inare with his red eyes.

Ignoring her earlier vow, seeing that he clearly wanted an answer. "No". Well, she didn't have to break the little vow, she could have shook her head.

"Any other shinobi clans?" he asked, still looking at her intensely.

This time she shook her head. She was feeling a little shy about being stared at by him. Inare had a funny feeling that there was something odd about his eyes again, though she still couldn't quite place it.

He stared at her for some time, before he broke the eyes contact and leaned back in his chair. "What do you know about the Senju clan?"

"Um…" she paused for thought "...it's a clan" Looking towards Madara, wanting to see if that was the kind of answer he was looking for. Inare saw that he was now staring at her with lazy eyes. "… and they have shinobi" she quickly added after seeing his face.

He stared at her for some time, and even raised a brow, "You really are ignorant" he muttered, as he moved backwards into his chair again. Hearing what he said, Inare chose to ignore it. _No use picking any fights, _she reasoned, but she still gave a disagreeing grunt.

"Relax Inare" he muttered, "I'm not going to do anything to hurt you". There was not comfort or reassurance in what he said, and Inare didn't like what he was implying by just suddenly saying it out loud. "Sit back and relax" he said that little louder, as if what he spoke first wasn't meant for her ears. _He must be very tiered, practically delusional… only explanation. _Following what he said, Inare tried to relax. Leaning back into her chair, she put her arms onto the armrest. Still keeping her eyes on Madara.

The heat in the room had risen slightly, Inare didn't think much about it since there was a fire in the room. Her eyed had dried up slightly and she needed to blink. And she did, it's a natural reaction. When she opened her eyes, instead of looking at Madara relaxed from in the chair opposite to her. She was staring deep into his red eyes with a new unfamiliar pattern on them… _Are they spinning?_

_

* * *

_

It was a flash, yet at the same time. It wasn't. It was red, and black. It was confusing and unusual. To Inare, it made no sense at all. She was still sitting in her chair. Though the other occupant of the room, along with the book shelves, window, fire, table, chairs… had all vanished. Inare couldn't tell whether she was still in the room. It didn't look like a room, it was just a lot of red. Standing up from her chair, Inare began to walk around.

_Is this a dream? _Came her thoughts. The unusual part of it, was that her thoughts echoed. _What! _"What!", another echo. It was her voice. Her thoughts. _What is this place? _"What is this place?". The odd part was that it wasn't Inare speaking, her voice just seemed to… appear.

Thinking that there was no point in… thinking. Inare decided to think out, since the her voice just appearing was beginning to really freaked her out. Once the echoes of her last thought died down, Inare started her thinking process.

"I was looking into his eyes, just like that time in the bar. And all this happened?" Looking back into the direction the chair had been. Inare saw that it had vanished. _Where did the chair go? _Realising her mistake, Inare cursed out loud as a new echo just came from no where.

Taking a full spin, Inare looked around the vast and empty landscape. The sky was red and the ground black. The contract of the two colours in such emptiness made the place feel eerie. In the sky there seemed to be a few small clouds, they where black also. Red and black truly where the only colours. "Just like his eyes…" she contemplated. Looking down at herself, Inare realised that she too had become part of the small colour scheme of this world. Her skin was a near grey tone, and her yukata was entirely black. None of this was making sense to Inare. Inare had just looked into Madara eyes for a short second, and then she was here. "It has to be a dream" raisin an arm, Inare decided to prove her point with the oldest trick in the book. Giving her opposite arm a quick pinch, Inare frowned when she felt the small ache that came from her action. "Ok…" she drifted off. Regardless of feeling a little silly for talking to herself, Inare continued. "Its not a dream then… then…" and Idea popped into her head and she almost leapt for joy. "Genjutsu!" she cried out.

"Is that possible? It would have had to been Madara who placed me under genjustsu" her thought process continued, getting her nowhere "This is kind of exiting… being under the influence of chakra" she admitted shamefully.

Since she had stopped walking, Inare continued, this time she prepared her mind and body in case of anything. There was nothing else for her to do. If Madara had put her under the genjutsu, it wasn't to torment her or anything, well at least she thought since nothing had happened so far. "Though why do it?" she whispered, still alert.

"I though I had already told you that I don't actually need any reason to do something I want" Though Inare hadn't expected Madara to reply, or even be there, Inare wasn't shocked. She had already prepared herself for this possibility. Turning around to face him, she saw him there a few paces away. Dressed exactly the same as when she saw him in the library, nothing had changed about him. Though she was to far away to be able to focus on his eyes.

"I guess I forgot" She muttered. "Why am I here Madara?" she spoke loudly to him. "I know you just said that you don't need a reason to do things, but you don't strike me as the sort of man that would simply do something as random as… this? What its this place?"

"Its not a place… not exactly" he told her, "This is Tsukuyomi, and extremely powerful genjutsu that infiltrated you mind."

"Tsukuyomi…" Inare distractedly repeated, feeling her tongue roll upon saying it. Thinking over what he had said, while listening to the instinct that told her to keep her distance from Madara. "So this is my mind? I didn't expect it to be so… gloomy"

"No, this is not your mind. This is a world that I control entirely"

"That explains a lot" she muttered, "What does this place exactly do?"

"It leaved you mind open to attack" he nonchalantly told her

Now she was scared, her panicked thought was to think that he was going to attack her. Sadly, Inare didn't think about the little issue with her thoughts being relayed. "He's going to attack me?" came her panicked voice, repeating over and over until it faced into nothing. Flushing with embarrassment, Inare looked over to Madara, who was chuckling lightly, for an answer to the obvious question. Pursing her lips together in a small pout, Inare watched him with fearful eyes

"No, I'm not" he finished laughing at her. "I mean that you where open to mental attacks"

"That makes me feel better" she grumbled, being no where near relieved.

"I have complete control over everything that happens here" he repeated "So don't look utterly terrified, I'm not going to harm you physically"

Still not reassured, Inare spoke loudly enough this time for him to hear "That doesn't matter. I don't want you messing up with my mind!" she said roughly.

"It wont be permanently damaged, though you might feel some slight discomforts afterwards"

"And when exactly will afterwards be?" she continued with the same tone.

"Whenever I want it to be. I could have you in here for days and only a second would pass in reality"

That took all of Inares anger away. Her mind sped up to try and comprehend how it worked. "If genjutsu works by using chakra to alter the chakra of another brain… and with what you just said… does that mean you are speeding up my brain in order to hold me here for that amount of time?"

Tilting his head at her theory, Madara mentally praised her perceptiveness. "Yes, that is true"

"Amazing" she breathed out, briefly forgetting her anger for a few more second, before it came back even stronger than before. "And you said there might be slight discomfort!" she shouted at him. "Your making my brain work faster than it supposed to go! That isn't healthy! Your screwing up my brain!" she continued to shout at him, explaining in details how the cells in her brain couldn't reproduce and that he was probably working them to exhaustion.

In all of her anger, Inare forgot about what he had said before. Something about him being in complete control of this world. Before she knew what was happening, her arms where behind her back. Pulling at them she realised that they where tied. Turning back to Madara, she opened her mouth to shout some more at him. Though when only a muffled cried came out, she realised that her mouth had been gagged. Again.

Disregarding all instincts that told her to keep her distance, Inare marched right over to him with muffled screams and her echoing thought at came out as shouts and curses. She had reached halfway to him when it happened. Her rear came into contact with something soft and leg felt tied. Looking around her, Inare saw that she was sitting in the chair she had been previously, and that her legs where indeed tied.

Calming down, Inare said in her mind an apology and a promise not to do that again. Her thoughts where echoed all over. Looking at Madara, she hoped that he would take pity and untie her.

"Just sit there, shut up, and let me concentrate" he spoke through gritted teeth.

Is soon as he had finished, there where multiple flashed. Images, that Inare struggled to focus on, memories that seemed familiar. As they continued, Inare could only make out small chunks of them. After watching for some time, It eventually dawned on her that they where memories of someone's life. Her life.

In he mind she asked Madara what was going on, knowing that it would be echoes and he would hear her.

Inare heard no echo, and Madara continued to watch the surrounding as his world continued to stage Inares entire life. She saw through her eyes as she raked withered leaves in the autumn. Talking and laughing with Kirno, though Inare was going most of the laughing. Learning everything she knew about medicine. The details weren't exact, if anything they where a little blurry. But it was all still visible, her life. An open book, with pictures it would seem, for Madara to indulge in.

She didn't know why, but she felt tears begin to gather in the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to, but they did roll down her cheeks. They where her memories, they where personal. They weren't for Madara to look through. He had no right to! It was all becoming all too much for her to continue to watch, her eyes got darker as the flashed got quicker. The tears fell harder when her head was spinning with her own history. The worst part where the moments, the moments that Inare had successfully pushed to the back of her mind, the now being relived.

This was no longer fascinating, it was mortifying… it was a nightmare.

* * *

**AN: Ik, im guessing that i might get a little disagreement on the way i presented the Tsukuyomi, but hear me out.**

** This is my story... and what i say goes.. NO, just kidding xD. Considering that genjutsu's are done by using chakra to affect the flow of chakra in the brain, the Tsukuyomi must work in exactly the same way. Though the sharingan is the one that is directing the flow of the chakra, through a visual connection. In theory, for a lot of time to have passed through the Tsukuyomi world and only a few seconds in the 'real' one, then the chakra must have been used to speed up the brain activity of the victim. (This might explain for the comatosed state that the victims tend to go into afterwords.- As our little brain cells cant handle working too hard -xD). As for the memory searching that Madara did to Inare, that I don't actually know if its possible to do or not (-but it does kinda happen in the manga/anime with itachi and sasuke...-), same applies to the 'echoing thought' thing i did. But the point remains that Madara is a pretty strong guy... who know what her is REALLY capable of. So It could be possible. Thats all im saying!**

**Well now that this chapter is over, I can say that I really enjoyed writing this one, hell i even got a little philosophy into this chapter! Im also really happy to see all the positive feedback that ive been getting, so thank you for taking the time to read and review! I really appreciate it! 3**

**So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I did!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, nor any of the character that belong to it.**

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen:_

Pulling both of them out of the genjutsu, Madara watched as Inare fell forwards from her chair and into his chest. Carefully, her placed her back into to the seat. As her head fell backwards, he checked to see it she was conscious or not. As he had expected, she was completely unconscious from the entire experience. Walking away from her, he walked back to the fire and crouched down again, this time using the poker to stoke up the fire. Looking into the flames, Madara contemplated all that he had just seen in Inare's mind.

She had lived a very harsh childhood, until she came across the medic Kirno, whom to Madara seemed very familiar. Ignoring that fact he concentrated on Inare. There were a lot of memories that had been locked away in the very depths of her mind that even he struggled to get at. He felt no guilt at what he had done. Showing her memories she had forgotten purposely. It was something that he had to do, and now that he was finished Madara knew that she was no threat at all. Other than associating herself with an old medic that was possibly a deserter of her previous clan.

Inare's life from the age ten onwards had been very fortunate to her. She had smiled almost every single day, and enjoyed learning. Though she tended to complain a bit about things she didn't understand or where too complicated for her, she was in general a normal young adult, until he had taken her.

Looking back towards the girl in question, Madara did feel a slight bit of sympathy for the rest of her childhood. The years before she met the medic where clearly difficult for her, and she must have been a very strong minded child to get through it all. She had spent four years wondering around in rags, being taken into many orphanages, yet running away from every simple one of them. Madara's Tsukuyomi only gave him access to her thoughts during the jutsu, he had no way of knowing them during the memories he also had access to. So he did not know why she was constantly running away from the charity that was provided to her. Nor did he understand why she did stay with the medic.

Turning to face back to the fire, he thought over the memories that where too old to have been properly processed in her young mind. There were extremely unusual, very uneven. More so for her, than for others who's memories he had seen. It seemed to Madara, that she was hiding herself from something that had happened a long time ago. But that wasn't his worry. She has never had any connection with any other clan, and it was safe for them to continue to have her here as a medic. The only possible concern would be her teacher, Madara couldn't decide whether she would try and return her student or not. _The woman has very little to go on… so most likely not._

Putting away that theory for future possibilities, Madara suddenly realised that he was going to have to do something with the girl currently sleeping in his library. He couldn't leave her there, for obvious reasons, and he didn't know where else to put her. Most of the rooms in the building where taken up by high up generals and captains, the council, libraries, bath houses, meeting rooms, kitchens, dining halls, an infirmary, multiple operating rooms, and housing for the protected medics. There were few rooms that where available for Inare. From what he knew of her, or any female, he knew that Inare wouldn't appreciate being put into the cells in the basement.

Thinking over the entire layout of the fortress, Madara tried to find a place where he could put her. Ebisu's quarters had a spare room that once belonged to his daughter, though she was off living with her husband now so it was available. _That would put her too close to his current research… _thinking against that idea for that reason, and the fact that Ebisu probably wouldn't want her there, Madara sorted through his mind for a another place.

There were some captains that had room available in their quarters, while they would provide the protection Inare required, Madara didn't trust them to not try something lewd with Inare. After looking through her memories, his brother was also included in that list. While Inare might be an intellectual capable young woman, her lack of common sense did cause her a few problems with the opposite sex. She seemed to only pick up on the most obvious hints.

Continuing to search through his knowledge on the entire fortress, Madara struggle to find a suitable place. A few of the kunoichi residents would be suitable for he, but he didn't put it passed the fierce women to torments Inare. The medics quarters where already full, and she was the only female medic that they currently had.

Releasing an exasperated sign, Madara stood up from his crouch. Stretching his legs from his position, Madara thought back to the Senju's obvious interest in Inare. To Madara it would seem that they were willing to go into battle for get her, and even after searching through her memories he found no reason for that interest. _It's possible that they have lost some medics recently and want to replace them quickly. _That though brought a smile to Madara's lips, the possibility that his enemies where struggling amusing him slightly. Thinking about more serious matters, he realised that Inare would require a lot more protection that most medics, and her being here would have to be kept relatively quiet until he received a message from Isshin and Masao that the Senju activity had settled down.

"Where to put her…" Madara said to himself quietly as he walked quietly back to the chairs. The last residential chambers that had available space would he his, and he didn't want her here. She wouldn't like to be there anyway, she clearly didn't like him and would probably hate him after he 'screwed up her brain', and despite the fact she was slightly overreacting, he doubted she would be overly happy about that arrangement.

Though in reality, there was nowhere else to put her. With him here, she would be fully protected. Though it would give his brother material to pester him with. But having been attacked by a girl with no battle experience would be enough to put his little brother to shame, even if it was a little hypocritical. However, Izuna didn't know that.

Walking over to Inare's sleeping figure, he carefully picked her up. Ignoring her equipment, he turned around and walked to another part of his chambers. His residence had three rooms available along with a private library and washroom. One room Madara was using, and the other two served no real purpose. Carrying her up the stairs and towards the hallway that held the rooms. Entering the hallway, Madara walked straight ahead to the nearest and clumsily got the door open. Inside, the room was covered in a slight layer of dust, but there was a wooden bed that had white bedding on it.

Without any fear of her awaking in the process, Madara dumped her down onto the bed. While she was still on it, he pulled the covers below her down and then back up to cover her body. Walking out the room while telling himself that it was only temporary, Madara closed the door and let her sleep.

* * *

She slept restlessly that night, constantly tossing and turning around. Her dreams where plagued by horrible memories, all of them better left off forgotten. Her mind eventually forced her body to wake up at some point in the middle of the night, but she quickly fell back into the realms of her uncontrollably dreams.

Inare slept all through the early evening and the whole morning, waking up sometime around midday. Groggily opening her eyes, Inare tried to focus on where she was. The room was new to her, but held the familiar structure and design of all the other rooms in the fortress. Inare was relieved to be awake, though not so much to be in the Uchiha stronghold.

Rising from the bed, Inare tried to recall the day prior and the reason she couldn't remember going to sleep in this bed. She remembered Madara's genjutsu world, _What was it called? Tsuyomi… tsukuyoma... Tsukuyami! _She eventually remembered. Then after that she was reminded of all her memories, and the fact that Madara had seen them.

The thought brought tears to her eyes. _How could he do that? It was so… cruel and… inhumane! They were my memories, not his! He had no right whatsoever to see them, irrelevant of what he thinks he can do without permission! _Inare continued to sit there on the bed crying. Not just for the unethical act against her privacy, but for the loneliness she felt, her hopelessness and for the wishful longing of the time when her life was carefree, when she was with Kirno.

Tears where falling from her eyes harder than any other memorable time. Choking a sob, she continued to cry controllably. Inare felt sick in her mind. Wrapping her arms around her middle, she bowed her head and let the tears drip onto the dark cotton of her kimono.

Inare let herself stay like that until her stomach started acting up. Laughing through her tears, Inare looked down to her stomach. "At least some things won't change" she said, referring to her huge appetite. Grabbing from the inside of her sleeves, Inare used her kimono to wipe away the salty water from her face.

With no more tears falling, Inare gathered her mental strength and stoop up from the bed. Standing up, Inare realised that whoever put her to bed hadn't been bothered to take of her shoes, lifting up the covers of the bottom of the bed Inare saw the dirt stains on the white sheets.

Ignoring that, Inare looked around the room. It was simple, and obviously unused. All that there was in there; was a bed, a chest of draws and a window. The curtains where drawn obstructing Inare a view, but slants of white light where escaping passed the dark material of the curtains. Gliding over to the window, Inare held the curtains at their middles and quickly drew them open. She was instantly greeted with bright sunlight that she had to close her eyes to and look away from the window while her eyes adjusted.

The sight that she saw, once she looked back, was enough to take her breath away momentarily. She must have one of the best views in the entire castle. She could see everything, the mountain range that provided natural protection for the stronghold, the forest that they were surrounded by. Those natural sight where all common to Inare. It was the height that made her breathless.

She couldn't tell how high up she was, though she guessed that it had to be somewhere near the top of the fortress. Leaning over to the corner of the window to where she suspected she could open it, she saw a small handle that she could use to slide it open.

When she opened it up, there was a warm breeze that entered the room. Though Inare wasn't interested in that, she wanted to see down below. Grabbing tightly the edges of the window frame, Inare leaned out and looked down.

She didn't understand why, but the dizziness was making her lean further out. Knowing at the back of her mind that she could fall, Inare pulled herself back in. Once she was in, she took a few controlled breaths and tried it again. The same happened, as she looked downwards Inare expected to see the ground, but her mind wouldn't process it. The drop down seemed to go on forever, and her vision just focussed on the fall.

Being herself, she tried for a third time which had the same result. _Why does that keep happening? _She questioned herself, not understanding why. Behind all of her curiosity, there was a little fear in the height she was at and that her mind kept making her a little dizzy when she looked down. _I guess I'm not use to it… or that Madara really messed up my brain!_

Remembering Madara almost brought more tears to Inare, but she pushed it away with the promise of another time. Closing the window, Inare turned around and stormed out of the room. Determined to find Madara and demand to know why he had done that to her.

As she got to the door, it did come over her that Madara had already told her his reasoning. He wanted to know if she was a threat or not, and from what she had gathered he was the leader of this clan so it was his responsibility. If he hadn't done it, someone would have had to. And there was always the possibility that they would have been worse. Especially is Izuna had done, since he probably held a grudge against Inare now.

In actuality, Madara hadn't done anything to cause her mental trauma. He didn't torment, torture or cause her any other form of suffering. He was straightforward and even explained what he was going to do to her. _Then again… that could also have been used to cause me more psychological pain. _She tried in vain to not justify his reasoning, but in the end the he won, and she had already in her mind understood all of his reasoning.

Her pace calmed down as she entered the hallway. Closing the door behind her, while making a mental note of it location, Inare looked both ways down the hall. To her left there was a door at the far end of the hall and another door on the same side at the one she was just at. To her right there was also a door on the same side of the hall as she was at. The door closer to her was directly in front of her.

For conventional purposes, Inare ahead to the closest door, hoping that it might lead her somewhere useful, possibly towards a certain Uchiha. Reaching its handle and pulling the door open, Inare saw a balcony. Walking over to the banister Inare looked out. _It's the library from last night! _She though, not expected that outcome. Inare thought she might just end up in another hall way or room.

_This is perfect! I can just go through the way I was brought in yesterday, _she though excitedly. On her left there where the stairs that she had been unable to see at the time. Hurrying down them, she saw why she couldn't find the bottom before. It was obscured by a many bookshelves that only left a narrow corridor to pass through.

Zigzagging her way through the library, Inare eventually got the centre of the room. From there she walked over to the door. Pulling at it, Inare discovered that it was looked. Trying at it again, but pushing this time, she found the same result. Knowing that the likelihood of anything happening, Inare pushed and pulled continuously with more force.

Stepping away from the door, Inare looked around the room. "This can't be the only way in and out" she mused quietly to herself. Inare then carefully followed the wall all the way around the room, trying to find anything that even resembled a door. Returning back to her original place with no success, Inare repeated her search again to be certain.

When she returned to the locked door again, Inare kicked it in frustration. She always had the option to try and break through, but, one, she didn't really want to cause a disturbance, and two, she highly doubted that she would be able to break through the solid wood door. Turning around, she faced into the room.

Looking up to the balcony, she remembered the other doors in that hall. Wanting to try everything, she rushed back to the stairs and up them to the balcony. Once up there, she barged through the door to enter the hall again.

Deciding to go for the end of the hall that only had one unchecked room before she went for the side that had two. Inare turned left. Hurrying to the door, she opened it. Once she entered, she found that it was a washroom. It had an empty bath with a tap in it, along with some shelves for clothes and a small basket that had soap and other washing items.

Seeing that there was going to be nowhere out of this room, Inare exited closing the door behind her. In the hallway, she walked towards the opposite end. Passing the door she knew led into the room she woke up in, Inare walked to the second door. Opening the door, she passed through the entrance entered. It was a room exactly the same as the once next to it. It even had the same furniture in it. Turning around, she exited. "One more left" she muttered, hoping that it might be an exit though her hope had already dwindled away.

Reaching the door, she opened it and entered. It was another bedroom. Though it had a different layout. The huge difference between this one and the other two, was this room held the signs of life. The room also had a different layout, it was larger and more intricate in it design that a box. On the side of the room the door was at, the shape was a rectangle. In that space there were shelves that had scroll and books, a cabinet and a large wardrobe. Straight ahead there was an arch that led onto another section of the room. From where she was standing she could see the bed beyond the arch. Above the bed, which was unmade, there was a large window that was slightly opened.

Most of these details where lost to Inare as she walked further into the room. Leaving the door behind her open, Inare distractedly looked around. _I know that smell…_ she though taking in a deep sniff. The aroma was very musky and masculine. She continued to walk in, still unable to determine the origin of the scent. _It's obviously a man's… but I've come in contact with so many of them recently, _snorting at that though, she continued. _It's not Isshin's… his was a b… well it was different. Wow, I sound like a mad woman thinking about men's smells. But it's so familiar. Who's is it?_ She continued to get deeper into her thoughts.

A slamming sound behind her instantly jolted the memory, _Of course! It's…_

"You know, most men take to finding an uninvited woman in their rooms as a possibility that they're going to have a fortunate experience. Though for me, it usually means that someone it trying to kill me again. So which is it Inare-chan?" came a deep voice behind Inare that, not only interrupted her thought, but also caused her to ashamedly squeak out the name of the man's room she was in.

"Madara!"

* * *

Inare refused to turn around. It was embarrassing to be caught in another's room while sniffing around, at least she hope he didn't catch her doing the last bit. It was made worse by the fact it was a man's room, and Madara's. Her face was the reddest it had been in her entire life. This was the man who's head she wanted to rip off just a while ago, and now she had been caught doing something so childish. _Not facing him is making it even more childish! _She countered back.

Closing her eyes, Inare calmed her racing heart down and tried to get rid of her scarlet face. She had almost succeeded and was prepared to turn around and face Madara, when she felt two hands placed on her waist. Shocked out of her moderately relaxed mind, Inare jumped out of the way and span around to face him.

Her face was enough to make him laugh, but he held it in since he wanted to continue his teasing. "Shame… since it's clearly not the first one. I guess you're here to try and kill me. Hn?" he kept his voice low and sultry. Although he was familiar with women's nature, Madara wasn't as perverted like his brother. He found the seductive act simply too time consuming and pointless. Though with Inare, it was just pure entertainment that made him do it. Plus he couldn't deny that she was attractive. What shocked him the most was that he had found Inare in his room, at first it had angered him. But then once he had considered her nature and guessed that it had been an accident that she had wound up there, he figured that he could enjoy the next few moments.

"Though I must admit. The women I have found in my room that have tried to kill me, did give the impression that they wanted sex at first. So I find this all quite new" Madara began to take slow steps towards Inare, "Or are you just playing hard to get?" he added, his voice getting deeper.

More shock and embarrassment was written on her face. Possibly a little uncertain and unused to what was happening, she began to walk backwards and away from the approaching Madara. Seeing where she was unwittingly heading towards, Madara sped up, causing Inare to quicken her speed as well.

When she passed the arch, the back of her legs came in contact with a hard obstacle. Being unprepared for the impact, Inare fell backwards onto the soft bed. As soon as she fell onto the bed, Madara had already reached her and was standing at her feet. Wanting to play around with her some more, he leaned down and placed his hands at the side of her head before she could make any mover to get off the bed. "So why are you here Inare-chan?" he asked again, using the name he knew annoyed her.

As Madara looked at her face from such a close distance, he had to appreciate her innocent beauty. Her brown eyes where glossy and deep, her skin was entirely flawless that had a happy and healthy glow to it. Though her most obvious feature that defined her appearance, was the long and messy tresses of auburn hair that was currently pooling around her. Call it his sadistic nature, but what Madara found most attractive about her at that moment was the fear in her face. It gave him a sense of power and dominance, that it was him that terrified her. Lowering his lower body down onto her, he pushed her to reply.

"It's like that! I… well. I was looking for a way out. And I was trying all of the doors… this one was the last one and there was something familiar about it… no, no. Forget that! It was a big room and I thought that there might be an exit as the other door was locked!" her ramble continued as she explained in broken up sentence why she was in his room. "But it's not that! I don't want that… so just get off me!". Her voice had raised an octave and was becoming even squeakier as her rambling continued.

Much to Inare's gladness, Madara complied with her demand. Though as he got off her, he did laugh a lot. Flushing with further embarrassment, Inare slipped of the bed while keeping a good distance form Madara. She scampered away from the bed and moved back to the other section of the room. _This is horrible. And why does it always happen to me? _Once she knew that she was far enough from Madara and the bed, she turned around to face him. Madara was now sitting on the bed with his legs spread wide, to rest his upper body on while using his arms.

"Why did you do it without first telling me?" she asked.

"Pardon?" he asked with a bored tone, now satisfied that he had his daily amount of fun.

"Why did you put me in the Tsukuyami…"she paused to make sure she had said it correctly, "…thing, without first telling me? While we were in the tsukuyami you told me what you were going to do! So why not before?" she explained.

"First, it's Tsukuyomi, not Tskukuyami. Secondly, if you had known then would you have let me?"

Annoyed that he had only corrected her unimportant mistake and not answered her question but just replied with another. "No! And you di…"

"Exactly. A resisting mind in harder to break into, as your conscious would have put up resistance. That would have only cause pain for you"

"What, and you didn't think it was painful to begin with?"

"How you deal with you emotions if of no concern to me. I cause you no physical pain, and that is what I promised"

"You are s…" she stopped herself. It was true. He had promised not to harm her physically, how she dealt with her emotions was her own matter. She couldn't blame him for her inability to accept the past and just move on, she had to bury it deep in the confides of her mind. A stronger person wouldn't have been so overwrought with emotion like she had. Bowing her head unable to handle his gaze, "I apologise, Madara-sama. I was wrong to raise my voice to you". She admitted shamefully, accepting her misunderstanding and her place in his company.

"Hn"

A short silence settled before Inare could voice her question. "What happens now?"

"Nothing. You stay here to be one of my medics"

"Even if I don't want to be here?" she said lowly.

Hearing a few creaks, Inare could see in her mind's eye that Madara had stood up from his place on the end of the bed. Hearing the light footsteps that came towards her, Inare still didn't look up, nor did she move.

"Even if you don't want to be here." he repeated her previous sentence with a deadly serious tone, while getting closer "Even if you run away…" More steps, and less distance between the two of them "… I will personally, go to drag you back" by then he had reached Inare. He made no move to touch her. Madara just stood there "Even if you beg on your knees" leaning down to her face. "You will never leave this place".

* * *

**AN: Dun dun dunnnnnn! Evil ending! It was probably no surprise who's room it was... but Inare didn't know that! xD**

**Quite a short chapter, though ill make it up with the next one. I've already started it and its going to be very long!**

**Hope your still enjoying the story!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, nor any of the character that belong to it.**

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen:_

Inare couldn't lift her head to face him and counter back at what he had said. Looking down at the wooden floor, she let her tears fall down, creating little puddles of salty water. _Have I given up? _She questioned herself. In her mind, Inare always though that she would be able to hold on to some form of hope, or just not give up on her goal. Though after hearing Madara's words, she felt that all of it was a useless perception she had of herself.

No time was given to let Inare wallow in self-pity, or at least accept her miserable fate. As soon as Madara had finished and saw that he was not going to receive a reply, he stood up straight and walked around Inare and towards the exit of his room. "Come" was his simple downgrading command, spoken almost as if to a dog.

He received no objections, no uncertainty and certainly no protests from the loud mouthed medic. Slightly disappointed with her lack of repose, Madara hope that her resolve hadn't been completely shattered by what he had just said. After taking a moment to glance as her, Madara turned away. Deciding, with slight hesitation, that he didn't care whether she hated him or not, Madara continued out the door.

Inare followed, because what else could she do? Her whole mood had been dampened. Her determination to do anything was destroyed. So she just followed, playing the good girl that she was expected to be while she was here. _'While I'm here' almost makes it sound temporary… _she frowned at the thought. Inare was right then prepared to give up the little she had in order for freedom, but she knew inside that it would all be in vain.

While Inare had her internal struggle, Madara led her out of the hallway and back into his private library. After descending down the stairs, he walked to the door that was earlier locked. Opening the door, he passed through it and waited for Inare to follow. He then began to lead her through the maze-like hall to their destination.

"Since you are now staying, you will have to try and make yourself somewhat presentable" Madara told here.

"How shall I do that, Madara-sama" came her characterless reply.

Madara was slightly bothered by the fact that she had referred to him with the appropriate title. _Ridiculous, _he thought dryly._ I'm bothered by her not addressing me appropriately, and now I'm bothered because she did. _"Firstly, you should start by closing up that yukata. Your breasts are about to fall out" he exaggerated slightly.

Madara was not left unrewarded for his statement. Looking back, he saw that Inare had paused to quickly flush and try to adjust her robes while still wearing the obi around her waist. Once she had stopped, her clothing was more wrinkled than it was before, and if anything her breast where now falling out more. "Care for some assistance?" he asked mockingly.

"No" she snapped in reply. "I tried. Ok! I'm not some prized sheep for you to put out on a stage and shown off. I'm a medic, and if I'm here to heal and save lives than that what I'll do. I couldn't care less about your ideas of presentation…" looking down at her rumpled yukata, her head then quickly looked back at Madara. "You know what? I don't even like wearing yukatas!" she finally ended.

"Then take it off" He said flippantly.

Inare was tempted to humour him, but she lacked the confidence to do such an improper act. Choosing to ignore him, Inare moved on. "Let's just go".

"You do look a mess though" Madara said, happy that he hadn't completely broken her just yet. It would have been boring if she had given up after only one day.

"Then what's your solution?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Turn around, I'll undo the obi and you sort yourself out. Then I'll tie it back up again for you. Simple" He suggested casually.

She had to stare at him for a few moments. _Does he really expect me to do that? _"Come up with another solution and I might just contemplate it" she said acidly.

"Hmm…" he started, and stood there pondering for some time. "Well. That was my best idea. But since you demand another, I guess I have one. What clothes do your prefer to wear?"

"Clothes like the ones I was wearing when you brought me here"

"A short skirt is hardly proper. Shows off to much of your legs"

"Coming from the man that just suggested to me moments ago that I take of my clothes, that's a little hypocritical don't you think?"

"Yes, but only I would have been able to see you naked." He said maintaining his casual tone.

_What's that supposed to mean? _Before she got a chance to voice her thought, Madara was already standing behind her and undoing her obi. "Come now. Let's do this quickly before someone comes"

Seeing that her obi was already undone and her yukata was beginning falling open, Inare quickly complied with him. Pulling her clothing securely closed, she angrily told him that she was done, and he tightly tied her obi. She stared at him for a few second once he was finished and had moved to stand in from of her, her face containing all of her outrage and shame, she wanted to shout at him and call him every insult that she knew. Though knowing that none of it would make any difference, she just mumbled at him led the way. Madara turned away from her with nothing less than a mischievous smirk.

* * *

He continued to lead her through the hall for some time, Inare couldn't figure out which direction she was being taken, though at that point she couldn't care less. When Inare thought she was beginning to recognise the hallway she was in, Madara would turn a corner and she would be once again completely baffled. So she figured giving up on any sense of direction was best.

Sometime later, they entered a hallway that was larger than the ones they had just been walking through. Inare did happen to know this hallway. It was the one that led to the infirmary. Now having a faint idea as to where she was going taken, Inare chirped up a bit knowing that she might see Hisoka again. Inare was in dire need of female interaction.

Her mood only brightened when she saw the doorway to the infirmary. Increasing her pace to keep up with Madara's long strides and get to the infirmary quickly, Inare felt like her day might just get better when Madara turned to the doorway. Pushing to door open, he entered and held the door for Inare. Silently following after him, Inare entered to the smell of blood, medicine and some other unpleasant smells.

Inside there was some commotion, a few people where running around and Ebisu was one of them. Inare froze when she heard a blood curdling scream rip through the room. Some on was in pure agony, though Inare was too stuck to do anything other than watch the scene in front of her play out. People continued to dash around, shout at each other and a loud patient was wearing out his vocal cords with the horrendous sounds. Their entrance had made no difference to the infirmary, to which Inare thought was quite amusing considering who her guide was. Pushing aside her amusement, Inare focused on the whole scene.

The room she was currently in seemed foreign to Inare, she knew that it was exactly the same, but with the panic everything looked all so new. For a moment she forgot that she herself was a medic! The infirmary had not changed at all, there were still four rows of beds with curtains surrounding them. Some were drawn close, possibly in a vain attempt to block out the screams and offer the other temporary residents of the medical hall a sense of privacy, others where open, though the bed that had open curtains where all empty. At the far end of the hall there was multiple counters that had trays of tools and medicine, there were also large basins filled with water. Nothing had changed, nothing at all.

Inare was entirely lost. Her conscious hammered her brain with questions as to why she was in here. She had never dealt with this degree of emergency, all of her patience had either been completely unconscious, too drugged to feel the pain or not even in that amount of pain to begin with. The screams continued and Inare tensed up even more. A part of her wanted to shout at the attending medic to gag him, to knock him up… to do anything to stop the screaming. It was so unearthly to Inare, she had never heard such raw pain in a human being!

Her eyes were locked on the bed where the screams where emitting from. Her view was limited due to the cluster of healers surrounding the man, but she could see the person's legs thrashing on the bed, despite the surrounding people restricting his movements with their hands, as he continued to release more pained sounds.

Tearing her eyes away from the sight, Inare looked towards Madara for some form of an explanation as to why she was there. Madara briefly regarded her, before he turned around and headed back the way he came in. Stunned, Inare could do nothing but stare as he left, opening her mouth she tried to find her voice, though nothing escaped.

"Someone will be here later on to keep track of you" was all he said before he started opening the large doors again.

"What am I supposed to do here?" she called out as soon as he finished, shocking herself that she actually spoke.

Looking back at here, a slight streak of confusion passed his eyes before it vanished. "Make yourself useful" With that, he left the infirmary.

Inare stood facing the door for some time, behind her the screams continued and the smell of blood only got stronger. He couldn't find it in her to gather the strength to turn around and face the inside of the infirmary. It was all too much for her to take. The emotional trauma of the earlier events weren't helping her ether. Inare still didn't completely understand how she was going to get herself through all of this, after what Madara had said to her she felt numb. All her resolve at the beginning to get out of here as soon as possible as completely vanished, and Inare struggled to make herself any more.

It was funny in a way that, even with her internal crisis she was currently having, everything in the infirmary seemed to continue. No one gave her the slightest glance, not that she could see from her position, no one moved her. Was she really that useless here? Why even bother putting her here is she didn't have any purpose?

Inare couldn't gather her thought properly as the screams seemed to have gotten even louder in volume and pitch. Ignoring it was extremely impossible, and she didn't want to continue to stand here all day and be a worthless obstacle.

Taking a deep breath, Inare turned herself around. Pushing aside all her doubt and intruding emotions, Inare focused on making herself useful. _This might be easier said than done… _she thought as she watched the panicked nurses in black kimonos continue to run about. She spotted Ebisu among one of them, he no longer was at the bed where the screaming was, he seemed to have drifted off to another patient and had left the previous on in the hands of the nurses. Ebisu was still dresses in his rumpled robes from the day before, and Inare wondered if he had slept in them.

Knowing that Ebisu was likely to be Inares only way of finding out what she could do to make herself 'useful', she slowly walked over to where he was. Taking the route and put as much distance between her and the screaming man.

"Ebisu-sensei?" she asked apprehensively once she got there, being careful not to agitate him. The old man looked even more aged today, his face seemed extremely grey and his eyes hollow. Inare felt a lot of sympathy for him at that moment as she looked at him.

Ebisu had been checking up on one of his recovering patients when Inare had approached him. To Ebisu, Inare look quite fresh. The bags under her eyes had almost entirely gone, but the small smile on her lips that didn't quite reach her eyes showed that she wasn't entirely happy today. Ebisu felt a shot of guilt pass through him at the thought of what Madara had done to her after he left the two of them in the library. While Ebisu knew Madara could deal with delicate matter quite efficiently, he wasn't entirely sure that Inare could deal with the young leaders' forward and no-nonsense style of dealing with such situations.

Pushing away all intrusive thought, Ebisu focused on the aid that Inare could not provide him. He himself was almost drained of all chakra. He was also the only available medic in the fortress at the moment for aid in the infirmary. Of the four that where available, three of them where off training to become better in their defences, and the other had been deployed on a highly classified mission. Ebisu had been up since the early hours of the morning dealing with a seriously injured squad that had just returned from a particular dangerous mission they were deployed on over three weeks ago. Thankfully none had died, yet, but the last one had received heavy damage from a toxin and would likely to be hospitalised for over a month, though that was if the poison didn't killed him.

"Good that you're here Inare-san" he began as he turned around and started heading towards the back of the infirmary. "As you can see there has been some commotion today. You will be required to heal as many as your chakra stores will allow you to" he walked up one of the wash basins and cleaned his hand of remaining blood and other unpleasant fluids. "I am almost at my limit and won't be of much more use. You see the man at the end there?" He asked while pointing with dripping fingers at the shinobi who was writhing in pain and still screaming. Without waiting for an answer Ebisu continued, "He has been poisoned, and I believe it may be fungi based toxin. Now that you are here I can go analyse the species and determine the appropriate method of treatment. What I can tell you is that his liver and kidney are failing very quickly. I need you to maintain his life and keep his organs from failing entirely, or even try some treatments. Also if possible, do something about the noise he is making. Can you do that?" he gave a quick glance at Inare and saw her ashen face. Again, Ebisu didn't wait for her to reply before he turned around and started to head out of the infirmary. "I'll leave him to you then"

Inare was shell shocked, she had said no more than two words to Ebisu and he had already dumped her with the last talk the she would ever want. Dealing with that loud shinobi. She didn't want to appear dismissive to a man in pain, but the thought of seeing his face made her feel sick. If the poison was enough to make him scream like that, then she knew that he had to be serious pain, also that his life was on the line.

If she didn't get past her doubts, Inare knew that the man would likely die from liver and, or, kidney failure before Ebisu could return with a cure. Gritting her teeth together tightly, Inare took a stride forwards towards the bed. Only one step though, before she was once again halted by the screams. Shaking her head angrily, Inare snapped to look at the bed. _I can do this, _she told herself with confidence. Taking a few more steps she continued to reassure herself that she was more than capable of dealing with this. Hadn't she studies medicine for over two years? She knew that it didn't measure up to the knowledge and experience that someone like Kirno or Ebisu had, but she knew enough. She knew how to keep this man alive, and she would do it.

Having reached the poisoned shinobi, Inare pushed her way passed the crowded nurses that where doing nothing but attempting to hold the man down. _Why hasn't anyone subdued him yet? It's just pure cruelty to leave him like this. _Her thoughts where saddened, but she kept her motivation.

Inare tuned to one nurse that had a grip on the man's right leg. "Get something to strap him down onto the bed. It will be a lot easier that way" she told the woman. Inare tried to keep her voice with as much authority that she could gather, but from the blank look she was receiving from the nurse she had just spoken to Inare guessed that it hadn't worked.

"Who are you?" she spat out, clearly showing her dislike of being ordered around by the small girl with unusual hair colour.

Holding in a sigh, Inare replied, trying to be as civil as possible. "Someone who could help this man if you would simply just do as I ask" She was solely tempted use 'say' rather than 'ask', but if she wanted to get this woman to do just that, Inare knew that she was going to have to be nice.

Still the woman stood where she was, her grip on the man tightening. _Why do people have to be like this when someone is in pain? _Inare was frustrated by this woman lack of cooperation. "Look" Inare finally said. "You get the straps and I'll take your position. How about that?" Still no repose or reply. Inare had tried to be kind and reasonably. "This man will die if you start making things complicated. I need to keep him alive. So, go and get straps" Inare was finally ordering her around. Her voice didn't waver once, much to her surprise, and the woman looked quite shocked.

Being so focused on getting that one Uchiha woman to go find what she wanted, Inare failed to notice the curious looks from all the other nurses. The nurse that Inare was addressing quickly left the bed, in what Inare hoped was in search for some straps. Turning her focus on the injured man, Inare looked at his strained face. His eyes seemed unfocused, and his short cropped hair was damp from perspiration and sticking to his forehead. He continued to struggle in the nurses grip. Seeing that the man's right leg was now free to move, Inare took the absent nurses place and put her weight down upon the leg. Still keeping her eyes fixed on the patients face. His skin was very warm, and slippery from sweat, but Inare continued to hold him down, waiting for the woman to return.

Inare continued to study the shinobi's pained face, in search for anything that could give her a clue as to what was causing his pain. She didn't dare use her chakra to search his body, for she knew that she couldn't concentrate on her control and hold his leg down at the same time. That itself could cause him some accidental damage, and who knew what would happen to her then.

When Inare was pushed out of the way, the woman from before was back and she quickly used one of them to strap the man's right leg tightly to the end of the bed. Looking up at her, Inare gave her a small smile. The woman gave no reply before she handed around the remaining strap to the other who were holding down a limb.

Satisfied that she could now start work, Inare placed her hands on the man's chest. Quick, but carefully, she pushed her chakra through to assess the damage. She confirmed the deterioration in the liver cells, and the beginnings of deterioration in the kidneys. For the mean time, Inare knew she should focus on his liver, so retracting her hands, she whent through the hand signs and immediately started healing what damage had already been made. She knew that it would be in vain attempts as she could feel the toxins in his blood that was already working at erasing the healing that Inare had and would do. Despite knowing this, she kept on trying.

Half an hour must of passed, and Inare had healed a majority of the liver, but he she had to do it quickly as his cells where breaking down as she healed. The man's pain had decreased drastically, and the cluster of nurses that where once surrounding him had decreased. There where now only three remaining. The woman who was kind enough to get her the straps was among them. Sweat was starting to fall down her forehead, and she had no doubt that her face was flushed in concentrations and strain.

Her whole mind was solely focused on her patient, the decay of the liver wasn't changing in speed, but she knew that before long his kidney would also start following the same route.

Reducing the flow of chakra going to his liver, Inare diverted the rest to start healing his liver. She knew that slitting her chakra and healing two separate organs would reduce the rate of healing significantly, but she needed to keep this guy alive. Inare guessed that she had at least a whole hour before she succumbed to chakra exhaustion, so all she could do till then was hope that Ebisu had returned with a treatment for the man.

Inare was so focused that she failed to hear the woman across from her telling her something. "Excuse me… umm… miss?"

Looking up, Inare saw that she wanted something from her. Giving a quick not to confirm her attention, the woman continued. "There is… something… something wrong with...". Inare was about to laugh at that, but the nurse had turned her attention to the patient and then continued, "his… face"

As soon as she looked, Inare felt her heart leap.

There was definatly something wrong with his face, something very obvious. So obvious that Inare couldn't understand why she hadn't noticed it before. His skin was peeling off of his face. The man was literally moulting like a snake. Pushing aside that image, Inare quickly ran through everything she knew about poisonous mushrooms and anything that related to the loss of skin. Halting her chakra when one type of mushroom came to mind, Inare lifted her hands from the man's chest and reached over to his hair. Taking a small pinch, she pulled at the short strands. Quite a few of the strands of hair gave away, and only a few stayed in their natural place joined by the roots.

Inare felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth, she knew it. She knew which mushroom had been used to poison the man. She couldn't quite remember how she knew that type of mushroom considering it wasn't the most common type, but one thing was for certain Inare could treat it. That family of mushroom had been one that she had studies quite extensively at one point. For no other reason that Kirno herself had once performed an operation to treat a man who had been careless enough to eat a poisonous mushroom.

Abandoning her position from the bed, Inare quickly walked over to the other side of the room, she would have much rather ran but she was very limited while wearing the yukata. Once she got to the counters that contained multiple medical utilities, Inare looked around frantically for what she needed. After a few seconds of frantically opening and closing draws, Inare found what she was looking for, an intravenous needle along with the tubing and the solution holder. Taking that in her hands, while being careful not to stab herself with the needle, she turned her attention to the cabinet that held multiple bottles of medicine. Opening that up, she scanned over it looking for the right bottles. Minutes later, Inare found herself struggling to hold her bundle. Placing it all down on a nearby counter, she began to mix the solutions. At the moment the concentrations didn't matter all that much, the damage that this solution could do to the man's body was nothing compared to what the poison was doing to him. That could be sorted out relatively easily, what truly mattered was to start getting it all into his blood work.

The solution aimed to replenish the man's lost white blood cells to fight of infection, and the remainder of the poison while Inare would be doing a majority of the work. She would have to manually filter the man's blood with her chakra, pulling out the harmful toxins from his body. She knew that this would be agonising for the man, the pull would cause strain in his nerves and give him intense pain. Though considering what he had been through already, she doubted that he would stay conscious for the process.

Turning back to the patient with all that she needed in her hands, Inare prepared to perform the most complex procedure she had ever done.

To say that she was excited was a slight understatement.

* * *

She was hungry and drained of a majority of her chakra, but she wasn't tiered, though that was most likely due to the fact that it had only been around three of four hours since she had woken up, so tiredness wasn't to be expected for her. The hunger itself was enough for Inare to want to sit down and refuse to move a single muscle until she was presented with enough food to feed a village. Inare struggled to recall the last time that she had any sort of substance, and it was even harder to remember the last time since she had eaten a meal.

The patient was now stable. Inare had no desire to reflect back on the whole struggle, despite it having been a huge achievement in her eyes. After inserting the solution intravenously, Inare had to go about filtering all of his infected blood to remove all traces of the toxin. Had it been a mushroom from a different family, Inare doubted that she would have been able to do it successfully. But since it was from the Hypocreaceae family, a species that Inare was very familiar with, the man would be able to live. Sure he might have to deal with some bad appearance while the lost hair regrew and his face healed from the pealing skin, but all of that could be overlooked since he was alive.

Filtering his blood of the toxin was extremely difficult, and Inare was still covered in the sweat to prove it. Though now, all she wanted was a drink and food.

The nurses had all watched with amazement as Inare performed the surgery, some of them where constantly asking her is she needed assistance, but most of the time Inare had been too focused to even hear them. Only ten minutes had passed since she had completed her operation and then collapsed into the bedside chair, which totalled it to almost an hour and a half since Ebisu had left to analyse the poison. Inare hadn't really thought about the length of his absence until she had finished, and it was mostly due to the irritation she currently had.

_Does it really take him that long to figure it out? It only took me half an hour… how much longer is he going to be? _The frustration was beginning to get to her, personally she blamed hunger.

Leaning further back into the somewhat uncomfortable chair with a groan, Inare looked around for any food that she could scavenge. Her back straightened up when she spotted a familiar face joyously talking with one of the bedridden patients.

Jumping us from the chair, Inare quickly scampered over to where Hisoka was standing, in hopes that she might know of somewhere Inare could get food.

"Hisoka!" she called out once she was nearby. The girl responded immediately by turning around to face Inare with a beaming smile. "Inare-chan!" she greeted happily.

As Inare approached Hisoka, she was running through her brain on how she might approach the subject of food without seeming too demanding. Inare wasn't given any chance to ask Hisoka anything, as by the time she reached her, Hisoka immediately bombarded her with questions. "Inare! You look so pale! What's the matter? Are you feeling well?" This question was followed by her hand immediately going to Inare's forehead to check her temperature. "You don't have a fever… so… but you look so sick!" Hisoka removed her hand, but the heavily concerned look stayed on her face.

"I'm fine Hisoka-san" Inare said with a giggle, Hisoka's worry was very warming to Inare. Her mind suddenly clicked at the opportune moment presented to her, "I'll feel a lot better after I have had same food". Sure there was a slight amount of guilt at taking advantage of Hisoka, but Inare was too hungry to be too bothered by it. She would make it up to her later.

"Food. Well… I guess that it is past mid-day, so going to eat would be perfect. I'm a little hungry myself" she said, a smile taking the place of the previous worry. "Though I just need it quickly finish up with this Sir" she said quickly. Nodding in understanding, Inare watched a she turned back to the man on the bed.

Inare felt a lot happier knowing that she would be getting some food in her stomach in a short while. Rubbing her hands together in anticipation, Inare noticed that she hands where quite sticky from all the work she had been doing so far. Quickly waking over to the end of the infirmary, Inare washed her hands in one of the basins. Looking to the side of the basin for some form of a towel to dry her hands with, she noticed a small. After drying her hands, Inare made a quick decision to take advantage of it. Dipping the towel into the water the squeezing the water out of it, she wiped her brow and neck with damp cloth.

Feeling a little refreshed, Inare turned around to find that Hisoka had finished with her task and was waving Inare over. Once again filled with anticipation over food, Inare hurried over to her.

"So where are we going?" she asked Hisoka as they walked to the infirmary doors.

"The kitchens, that's the best place to get some food. I know that you're not supposed to do that, but I have a friend there that lets me eat my meals. He is such a wonderful cook!"

"Trust you to have so many friends" Inare said with a smile. Hisoka just laughed in reply. It briefly crossed Inare's mind what would happen when Ebisu returned. She hoped that he wouldn't mind too much if she had suddenly vanished.

By now they had approached the doors, Inare was about to open them for both Inare and Hisoka when she was stopped by a tight grip on her wrist. Inare angrily whipped her head around to see who was preventing her from getting her meal. "What?" she asked a Uchiha shinobi with shoulder length hair and a black scarf wrapped around his neck.

His hold on her retracted as she spoke. "I am under orders to not allow you to leave these premises unsupervised" he said monotonously.

"By who?" she asked stupidly, after asking she instantly knew who it was.

"Madara-sama"

"Well, I need to go and eat. Come along if you have to" she was too hungry to bother arguing. Though she was a little annoyed that she was going to be tailed around by a babysitter.

Turning to Hisoka, who looked a little shocked by the encounter, Inare kindly asked her to lead the way and then opened the door.

The three of them walked in an unsettling silence. It was unsettling as Inare knew that Hisoka should have been chatting away about anything or anyone. More guilt struck Inare, but this time it was for the fact that something had bothered Hisoka, it was most likely because of her. Trying to relieve the pressure, Inare turned to the shinobi. "I apologise for earlier. You see, I haven't actually eaten in about… two days! So I'm really hungry and I'm very sorry if I came across as rude"

"Hn"

Inare felt a slight twitch in her lip. Ignoring it, she continued to be friendly. "What is your name?"

There was no reply for a few second, the man seemed to be contemplating replying. Inare was in the process of saying that he didn't have to tell her when he finally replied. "Susumu. Uchiha Susumu".

_Would never have guessed the last bit, though I guess it's a start. _"It's nice to meet you Susumu-san. I'm Inare, and this is Hisoka"

"I am already aware of you name. You it is a pleasure to meet you Hisoka-san" not once did he even look at Inare.

The twitch got even stronger. _What? So it's not a pleasure to meet me? Here was me trying to make everyone friends… and look what happens! I guess it serves me right. _Grumbling to herself, Inare ignored the pleasantries that when between the two Uchiha's.

Pushing aside her annoyance, Inare looked to Hisoka in hopes to start a conversation. "How has your day been so far Hisoka-san?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, Inare-chan! There is no need to be so formal with me"

"Sorry, we have only really known each other for about a day. It's a little unusual…" Inare drifted of uncertainty.

"Nonsense. We are friends, Inare-chan!"

"OK, Hisoka-chan!" she replied with a small laugh, happy that she had officially found a friend in this nightmare. "Though, how has your day been?" she went back to her earlier question.

"It's been a little busy. Okaa-san wanted me to buy some groceries from the market before I came to the infirmary, so I had to get up really early. This isn't too bothersome, as when I was…" Inare learned a valuable lesson at that moment, one which she should have already known or at least figured out. When asking Hisoka a question, word it wisely and don't ask ones that could possibly lead to a full out life story, which was exactly what Inare was getting at that moment.

The journey to the kitchens was filled with the two women chatting enthusiastically. Once Hisoka had finished her story, she then asked Inare about her day. Inare skipped out on the entire event that happened that morning in Madara's chambers, but she proudly told Hisoka all about her surgery on the poisoned man. She listened carefully as Inare explained how she knew the form of toxin that the man had been poisoned with from all of the signs, and how she went about treating it. Before Inare knew it, Hisoka informed her that they had arrived at the kitchens.

Hisoka was about to open the door when Susumu pushed passed her and into the kitchen. The brief opening of the door let the smell of food drift out and had Inare's mouth-watering. The two women shared a quick questioning glance at each other at Susumu's actions, before the two of them entered after him.

Once inside, Inare's head was swirling at all the smells. She could identify the smell of miso soup, grilled fish, fried rice and cooking meat. At first it was too overwhelming to Inare, the aroma of the room was making her head giddy with excitement and her stomach to start up on a symphony of growling.

Hisoka continued to go deeper into the room, she stopped to talk to someone. Inare imagined that it was that man who was Hisoka's friend that was the cook. The two of them seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Inare looked around for Susumu, she quickly spotted him leaning by the door where they had entered. Leaving Hisoka to speak with her friend, Inare walked over to Susumu.

"May I ask you something?"

"Hn"

Sighing already at his lack of enthusiasm and cooperation, Inare then continued. "What is it exactly that you have to do?"

"Accompany you to wherever you go in the fortress"

"Why is that?"

He gave her an obviously look with a slightly raised eyebrow. "You're a medic. All medics must be accompanied by a shinobi at all times"

"That's ridiculous!" she protested. "You mean to say, that wherever I go, and whatever I do… you're going to be there?"

"Yes", Inare opened her mouth to say something else when he interrupted. "Within reason" he said firmly.

_Comforting, _she though sarcastically. "That is wrong. I don't even get any privacy!" this time she interrupted him as he began to say something. "Within reason!" she snapped at him, trying to be as mocking as possible, but failing terribly. "What about if I want to go outside? Would you still be accompanying me?"

"You would need permission from Madara-sama before you could even leave the main fortress. Though I highly doubt that you will gain that permission"

"What? What do you mean I need permission to go outside! I'm seventeen years old, I have been going outside without any permission for most of my life. If you think that I'm just going to…"

"It would appear that Hisoka-san wants you to go and join her for your meal. You better go to her, as you wouldn't want to be rude after she kindly left her duties to assist you in getting a meal" he said dismissively before walking away from her.

Inare was breathing heavily with built up anger, not only towards Susumu and Madara, but everyone else. Her eyes where burning with tears, but for the second time that day she had to push them aside with the promise of another time. Turning around, she saw the Susumu had been telling the truth, Hisoka was there with two bowls in her hand and walking to Inare.

"Inare-chan, I got us some food! Let's go sit over there in the corner where it's less busy. Ok?"

Inare could only nod in reply, not trusting herself to not burst out crying, and the followed after her. _I will not take out my anger with Hisoka… just save it and talk to Madara about it later. Hopefully I'll see him again today and then I can get rid of all that anger. _Inare frowned at her thoughts as she sat down on a stool with Hisoka. _I never thought that I might actually want to see him again._

As most of her happy mood was gone by the time she sat down to eat with Hisoka, Inare struggled to keep up with her constantly happy friend. She smiled when she had to, and made a comment when needed, but other than that she really pushed herself to not sit there and cry her eyes out. Although Hisoka would undoubtedly be the idea friend to cry on, she just didn't want to make a scene in the kitchen. Also, no give Hisoka that responsibility when she had only know her for about a day.

Despite her mood, Inare's appetite was very much the same. By the time it had taken Hisoka to eat just one bowl of fried rice, Inare managed to eat her way through two servings of fried rice, a plate of fried fish and a bowl of udon noodles. It was a sickly amount of food, and Inare felt that if she where to move a little too quickly, she would be having some practice with her regurgitate reactions. But she had eaten to her hearts contempt, and that was all that mattered to her at that moment.

After their meals, the two of them had once again where off. They left the kitchen with Susumu at their heels. Inare couldn't focus on the route they were taking, or the conversation coming from Hisoka, she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice any of it. Hisoka led them back to the infirmary, where they entered to the multiple unpleasant smells.

* * *

"I cannot believe that you let yourself get injured like that. It's an embarrassment!" Masao continued berated to Isshin as they slowly walked through an unused path of a forest that led towards the Uchiha stronghold.

"What makes you say I did it on purpose? I'm not invincible, I'm just as likely to get injured as you are" to anyone else his voice might have sounded casual, but to his long-time friend Masao, his voice held Isshin's agitation clearly.

"Tch! Like hell. Even I could have got out of that without an injury. You got hit intentionally, and I think I know why" Masao was no longer scolding Isshin, but teasing him lightly.

It was true though. Their scouting mission had taken them a few days to complete, and the rest was spent recovering the ground they lost on the way back to the stronghold. It was on the last stretch of their journey that they had been attacked by a Senju scouting squad. Fortunately for the two Uchiha shinobi, the squad they had been up against where nowhere near Isshin's and Masao's rank. The confrontation only lasted a few minutes, but one of the ninja had planted a paper bomb on the tree. Isshin noticed it, before the Senju shinobi could detonate it, and quickly informed Masao. Masao for out of the explosive range easily without any injury, but Isshin hadn't gotten been so fortunate. While the dust thrown up from the explosion was still floating in the air, Isshin emerged from it with minor burns on his entire right arm.

"You're over thinking this. I got injured, it was an accident, and that is all there is to it"

"Right…so it has nothing to do with the little medic?"

"No" Isshin replied a little too quickly.

"I find that hard to believe"

"Then just drop it"

"Come ooon! Just tell me" Masao continued to press for more information, his tone still holding the causal teasing between two friends.

Isshin was determined to say nothing more on the matter, but he couldn't help but look down to the irregular parched of red blisters that coated his entire right arm. The skin around the blisters had become an angry shade of red, though the wound not serious or life threatening.

"There is no shame in being concerned" Masao said earnestly, once the silence had lasted a little too long for his linking.

"I just need to make sure that she is fine" Isshin said in a quiet voice. "That Madara hasn't tormented her into a shell of misery"

"Or killed her" Masao received a dark glare from his companion at the unwanted comment. "Don't look at me like that. You know just as well as I do that if she has even the slightest amount of connection with the Senju, Madara will have her killed, or even do it himself. You have reason to be concerned"

"I know. I guess that is just the harsh reality of this world. But still… she doesn't deserve this. To be taken from her home and placed in a world she doesn't even understand" Isshin paused for a moment to push aside the emotions that where getting the better of him. "Not to mention the way Madara was around her. He was acting completely irrationally, for lack of better word, he was being a bastard"

Masao laughed at the comment, "Listen to us bitch about our leader! If we were with anyone else we would have probably been reported and had our tongues cut off" still laughing when he added. "… or worse. Our eyes ripped out"

"You shouldn't joke about things like that" Isshin replied trying to turn the conversation a bit more seriously.

"I know. I know. But you still got to laugh about it all. Right?"

"No. This really isn't a laughing matter" Isshin replied gravely.

"Ok! I'll be serious. Though back to Inare. You have to admit, that she could have been worse off. How many people would give to be in the position of a clan medic? At home, medics are worshiped by guys like us!"

"That is true, but only for Uchiha medics. Inare isn't an Uchiha, she is a foreigner, and for that she will be isolated. That is not the life for Inare, can't you see that? She has obviously lived her whole life with a degree of freedom, and to now live constantly protected from threats. She probably won't be allowed out of the fortress. How is that fortunate?"

Looking down, Masao reflected upon what Isshin had said. It was all true and he completely understood it. In a way Masao knew himself the hell that Inare was going to be going through. "You're right. But either way, there is nothing that we can do about it. When we get back, she is either going to be alive or dead. You better accept that before we get back"

Snorting at what Masao had said, Isshin didn't reply. The dull throbbing of heat in his arm drew his attention back to wound. Looking away from it and towards the route they were taking. "We had better hurry up. It's going to be dark soon and I don't want to be stuck halfway up the mountain when it does" he said as he moved to walk a little quicker.

"You want to camp at the peak of the mountain?"

"Yer, that will do" Isshin replied uncaringly as he moulded his chakra into the soles of his feet then pushed off into a high speed run.

Masao caught up with his teammate easily in the fast dash. A slight bit of guilt hit Masao as he thought about the possibility of Inare being dead. While he seriously doubted the Inare had any connections to the Senju, the new information that they had gathered even confirmed it. Then again, when Inare had first walked into the bar, the last think any of them imagine was that she was a medic. The girl sure did have a way of surprising people, so Masao had decided to not give himself or Isshin any false hopes that she was alive at the Uchiha stronghold.

The guilt was only strengthened when he thought about the information they had gathered over the last few days. This new data would only make Inare's life, if she still was alive, a lot more complicated.

* * *

**AN: 8,000+ words... if that isn't considered a long chapter then my chapters will forever be considered short! **

** Some of u (well only one!) seemed to have guessed where this story is heading. Cant say it should of been much of a surprise since we all kinda know it from the anime/manga. But this story of just my take on how it was achieved (for those of u who still dont know... im keeping it pretty vague... hopefully xD). **

**There is going to be one more chapter before there is a short time skip. Hope none of u mind too much!**

**I couldn't really be THAT bothered to pre-read this chapter (since it took me so long to write)... i did it, but not a good as I should of! So tell me if u notice any mistakes... or anyhting that generealy makes no sense!**

**Hope that you enjoyed the chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, nor any of the character that belong to it.**

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen:_

The remainder of the day ran considerably smoothly for Inare. The infirmary seemed to have had its daily dose of excitement, so there were no more serious matters such as emergency surgery. Inare spent most of her time glaring daggers at Susumu – to which he mostly ignored – smiling at Hisoka and treating or checking up on recovering patients. Her poisoned patient was unconscious, and Inare doubted that he would rise for a few days. After checking up on his body and repairing a bit more damage done to his kidneys and liver, Inare concluded that he would soon be on the mend.

Not long after arriving back in the infirmary from her meal, Ebisu suddenly appeared before her to congratulate her on her successful surgery of the poisoned man, before her went off to deal with his own patients and matters

Inare had to chuckle at the memory, it made her doubt Ebisu's humanity as he didn't actually leave to analyse the blood samples. Though what he had told her did give her a huge confidence boost.

_"I didn't have time to deal with a noisy child, who couldn't deal with a little mushroom poisoning. You were a suitable option so I left it to you" he said while removing a temporary support to the injured woman's arm. The woman appeared to be struggling at holding in the cries of pain, as Ebisu curiously bent and flexed her injured arm._

_"Umm… Ebisu-sensei… I… err think…" Inare said while nodding towards the woman, hoping that the man would get the hint. The woman's face was flushed red, and the tenseness in her jaw implied that she was gritting her teeth extremely tightly._

_"Besides, there was too much commotion going on. I'm an old man these days, and as the head medic there are lots of things that I have to do. I knew what species of mushroom the poison was from." he continued on, seemingly oblivious to the woman in pain. "It was good to see that you too where able to see the symptoms and identify the poison before the man died. Though I knew he had around four hours to live, and I would have come back before that time limit was up and…" he pause to give a string tug on the woman's arm before quickly pushing it up and into her shoulder. A sickening pop resonated from her arm, which was shortly followed by the scream that the woman was no longer able to hold in._

_Inare heard Ebisu muter something about a joints, her turned to face Inare before continuing. "Ahh… what was I just saying… O yes!" he turned back to the woman. "You're all fixed and free to go" he said before spinning around and moving on to the next patient. The newly 'fixed' woman was there trembling with the remnants of pain. Inare walked over to her and quickly pushed some soothing chakra into the shoulder. After doing this for a few minutes, Inare pulled grabbed a sling and put her injured arm in it. The trembling quickly ceased, and Inare was lightly pushed away. Without a word, the woman stood up walked away cradling her arm slightly the whole way. Inare watched after her, before turning around. Unable to entirely understand why the woman had responded like that, after all she wanted to do was help the injured woman._

_She wasn't sure why she did it, but Inare still felt a little lost in the infirmary in terms of what she should be doing, so she went and caught up with him._

_This time, Ebisu wasn't torturing some pitiful injured patient. Well could be considered torture is the patient was unconscious? _

_"Was there something you wanted Inare-san?" he asked without facing her._

_"O! Well… you hadn't really finished talking to me"_

_"Hm. I guess not… Get back to doing your job as a medic" his tone was serious, though not all too intimidating to Inare._

_"Ok!" she happily chirped to Ebisu, hopping that a good reply would lighten him mood a little. With that issue settled, despite it not really being finished, Inare wondered off to check up on some other patients._

That whole talk with Ebisu had given Inare mixed opinions on him, he was a practical man in his actions and opinions, but not very empathetic towards such feelings such as pain. Inare now sat in one of the comfortable chairs in Madara's private library. She had been there for almost an hour reading a book. It had been a randomly chosen book from one of the many books shelves. It was also something that Inare had never even considered reading. It had just looked interesting.

Though she would never admit it, Inare was waiting for him. Well she could admit it was mostly due to her anger entirely directed at that infuriating man that had done nothing but cause her endless problems and misery. She had actually considered the fact that she too had caused him problems, but that was beyond the point, he had put her under twenty four hour supervision. She was glad that Susumu wasn't there in the library with her at that moment. After an intense argument with him, to which Inare was glad to say she had won, the two of them had agreed that when she was in the chambers he didn't have to be there with her, and he would wait outside until Madara arrived to relieve him of his duties. Inare did feel a little guilty that he had to wait outside like a punished dog, while she had the comfort of a somewhat warm room and a relaxing chair to sit in. Though after having the whole day of having him watch her intensely, Inare felt that she needed a little room to herself. It wasn't like she was concerned about her safety, she didn't think she had any reason to. Isshin's words from that time at the campsite lightly echoed in her mind, but she pushed it aside. _Who would be stupid enough to try and break into a fortress filled to the brim with shinobi? _Sure enough, Inare didn't think about who would be capable of such an act, and remained generally oblivious to her possible danger.

Realising that she had just read an entire page of the book without even paying attention to what was being said, Inare went back to the top of the page and re-read it, giving the text her full attention:

_ Is anything so self-evident that I cannot be doubted? Is it not possible that our lives are no more that dreams, or that the world is just a figment of our imagination? Outlandish though these notions are, the mere fact that they are conceivable shows that the reality of the physical world can be doubted._

_ There are other ideas, however, which seem to be so clear and self-evident that they must be true. For instance, whether you are awake or asleep, two plus two makes four. A triangle must have three sides whether the world, real or imaginary, contains triangle or not._

_ Bur what if God, or some powerful, malicious demon, is tricking you? Couldn't such an evil spirit fool you into believing that false is obviously true? Haven't we seen genjutsu make people continue to walk through the forest, oblivious to the fact that they are slowly walking towards an untimely death? And what of hypnotists that make people count to ten, unaware that they have missed out the number seven?_

_ If the evil demon is a possibility, is there anything which is beyond doubt?_

Inare paused after that. The text continued on to talk about dreams, and how if one was to dream about having hands, feet, a head and a body. Does that mean they are really there? Though Inare's mind was completely stuck on what she had just read. It was simply fascinating. A paranoid and extreme idea of the world, but none the less interesting. The mere thought of there actually being people that think like this was a curious interest. Inare had to laugh at it. It was amazing to her!

Never before had she thought in such a way about something. The whole concept reminded her of Madara's tsukuyomi, world. Was that a real world? Is this the real world? Was she still unknowingly in the tsukuyomi? She had to pause at that though with a slight shiver. _I think that I'm going to stop there for today… _she thought as she folded the corner of the page she was at before closing the book. Not wanting to return it to its place on the bookshelf, as she wanted to read it again later, Inare leaned over and put it on the small table between the chairs. Standing up, Inare walked over to a random bookshelf and looked through the books and scrolls.

The majority of Madara collection was made up of history books, military tactics and records scrolls, books on jutsu and the variety of fighting styles that existed, there were lots of philosophical books like the one she had just been reading. Inare was shocked to find a book on the variety of species of birds, and another entirely on the nature of falcons in their natural habitat.

Inare rapidly skimmed over the large collection of books, trying to find something of interest. In the end she settled on a small book on traditional folktales.

It wasn't her ideal choice, but, from what she had seen so far, it was likely to be the least serious of books in the entire library. Not to mention it seemed very old and well used. Inare had to laugh at the thought of Madara reading these short children storied enough that the book was half falling apart.

Sitting back down in her previous chair, Inare gave a small shiver at the coolness of the furniture. Putting the book, on the arm rest, Inare reached down to pull of her shoes, with that done, she tucked them under her and sat back in the chair. Picking up the book, she began to read.

After reading the first story about the Skeleton Song, Inare flicked through the book, looking at the titles of the stories and reading the ones that seemed interesting.

Just as she was beginning to get bored of the stories, Inare heard the groan of the door opening. Snapping her head up, she saw that Madara had just entered the library. A surge of happiness filled her when she saw him, but then she quickly remembered her anger and that she had to talk to him about her being watched over by Susumu.

Closing the book, Inare put it on the arm rest, and pulled her legs out from underneath her. Sadly, in the time that she had been reading, the weight of her body had made her legs go a little weak, so when she tried to stand up, she fell forwards. Inare just managed to catch herself on the table.

Madara, who had been on his way to his room, stopped to watch Inare's little circus act. Laughing slightly at her, Madara continued on towards his room.

"I need to talk to you" she called out. Madara didn't stop when he heard her speak, but kept on walking towards the staircase.

"Then talk" he replied gruffly, as he weaved between all the bookcases. Every time he entered his chambered, he said to himself that he needed to get rid of some of his books. They had begun to take up too much of his space.

"I can't when you're walking away" she countered back, moving away from the chairs and towards where Madara was heading.

"Then walk with me"

"But I don't know where you are going!" she called out. When she heard the sound of Madara walking up the stairs, Inare speed up so as not to lose him, it was a serious matter that she had to talk to him about.

"Instead of complaining, why don't you just say what you want to?"

When Inare reached the base of the stairs, she saw the door slam closed. _How does he walk so fast? _She mentally cried. Hiking up the skirt of her yukata, Inare ran up the stairs as fast as she could. _I'm not going to lose this opportunity!_

Throwing the door open, Inare entered the hall way and ran to catch up with Madara, who by now halfway down the hallway leading to his own room.

"Madara. Can't we just talk in the library?" she asked when she reached him.

"Don't make requests when you are taking up my own time" he said, as he reached the door to his room.

"But I don't want to go in there!" Inare blurted out without thinking.

Madara opened the door with a sigh. "What is it you want?" he asked. He wasn't looking at Inare when he spoke, but he still hadn't made any move to enter the room.

"It's about Susumu" she started. The response was for Madara to enter his room, slamming the door behind him. "Wait! Madara!" she shouted out while banging on the door. She wasn't about to lose this, she needed to tell him that she didn't want it.

"Madara!" she continued. She knew that the easiest this would be to enter and confront him about it. Demand he listen to her. Though the likelihood of that working was very slim, also, Inare really didn't want to go into the room again. Especially not after what had happened that morning to her.

Her banging had by now subsided to a continuous knocking. "Madara!" she called out again. Once her knuckles had begun to hurt slightly Inare stopped with it all together.

"Madaraaaaa" she moaned out childishly. She was on the verge of begging. She needed to talk to him.

_If I don't get this over with now then I'll be likely to be stuck with Susumu forever. Then how will I escape? _Inare was suddenly reminded that this had been the first time in the while that she had been thinking about escaping from the Uchiha's. She knew she wanted to, but for some reason she had fallen quite quickly into working in the infirmary. That alone had made her forget about a lot of her problems. So how will she escape? _Damit! This is really bad… I just want to go home to Kirno. And Susumu is an obstacle... well… all of these Uchiha's are an obstacle to my goal of going home. _Inare frowned. She wasn't helping her moral by thinking like that.

Inare looked at the door intensely. _What's the worst that could happen? _Inare told herself not to think about that, she knew what the worst was, and she didn't want to push her luck again. Her gaze didn't leave the door, her whole mind was debating whether she should go in or not.

Her thought stream was cut off when the door suddenly opened, causing Inare to quickly moved out of the way to avoid being hit by it. From where she now stood Inare had a perfect view of a half clad Madara Uchiha. Much to her embarrassment. Slightly frozen to the spot, Inare stared slack jawed at Madara. His torso was completely bare, and all he wore was a loose fitting pair of trousers. Slung over his right shoulder was what appeared to be a robe.

Inare felt her whole face and neck heat up. She wasn't too sure how she looked exactly at that moment, but from the slight smile on Madara's face, she guessed that it was an amusing sight.

Eventually Inare reacted appropriately by spinning in a half circle to face away from him. "Sorry" she squeaked out. This gave Inare a little more to be humiliated about.

_I'm being silly. I've seen naked men before… no wait. I actually haven't. _Feeling even more like a fool, Inare didn't dare speak any more. Her argument that she had mentally constructed was completely abandoned, and she failed to recall what she had intended to ask Madara about in the first place. All that filled her mind was the image she had just seen. _It would of helped if he had the face of a pig… but there is no way he could ever look bad. _Inare shook her head and her face got even hotter. _Stop thinking like that! At this rate I'm going to have to take a cold bath! Just remember. I had to talk to him about something…_

Footsteps pulled Inare away from her thought. Immediately she tensed up, knowing that he was just a few steps away from her, and she couldn't see him at all. Inare wouldn't put it passed him to try some cruel joke on her again, in fact, she was beginning to think that she had become a source of entertainment for Madara.

Ducking her head when she heard him get closer, Inare felt herself go instinctively deathly rigid. She wasn't scared, just very apprehensive of what trick he might play on her this time.

He body almost collapsed in relief when she saw him walk right passed her. It would appear that he had no interest in her. _Thank Kami._

With the relief, Inare's mind became a little clearer. Now remembering what she had to talk to him about, Inare called out to him. Keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Madara!" she didn't know if he had stopped to listen or not, but she continued never the less, "I don't see why it is necessary for Susumu to… watch over me. So… could you just…" _I am overstepping so many boundaries it's untrue, _"…undo your orders? Tell him to go and leave me alone?" Inare throat felt a little too dry at that moment, she had kept her voice loud enough for Madara to hear it, but quiet enough so as not to seem to demanding.

"Would you care to repeat that please? I didn't quite hear you" he spoke in a low voice containing his controlled anger.

Inare's eyes widened at the tone of his voice. He sounded really angry to her at that moment. Still facing the ground, Inare began. "I just want…"

"Look at me when you're talking" he demanded harshly.

Flinching this time at what he had said, Inare remained fixed where she was. She didn't want to face him, she felt more like a scolded child right then than she had ever in her entire life. There was no way that she could face him. _Though if I don't he will just get angrier, and there isn't anyone here besides the two of us. No one will help me is things get… serious…. Then again, who would help me and go against their superior?_

She pondered on that for a second, _damit! I really am all alone here! _Tear stung at her eyes. Slowly raising her head, Inare began to face Madara. She felt a little protected by the slightly overgrown fringe that she hoped covered her eyes from Madara's view. She didn't want him to see her despair, or the tears that now barely stayed in her eyes. Looking up, she saw that Madara had indeed stopped to listen to her, he had even turned around to give her his attention.

She began again. "I just wanted…" _I have to be strong, he can't kill me. I'm a medic… ok… that gives me no reassurance. _"…you to know, that I don't want Susumu around. I don't need some caretaker!" The last part of her broken sentence was said with a bit more confidence than the rest.

Releasing a strained sigh, Madara took a few steps towards Inare. "I'll make you a deal" reaching up, Madara grabbed hold of the robe that was over his shoulder and pulled it off. While holding it up, Madara continued, "If you can manage to get this robe off of me, then I'll order Susumu to leave you. If not, then he stays. Simple"

"But you know that I can't do that!" Inare protested, outraged that he was suggesting silly games when this was a serious matter.

"And for that exact reason I know you can't protect yourself"

"That's the point. I don't need protection! I don't need a caretaker! And I'm certainly not going to play some stupid game with you"

"I can currently see over twenty ways in which I could kill you right now" he said bluntly, making Inare take a sharp breath and move backwards slightly. "There are many people that would want to kill you, and even more that would try to. Especially if it gave their clan an advantage. You are…"

"I'm nobody!" she shouted out. Tears now streaming from her eyes, "I'm just an orphan who can claim to have a bit of medical training. I have no power, no knowledge beyond the human body, no experience in anything. I don't even have a last name! Why would anyone want to kill me! It's purposeless" Her voice cracked at the last bit as her emotions became more and more overwhelming.

"You are a foreigner that has no bounds to this clan. Killing you would be meaningless, so they would most likely capture you. Torturer you for information on the stronghold, then force you to be a medic for them. Not including al of the other things that they could possibly do to break you. The fact that you are a medic from this clan would also be to the advantage of them since it would be our own loss"

"It's just… it's all…" _Crap! He's right… _more tears fell down her cheeks. Sniffling slightly, Inare quickly changed topic. "And what about not being able to go outside! I'm seventeen years old! I haven't had to get permission to go outside since I was five! There is no way that I'm going to go to you for that!"

Madara didn't reply for a bit, the silence in the hallway was ignored by the two of them. Both where to occupied with not releasing their gaze upon each other, neither wanted to accept defeat.

"What is it that you want Inare?"

Inare hadn't been expecting that sort of reply, she had expected him to justify his reasoning and go into a speech about how she was at danger of being attacked by rival clans, hence in need of a lot of protection. Though, what was it that she wanted? She had known that Madara's reasoning for supplying her with a protector the moment Susumu had announced himself. So why had she come back thinking that it needed to talked about?

_I was just looking for a fight… I'm such an idiot. Intentionally picking for a fight. I'm such a coward._ Inare's tears where now uncontrollable. "I want to go home" she sobbed out. "I just want to go home"

She continued to sob there, wrapping one arm around herself, Inare hugged her middle, while the hand of her other arm came up to cover her mouth in hopes of reducing the sound of her crying. In a way, Inare was grateful that Madara didn't say anything. He just continued to stand there, like a marble statue. Had his hair and clothing been the same shade of his skin, he would have been the perfect marble freeze. So unaffected by all that happens around him, always the same and never changing.

"We have already discussed this Inare. You know that's not going to happen"

_Marble… it's so perfect, smooth, flawless, unchangeable, heartless… it's so… cold. _

_Just like him._

_

* * *

_

She had run back to the room she woke up in that morning after Madara had given her his reply, slamming to door behind her and leaning up against it. Not that she expected the man to follow her. After she gathered the strength to do so, she dragged herself over to the bed and continued to cry.

For most of the early evening and night she stayed hugging to cushion to her middle and crying into it. She couldn't even be bothered to get under the covers. Inare figured that this was what happened when you held in a whole days' worth of crying in for as long as possible. Not even her hungry stomach halted her tears.

At some point in the middle of the night, Inare felt sick from all the crying and the majority of her tears had dried up. She had pushed herself up off the bed and worked her way over to the door and towards the washroom. After washing her face, and drinking a few mouthfuls, Inare then got back to her room once more. After collapsing back onto the bed, Inare managed to get the covers over half of her body her before the emotional and physical exhaustion became too much and she fell asleep.

The harsh sound of someone banging their hand up against the door woke Inare up in the morning. Inare struggled to open her eyes for more than a few seconds, before they closed again. Her body was nowhere near entirely rested, and she wasn't ready to wake up. Sadly for her the insistent banging on the door had only increased. Reaching up to the covers, that had somehow found their way up to her neck, Inare tiredly pulled them off of her body. Sitting on the edge of the bed Inare looked up and around the room while bringing herself to a more awoken state of mind, she was grateful that the room was dark. She didn't exactly recall ever closing the curtains, but she didn't really care at all.

Inare cursed and swore under her breath the whole way to the door. A few times on the short distance from the bed to the door, Inare had multiple thoughts on simply collapsing on the floor and giving up entirely while going back to sleep. She had to grab hold of the door for dead life once she reached it, so as to stop herself from collapsing. _Why did I go to sleep so late last night? _She stupidly questioned herself, she knew that last night she was in no position to think logically about anything, but to sleep so late when she had no idea what would happen to her the following day was incredibly idiotic.

Slowly opening the door, Inare's tired eyes where face with a stoic Uchiha.

* * *

_It's too early to be dealing with this, _Madara thought as he stared on at the two new arrivals. They had both just arrived back from their extended mission, and the data they had gathered was making things a lot more complicated.

"How certain are you of the validity of the data?" he asked the both of them.

It was Isshin who replied first. "We overheard this information from two Senju shinobi. From the lack of more useful information, Masao and I assumed that it was valid. To confirm it, we later captured one of the Senju we overheard it form, the one that seemed to know it the most, and interrogated him. What I saw confirmed it all"

"You where the once that interrogated him?"

"Yes, Madara-sama"

_This certainly complicated matters. I was looking forwards to dumping her with Ebisu, but it would appear that the Senju are quite insistent on getting her, not to mention the other fact. _In truth, after last night, Madara decided that he no longer wanted to deal with an overemotional woman. With the uncovering of this new info, not only would she have to remain where she was accommodation wise, but she would have to be once again questioned in order to confirm this data with her. This time, it would be unlikely that they would go easy on her.

Madara had been hoping to avoid her for a while after last night, as he doubted that she would want to be seeing him so soon. _Can't be helped, _he thought dryly. Madara didn't really care about what she wanted, he just hopped to avoid another confrontation with the woman, she was no fun when she was being emotional.

Returning his attention to where it was required, Madara addressed Isshin. "Go get that… injury of yours checked in the infirmary" he said somewhat tauntingly. "While you are there, relive the shinobi in charge of watching her for the remainder of the day and bring her here. If she isn't in the infirmary, then return." With a quick bow, Isshin left the small meeting room and headed towards the infirmary.

Madara then turned his attention to Masao. "You can go and rest for the day. Tomorrow, I want you to gather a reconnaissance group appropriate for infiltrating one of the Senju outposts. I want to know all about their troop and medic numbers, their recent movements and they future plans, also, anything else that would seem of importance. Gather as much info as you can, but try not to let too many die. I believe will have need all of our forces soon." Madara paused to think for a second, and Masao stayed since he hadn't been dismissed. "Also, do not get caught under any circumstances. I don't want this to turn out to be another war between us and the Senju, just yet. Understood?"

"Hai"

"Dismissed" Masao then left appropriately, and Madara was left alone in the small meeting room. He continued to sit there for a while, contemplating all that needed to be.

His brother would have to be summoned for the next meeting. Also, he needed Ebisu, since he would be the oldest and most knowledge on this topic. He is also a medic and would likely to have had dealings with the person in question.

Sighing at all the trouble Inare had brought with her, Madara stood up and went about to look for his brother and Ebisu. _It's still too early for all of this crap._

_

* * *

_

She had only been in the infirmary for about an hour, and already she was fed up. The fact that she had probably only slept six hours most likely had something to do with it, but to now have to use her chakra continuously was draining her even more. To make matters worse, she was quite lonely today since Hisoka apparently had a day off. A slight bit of envy crossed over her when she thought about Hisoka having a day of no work to do, _I wonder if I'll ever get one…. _Inare had to snort at that comment. She doubted she there would be any days off for her for a very long time. _My day of will likely be the day I die… arr, I should think so negatively!_

Inare appeared to be the only medic-nin in the whole infirmary at that moment, she hadn't seen Ebisu all morning. She guessed that it was possible he came in extra early to work. Since that was the situation, all orders and checks had to be made by her. Inare was beginning to see why Ebisu was so pessimistic, going through this all day was bound to make you a little grumpy. Clueless people coming up to you and asking why the patient is coughing, vomiting… Inare had also been shocked when someone actually came up to her and asked by the patient hadn't actually woken up. I seemed to be too hard for these people to understand that this was the process of recovery that people went through.

Inare felt quite proud of herself that she had managed to not give too many sarcastic responses to these tedious questions.

Wiping her hands clean, Inare walked over to the other side of the infirmary. Close by the door, there were a few chairs to sit on. One of which was already occupied by Susumu. The shinobi had been relatively quiet today when he escorted her to the infirmary, and for that she was eternally grateful since that morning had been quite and embarrassing one for him.

After dragging herself to the door that morning, Inare found that it was Susumu who was to escort her to the infirmary. Inare was happier at the thought that she wouldn't have to see Madara for quite some time. Susumu told her that she needed to go and wash and get ready for the day. Inare went off and did just that. Much to Inare's disgust, she was going to have to wear the yukata for that third day in a row, though since she didn't know where her other set had gone she had no option but to put it on. Inare had panicked when she came to tiring the obi, as she still didn't know how to do it properly. With no other choice, she exited the washroom and asked Susumu to tie it for her. His attempt was only a little better than hers. But it was still better. Thinking back to an similar circumstance that happened with Madara made Inare more flustered that it had with Susumu. She still wanted to avoid the detestable man for as long as possible.

This evening when she was once again escorted back to Madara's chambers, she planned to grab a few books and go hide herself in her room for the rest of the whole night. Inare doubted that Madara would intrude upon her, since he hadn't really done so. Frowning Inare thought about the previous night, _does that mean it's been me who is constantly intruding on him? Nooo… can't be._

Dismissing any other thoughts Madara related, Inare sat down on the chair she had just reached, sitting down nicely next to Susumu. She wasn't going to start a conversation, she didn't really want to talk to him either. Inare just wasn't in one of her more sociable moods.

From her position here she got a good view over the entire infirmary. After all the hard work she had been deigning since she arrived here, Inare had managed to check all of the patients. So she was now free, unless there was a sudden emergency with one of the current patients, or a new and injured patient was to arrive. And until that possible moment came, Inare was happy to just sit here in quiet.

Many though crossed Inare's head, nearly all of them medical related. She was enjoying the relatively quiet scenery, and using it to let her mind wonder. Despite how much she tried not to, her thoughts did eventually wonder back to shinobi and Uchihas. They seemed like such hard working people, with a lot of pride for their shinobi and clan. Inare quickly glances at Susumu. His face was impassive, but he appeared somewhat restless. In her mind, there was a sudden moment of realisation of why that was.

"Susumu-san. I'm sorry" she said quietly.

He looked over to her curiously, obviously confused by her sudden apology. "I mean for you having to be here" she said a little loudly. From what Inare had figured out on her own, Inare guessed that she and Susumu where going to be together for quite some time. Inare didn't want it to be so that every time they were together there would be this angry aura of awkwardness and discomfort. "I know you must really want to be off doing… something… more interesting. Rather than sitting down and doing nothing for the whole day, while you wait around for me. That was what I was apologising for"

Susumu said nothing, and Inare thought that she had ironically made the awkwardness more apparent that before. Looking away with a bit of shame, Inare looked around for any topic that would help settle the mood.

"My orders are to protect you. No apology is required. Though…" be pause for a bit, before he continue in a mumble "I appreciate your sincerity". A slight shade of pink covers his nose and cheeks, but she looked away so Inare could confirm the blush.

Smiling while laughing a little Inare looked back to the infirmary. _Well at lease we are making a start! _She thought cheerfully. A thought crossed her head. "O… and. Thank you for this morning" she said in an extremely quiet voice.

Susumu didn't reply to that, he simply continued to look away. Seeing that she had made the situation even more awkward, Inare tried to change the only way she knew how.

"Hey, Susumu-san. Have you eaten yet? I'm starving!"

"No, I have not had the opportunity to eat yet" he was speaking once again with that emotionless tone of his.

"Great! We should go and get some food! Do you know where we can get some?"

"I don't believe that you should just leave the infirmary unattended. You are the only medic here at the moment. We will wait until another comes"

"What! But I'm really hungry. I didn't eat last night, and that could take all day!" she protested.

"We will stay" he said with a tone that told Inare that he wasn't going to discuss that topic any longer.

"Fine" she huffed, before crossing her arms across her chest and staring off into the infirmary once more.

_Tsk! I though that he was going to lighten up, _she moaned in her mind. Inare was beginning to re-evaluate her people skill. Inare's mind wondered off to the topic of food, and she though about her last meal.

"Susumu-san. We did it yesterday. We went off when there wasn't another medic here to get food, and there wasn't any problem with it. So we should be able to go"

Susumu mumbled something that Inare didn't pick up on. "Sorry. Did you say something?" she asked, knowing that he did say something.

"Nothing" he ground out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" his voice becoming a little more agitated.

"You did get in trouble! Was it with Ebisu, or Madara?"

"It doesn't matter!" he snapped.

"Yes it does. If you got in trouble it was because of me! So did you?"

"…"

"Please Susumu" she pleaded with him, feeling incredibly guilty over the possibility that he had been in trouble over her.

He paused. Inare was beginning to think that he had a terrible habit of pausing for suspense. "Yes. It was with Ebisu"

"I'm sor…"

"It was nothing serious. Don't concern yourself with it"

Again their conversation had ended on a bad tone. Inare was what hope left she ha for them having at least some neutral form of friendship.

"Okay" she whispered.

An unsettling silence fell upon the two. The background noise was lost to Inare as she continued to sit there. She didn't know what she was doing and eventually began fiddling with her fingers out of boredom and nervousness.

It was so apparent that she didn't belong here, and yet for reasons unknown to Inare, she had been trying to fit in even just the slightest bit. The most obvious factor that distanced Inare for all the Uchihas was her whole complexion. Her hair was a bright colour and tanned skin. Not only that, but she wasn't an Uchiha full stop. But why was she trying to fit in? She had been doing her duties as a medic for her own sake, she didn't know what would happen to her if she didn't. Now she was even trying to befriend her keeper… _what is wrong with me?_

The door to the infirmary opened. Since she was sitting very close to the door, Inare curiously looked over to it to see who was entering. Her whole face, which was previously showing her sadness, brightened up instantly upon seeing who had just entered the infirmary.

"Isshin-san" she called out to him, standing up and quickly walking over to him. The temptation was to hug him, but she knew that wouldn't be entirely appropriate, she would likely be told that later by Susumu. Upon reaching him, she did grab his arm to get his full attention.

Under her light grip, Isshin seemed to tense up a little. "Inare-san. It is good to see that you are well" he spoke, his words all sounded a bit forced to Inare, but she was too happy at seeing him to care all too much.

"I should be saying that to you!" she said happily. "I didn't know if I was going to see you again" as soon as she said it, she had to flush slightly at how bold she was being with him.

"Ahh" he sounded, with a small smile at her. Isshin turned his attention over to Susumu, who was now sitting on his chair looking like he was ready to pounce. "Are you the one in charge of protecting the medic?" he said, his tone changing flawlessly from casual to one full of authority.

"Hai" Susumu grumbled out, still looking a little taut.

"Madara-sama has left me in charge of her for the time being. You are relived of your duties for the remainder of the day"

Susumu continued to sit there for a second, it seemed that once the words had sunk in there was still a small bit of doubt. Sensing that, Inare turned to Susumu and with the biggest smile she could give, she told Susumu that she would see him the following day.

That seemed to do the trick, as he quickly left the infirmary. Looking back at Isshin, she realised she was still holding his arm, with a silent apology, Inare let go.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing other that what it was. Madara-sama has left me in charge of you for the day" Inare smiled understandingly, even though she didn't entirely get why. "There is somewhere I must take you, but first. You wouldn't mind helping me with my arm"

"Hn?" she looked at him questionably.

"My arm. It got a little injured."

Her mouth took the shape of a circle, before the slightest bit of irritation crossed over her. "Why didn't you say so before? Which arm?"

Laughing awkwardly, Isshin raised the arm that Inare had previously been holding onto. As soon as she noticed that, guilt weighed down on her terribly. Taking hold of his hand, form the other arm, Inare led him further into the infirmary. She took him to one of the empty beds, and told him to sit on it. With him at the right high, while sitting on the bed, Inare went about at unwrapping the bandaged done on his arm.

As soon as she began peeling them off she saw the damage. It wasn't a serious burn, bordering second degree at the most. Though irrelevant of what type of burn it was, Inare knew that it was painful. Summoning chakra into the palms of her hand, Inare instantly placed them onto the areas where it was at its worst.

Inare worked at numbing the pain, and healing as much of the damaged skin as possible. "What happened?" she asked, she had never really had the opportunity to ask any of her patients here how they had sustained their injuries, and she was hopping that since Isshin was a friend he might answer her.

"Its not that exiting"

"Why don't you let me decide? What happened to you? The burns aren't that bad, but it is over a large area. So I doubt you burned yourself on a campfire" she tried to make it sound jokingly, so as to encourage him to talk about it.

"All it was, was an explosion. I got out soon enough so as not to kill myself, but the heat burned by arm. Nothing too exiting"

"This is the only injury you have?" she asked while briefly looking up from her work.

"Yes. I'm sure of it" he said with a smile "How bad is it?"

"Not too bad. It won't scar, but there might be a little colour disfiguration on the worst areas. Do you mind too much?"

"No, not really"

"Did this happen after you all slit up? After that thing with Thorino?"

"No, it was a few days later"

Inare knew that he wasn't supposed to tell her much, she had guessed that much, but to be this cryptic about it all was just annoying. She was implying about his 'extra' mission. She didn't want to know a bit more about it, though it would appear that she might never find out about it.

"Where is it that you have to take me after I have healed you" she asked, remembering what he had said earlier before informing her of his injury.

"We just have to go to talk with Madara" he said, downplaying the situation a bit. "Though there isn't any hurry!" downplaying it a lot.

"Are you sure?" she asked, slightly apprehensive about her next meeting with Madara. She seriously didn't want to go, but since she had an escort, Inare doubted that there would be any turning away from it.

"Yes. In fact… we could go and get something to eat. I'm starving for a proper meal!" Something in Isshin's tone made Inare even more apprehensive, but she decided to trust him.

"Sure. I'm hungry too". _At least Ill be able to have a nice meal before I meet the ass again._

_

* * *

_

Eating with Isshin turned out to be a lot of fun for Inare. Isshin appeared to have had a good time. The two of them kept each other company for the whole half hour that they sat down and ate. Inare was very shocked at the quantity of food that Isshin ate, though she entirely understood near starvation and desperation or a good meal, and wasn't going to judge him.

The both of them learned quite a bit about each other. Inare found out that Isshin came form a long line of shinobi, hence he too was to be a shinobi. He was an only child, something to do with his mother. Inare was outraged upon hearing that shinobi started training at the young age of five, though Isshsin assured her that it was quite natural, Inare was still unconvinced.

Inare told Isshin all about her time living with her master, on multiple time Inare almost slipped up on Kirno's name, but after some time she eventually stopped. She told him about the training she received, and about the nasty people of Narineth. Sadly, all good tings must come to an end, and their time together was no exception. After Isshin had finished his nth bowl of food, he gravely told Inare they needed to head off.

Inare tried to keep the conversation going during the walk, but Isshin appeared to have lost enthusiasm for it, so she eventually stopped talking and walked with Isshin in silence.

They walked for some time though the winding corridors and hallways. She didn't bother to try and memorise the labyrinth, as she could never find her way back out. Though she did have to wonder how everyone seemed to know their way around the place so well. Isshin eventually stopped at a single door. Before going to open the door, Isshin turned to Inare and gave a small smile. Inare instantly didn't like where this was all going. _Though what choice do I have?_

Opening the door, Isshin went it first and continued to hold it open for Inare. She didn't move for a bit, and once again reminded herself of her limited options. Cautiously, Inare followed behind after Isshin.

It was a small room, even smaller than the one she had been sleeping in for the last two nights. Most of the room was taken up by a round table, there where no chairs in the room, but on the other side of the table directly in front of her she could see Madara Uchiha. Next to him on his right stood his brother Izuna, and on Madara's left there was the grave looking Ebisu. _I defiantly do not like where this is going…._

"Inare" Madara started, his voice sounded tiered and angry. A very bad combination with this man. "Tell us everything you about your master, the defected ninja Uchiha Kirno."

* * *

Inare had to go through her mind a few times to confirm what Madara had just said. Even after doing all of that, the only phrase her dumbfounded brain managed to produce was. "Wha?"

"Don't play dumb Inare" he snapped back at her very dumb response, while slamming his palm down on the table.

Shocked and angry at him, Inare snapped back at him with just as much force. "I'm not playing dumb!"

"Tell us about Uchiha Kirno" he demanded roughly.

Inare had cleared a bit, though her mind was running over and over those two names. _Kirno… Uchiha… Kirno… Uchiha._ To Inare it was a bad combination, one that sounded perfectly fine, but at the same time seemed almost sickening to even suggest. The more she went over it, the more doubtful she became. _They can't mean Uchiha Kirno… as in my Kirno. She… no that's not possible._

"Inare" Madara called to her, his voice pulling her out of her trance.

She looked at him, her eyes holding all of her shock, confusion and betrayal. _No… she cant be an Uchiha! _Inare denied it to herself, still she couldn't say anything. How could she when her own mind was in complete denial.

"I will say this one more time. Tell us about your master. Uchiha, Kirno" it must have bee the pure malice that made Inare reply carelessly.

"I don't know who you are talking about. I don't know Uchiha Kirno" It was true, she didn't know anyone who went by the name of Uchiha Kirno, all she knew was Kirno. The kind woman that has given her shelter, food, protection, guidance… everything Inare ever wanted. It's Kirno that gave her a reason to continue living, not Uchiha Kirno. Whatever Kirno's reasons where - if this was the same Kirno they where talking about - for not telling Inare, she would forgive Kirno, as she too had her own secrets better left hidden.

"Inare. I am not in the mood to be fucking lied to" he growled out darkly. Inare swore that the multiple candle that a lit up that room all wavered at the same time as Madara spoke. "I don't care what name you goes by now. Tell us about you master. Uchiha Kirno"

"Madara" Ebisu scolded the young leader. "Your not going to get anywhere talking to her like that" now turning to address Inare, "Inare-san. We don't mean any harm to your master, we just need to know whether she was your master or not"

"I will be the one to determine what we need to know or not" Madara told Ebisu firmly. "Inare. Tell me now"

Inare didn't like the fact that it had turned from 'we' to 'me'. She got the idea that meant Madara was going to force it out of her if she didn't answer. Though would she give up her teacher, simply because she feared for her own safety? _I cant! I just cant do that! I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing I did such a thing._

"Inare" Isshin cut in from behind her, she slowly turned to face him. Her scared eyes covered by her hair. "Tell us or we will have to get it from you by force". The implications where exactly the same, but hearing from Isshin made Inare a little calmer.

Inare's gaze slowly slid over all the rooms occupants. Isshin to Izuna, to Madara then finally Ebisu. She was delaying her response for as long as she could, but then again she was trying to think a response as fast as possible. "I…" she paused to think how she was going to do this "I really don't know who Uchiha Kirno is…"

"Ina…" Madara began to grown out, but Inare interrupted before he could finish.

"I do know a Kirno, but I don't know whether it's the same one" she said loudly, in order to speak over Madara. _They have to be happy with that._

"At least were getting somewhere" mumbled Izuna in the background, though everyone seemed contempt with ignoring him.

Inare continued to stand where she was, quite satisfied with her outburst.

"The Kirno you know happened to be a medic, correct?" Madara asked.

"Y…y…yes" she replied fearfully at where Madara was going to take this.

Her turned to Ebisu, "You are likely to know more about the woman in question. What where her appearances?" he asked him.

Ebisu cleared his throat before replying. "She would be in her later forties, early fifties. I don't know whether she continued to adopt the same hair patters, but she always had her hair at shoulder length…"

"What colour was he hair?"

"Black… though it must be greying by now"

"Thank you…" he turned to Inare with a small smile. Inare froze upon seeing the smile and only one word came into her mind, _sinister. _"Does that sound like your Kirno?"

"P… possibly! But that doesn't mean that its her, there could be…"

"Ooo. I think it sounds exactly like her. Sure it's a huge assumption, but you forget Inare-chan. I've already seen Kirno"

_Crap. Tsukuyomi. _It all made sense to Inare now, he already knew that it was Uchiha Kirno that had taught her, her wanted it from her own mouth. Was it to test her? Why do this when he already knew?

"I've seen all of those lovely little memories of you and you're teacher"

"Then is you have seen them, then you would know that I never really knew who she was! I didn't know she was… some deserter of the Uchiha clan. I don't know anything of any importance about her"

"You don't seem to know anything of any importance really, do you?" he asked mockingly.

"Well if I'm so useless then just get rid of me. I'll be more that happy to leave on my own!" she screamed at him.

"As matters stand. You are currently the only student one of the Uchiha worlds greatest medic-nin. You aren't going anywhere Inare. Once this knowledge spreads, you will be hunted down by almost every shinobi clan there is. The Senju have already got hold of some of this knowledge, so it wont be long before others do. As I said you aren't going anywhere" With that he looked at Isshin and gave him a quick nod.

Inare was lost to the world, she didn't even react when Isshin took hold of her arm and pulled her out of the room. She followed after Isshin the whole to Madara's quarters. Her mind was stuck, still processing all that she had learned. She was certain that at times Isshin had spoken to her, but she couldn't hear him, she was too deep within her thoughts that not even Isshin could pull her out.

Before she knew it, Inare was once again back in her room, the long journey was just an insignificant memory that had already begun to fade away.

Inare didn't entirely understand why, but she was o longer upset, angry or even sad. She couldn't name the emotion she was feeling. It was so unusual… almost… hopeful.

"Kirno must have escaped" she whispered to herself. "If she could do it… then so can I"

* * *

**AN: I am soooo sorry. There really is no excuse for such a late update. But I did have some problems with this chapter. It took me so long to write**

**I hope that not too many of you have lost interest with waiting.**

**Its a long chapter! And a lot happens in it, so I hope that i makes up for my recent neglect!**

**I intended originally to end the chapter on a cliffhanger, with the sudden knowledge that Kirno was an Uchiha (Which was one of my original intentions... and if any of you picked up on the VERY subtle hints, then I seriously congratulate you!). But since I want to do a time skip, it was just convenient to have it end where I ended it! xD**

**Next chapter is a time skip! Though not a big one...**

**Sad news, I might be able to get one more chapter in and then I wont be able to update for some time! Possibly about two to three weeks. Reason for this... I currently have no laptop... sucks I know. Plus there is the fact that im moving!**

**Almost forgot to mention, that extract bit that Inare was reading **doesn't belong to me**. It came from a book called _Meditations, by Rene Descartes. _A really interesting book to read if you are ever interested.**

**I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, nor any of the character that belong to it.**

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen:_

Time flew by, and before long the wind had turned colder, the rays from the sun weren't as warm and the days where getting increasingly shorter. Not that Inare ever had the opportunity to go outside feel and the drop in the temperature for herself, the only access she had to the outer world, since she had arrived in the Uchiha stronghold, was through the window high up in her room.

It had crosses her mind a few times in the duration that she had been there, that she was like one of those princesses locked high away in the tower from the children's stories, forbidden from venturing outside. The thought usually sent Inare into a laughing fit, the whole concept was pretty ridiculous, for that to be read she would have to have a prince to come and save her. Like that would ever happen.

In the time that Inare had been in the stronghold a continuous routine had been set for almost every single day. In the mornings she would wake up, just before Susumu came to get her, and then proceed to get washed and changed into one of the many kimonos or yukuatas that she had acquired of the last few months. This had also involved Inare learning how to tie and dress properly, a skill she found extremely irritating and completely useless, but she wasn't allowed any other type of clothing, so she had to bare with them.

She had slowly got use to waking early in the mornings, at first it was Susumu that always woke her up by a light tapping on her door. But when he had to do that, Inare always felt rushed to get ready, so as not to keep him waiting too long. She eventually mentally forced her body to wake up before Susumu arrived, so as that she could get changed and washed at her own pace.

After doing all of that, Susumu would then lead her through the endless maze of hallways and corridors to the infirmary so that she would perform her daily medic's duties, Inare was beginning to slowly recognise some of them. Very slowly though. Sometimes it was by a small crack in the stone floor, or a painting that Inare recognises, through these sort of details Inare was starting to know her routes from Madara's quarters to the infirmary.

Once at the infirmary, Inare would work continuously for a whole hour, after that time she would then be allowed to go and eat her morning meal. Susumu would always accompany her, and sometimes even join her to eat his own meal.

After eating, she would then have to be returned to the infirmary to continue working. Inare's work varies from healing minor injuries, to dealing with serious surgeries on critically wounded shinobi. On the rare occasion, she would have to deal with people who had caught to common cold, or some other mundane sickness, though Inare's work mostly consisted of the urgent type.

Six hours straight Inare would then work in the infirmary, usually exhausting work, after those six hours she would then be granted her second break of the day, to go eat and relax, all to replenish as much chakra she could. Hisoka would nearly always be there for her second break, and over time the two fo them had formed a very strong friendship with each other. While despite spending so much time around Susumu, every single day, the two of them could only manage a neutral friendship. Inare had managed to learn a bit about him, but nothing of any real importance.

The second break was then followed by two to three more hours in the infirmary and then the long walk back, a walk that always seemed longer than in the morning, to the quarters. Back in the quarters, Inare would grab herself some books, and then lock herself in her room, metaphorically since she didn't have a lock, to avoid a certain someone.

Uchiha Madara. Inare couldn't exactly say she was devastated over not having seen the young clan leader much over the past three months. Despite sharing his quarters, Inare surprisingly rarely ever saw him, although she did go out of her way to avoid him. She guesses that he either rose after she had left or before, Inare knew that he would always arrive back to his room after she did, as she would sometimes hear him walk along the hallway. Due to all that it was understandable that the two of them rarely met.

That wasn't to say that they hadn't seen each other at all. There had been once awkward morning, shortly after that meeting where Inare discovered the truth about Kirno's past, where it was Madara and not Susumu that had woken her up and demanded she get ready. It had been a very quiet journey, neither of them spoke much, other than the appropriate greetings. The morning was made even worse when Madara had stayed in the infirmary until Susumu arrived, a whole quarter of an hour after they had arrived. Inare would never forget the insecurity she felt underneath his, somewhat, scrutinising gaze for those whole fifteen minutes. She had tried her hardest to ignore him, but after every few minutes she found herself peeking over her shoulder to look and see if he was still watching her. A morning like that hadn't happened since, of which Inare was very glad off.

Izuna was another one who Inare hadn't seen much of either, again, she had no problems with this. She had see Isshin every now and then, he seemed to pop into the infirmary with a mild wound, or with an injured teammate. Inare was glad to see him, especially since they would grab food together when he did come to see her. Although Inare was beginning to sense a pattern with his visits.

It seemed like the time that Inare had been there had passes all so quickly, so quickly that she struggled to keep up with the time. It scared her in a way, that she had adjusted to this new life of hers, Inare would be lying if she said that she longed to go outside, and how she did. She had recently asked Susumu, while they where eating their morning meal, if he knew the name of the syndrome where a person would go mad from not having been outside for long periods of time. Inare had known the answer before she even asked, she just hopped that it would subtly hint to Susumu that she could potentially go crazy. Least to say, Susumu obviously picked up on it, evident from the raised eyebrow, yet nothing came form it. The day after that, Inare then asked, even begged, the stoic shinobi to take her outside. Again, it achieved nothing.

And so Inare's routine would continue daily,and every ten days or so she would get one day off. That whole day would be spent sleeping in, bathing for long periods of time, playing shogi with Susumu and reading even more books.

Inare couldn't claim that she had a bad life, she had a bed to sleep on, clothes, plenty of food… hell. She even had a bodyguard! It was in all sense a good life, just no the life Inare wanted. She felt caged, the days where long and tiring, and not just physically. Inare had to constantly stop herself from falling into a depression, something that Hisoka helped very well with. This whole life was too repetitive for Inare, like clockwork, and to be denies access to the world she grew up in was the worst part of it all.

It wasn't that she had no friends, she could easily say that Hisoka was a great friend, there was also Isshin, despite the irregularity of seeing him. Inare also included Susumu in her list of friends, mostly because saying she had three friends was less depressing that two.

Inare had to giggle at tat though, her mind just seemed to wander off more and more frequently these days. Shaking her head lightly, Inare tried to shift the ticking bit of hair way from her nose. This was the main way Inare kept track of time, by the growth of her hair. The auburn haired girl shook her head again, this time a bit more furiously, desperately trying to get rid of the hair without using her already occupied hands. Still the remnants of her overgrown fringe continued to tickle her nose.

_Must be about 3 month now, _she though as she once again repeated the failing process, _maybe I should ask Hisoka to cut my hair for…. _She halted that though when she looked over to the tender Uchiha in question shredding up some cloth to be used at bandages, _maybe I'll ask Susumu…. _She looked over to the shinobi in question, to see him sitting on a chair on the other side of the infirmary. Inare's heart went out to him when she saw the bored expression on his face. _He must be so bored of doing this every day._

Clearing all intruding though, Inare returned her focus onto her current patient. He appeared to have been in a training accident, that resulted in the young shinobi having four kunai embedded in the side of his leg.

She had already removed three of the weapons, and was in the process of doing the final one. That kunai had hit his femur, and was going to be a bit more difficult to remove. The boy was a good patient, and seemed to be in very good control of his pain. His teammate on the other hand, who which Inare suspected cause the injuries, was acting as if she was the one injured.

With one hand placed on the leg, exactly on the point of entrance of the kunai, Inare use pressure at that area while applying a steady flow of chakra. The other hand was holding onto the kunai. With quick movement, and with the aid of some more chakra, Inare pulled the kunai right out of his bone and leg. Inare went to quick work at making sure no fragments of bone where going to find their way into the boys blood, or anywhere else, and went right into healing up the worst of the damage.

Having finished up on the healing the worst, Inare had left a little bit unfinished. "You need to let your body heal naturally, as you don't want to it become too depended on chakra for healing purposes" she explained to them. The injured boy seemed satisfied with the answer and thanked her, the female teammate demanded that she finished the job.

Inare ignored her, and bandaged up the boys leg, after giving him some medication for the pain, an ointment to prevent infection and instructing him to relax until he was all healed up, Inare moved away from the two children and onto the next patient.

On her way to the next needy looking person, Inare was intercepted by Ebisu. The other medic looked as if he had just woken up, his short hair was all ruffled and his clothes where creased. Then again, Inare doubted that she looked much better. This morning she managed to wake up too late after reading for most of the night, so her hair was pulled into a weak tail, with most of her hair falling out of it. She was also wearing a dull dark blue kimono. As much as she hated wearing the constricting clothing, Inare had to admit that she was glad of the layers that provided her with a lot of warmth, especially since the hallways had been getting colder with the recent drop in temperature.

"Good morning, Inare-san. I hope that you are well" he greeted her with a grim face.

Inare didn't feel to dishearten by his looks, she had long got used to the sombre faces that he always had. Smiling at him Inare opened her mouth to reply to him. As usual, she wasn't given the opportunity to do so as he casually interrupted her. "Seeing that you have just finished with the boy, there is a task that I need you to do for me. Normally I, myself would be the one doing this, but as you know we are a little understaffed at the moment. Will you do it?"

Inare was still smiling, it was just like Ebisu try and get you to agree to something before actually telling you what it was. "You haven't told me what it is you want doing".

Frowning slightly, Ebisu seemed to contemplate Inare's words before replying " Oh, of course. Nothing too interesting, just a standard autopsy".

Inare suddenly felt cold, the sort of coldness that when deep into the bone. Even deeper that that kunai from before.

How she disliked doing that task. After the first five days she had been in the stronghold, Ebisu had approached her and explained to Inare all the duties that a medic needed to fulfil. One of them was an autopsy on a enemy shinobi. It wasn't long after that day that Inare had been faced with her first dead human body.

Inare didn't remember much about that day, other than waking up naked under the covers of her bed with damp hair and with a vile taste in her mouth. She was later told by Susumu that she had promptly vomited and then fainted upon seeing Ebisu perform the autopsy. Susumu claimed that he had returned her to Madara's chambers. Inare never asked him who had cleaned her up and put her to bed, as she got the faintest impression that she wouldn't like his response.

The following day, they had tried it again. Inare did vomit, twice, but she managed to say conscious through the whole procedure. The day after that, they did it again. After witnessing the fourth autopsy, Inare no longer vomited or fainted at the sight, but that didn't stop her from feeling sick about it all.

Noticing that her trail of though had once again wondered off, Inare cleared her through and turned her attention to Ebisu. "Isn't there anyone else that can do it?" she asked quietly, afraid of being too out of place by the request.

"I'm sorry Inare-san. I have to go and report some pressing matters with Madara-sama, and you are the only one present at the moment with enough experience to perform the autopsy"

"Then who is going to watch over the infirmary while we are both away, you cant just leave it unattended" she protested, looking for some form of escape.

Ebisu smiled knowingly, "Don't worry yourself about that, Kyo-kun will manage this place in our absence".

At the mention of the young and eager medic-still-in-training, Inare's eyes seemed to scan over the infirmary for him. She spotted him over on the other side with two nurses helping him deal with a bleeding man.

Ebisu had told Inare a month ago that the boy was aiming to become an acclaimed medic of the clan. In the particular conversation, Inare had bitterly muttered 'Why would anyone want that?'. As soon as the words had left her mouth she did regret them. Who was she to deny a person their dream? She also didn't want to be a hypocrite, Inare didn't exactly remember her whole reasoning for wanting to pursue medical jutsu, although she remembered at the time thinking that it was simply amazing. Ebisu hadn't heard her rude and unnecessary comment, or chose not to respond.

"He must be doing really well for you to put him in charge of the whole infirmary" she said with a smile, as it was nice to see the boy advancing.

"Not really. I left you in charge of the place one, and I didn't even know how good you truly where at the time".

Inare didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, so she steered the topic of conversation back to the original. "Are you sure that you want be doing this on my own? I will probably mess it up" she said, still not liking that she had to do it.

"Then mess up. The person is already dead, so it's not going to complain." he said flippantly, and Inare felt even worse at the idea. Ebisu, seeing her sudden increase in distress, added on "I mean, the whole process of learning is about making mistakes…and from the mistakes you learn. You have to try it yourself eventually"

Looking up at Ebisu's face, she saw the he was trying to comfort her, in his own odd way. Feeling slightly reassured of her own self-confidence, Inare nodded in agreement to the older medic. "So where is this… body?" she asked, struggling to get that final word out.

"Room 6 in the morgue. Everything should already be prepared for you. I have to leave now, do your best Inare-san" he said finally before he walked away and out of the infirmary.

Muttering her thanks to no the already departed medic, Inare walked over to Susumu, she knew for certain that he was going to like this even less that she already did.

* * *

As mentioned before, Inare had only learned a little about Susumu, like his age, favourite food, topics of interest and what annoyed him, beside from Inare. She also happened to know that he hates the morgue even more that Inare, she didn't know the exact details as to why, though she respected the fact that it wasn't any of her business. When the two of them arrived at room 6 of the morgue, Inare collected that protective white coat that would protect her kimono from getting dirty, and put it on. Turning around to Susumu, she quickly did a final rehearsal at the speech that she had been planning in her head the whole way from the infirmary. "Susumu" she started, "I appreciate and understand entirely your…" she quickly though of a better word than 'fear', preferably one less insulting to the shinobi. "… distaste…" _bad word, _Inare scolded herself, but never the less continued ".. for the morgue. So you don't have to come in with me, you can just wait here, or even outside" she suggested.

Susumu quickly countered back. "As your protector, it is my duty to keep you in my sight at all times, if not, be able to hear and sense you. For me to leave the morgue could jeopardize your safety" Inare took a breath the interrupt Susumu, but he continued without stopping, "Though since I would be a hindrance to your concentration, waiting here should be appropriate"

Inare didn't say anything for a few seconds, slowly processing his words. Realisation suddenly came to her with an "Ahh", She looked up to Susumu with a secretive smile "I get it!" With that, she turned around and opened up the wooden door and entered, closing it behind her, missing the loud and exasperated sigh that came from the shinobi behind her.

As soon as Inare was inside the autopsy room, she instantly wanted to swap places with Susumu. _I wonder if I could teach Susumu to do this… and then I wouldn't have to! _She though deviously, but ruled it out momentarily, deciding that it was just too cruel. The room was small, five large steps and you would reach the wall, though the width of the room was larger, making it into a rectangular shape. Though a small room was required for an autopsy, and this one was the right size for one. Right in the centre of the room there was a large stone slab, the height of which came up to Inare's waist. She didn't have to look to know that the big white sheet was covering up the body of the person she was about to autopsy. The sudden sickness came to her.

Inare pushed aside the nauseous feeling that resonated from the pit of her stomach, and walked to the corner of the room where there was a metal trolley with a tray on top of it. The large shiny metallic tray had various tools that where equally shiny, a brush, some black ink and a scroll. All of which where going to be used by Inare momentarily.

Gabbing the handle of the trolley, Inare carted it over towards the centre of the room. With shaky hands, Inare reached up and pulled down the white cloth that covered the body.

The first fact she noticed instantly was the flop of dark blonde hair, shortly followed by a young, fair skinned face to match the hair. Inare continued to pull the cloth down further, all the way until she had reached his waist. Folding the sheet over once, Inare then took a good look over this man.

He was probably in his late twenties, Inare guessed at her first glance. His body, from what she could see, was firmly tones and heavily scared. _Definitely a shinobi, _she thought sadly. She continued to look around his whole body, looking for any signs of a cause of death. It didn't take her long to realise that the man had no wounds, other than some minor cuts and gashes, that would have been serious enough to have cause a death. _Unusual, _Inare pondered with a deep frown, even if the man had been poisoned she expected there to be some more evidence of a battle on his body. Thinking the scroll might have some information about it, she turned to the tray and took hold of it. Opening it up revealed that the scroll was in fact empty.

Taking hold of the small bamboo ink holder, Inare cautiously opened it, so as not to spill any of it on the floor or scroll. Taking up the brush that had been provided to her and in her neatest handwriting Inare began to work.

Sex:male

Age: 27-30 (assumed)

Hair colour: Dark Blonde

Height: 1.78 m

Observations: no signs of a deadly injury on the body. Body is generally unharmed. Assumed poisoning. No signs of any head trauma.

Inare put the brush and scroll down at the end of her sentence. Using one of her newly emptied hands, she lightly traces the deep lines underneath the mans eyes. To Inare right then, he looked very peaceful, incapable of harming anyone. Her thoughts drifted onto how unfortunate it was for him to die at such a young age. She wondered if he had any family. Did they know he was dead? Inare guessed that if that specific family really loved this man, then they would continue to hope for his safe return. _I wonder how they would feel if they knew I am about to completely desecrate his body? _Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes at that thought.

_I'm just making myself upset. Idiot, he's the enemy right?_

Inare froze.

With the palm of her right hand, Inare furiously hit at her forced with anger. "He's not my enemy!" she growled out to herself. "He's an enemy to the Uchiha's. Not mine" she continued in a much quieter tone. "I never want enemies" she whispered to herself, almost to quietly for her to hear it herself. "Never".

Inare continued to stand there in quiet for a few moments looking at the floor, happy to listen to the very few sounds that where present in the room.

Her gaze was eventually drawn back to the dead mans body. She would have to do her job eventually, if she didn't deliver a full report to Ebisu then she doubted that he would be too happy with her. There was no point then in delaying it any longer.

Without much more than a tiny glance at the tray, Inare reached out and took hold of the scalpel with her right hand. She felt her hands shaking, but her task was more important that her nerves. Inare's left hand was carefully placed over the area where she knew his heart would be. Hand flat down for support, Inare leaned over and placed the knife to the skin just bellow his left shoulder with the intention to begin the first incision. Her intention would be to make a deep incisions at each shoulder that would meet at the sternum, from there the two cuts would join and continue down the body.

It truly was a simple process, nothing really could go wrong. Every other time that she had done it had been with Ebisu, in all reality, she could do it.

Except, she couldn't.

Inare's hold on the scalpel tightened, unknowingly causing the blade to cut into the skin creating a small red oozing slit. Inare's mind wasn't on that, in fact her mind wasn't even in the room. She was deep in her mind thinking of various matters, some that didn't even make sense to her. The quietness in the room didn't help at all ether, it made it even easier for her to slip into the deep consciousness of her mind.

Her thoughts where mostly of questioning herself why she was doing this, when had she begun to follow her orders so freely and willingly and who and what she was turning into. She told herself that she would try to get away, no matter what she would try. Had she? She thought she had. She told herself she tried. Did she want to stay here? She admitted it herself it wasn't such a bad life, even if it wasn't the one for her.

When had her breathing become so obvious? When had she begun to feel the light and overly steady thumping of her heart in her hand? Why was it so out of rhythm with the other sounds in her ears? Was she really willingly about to cut up some man who she didn't know?

Inare felt her heart race faster than ever, when she was pulled away from her thoughts by a bang on the door. With the shock the scalpel flew out of her hand and she quickly spun around to face the door behind her.

"Inare-san?" she heard called though the door, she knew it was Susumu calling out to her. Hearing him raise his voice sounded almost out of place to her, she never hear him talk loudly.

"Y-yyes?" she stuttered out, her whole body and mind still holding a bit of the initial shock.

"Are you going to be long?" he asked, his voice lower than before.

Inare was breathing deeply, trying to calm her body down. _Be long?… probably. _She thought, she knew it was the truth. But only is she decided to go through with the autopsy. _Screw it all, _she thought venomously, _I'm not some Uchiha dog, doing everything they tell me to. _Something in the back of Inare's mind was telling her that this was a very rash and quick decision to make. Though, she couldn't bring herself to perform the autopsy on that man, she would deal with the consequences later, for now, she wanted to save herself for a change.

"Ill be out in a second" she called back once she had calmed her body down enough. There was still a degree of shock that she felt in her body in the form of slight tremors, though she knew that was more from the uncertainty she felt about her recent and sudden decision.

Sighing loudly, Inare was about to turn around to re-cover the body and put the equipment away. She figured that it would also benefit her to get rid of the scroll, at least that way Ebisu wouldn't think that she chickened out.

Spinning on her heels seemed like a good idea, though had Inare know that a very out-of-place figure was situated right behind her, she might have thought twice to save herself from going head first into a very finely toned and heavily scared torso.

If she thought that Susumu knocking on the door gave her fright, she was very much mistaken.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~X

Her face was practically glued to the previously mentioned torso. Inare's mind was no where near thinking clearly enough to try and comprehend why a torso that had only minutes ago been horizontally on a table, was now very much vertical.

Very much alive.

Her heart was never going to get a break at this rate, she would likely have a heart attack from all this unnecessary stimulation of fear. There was no point thinking logically, some one who was just dead was now standing. Where is the logic in that? Inare almost found herself regretting not cutting him up. At least that way he might have stayed dead. Despite all this rattling around in her brain, she still couldn't think of that body as being alive.

Inare faintly felt strong hands grip onto her arms, although she wasn't too sure, she was convinced that she was in shock. She knew that looking up might be a good idea, seeing him might make her comprehend her situation a little better. Make her realise her potential danger, a lot better. This knowledge achieved nothing. Inare's eyes just couldn't draw themselves from that chiselled chest, covered in scars.

Inare defiantly felt hands at her arms now, they tightened. Nails biting into the material of her kimono, nowhere near sharp enough to tear through the material, but enough for Inare to make out the crescent shape of his nails.

Something in Inares mind clicked. _I'm thinking that beating I felt in my hand… wasn't mine. _The somewhat humorous irony of that helped Inare calm down a bit. Not enough to make her think critically, but enough to make her curious.

Slowly, her eyes did wander upwards from the firm ripples on his midriff, then to the fair curly hairs that covered the area of his chest. Her eyes glazed over his sternum, that area where those incisions would have met, had she decided to go though with her original plan. Further up her eyes went. Over the small little dip that told her she was at his throat, her eyes went over his Adams apple. Inare knew that she be thinking of it with its proper name, but that was far to intellectual for her current state of mind.

Funny how Inare didn't notice the faint stubble under his jaw before, he probably hadn't shaved in a while. Inare couldn't comprehend why she was thinking about such small details. _Must be the shock_, she reasoned.

Drawing her eyes further upwards now revealed his whole face.

Inare had to ask herself if this was the same man. His face looked different, she knew that it was the same body, but his face just appeared different. What once was a peaceful dead face was now a very alive and not so peaceful face.

That thought might have been the proverbial bucket of cold water poured over Inares head, or would it have been hot? Either way, it did the trick.

Sure enough it was a very delayed reaction coming from Inare, but was it truly ever too late to scream? Apparently so.

As Inare opened her mouth to release the largest scream that she could possibly vocalise, to anyone who was in a good enough mood to come and rescue her, this man quickly moved one of his hands away from her arm to cover her mouth, while the other wrapped around her waist.

All that really came out of Inares mouth was a load of hot air, although there was the sight screech from the vibrations in her throat. But not enough to alert Susumu to her very dangerous situation.

Her next reaction was to get out of his grip, which was what she tried. Shaking her shoulders and leaning backwards, Inare hoped to get herself out of his hold. It did nothing, she was only pulled back into his chest, with his hand still firmly clasped over her mouth.

Still looking upwards, she froze when he looked down at her. His eyes where a cold shade of blue. What on earth ever possessed her to think of him as peaceful? His eyes where the most haunting part of him (asides from the fact he was alive), they where so pale, yet held no weakness in them, just pure strength. Inare would also go as far as to say they help malice.

Their eyes met, and Inare felt cold, so she looked away, as much as she could. Snapping her eyes away form those pale depths was the best action she could of done at that moment, as her eyes now fell upon that metal tray. Would she reach? Where her arms long enough?

A harsh pull brought her gaze back to his, she didn't want to look at him, but maybe it was for the best, at least that way he would be a little less likely to notice her plan.

His mouth opened to speak, and she was sure that words came out, but she couldn't hear any of it, all she could hear was thumping from her heart, that had still not clamed down.

She hoped her eyes looked like she was listening. So as not to draw attention to herself, Inare slowly and subtly moved her arms towards the tray, she couldn't see it so her actions where slow and cautions. She didn't want to knock the tray over… or did she? It would case a noise, and Susumu might be protective enough to come in straight away… or he might just ignore it like anyone else would. No. Her first job was to go thought with her first thought, if that failed then she would go with dropping the tray.

Her outstretched hand came in contact with the cold metal, with her fingers, she pinched onto the edge of the tray and pulled it a little closer. She almost had it.

Inare stopped in her movements when his mouth stopped moving, and he was looking at her expectantly. Was she supposed to answer? The look on his face told her yes, and had she been listening she might have known that. Should she nod a yes? Or shake a no?

Inare really didn't know what to do, it was a fifty-fifty chance that she could get it wrong.

Taking a gamble, she nodded her head furiously.

The man looked pleased with that, and opened his mouth again to continue talking. Seeing that he was now talking again, Inare thought I was safe to continue. She continued with little pulls to try and get the tray closer to her, all she needed was one firm grip and he was done for. Inare resisted the urge to look at the tray, just one peek. She knew thought that even the slight flick of her eyes might draw his attention. _I have to stay focused._

His mouth stopped only momentarily after he had resumed talking, and Inare was once again stumped at what exactly he was after. Although, too focused on the tray, she didn't give him much thought before she once again nodded her head.

Now this man looked confused, he had a slight scowl on and he looked genuinely surprised by her answer, it all passed quickly and was replaced once more with the deadly seriousness. He opened his mouth to talk once again, and was now beginning to hear the sound of his voice that was slowly being processed in her mind. He had a nice soft voice, very pleasant to the ear, however, Inare didn't let it talk for much longer as she now had that grip on the tray and swung it right at this mans head.

Inare could have jumped for joy at the beautiful success of her plan, but she new that some matters came before others, namely screaming out for help. The impact sounded with a solid ring, and the man baked away letting go of her in the process. The hands that had just been on her, where now nursing to what Inare imagined was a very nasty headache.

Ignoring his crisis, Inare opened her mouth, took a deep breath of air and let rip a loud scream. "SUSUMU!"

He throat hurt after, but to hear the door slam open to her the most relieving sound she had ever heard.

"Inare-san!" she heard Susumu's gruff voice, filled with unusual worry, from behind her, and she wanted to turn and go to him. At this moment she would have even been wiling to go to even Madara or Izuna!

She made to turn to do exactly that, seek the protection of her bodyguard, but a frightening grip on her throat caused her to freeze entirely. Her body was lifted, and Inare felt the grip become extremely painful.

Any tighter and he might of broken her neck, but that didn't seem to matter to him, as chocking was a worse form of death. Inare could feel every detail about his hand on her neck, his fingers where quite coarse against the smooth and soft skin of her neck, and the size of his hands the very large.

Inare was again, forced to look into those pale blue eyes, though this time they weren't focused on her, most likely on the Uchiha shinobi behind her. Her breaths where choking on her, and her head felt extremely light, Inare could feel her face flushing an unattractive shade of red and tears form in the corners of her eyes. She tried to force one gulp of air down her lungs, but the constricting grasp on her throat left her struggling to do so.

She tried again, but the results this time where worse that before. Inare noticed that her whole body was shaking with fear and struggling for freedom, she could help but think it strange that she hadn't notice before. The small bit of logic remaining in her oxygen-deprived brain was telling her that the struggling was like taking up the remaining oxygen in her body.

Inare's oxygen-deprived brain was also telling her that those blue eyes suddenly seemed a lot darker. In fact, his whole completion, his hair and skin… possibly even the room itself, all seemed darker, and becoming increasingly darker.

Still her body continued to struggle, but a lot less now that before, she began to hear multiple voices in her head, although they all seemed too distant.

"Put her down!" … she found this voice familiar, yet at the same time so… new.

"No can…" …

"P…. or I'll…"… sounds where getting shorter…

"So…as…said…ared" … more confusing…

Darker…

Quieter…

* * *

The furious up and down pacing of a very irate shinobi was beginning to annoy the elderly medic. The young clan leader had been raving for the last ten minutes since he had been urgently called to one of the private rooms of the infirmary. Once he had seen Inare lying on the bed, he had taken out all of his pent up anger onto poor Susumu.

Ebisu wasn't entirely sure how to deal with the angered man, but that wasn't actually his issue. His main concern was the young girl currently unconscious, with very large bruises on her neck. He knew she would be fine, but he couldn't stop himself from checking on how she was doing for the third time.

Susumu really didn't deserve to be blamed, entirely, he had done a wonderful job at saving her life, and had also brought her back here immediately, which would help auburn haired girl even more.

Ebisu heard Madara stop pacing, he didn't need to look and see that his leader had turned to glare at Susumu, who most likely had his head bowed in shame. _Ridiculous, _he though to himself, couldn't they all just be happy that she was alive? Still, Madara continued to pace around the small room, and Ebisu was nearing the stage of kicking him out, not that he actually could, but the thought gave him a bit of amusement.

A groan brought him out of his little world where kicking out Madara was a possibility and to the young woman who seemed to be waking up.

Placing a hand on her forehead to check her temperature, again, Ebisu was relieved to find that she had no fever. But then again, why would she?

The girl began to move her head from side to side, and an arm was coming up to her upper body. Ebisu's concern only grew when he saw her use one hand to cover the bruised area of her neck, and slight whimpering began.

Suddenly believing that she was having a horrible dream, Ebisu quickly removed his hand from her forehead and began to shake her awake. The result was as expects, slowly Inares eyelids began to flutter, and slowly open.

Sighing a breath of relief, Ebisu only then noticed that both Susumu and Madara where also crowding around the bed to see her. _Morons, _the old man thought.

Inare groaned a little as she woke up further. She mumbled something incoherent, and all three of them leaned in a little more, trying to hear her.

"Zo…bees" was what Ebisu heard, _zo and bees? What is that meant to mean?_

As if suddenly realising something, Inare's whole upper body shot right up in the bed, her breath laboured as if she had been running. The three of them all leaned back at this moment to give her some space.

Her eyes seemed slightly glazed over from sleep, but her face appeared very alert. She looked around the other occupants of the room, but her gaze stayed on Susumu. Shocking them all again, Inare shot forwards and grabbed hold of Susumu's shoulders with panic written all over her.

"Susumu! You can't go into the morgue!" she shouted at him, making the poor man cringe at the pain most likely coming from his ears. "There are zombies there!" she continued, "It was so scary, one minute he was on the slab lying down and looking really dead that the next he was up and trying to eat me! He was a zombie!" The expression on Susumu's face was quite amusing to all except Inare, it was a mixture of shock, sympathy but most of all pure disbelief. Even Ebisu struggled to understand what made Inare suddenly belied the man who had attempted to kill her was a zombie, what ever was going on in her mind must had been very interesting.

"You don't believe me!" she cried out, "You have to! It was a zombie".

Deciding that she was now making a fool of herself, Ebisu decided to take charge of her. Unfortunately for the very confused girl, someone beat Ebisu to it.

"Inare, control yourself. You are acting like a child" Madara spoke out forcefully, making the young girl suddenly remember that he was in the room.

Inare put on a blank mental mask on her face to try and hide he dislike for that man, and released her grip on Susumu. She didn't want to seem like a child in anyone's eyes, and turned to Madara and questioned him. "Well, how do you explain it? A man who was dead suddenly comes back alive!"

Ebisu knew Madara's response would only make Inare angry, as he would be likely to patronise her, so he interrupted before his clans leader could reply. "Inare-san, we believe that he wasn't dead to begin with"

Extremely confused, Inare looked at Ebisu with curiosity. "How is that even possible? Dead is dead, and he was dead when I entered that room" she shuddered at that thought of that room, but managed to make it not so obvious.

"We believe he might have been faking it. Did you check his pulse?"

"It was an autopsy, I just assumed that he was dead" she defended herself.

"Alright. Could you explain to us what happened?"

Inare paused before replying, she knew that Ebisu couldn't find out about her decision not to do the autopsy, and her reason for why seemed to be slightly forgotten with all the madness that had happened. Thinking on that topic, Inare spoke before she even knew it. "What happened… to Zombie-san?" she added that last bit in to annoy a certain someone who had been plaguing her mind a bit too much recently. It also helped to redirect their interest, at least until Inare had some idea of what she should say.

When Ebisu sighed and Susumu pinched the bridge of his nose, Inare knew that she had succeeded, all she was waiting for was Madara's reaction.

Looking up at his face expectantly, she was very disappointed to see him being so passive about her comment. _Maybe he believes in zombie? _Inare had to mutter a quiet apology when she began to snigger slightly at her wild thoughts.

She finally saw his reaction when he rolled his eyes. "What happened to that man is none of your concern" he said plainly to her, turning to Susumu he then spoke to him "Come with me", and then turned and walked out the small room with Susumu is tow.

Now with just Ebisu and Inare in the room, Inare felt a little more comfortable and was happy to show a bit of weakness. Collapsing backwards onto the bed, "My throat hurts" she complained to Ebisu, as she felt like she deserved the right to.

Chuckling, Ebisu replied, "It to be expected Inare-san. You gave us all a bit of fright, luckily Susumu was there to help you, if not you would have died"

Inare knew that was intended to be comforting, but the bluntness of the statement made her feel somewhat cold. _I could of died…_realization came to her " I thought I was going to die" she said quietly, expressing her sadness. "What a pitiful life I would have lead if I had died" she whispered to herself.

"You shouldn't think like that Inare-san. I hope now you appreciate the need for you to be protected all the time"

"I guess…" she drifted off in thought, "Has something like that ever happened to you? Your by far a better medic that me"

"Well, I cant say I have ever been attacked by the living dead, but there have been multiple times where my life has been at risk, but I trained as a shinobi first before becoming a medic, so I have lived a lot longer than most medics" he said while smiling, and Inare felt even more colder. _But…older than most medics?...but he's not that old!… _Still unknown to Inare's distress, Ebisu continued. "Despite that I still have to have a guard with me at all times, does get a little irritating, I will admit, but we both came to some form of mutual agreement"

"Wait, you have a guard… like Susumu? I've never seen him… or her"

"Yes, well that is part of out mutual agreement. I agreed to not use him as a test subject, as long as I don't have to seem him during the day"

"You mean to say…" leaning in, she whispered "he could be in this room?"

"Of course, He's most likely hiding, he does have to protect me during the day" Inare was now certain that she might go into some form of mental hypothermia at this rate. "It is important to have a guard with you at all times, which raises the question Inare-san, why wasn't Susumu with you in that autopsy room?"

Inare froze. Ebisu knew full well that Susumu wasn't in the room, because if he had been this whole ordeal might have been prevented. _Susumu might get in trouble because of me… again! _She knew she had to defend him, she didn't want that regret on her conscious again. "I…" she didn't get to finish her sentence as Madara opened the door and came in, looking at the man, she saw that he obviously had something to say.

"Ebisu-sensei, is she well enough to leave?" he demanded gruffly.

"Yes, but I…" he began.

"Good." Madara interrupted the older man, then, turning to address Inare, he spoke to her with a harsh tone "Get up, and come with me".

"Why?" Irane spoke before thinking, a habit she had seemed to pick up while around this man. He only looked at her darkly, and Inare understood that he still didn't like having someone question him.

Pulling the covers of off her, Inare swung her legs off of the bed. Placing her feet on the cold ground, Inare shivered when she saw that her shoes had been taken off. "Ebisu-sensei, where are my shoes?"

The aged man seemed to be in deep thought and hadn't heard her, taping him on the shoulder, Inare asked again. "Sorry Inare-san, your shoes are just over hear, Ill get them for you" With that he stood up and walked over to the door, where Inare noticed her shoes where. Bringing them back to her, Inare put them on and stood up.

Some of the joints in her legs 'popped' as she stood, and even more 'popped' when she began to walk. With her head bowed, she walked over to Madara. The man had been patiently waiting for her, and once she arrived he opened the door for her.

The two of them walked together, Madara kept to Inare pace, but she could just feel that the man had the urge to stride out ahead like he always would. She did feel slightly touched that he was obviously going at a slower pace for her, but she would never admit it to him or anyone. So as not to restrain him too much, Inare did speed up a bit more.

She found it a little odd to be walking with Madara, especially since she had only ever done it twice, and each time there had always been a large amount of quietness between them. It was a different sort of quiet that the one Susumu and Inare would share every day. With Susumu, Inare knew that she would say anything, or at any moment they could start a normal conversation, expect most morning she never really felt like talking to him. Where as now, she was comfortable with the silence. Inare really didn't understand any of her thoughts, but what she did know for certain was that she felt a lot safer being with him.

There was no lie in her saying that she had been scared when Zombie-san had attempted on her life, she had been terrifies, more than at any point she could ever remember. It had been the only time in her existence, that her life had really ever been threatened. Where she could have died. But now, she didn't feel any more of that fear. Again, she just didn't understand why.

The walk was a short one, or maybe it just seemed shorter since she had been along this path multiple times in the last three months. The two of them arrived at the door that Inare knew would lead into Madara's quarters.

Tomorrow, Inare knew that she would have to thank Susumu for what he had done, she might even give him a huge hug. She might also have to apologize for shouting at him about zombies, even she had to admit that she had overreacted. After thinking about it over and over in her mind, Inare could find no alternate explanation as to why there was a dead man waling, and zombies just seemed the most reasonable, despite the idea being very farfetched. But for now, she was just grateful to have the rest of the day off, where she could just soak in the bath for as long as she wanted.

Madara and Inare continued to walk side by side up the stairs and towards the upper floor hallway. Still, Inare had no issues with walking with him, she was beginning to find it comewhat comforting… in a very unusual way.

When they reached the balcony part, Madara opened the door again for Inare and let her pass through, as soon as Inare saw the door that woud lead to her room she sped up a lot more. She suddenly ad the urge to collapse on the bed and have a nap, having near death experiences do tend to tier someone out for the say, afterwards she would go and bath then sleep.

What she didn't expect was for Madara to follow her into her room. The man walked right passed her and into the centre of the room where he proceeded to stand there for a few moments, silently assessing the room. Inare was on the verge of asking him what he was doing when she felt an unusual change in his chakra, it was every subtle that she almost missed it, but it left her extremely curious as to what he was doing. He hadn't made any hand signs so Inare knew that he wasn't doing a jutsu, yet at the same time it almost felt as if he was.

"Um, Madara. What are you doing?" she asked him, when he walked over to the window. He opened it up and then closed it straight afterwards. Right after it had been closed he opened it again.

Now increasingly intrigued, Inare walked over to the window and peeked at what he was doing. When she got there she felt another change in his chakra, and this time he was doing some hand signs. She didn't get there in time to see what they where, not that could of with the speed, and when he had finished nothing seemed to happen.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"None of your concern" he grumbled.

"Why is that you always say that when I ask you a question, and you know, most of the time it actually is my concern. I deserve to know what happened to that man who tried to choke me to death" she spoke diplomatically. Inare had no intentions of starting a fight with the man, she didn't want to add more problems to him. The girl genuinely wanted to know why he always kept her in the dark, even if he responded with something hurtful like 'you are unworthy of knowing' or 'your too much of an immature and petulant brat to know', Inare felt that she could accept his truth and be grateful for future knowledge.

"Sometimes I just don't want to tell you. As for that man, it is better off if you didn't know"

"He's dead?" Inare gasped.

Madara gave Inare a dull look before answering. "Unfortunately, no. He managed to escape, no thanks to Susumu, and is currently running around loose in my fortress" He spoke extremely angrily.

"You can't blame Susumu-san, he saved my life! As to how I'm not to sure, but he still saved me and that's all that matters… right?"

"O yes Inare. Its wonderful that you are alive and all, but this is a major breach of security that could lead to utter destruction of my clan if not dealt with appropriately" Inare was thankful that he wasn't shouting, but she still wasn't too comfortable with the very patronising tone he had spoke with.

Inare didn't reply to it, as she knew that it was partially her fault. If she had cut him up while he was still dead, then this man might not have been going out on a rampage.

_I suppose this might not be the best time to bring up the possibility of going outside…_ Feeling slightly guilty for her action, Inare bowed her head and muttered an apology. Madara ignored it and walked towards the door of her room. Once there, Inare felt the very same change in his chakra, looking up at him, she saw from the back that he was once again doing some hand signs again. She didn't ask again, as she didn't think asking any more questions would help with his mood.

Madara turned and faced Inare, "Don't leave these chambers, and you won't be going to the infirmary until Zombie-san is caught. Understood?"

Inare nodded weakly, and Madara turned to leave. Just as he was closing the door, Inare called out to him. "Madara!" He stopped an, and Inare knew she had his attention. "I hope that you… catch Zombie-san… and that he doesn't cause too many problems".

He didn't say anything at first, and Inare figured that he was going to just leave without any other comment, since he did that a lot.

"You should hope" he finally spoke after some time, "If he isn't, then you will be spending a lot of time in small enclosed spaces". With that, Madara left, silently closing the door behind him.

Inare had to ponder on his parting words for a while, they had such an ominous feel to them. "I hope he wasn't talking about a coffin…" she muttered to herself. Shrugging her shoulders, Inare walked over to the wardrobe and opened it up, after that talk, Inare didn't feel to secure about going to sleep, and even more since she was alone. For now she just wanted to relax, and where better than the bath?

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the long wait, although I did warn you beforehand!**

**Tho make up for it I have decided to put in a little extra, do something new. I think its called an 'omake', like the little extra thing at the end of episodes... **

**So its completely unrelated to the story... characters WILL be OOC, and it was done purely for fun!**

**Hope that you enjoyed it... also its set in the modern world...**

**

* * *

**

**_Omake 1: Why Inare shouldn't fly..._**

A long-haul flight from the Land of Fire left on its 9 hour journey to Lightning.

Take off had been smooth, and the for the four hours that they had been flying over Fire had been very pleasant with no turbulence whatsoever. Most people in 1st class where drunk already, although some had resisted the charms of the free alcohol constantly provided by the friendly airhostesses. The people in Business where relaxing, and the ones in Economy where complaining.

When the plane crosses the boarders into the Land of Lightning, they pilot struggled to keep control of the aircraft as they pass straight into a lighting storm.

The turbulence is awful, people have forgotten all their previous issues, especially those in Economy, and hold on with tight grips to the arm holders of the chairs.

Families huddle together, women are sobbing to their husbands, boyfriends or friends.

Thing go from bad to worse when one of the wings if suddenly hit by lightning.

People are now crying hysterically, babies wailing, people screaming…

One woman, that was just minutes ago sitting comfortable in first class, looses it in particularly.

She stands up at the front of first class, her auburn hairs swishing behind her at the movements, her face is filled with so many emotions; fear, panic, but most of all, regret.

"I'm too young to die" she cries out to the passengers of first class. Tears are visible in the corners of her eyes. Most of the first class occupants ignore this overwrought young woman, too occupied with their own emotions. One of the airhostesses tries to take the auburn girl back to her seat.

However, she doesn't finish there.  
"If I am going to die, then I want my last moments alive to be memorable!"

This successfully seems to get her the attention of most of the first class setters, and a few of the business one too. She continues, she screams loudly, straining her vocal chords right to their limits. "Is there any man on this plane that can make me feel like a WOMAN?"

…

…

…

…

For a moment there is silence in the first class cabin.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten his or her peril.

They do nothing but stare, slack jawed at this desperate woman at the front of the plane.

…

No one says anything.

…

Then a man stands up.

The hysterical young woman gets a good look at this tall and mysterious looking man ahead of her. His skin is pale, and he has long dark hair, with piercing eyes. He is handsome, and has a strong build.

He begins to slowly walk up the aisle, towards the shocked auburn haired girl, undoing a button of his shirt, one at the time…

…

She doesn't move, everyone stares.

He removes his shirt.

Muscles ripple across his chest.

…

The young woman gasps….

He leans in… to whisper huskily into her ear.

…

…

…

"Iron this, then get me a beer"

**_

* * *

_**

**_AN2: hehe... i found it funny! But than again i have a weird sense of humor._**

**_Hoped you liked it. _**

**_I got the idea from one of those funny emails people just continuously forward around._**

**_If you all enjoyed that, than let me know._**

**_I might do some others, but not every chapter._**

**_p.s. I didn't edit this chapter, so sorry for any mistakes!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, nor any of the character that belong to it.**

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen:_

A bath had not been as good of a relief from stress and near death experiences as she had expected. Inare had stayed inside the large tub long enough for her fingers and toes to become all wrinkly and all her skin to become flushed pink. It hadn't been the most relaxing bath, Inare's back had been slightly tense for a while, and only when tiredness had begun to set in had she relaxed lightly.

Throughout the bath he mind had been continuously flashing back to those short few minutes with that man from the morgue. She couldn't close her eyes, for she feared that she would see him again. There was so much doubt and uncertainty surrounding that man, she just could understand why. Sitting straight up in the bath, Inare shook her head to chase out the thoughts. It was time for her to get out anyway.

Getting up and out the tub had proven a little tricky, as she stood up Inare felt dizzy for a few moments, but she safely managed to get both feet on the ground without her slipping and bashing her head against the stone flooring or bath. Once out she, changed into a clean white sleeping yukata that felt overwhelmingly great to Inare who felt like she was treating herself way too much. Grabbing a comb, she meticulously brushed through her hair getting out all the knots and tangles, with the wet hair set flat on her back Inare made towards the door. After quick walk back to her room, Inare collapsed onto her bed feeling very content.

She knew that reflecting on her day was pointless, there was nothing there that she particularly wanted to remember, but she couldn't help but feel little curious about what she would have heard from that man had she been in complete control of her senses. It still irritated Inare a little that she had frozen up to such an extent, maybe it was her overdramatized outlook upon herself but Inare always felt that she would always be strong enough to deal with unusual situation, like the once she had faced today. So then why was she so incapable of protecting herself?

The young and still slightly distraught medic couldn't muster up the right amount of brainpower needed to think through that for herself. She knew that she was a weak and inexperience girl, but she also knew that she had her strengths in different places. None that she could name off of the top of her head, but she knew she had them.

Inare couldn't entirely understand why she was feeling still a little shook-up about the whole event, as after every few minutes she had to casually look over the entire room to make sure there weren't any unwanted walking dead men. Call it slight paranoia, but Inare just didn't feel too safe. The girl knew that she didn't want to cry about the whole event, nothing too traumatising actually happened, but she felt like there was something that she had to do. It was almost as if she wanted to tell someone, have someone comfort her, reassure her that it wouldn't happen again. If she didn't get it off her chest soon, Inare would be forced to burry it deep and never speak of it again, not to mention the fact she would have trouble sleeping about it later. However there wasn't anyone to talk to about it, the only one around was Madara, and she didn't want him to be the one she spilled the contents of her heart to. But she still needed to get it off of her.

A solution came to Inares mind quicker that expected. If she couldn't speak about it, then writing it was the next best option. Although she didn't have any paper or a brush and ink, didn't bother Inare too much, there was an entire library downstairs! It was likely to have some paper and such like, Inare recalled a chest of draws in the corner somewhere so she doubted it would be too much issue.

With her mind made up on writing down all of her thought, Inare put on her sandals and exited the room. When she got to the door that would lead her to the balcony, Inare slowed down her pace and carefully opened the door so as not to make too much noise. She didn't know whether Madara was still awake or not, and she didn't want to wake him up unnecessarily. The door opened up into darkness, at first Inare regretted not bringing a candle, but decided that she didn't want to risk going back. Cautiously she walked down the stairs as silently as possible, she managed to miss all the parts that would creak under her weight and was quite proud of that accomplishment when she reached the bottom.

Having already taken the route between all the bookshelves many times before, Inare was greatly conscious of where she had to direct herself. Doing it in the darkness wasn't very easy, and she had to hiss a few times when she stubbed a toe or knee.

Inare suppressed a cheer of happiness when she eventually made out the shapes of the four chairs that where in the library. She could defiantly say that she knew her way from that point. Just a few paces behind the farthest chair their would be a chest of draws, she had never actually looked in them, but she guessed that they might have some paper and a brush for her.

Arriving at the draws, still in complete darkness, had Inare suddenly thinking that bringing a candle might not have been such a bad idea. She was on the verge of cursing loudly. She didn't want to have to return all the way back to her room to get a candle, besides, she was already there, so she would just have to put up with searching for it in the darkness.

That was a lot easier said than done, she was very aware of the loud noises she was making going through the draws, and nothing that she was touching in that draw actually felt like the objects she was searching for. "Come onnn" she silently moaned, getting no where with her progress. Closing the top draw, Inare crouched down and pulled open the one below it. Again she had the same trouble, and was unable to find anything that vaguely resembled the shape of paper. Closing that draw with an exasperated sigh, Inare stood up from her position and felt along the top of the chest of draws. Other that something she recalled being some sort of ornament, Inare couldn't find what she was looking for.

Turning around, Inare leaned back on the chest and relaxed with a second sigh. Having already decided that her goal was unattainable in her current situation.

"What are you looking for?" said a monotonous and bored voice, which broke the ominous silence of the dark room while coming from unknown origin, and causing Inare to give a shocked yelp.

Her yelp was conjoined with a light backward movement into the chest of draws, causing it to rock dangerously backwards. As soon as the voice had spoke Inare recognised it, and was then in time to save the furniture before it fell down.

Spinning around, Inare looked about for where he might be. "Madara?" she asked quietly, not wanting to disrupt the silence. She heard a grunted "Hn" in the direction of where she knew the chairs to be, and she headed over to where the young clan leader was.

"You really shouldn't scare me like that, I think I've had enough of that for one day. My heart is likely in danger of going into cardiac arrest" She lightly joked as she approached the chairs, trying to lighter up the dark room with a bit of humour.

Madara didn't even try to help her, he just asked his question again. Inare didn't actually want to answer the question, as she felt a little like a child who had been caught steeling… again. Hopeful this time she wouldn't be run out of time after a thorough beating. It also happened to be quite an embarrassing answer.

"I was looking for some paper" she responded innocently as possible.

"What for?" his voice stayed the same bored baritone.

"To write something" again her response was with the attempt to sound innocent, as if what she was doing had nothing out of the ordinary. Not that it actually did, but Inare could tell that there was obviously something weird in looking for writing paper in a pitch-black room.

"About what?"

…

"Inare?" he repeated harshly.

Inare had arrived at the chairs and was standing by the chair opposite the one Madara occupied, which also happened to be the same one she usually used when I the library.

As she thought over his prying question, something snapped. Who was he to think he had the right to know about everything she did? Before she knew it, some of the rudest words she had ever spoken to him came out of her mouth involuntarily. "Why should I tell you?" Sure it wasn't that rude, but before this man, it was rude enough.

Madara surprisingly didn't seem to care, and Inare now felt a little awkward. He didn't ask her again, and an unsettling silence fell upon the two of them. Inare didn't want to leave, and Madara felt that he had every right to stay. And so the two of them continued to stay there in the darkness, neither saying or doing nothing.

The silence dragged on for a few more minutes, before Inare decided that she rather be here than alone in her room, left to her own thought, and so she broke the silence with her own question. "What where you doing here in the dark?"

"Why should I tell you?" he mockingly imitated her.

"Don't be childish," she snapped back scornfully, forgetting that she too had said the same thing. "I was just curious".

"As was I" he muttered. Although it was still difficult to see in the dark, Inare could make out that Madara had looked away from her and towards where she knew the fireplace to be. He seemed to be in deep thought, and Inare still didn't want to leave, she really only just noticed it, but she was feeling a lot more relaxed and secure now that she did in the bath. Inare shivered slightly from the cold, she rubbed her hands up and down her covered arms to generate some warmth, it didn't achieve much, and she could still feel little bumps over her arms. _I should have also brought something to cover me a little better than a thin yukata. _Her hair still being damp didn't help ether.

She was still observing Madara closely, looking to see what he was going to do next. She had been overly confused by his earlier actions, but didn't want to think too much about it since his words had scared her considerably, but not to the point of complete paranoia. He brought his hands in from of him and they suddenly began to more quickly, too quickly for Inare to see in the darkness, there was a slight fluctuation In his chakra, so brief that it was gone as soon as Inare noticed it. His hands where brought to his face and he said something too quietly for Inare to hear. With his hands at his mouth, he seemed to blow outwards, creating a cascade of fire.

Inare was so amazed that her mouth dropped open. The fire went straight into the fireplace, lighting up whatever was in there and creating a nice warming fire. Already Inare felt drawn to the warmth that the fireplace now provided, and it almost felt even warmer than any other fire. Inare guessed that since it was made with chakra, it was stronger than a hand made fire.

Thinking realistically, Inare realised that she must look a little idiotic just standing besides the chair with her mouth still open in amazement. Not wanting to embarrass herself any more in front of Madara, she quickly flopped down on the chair creating a few creaks under her weigh.

She sat on the chair watching that bright flamed rise up in the fireplace, from her distance Inare didn't get the full effect of the heat, but standing up just after sitting down seemed like another idiotic thing to do, so she stayed where she was.

Changing her focus form the fire to Madara, Inare felt very grateful to the shinobi. she had been very cold before. It had crossed her mind a few times that maybe Madara wasn't such a bad person after all, possibly just a man with a lot of responsibilities and who takes himself way too seriously, plus that fact he had a very dark sense of humour and duty. In all that summed up to him being very dislikeable person… completely contradicting Inare's previous thought. Though she could see some positive sides to him… but it was just one of those things she would have to think about in advance.

"Thank you" she tod him earnestly, to which she got no reply. _Its now or never… _she mentally prepared herself for potential embarrassment. "I was looking for some paper to write down something that's on my mind" she tardily answered his earlier question to her, the young medic figured that it she should return some form of kindness by replying to him. Inare knew she was now vulnerable to any from of criticism from Madara, but she had her reasons.

Madara surprised her by simply asking what it was she wanted to write, Inare was left a little weary of whether or not she should answer, but thinking that she had got this far meat she could go the extra distance.

"Just something that I don't understand, its been bothering me for a while now, and I just wanted to get it out" she spoke with very little confidence in her own words, still feeling very open to torment from him.

Inare was still looking at him, although his face was turned away from her she could still make out from the new light the lines under his eyes. Inare thought that they somehow had got deeper.

"Was it something to do with what happened today?" he asked, Inare watched as his mouth as it moved to his words, his lips forming over the syllables. He seemed very bored, and possibly tired.

"Kind of…" she drifted off, not really wanting to tell him about it, as it was a silly.

"Hn. I see…" he too drifted of, and Inare wanted to know why.

"See what?"

"You don't want to tell me" he said, almost hurt.

Guilt shot through Inare, and she instantly blabbering with a bowed head. "Its not that… its just th… well…urmm… I er…" _Wait, what? Why am I justifying myself? _She thought with a bit more sense. Her head snapped up to laughing, looking at Madara she realised that he had done it on purpose._ I guess that's what I get for talking to him seriously_…. With a sigh, Inare turned away from him, while she wanted to shout at him for teasing her she didn't have the energy to do so.

"Now tell me. What is that's troubling you?" he inquired with a monotonous voice, completely void of any emotions, specifically humour.

"There's no point in telling you, its not like your going to take it seriously" she spoke, still looking away from him, Inare even went as far as shifting in her chair so as that he was completely out of her eyesight.

"Try me" he carelessly stated.

"Your not really the person I would want to talk to about this"

"Then who is?"

That made Inare pause and think. Who was? Well, she and Susumu weren't friendly enough with each other to talk about such things, Hisoka was ideal for the emotional aspect of the talk, but no so much on the experience with dead bodies, she didn't know Ebisu enough… so in all it just left Isshin, and who knew when she was going to see him again. "Maybe Isshin-san" she replied, not wanting to seem entirely without at plan in front of Madara.

There was a pause before he replied. "You'll tell Isshin but not me?"

"Well y–" she began.

"Though both Isshin and I met you on the same day and have known you for the same amount of time, you'll talk to him and not me?"

"That doesn't mean anything…" she said while turning to face him, Inare didn't understand where this conversation was going and she had also begun feeling a little awkward talking to someone and not facing them. "… and you know that. Isshin had become my friend over the time I have been here, and he tries to be friendly with me, that's why I would rather tell him that you".

"So you don't entirely negate me from the possibility"

"I don't know" she exclaimed, very frustrated with the change of conversation.

"Then tell me" Inare looked right into his eyes at that moment, _when did he start looking at me? _She thought with slight perplexity.

"Like I said, I just don't think you're the right person for me to talk to"

"How will you know if you don't try?" he suggested in a much more serious tone, one which she had never heard him take without some form of anger, but right then he seemed almost tranquil.

Inare stayed looking at Madara for a while, although she avoided his eyes, she didn't know whether she should give him a chance not to be a complete insensitive ass. It really could go any way, he might be able to help her solve her troubles, or he might just laugh and make her feel like an idiot.

_It might hurt mentally, but it wouldn't physically hurt me to try… I guess… _she pondered with uncertainty_, __its not like he is a complete monster… and he does have a lot of experience with the dead, _she thought that last bit with a slight shiver.

Even it is was to hurt, Inare knew that she didn't have anything to loose, except maybe a little sense of pride.

"I just…" she began "I don't…. its difficult for me to… understand how" she eventually got out her problem with a very bad choice of phrasing. Its wasn't like she didn't know what to ask, she did, she knew exactly what she wanted answering, but Inare had found it difficult to put it into words, she was also somewhat nervous about sharing something like this with Madara.

"If it is about how he suddenly came… 'back alive', then I already explained that. We believe he might not have been dead to beginning with, how he did it, well, I don't know that either, but I will find out once we catch the son of a bitch".

"No… it's not about that. I don't know how he just resurrected himself" she paused when she heard Madara sigh, but continued none the less, "I don't understand how he could just do that" she finished then looked at Madara, and seeing that she didn't entirely understand, she further elaborated. "How he could go from being so… no, from having such a soothing and peaceful face, to being what he was. Trying to kill me" her voice decreased as she went further into the sentence, as she spoke she began to see how silly her little problem was. Madara was surely to laugh at her.

There was silence, and Inare had long looked away from Madara, hopping to save herself from complete humiliation. The silence wet on for so long that Inare eventually decided that Madara must have found her question so pointless that he wasn't going to bother answering. Standing up from her chair, she manager to mumble out a jumpy sentence "It's a silly question. Don't worry about it, I feel better now, so I'll go…" she easily lied as she began walking away from the chairs.

Inare stopped when she heard Madara quietly call out to her. His tone held a hint of irritation, and yet continued to stay calm. "Inare, sit back down".

She want too sure what came over her at that moment, maybe it was the thought of being alone again when she still felt so insecure, or the possibility that her question might get answered, but she did as she was told and sat back down.

"It would obviously be difficult for you to understand, you have never killed, you are unlikely to have ever had such dedication to one person, or idea, that you would murder another" he looked at her with his piercing eyes, making Inare look away with slight fear. His eyes still haunted her mind. Madara took his eyes off of her once he saw her reaction, and then continued. "You where right in saying that I wasn't the right person to ask this, then again, there wont ever be a human being that could answer your question. That is going on the assumption that you want to know why a person will willingly kill another" His voice stayed deep, and very distant. His withdrawn tone made Inare feel isolated from him at that moment, even though he was right in front of him.

Pushing aside her fear of his eyes, Inare looked right into his face to try and fully understand him right then. It was only when she gave him her utter attention that fully began to see how withdrawn he actually was. His face was grey and tiered.

A pang of sympathy went through her at seeing him like that, her whole image of him shattered. He was suppose to be a strong man, the strongest Inare had ever met, and arrogant, and annoying her with his irritating 'Inare-chan', and yet every time that she had seen him while in the stronghold, he had always looked so worn out. Inare was at that moment overwhelmingly concerned for his health, and after some thought that concern turned to his mental state.

"Don't try to understand someone's reasons for their actions, it is a pointless task and you are unlikely to ever truly understand it. A person could start out their reasoning with good intentions, and by realism of the word are then unknowingly drawn into madness and desperation for their cause, and no matter what you tell them they will never see the errors of their own way because they are so convinced of their own ideals" his words where so ominous to Inare that she found the quite frightening, and again sadly distant. Inare couldn't help but think that they weren't actually said for her sake.

"How does that relate to me?" she asked quietly, still unsure of what Madara was getting at.

"Hn?" he sounded, still looking away from her.

She repeated her question. "It doesn't. That man you had the misfortune of meeting today, he was probably working on behalf of a clan, as any shinobi stupid enough to go on a suicide mission always part of a clan" he paused to gather his thoughts and then draw back onto to topic. "He, like others, will be utterly convinced that their cause is a just one, and if not, then the lesser of other evils. Understand?" he then looked at Inare expectantly.

"Umm, I think so" she mumbled, and then waited for him to continue.

"He will fight and die for the advancement, protection and security of his own clan. That is why even him, who in false death could look so innocent, can become a terrifying monster, capable of killing complete strangers"

Inare was beginning o catch up on the message that Madara was putting out, although she still had her confusion. "So, you mean to say that just because I'm on the other side, even if it is unwillingly, I pose a threat and must be killed? Even if the chances of me ever… I don't know, annihilating his clan are less that a thousandth of a percent"

"Its not about the chances, its about the potential. Only once person has to be a part of the clan or group to give it potential, yes that potential may go far or not move at all, but it's a start for any possibility"

"Even though I'm not actually part of you clan?" she interjected.

"That's not actually the point Inare" he sighed, "What I'm saying is that as long as there is one there is a threat, most are unlikely to see it as that, but it is still a threat. Especially is that one holds onto hatred"

_I think that conversation went a little off topic…_ she thought amusedly, but was still appreciative of the explanation he gave to her, Inare was now beginning to understand a little bit more about shinobi clans, as she had never really given any thought about the dedication one would put into their clan. His words had helped her feel a little less targeted by that loose man, also make her realise how scared she had actually been before._Maybe it wasn't all about me, she thought hopefully, feeling less bothered by 'Zombie-san'. _Inare silently giggled at the name, it was still making her laugh ever if it had been a horrible experience.

"Thank you Madara!" she told him cheerfully, feeling genuinely grateful for his help.

Madara merely shrugged, and turned to look at the fire. His action combined with the silence once again made Inare wonder why Madara had been here in the dark in to begin with.

"Hey Madara, why where you here, and in the dark? If you don't mind me asking…" she asked timidly, not wanting to get her head bitten off by some snappy response.

"Nothing to do with you" was his dull reply.

Inare almost fell out from her seat from with pure irritation, she couldn't believe the change. Only seconds ago he was being very considerate and somewhat kind to her, and now he was one again back on the 'nothing to do with you' business.

"I told you about my problem, even though it had nothing to do with you. The least you could do is return the favour".

"I believe I returned the favour by explaining to you, and I never offered to do any form of exchange"

Inare was further annoyed, but mostly by the fact that he was right, also by the fact he had once again returned to that arrogant man from before. _It must have been some rare and bizarre phenomenon, Madara having a momentarily surge of kindness… _she thought deep into the topic and decided that was the only explanation.

Silence resumed, but Inare was happy to let it stay as it was. She didn't need to know the answer in the first place, she was happy enough with how matters stood. The room had become very warm, and Inare was once again grateful for the fire that Madara had kindly created. The warmth, combined with her tiredness was all drawing on her very quickly, and not with her feeling less burdened by her mind she was willing to let it take hold of her. The eventual heaviness of her eyelids became too much and she leaned back into the chair for more comfort. With that, Inare slipped into a dreamless sleep, feeling very safe.

* * *

"What else do we know about him?" The elder brother asked Izuna, as the both of them marched down a wide and dimly lit corridor.

"Difficult to say at this moment. We don't know which clan he belongs to, and ever since the incident with Inare in the morgue, he hasn't been seen. I have no doubt that he is still in the main fort, it would be idiotic to try and get outside while the place is in complete confinement" Replied the younger brother, answering more than necessary knowing full well that his brother would ask it about it afterwards. Izuna had to smile smugly when his brother didn't ask anything else, the young shinobi was feeling very satisfied that he had everything prepared for Madara.

The two Uchiha brothers where currently on their way to a meeting with senior clan members, neither of them really wanted to go as they knew full well what the old and senile men where going to be like. It was highly unlikely that any of them would be exactly happy over the incident yesterday.

"I don't think that this intruder is still inside the stronghold because he fears for his life, he must have very little consideration for his life to partake in such a suicide mission to begin with. He's still here to complete that mission, and we cannot allow that" the clan leader angrily said to Izuna. The younger brother slightly flushed at his elder's deductions that corrected his earlier mistake.

"You think he might be after Inare?" he inquired to Madara, wanting to know if his brother had any idea as to what this intruders mission might consist of, and Inare, being the first person to encounter him, seemed like a possible target.

"That doesn't matter at the moment, the reports I asked you to read. What did they mention?"

"Nothing of much interest. Some mediocre ranked shinobi from Division H intercepted him on a return from a solo mission. He was already in sight of the stronghold when they fought, and figured that it would be useful to the Intel Division if he brought back the body for an autopsy" he reported back to Madara. "Seems all too convenient now, doesn't it?"

"It would appear so" Madara replied, uninterestedly. The man had a lot more problems to worry about. "This shinobi who fought him, I want that man questioned, by any means necessary. Get the appropriate information out of him, and if it turns out he is a traitor, dispose of appropriately."

Izuna nodded in confirmation, "I'll talk to the Interrogation Unit after we deal with this crap. Its such a pain that the old geezers had to accept another employment contract with that daimyo, we just got back from a war five months ago and we now have to go back into another, with the same people. It is ridiculous!" he complained.

"You shouldn't forget Izuna, those old geezers, as you so bluntly put it, hold a lot of power and influence over the clan. Badmouthing them like such will only cause more problems"

"I know, I know" Izuna repeated, accepting the very irritating reality "but you would have thought that a couple hundred years of all this hatred would have knocked some sense into them" he said, although Madara was no longer listening to him. With a sigh, Izuna mumbled to Madara, "Don't listen then" and the two of them continued as before.

A silence settled on them, and Izuna took a brief glance at his older brother. Upon seeing the deep concentration upon his face, Izuna quickly put facts together. "You think that it's all related, don't you?" he blatantly asked.

"What is?" he asked with out looking at Izuna.

"All of it!" the younger exclaimed. "A breach of security, then the Amago daimyo, backed by the Senju, declares war on the Ouchi, who then comes to us for backing."

"We can begin to jump to conclusions Izuna. Events such as these have happened before, and will undoubtedly occur again in the future"

"Its just… too convenient" the younger man stressed.

"I understand. It all does seem very advantageous to the Senju, and yet it is difficult. Going to fight with them against the Amago might be playing right into their plans, but not going might show other clans that we have been somehow weakened"

"So we could be dammed if we do, and dammed if we don't. Tsk! That's a pain. Though, what do you think their goal is? I still think it might be Inare… the Senju seemed pretty keep on getting their hands on her"

"What, get our shinobi out to war, then attack an entire fort, still filed with many other shinobi, in aim to get one medic? Seems very farfetched. Ne?" Izuna opened his mouth to protest what his brother had just said, but was cut off when Madara continued "However, get someone in the inside, he lays low for a while. Then when the armies are flushed out, he has the opportunity to move more freely, and would then be able to gather a lot of data on the fort and possibly even collect a certain medic on the way out. Still very unlikely… but more so than the other"

"Yer, and that was what I was getting at!" sulked Izuna.

"Irrelevant of what we can conclude about their motives, we have to assume that a war will take place, and before we can allow ourselves to depart for it we will need to get rid of that intruder. I want every shinobi in this fortress to have their sharingan activated at all times, I want them looking for anyone under a hedge. Inform Division A that they are to spread out over the stronghold searching for the intruder, they will also have permission to use that technique in order to confirm the identity of the intruder"

"Understood"

"Also, place at least four Division A members to guard Inare. I'm leaving you in charge of all of this. So go now, and leave the senile old bastards to me" Madara grumbled out, being non too keen on the idea.

Izuna 'Tsk'd again and mumbled something about Madara being a hypocrite, before he vanished quickly while Madara continued to walk to his destination with a frown upon his face.

He was in doubt as to whether they where truly after Inare, and there where so many angles and facts to consider that It was difficult for him to decide. According to Susumu, Inare had been inside the morgue room with the intruder for at least ten minutes, so if he had any intention of capturing her he would have been able to do it in that time. Then the argument that whatever gave him the appearance of death was uncontrollable by him, and it was merely a misfortune that Inare was there when he awoke counteracts the previous argument. Not to mention the fact that the intruder had actually attempted to kill her, or could that have been just for appearances?

Madara himself didn't even know what he was hinting at there, it was all too much to consider this earl in the morning. He was certain that Inare had no allegiances with the intruder, he actions the previous night had proven her innocents and complete obliviousness to it all.

This intruder, or Zombie-san as he had now become known as by certain people, was making matter all too complicated, and yet Madara couldn't help but feel a little excited by the idea of a chase. The thought of hunting an invader within his own home was new, and a seemingly very engrossing sport.

A small and devious smile slowly formed on his face. If the intruder wanted to play a game with the Uchiha Clan, then Madara was happy to rise up to the challenge of this irksome intruder.

* * *

**AN: short chapter i know, but they cant all be super long!**

**I think this is what some people have been wanting for a while now, Madara and Inare having some quality time together! But i do think there is a long way to go!**

**It was lovely to see that I got so much good feedback from the _Omake_, so Ill definitely be doing some more... like this one! **

**I know that I said I wasnt going to do one every chapter, and I don't actually intend to. Its just that I cam up with this and had to put it in! Also this chapter was quite short in comparison to the previous ones... so I though i would make it up to you all! xD**

**Again, this is very OCC, and really it is also up to your own interpretation.**

* * *

_**Omake 2: The Relationship Between Frying Eggs and Driving...**_

The young auburn haired wife stood cheerfully in front of the electric cooker frying three eggs. It was a lovely sunny Saturday morning, and she had woken up feeling overwhelmingly happy and had decided to make a nice breakfast for her husband. The window was open, and she could hear the singing of the birds coming in form the garden, and she contemplated whether she should do some gardening today, especially since it was going to be such nice weather.

With the only sounds in the kitchen being the cooking of the food, and the birds, the petit woman began to unconsciously hum to herself.

The humming completely stopped when she heard the sounds of feet heavily stomping down the stairs. Looking up from her cooking, the auburn haired woman curiously looked at the door to see what was going on.

Suddenly the door is slammed open, and the wife gives a small shriek of shock. Her husband pays no heed to that and strides quickly over to her and to cooker.

He looks at the eggs cooking in the frying pan, before it gives his wife a serious look. "Careful!" he exclaims to her, with dread in his eyes. "Careful! Put some more butter in the pan!" he cries put to her, turning around to open the cupboard above the cooker, briefly looking for something before giving up and returning to his wife once more. "Geez woman! Your cooking too many at once. TOO MANY! Turn them! TURN THEM NOW!" He grabs the spatula off of her and begins waving it in her face. "We need more butter"

Her turned again, spatula in hand and strides out to the fridge, opening the doors in a hurry and rooting through the contents of the fridge. "Dam it! WHERE are we going to get MORE BUTTER?" he turned closed the fridge doors, waling back to his wife, who now stood frozen at the cooker. "They're going to STICK! Careful!" He began to raise his voice. "You NEVER listen to me when you're cooking! NEVER!" there was obvious hurt in his voice. "Turn them!" he repeated again. "Hurry up! Are you CRAZY? Have you LOST your mind? Don't forget to salt them!" He faced the cupboard one more, opening them again and taking out the small saltshaker. With an outstretched hand, he pushed the saltshaker right into his wife's face. "You know you always forget to salt them. Use the salt! USE THE SALT!" he cried out historically, while shaking the saltshaker "THE SALT!".

The young auburn haired wife sated at her husbands pale face shrouded by dark muffled hair, with a mixture of bewilderment, concern, shock, amazement… everything! She continued to look at the serious expression that he held.

Shaking her head, she gave her husband one more look before she too began shouting. "What is wrong with you? What the hell has gotten into you this morning? Do you think that I don't know how to fry a couple of eggs?"

The expression previously o her husbands face left entirely, living only a calm and honest look.

He then began to speak in a very calm manner. "I just wanted to show you what it feels like when I'm driving".

* * *

**AN2: so there it is, my second Omake! Hope you enjoyed that one too!**

**Personally I _don't_ this that the husband in Madara, in fact it is so un-Madara, that it would be impossible for it to be him... but that is just my opinion. Who knows, maybe Madara had fits of 'normalness'? xD**

**Im leaving it up to your interpretation on who you think it is. Hell, It could be any Naruto character! But I think it might be one from the story...**

**So let me know!**

**_Who do you think the husband is? Please tell, I would love to hear!_**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, nor any of the character that belong to it.**

_**(has now been edited after I re-read it, was was shocked at how bad it was!)**_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty:_

This officially made Inare's fifth defeat to Susumu. Though could she be blamed? She honestly didn't see Susumu's promoted rook in direct line to take her king. _Maybe this is a sign that I should stop playing shogi… _she thought sadly. It wasn't like there was anything else to do. Susumu had come around early in the morning and told her that she was to stay in the chambers for the whole day.

It had been a funny morning in Inares opinion, she woke up in her bed, which made her quite concerned as she remembered falling asleep on the chair in the library. At first her concern had been directed to her virtue, and hoping that Madara hadn't molested her in her sleep, but when she thought realistically about it she figured that Madara mainly did that for fun, and wouldn't have done such a thing. After getting up and washed, she had gone to the other occupied room and then downstairs to the library in hopes of finding Madara and thanking him for putting her to bed. Instead of Madara, she had found Susumu waiting for her. At first she had been a slightly excited, thinking that she might not have to spend the entire day in the chambers, but then Susumu informed her that they would and he was only here to provide protection. Not moments after he had told her that, there had been knocking on the door. Susumu had opened it to let in four heavily armed men that where now placed in various positions around the room.

Which then lead to the two of them playing shogi. Inare had a small inkling that Susumu didn't actually want to play shogi with her, because she was so bad, but she knew she would find it incredibly difficult to actually read anything while there where four strange spectators in the room.

Inare let out a large sigh, which was accompanied by a frown as she leaned back into the chair, finaly giving up on playing the overly difficult game. "I give up, Susumu-san" she moaned out.

Looking up from her chair, she saw Susumu had also taken up the same reclined position in his chair, as she had. The young woman strangely noticed that she was in the same chair as the previous night, and when she looked back to Susumu she suddenly felt as if there was something wrong with the setting. With where he was. Inare rolled her eyes, ridding her mind of the silly thoughts, she didn't even know what she was getting at with that.

Reclining even further into the chair, Inare made herself even more comfortable and out of the corners of her eyes she looked over towards the shinobi that was at the door. From her relaxed position, Inare could see that the man's shoulders where tense, and his face looked blank yet alert at the same time. He had shortly cropped hair, and was dressed in what seemed like very heavy armour, well to Inare at least. A heavy aura seemed to hover around this man, as if he was clocked in more that just the armour. When Inare began to focus more in his chakra, she then felt the strength in it.

An obvious thought crossed through her head as she continued to gaze at him. "Hey Susumu-san!" she hissed quietly, not wanting to be too loud with her curiosity. "Susumu-san" she repeated to finally get his attention. "Are these guys here to protect us?" She asked. The girl noticed that Susumu slightly flinched at her question, and also didn't answer at first. He leaned forward in that chair he sat in and closed his eyes. From his position he rested his elbows on his knees.

"No Inare-san" he slowly spoke with his still eyes closed and two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "There not here to protect us, just you Inare-san" his voice was low and kept at a slow pace "Just you" he repeated with slight emphasis.

Inare, completely oblivious to what he actually meant by that, further elaborated on what she actually wanted to know. "But why? Your enough to do that job right?"

"I don't know what does through my leaders mind, but I am certain he has his reasons for this"

Inare soon followed in Susumu's example, and she leaned forward hi her chair. "These guys look strong…" she whispered to herself. "What is so special about them? I mean that…" she began to explain more when she realised he question seemed a little critical "I've never seen any shinobi in the stronghold like that"

"No, you probably wouldn't anyway…" he paused for a moment to think on how much he could actually tell her. "They are from a special Division among our ranks. I don't know much about them myself, but if you get into Division A, then you have pretty much made it to the top of the ranks" he stated with subtle admiration.

"But…" Inare began, unable to shake the feeling that there was something very different about them. "There is something…different" Once she finished, Inare then realised that there was almost something very familiar about that 'difference'.

"Yer…" Susumu mumbled, a little distant in thought, "that has been noted by many. No one really knows what though" his voice even lower. "Members of the clan are selected at a very young age to join, and are then sent off for special training, whatever that may be, and then return as Division A members. Its is very rare for someone not selected to join later on"

Inare nodded in understanding. "And…"

Susumu looked at her curiously, "And what?"

"What else?"

"That is all I know Inare. If your stupid enough to want to know more, then ask Isshin-sempai. He is part of that Division I believe"

Inare hadn't been expecting that. "Really?" she blurted out with shock. "He never told me…"

"Its no something one would willingly advertise"

Now feeling slightly stupid for her outburst, Inare quietened down.

In a way, it did help her put it all into context. She knew next to nothing about Isshin, and she doubted she was ever going to know any more. She could say that from her observations he was a nice person that could easily become very serious at the appropriate time. He had always been kind towards Inare, and for that she was grateful to him, she also felt indebted to him. He had shown willingness to help her out in bad situations. Inare suddenly had the urge to see him, and simply thank him for being such a good friend to her. Thinking on the topic of 'thank you', Inare suddenly realised with a heavy heartbeat that she still hadn't thanked Susumu!

Snapping to look at him, she suddenly blurted out breaking the silence that had settled. "Susumu-san!" the man suddenly became very alert when she called for him, "What is it?" he asked hastily, sitting up straight with a tense posture.

"I just realised that I didn't thank you for saving me yesterday." She said shamefully, feeling awfully inconsiderate for not mentioning it before. "So thank you Susumu-san. I really am truly grateful for what you did." she said while looking him right in the eyes.

Susumu's face darkened a fraction, and he mumbled out that it didn't matter and that she was welcome, and then the silence of the room resumed. The both of them settled back into their previous positions, and Inare was at a slight loss as of what to do.

Ten minutes must have passed, and Inare was on the verge of asking Susumu for another game, but then stopped herself realising that she was no longer in the mood to think strategically over a game of shogi, nor exactly pushing to loose another game. Instead she sighed again, _I'm too young to be sighing this much, _she thought with frustration. Her thought drifted all over the room, she looked at random objects in the library and began thinking randomly about them. She grew tiered of that relatively quickly and moved on to twiddling with her fingers. Before long, she was tapping her foot to a made-up rhythm in her head, and humming a new tune to go with the beat.

Susumu audibly clearing his throat while gazing intensely at Inare made her stop. Inare knew that the only entertainment that she was going to be able to get was from reading, and yet something about standing up in the quiet room, where everyone was likely to stare at her as she walked over and chose a book, made her feel every self conscious. _They might even be critical about the book I chose… and what is there to choose from? All Madara has is about how to win a war and how to kill effectively, in order to win those wars. There is the philosophy, but that's just a little logical for me right now. I wonder when I'll be able to eat…_

She was generally unable to keep a straight trail of thought, and was struggling to keep still at the same time. Something in Inare was making her want to do something wild, something extreme. Maybe it was to do with all of the protection she had been getting that day, or maybe to do with finally loosing any sense of sanity she had left in her mind, but Inare wanted to just leave. She wanted to run, swim, jump, anything! Do anything but sit in this chair.

She shifted some more in her chair, and moved her legs about randomly. She brought them up onto the chair and crossed them, then put them down again. She wanted to get out of that room, that was almost suffocating her.

Inare couldn't understand what had suddenly come over her, but a desire for freedom was steadily increasing.

Standing up abruptly, she told Susumu that she wanted to go washroom. He didn't question her, not that she expected him to, Susumu always seemed to respect her privacy. Her walk to the staircases seemed to last a lifetime, despite her rush, and the climb to the upper flood even longer, she could feel eyes on her, from the guards, and it made her very unsettled. While climbing the staircases she tried to make as little noise as possible, so as to not draw so much attention to herself. Why was she this nervous? It wasn't as if she was doing anything wrong.

Once she got to the washroom and closed herself inside, Inare dashed over to the basis and quickly splashed water over her face, and then roughly scrubbed at it with her hands. Her hand where shaking somewhat. _What is wrong with me? _

Resting her head against the basin, Inare tried to clear her thoughts. She knew that something was wrong, but her brain just couldn't think clearly, he thoughts where jumping all over the place, to the strange aura she felt around the guards, to the intruder, Madara… nothing made sense to her right then. But she was sure that she needed to get out of the quarters that where keeping her captive. Inare moved away from the basin and sunk to the floor, and stayed there.

She must have been there for some time, not that she had any sense of time in the windowless washroom, as the persistent knocking on the door drew her attention. Shifting onto her knees, and then standing up, Inare dragged herself to the door. Opening it revealed one of the armoured guards. Not knowing him put Inare on guard a little, making her feel uneasy about his presence.

Clearing her throat, she then asked if there was something wrong.

The guard replied in a dull and boring voice, which had Inare regretting answering since it sounded like it pained him to reply. "You have been summoned" With that he turned around and walked a few paces away, but then stopped at the door that lead out to the library.

Catching on quickly to what the man wanted, Inare quickly returned to the bathroom in order to wipe any remaining water droplets off of her face, and quickly comb her hand through her hair. With that completed, she turned to leave the bathroom, exiting into the hallway and joining up with the Uchiha guard.

The man lead the way out of the hallway and into the library, and the down the path Inare had taken many times before. Walking into the central part of Madara's library, Inare saw that Susumu was up and talking with a new guard, dressed in the same garments as the others, standing at the door. From her distance, Inare picked up on the tense aura between the two men confronting each other. They appeared to be at some dispute from Inare's interpretation.

Walking closer to the group, thinking that it had something to do with her, Inare made her presence clearly known to the two men.

The new guard looked at her with a gaze of subtle interest, while Susumu looked uneasy. Her attention went straight to Susumu when she saw his face, but her attention was drawn only in time to see his face return to a fixed mask. Thoughts on why these men where so secretive about their emotions crossed Inare's mind briefly, but she let them drift away, curious to see what she had been called for. Susumu began to speak "Inare, you have been summoned"

She was half temped to say that she knew already, but with the seriousness in his tone, she didn't think he would appreciate her being slightly cheeky. So asked him who had summoned her, wanting to know more. "Madara-sama". _Of course_

Inare ignored the little leap that happened inside of her, and focused intently on Susumu as he continued. "He had requested that you go directly, while accompanied by one escort, to the war council rooms" he stated, his tone formal with the need for duty. The medic thought it strange that she caught on a slight tone of uncertainty in his tone, as if he wasn't sure he should be telling her this… sending her off.

The other guard was clearly impatient, as once Susumu had finished, he was already making for the door. Once there he looked to Inare, expecting her to follow after him.

Inare noted the appearance of this man, and how he was dress like the rest of the guard, and had shoulder length hair that tied up at the base of his neck. She didn't know his name, and she expected to never know it, but his impatience made her doubtful on following him. She wanted to ask if Susumu was to go with her, but then she recalled what he had just told her as she continued to look at the guard she was expected to go with. The urge came to ask if Susumu could accompany them, although she didn't expect that to get her far. Noticing that her thought process had gone a little off track, Inare returned to focusing on the guard. She didn't like him.

The reason for this was a combination of distrust, as not knowing him, the aura around him, the way he held himself. Everything about him almost repelled Inare, as if they where opposing poles. While she knew the other guards just as much as she knew him, Inare did feel somewhat safer with them that with this new one. They held an air of deadly professionalism, where as this one seemed almost loose.

Inare then decided that she was simply wandering off again, but she did take notice to this and how she had been like it all day. The girl was doing a a good job at frightening herself, and creating this wariness she felt about the newcomer.

Seeing his impatience, Inare walked over to him and the door. She needed to just go with him. He was an Uchiha, and she imagined that Madara wouldn't be too happy with him if he did something, not that she was of a mind to think Madara cared, but she was his investment so he had to take some interest. She Inare told herself that she was safe. That there wasn't any Uchiha's that would harm her, even if she was a foreigner, and not one of 'them'. _They wont harm me, _the told herself, _he wont harm me. _

She naively thought.

* * *

After a silent exit from Madara's private library, Inare and the new guard where walking down an alien hallway. Inare paid no mind to this, she knew that this guard was taking her to somewhere she hadn't been before so she expected to be lost, but for the mean time Inare was ecstatic. All her previous worries and caution where forgotten, she didn't even try to recall thinking them, Inare was just happy to be out of that room. Even if she was till in the blasted stronghold, Inare was fine with at least having a long distance to walk. A whole morning's confinement really didn't suit her, and this walk was freedom in comparison, even if that freedom was within another cage.

The guard walked fast, but enough for Inare to keep up with in her joyful mood. After every five or six steps, Inare found herself making a small skip or jump, behaving somewhat childish, but revelling in her mood. There weren't any people in the hall that Inare could sense or see, and the guard was walking ahead of her, and not paying attention, so Inare had no embarrassment with her actions.

He mood slowly dropped as the walk progressed, and she began to get bored. She wondered where they where going. All she knew was that it was a war council room, which exited her a little, she had never been to a war council room, never even heard of them either until this day. So Inare was trying to imagine what would be in it. Inare predictions where that it would be a huge room, enough to fit all the major people that where needed for a war, that it would have lots of chairs for those said people and a large table. As to what was inside the room other than tables and chairs, Inare had no guesses too, but she could imagine.

The guard came to a stop, and the two of them stood outside a normal sized door. Her predictions seed a little less realistic justfom the door, was what crossed the girls mind. The guard was close to the door, and his chakra flared out by a tiny amount, mostlikely onlt noticeable to Inare. The he began to knock. There was one strong knock, followed by three small traps, then two more strong ones. _A code? _Inare pondered curiously, not understanding why there was a need for one. She undersood the security measures, by why the need for such security. _There must be loads of guards on the other side… protecting Madara… _the girl considered, _Not that the man needs it… one smile from him is enough to send people running. _Inare almost lauged out loud at her little inside joke, finding the actual visual thought of it very plausible and amusing.

From the other side of the door, a nock was returned, it was almost the same, but instead of three short and light knocks it was four, and there was an extra light one right at the end of the sequence. Inare wondered again what the meaning of it was, but didn't have the time to continue as the door was opened from the inside, slowly creaking inwards.

Inare waited for the guard to continue to lead the way for her like he had been doing so far, then the man grabbed hold of her free arm, and pushed her towards the door and told her to enter. His voice was jumpy, and he seemed like he really wanted to leave. Assuming that he had other important matters to attend to, Inare didn't keep him waiting and entered the room, forgetting the restless behaviours of the Uchiha guard as soon as she was in.

She entered into the semi-dark room, it only had a few candles and had no windows, making Inare guess that they where really deep into the fortress, probably the deepest she had ever been. It was a large room, but not as big as she expected, but there was a big table and lots of chairs surrounding it. SO Inare was glad that she had something right in her predictions of a war council room. The design of the room was very fancy. Its stonewalls had large black and red tapestries, proudly showing the Uchiha crest. At the top, there where visible wooden beams, that went right across the stony ceiling. It looked like a old room to Inare, was a very complicated design, and intricate stone work. As mentioned before, the room had no windows in it.

But that wasn't what worried Inare slightly, what really had her thinking was the lack of people. As there was no one there… not even any guards. Confused, Inare knew that there had to be someone in the room, since the knock of that guard had been returned. There had to be! She looked around the room, and cautiously stepped further into it.

A thought popped into Inare's head that this was a joke that Madara was paying one…_no… he isn't the type to joke… well he is… but in a verbal way, I doubt he would insinuate a situation for a prank…_

"Madara?" Inare called out to empty room, flinching when her voice echoes back to her. She hadn't intended to be that loud, and now she regretted it.

No reply came to her.

Getting angry slightly, Inare ignored any common sense and fear, and called out again, louder. "Madara! If you're in here then get out now".

She wasn't going to be frightened by him. She wouldn't let herself. Quickly reflecting on her words Inare panicked briefly, before she quickly added a weak "Please?"

"I'm here Inare" The reply didn't come quickly. But when it did, Inare go a fright, much to her distaste. She screeched and span around, desperately looking for the man in the room that only had four corners! She looked for any place he could he hiding, to the roof, behind her… her eyes then drifted over to the table, right at the end, on the other side of the table was were she spotted him reclined in a wooden chair.

Wide eyed and panting breathing, Inare furiously stared at the man. "How did you get there?" she demanded of him, angry and still jumpy form the experience.

"I've been here the whole time" he replied calmly.

"No you haven't. I would have notice" and she believed that she would have.

"Clearly…" he paused. "You didn't" his voice patronising, and daring her to continue.

Inare had enough sense to not, and just stood there, waiting to hear him on what he had to say to cal her there.

A chair was pushed out from under the table, and Inare's heart jumped at it, but she managed to keep her body in moderate check. "Sit" he ordered of her, with a tilt to the chair besides him.

Her silly anger forgotten, Inare slowly walked over to the chair, keeping her eyes on the other occupant of the room. She had o idea what she was doing here, and so far it hadn't been good. Inare kept cautious.

She reached he chair, and the seated man had done nothing, so she calmly sat down. The ebony haired man gazed at her curiously from his, neither of them saying anything in the silent and cold room.

Inare too, for lack of better, looked at Madara. As she stared at him, she recalled the evening before, and how nice he had been to her. After that brief thought, Inare suddenly regretted her hostile behaviour a moment ago, and felt very inconsiderate towards him. _I need to thank him… and apologise… _she reasoned. It wouldn't get her anywhere to act like a brat around him.

"Madara" she broke the silence, he voice weak, as she looked down at the table. "Th…thank you" she paused and looked up at him, a slight blush dusting her features. "For last night. Thank you." She repeated, in genuine appreciation. He had helped settle her mind in a lot of areas.

Something in his head seemed to click, and a sly smile came over him. "Your very welcome Inare. Any time".

Inare blinked.

Then blinked again when she was certain he had just said that. Was she supposed to reply? _He looks like he wants a reply… _she thought oddly of his courtesy. Inare mouth was on the verge of a smile, but the doubt kept it from coming out, in the end one side came up in a force and lopsided smile.

Madara continued to gaze at her, with increasing intensity, making Inare feel quite uncomfortable under his dark eyes.

"Tell me Inare" he spoke smoothly. "How are things coming on?" he politely asked.

"Uh…" she began unintelligently, baffled at what he was talking about. "How's what coming on?" she asked back, thinking her phrase didn't make much sense, not did he's for that matter.

A small chuckel came from him. "There is no need to hide it Inare" he said cheerfully to her, his voice holding a form of guiding kindness. "Tell me, we are alone now after all" darkness took over his tone at them moment. Instantly sending shivers down Inare's spine.

Something in the way he said that last part made her get that bad feeling again.

"I…um… I really…don't know… what you're talking about Madara." She said honestly, stumbling over her words in a state of confusion. Why was she so on edge at that moment? She was aware of that gut feeling, but she couldn't make any sense of it.

"No need to be like that Inare" Madara cooed mockingly, making Inare flinch at his tone. "You just need to tell me all that you have been doing" His face remained blank, and black eyes continued to glaze over her as if searching for something only she knew.

Still in a state of confusion, Inare began rambling of the first things that came to her mind. "Well… it's been very boring today. I played shogi with Susumu-san. Lost every singe time, then we just sat around. There where loads of guards in your library and it felt kind of unusual… you know? I'm so use to that place being so quiet, and being in there alone, and to have so many people in it was just odd" Oh how she knew she was rambling, she wanted to cringe at the way she just spurted out a that load of nonsense, but Inare couldn't understand what it was he wanted. "I thought of reading a book, but the room was too…" he voice drifted when something came to her mind. Her slightly cheerful face dropped.

_Wait… are his eyes black… right now?_

She was momentarily stunned it, her focus drifted to his dark eyes, and he realised that she was in fact right. She looked deeply and saw that in place of blood red eyes with an unusual design in the iris had bee replaced with a dark brown that was almost visibly black.

"Too what?" asked a bored voice.

She vaguely heard it, but her rapidly beating heart was drawing most of her attention, and she couldn't think of a decent reply. Her mind was full of his eyes. _Uh? _Ignoring that, she realised that Madara had asked her a question. Clearing her throat nervously, she smiled weakly and began at the attempt to throw out a decent reply to him. "Too… crowded!" she suddenly exclaimed when Inare realised what she had been talking bout in the first place. Inare hoped that she wasn't being too obvious in front of him.

A frown settled on Madara's brows, and Inare's heart pace quickened. Something wasn't right to her.

"Is everything ok Inare" he asked.

"No its just… well" she began to put out her words, thinking that if she told Madara the bad feelings would go. "You just seem very…" _Kind?... No, make it odd… weird… creepy… abnormal… _she continued listing all the possible words to describe him at that moment, but none of her suggesting even came close to what it was like, and where far to insulting if there was nothing wrong with him. She settled on something less degrading "…out… of… character" she drew out slowly. Then trying to over lap her previous statement with a new one. "Are you sick? Is everything aright with you", her tone was concerned, but had some underlining uncertainty.

Madara seemed to pause for a moment and think over what he was to say next. He stood up suddenly, startling her slightly, but she stayed seated. "There is nothing wrong with me… I have just been busy" he said, then turned around and walked away from the chair and towards the wall that was previously behind him.

"Right" Inare whispered to herself. "Well! Don't push yourself too hard, you don't want to get ill" she advised him, being the responsible doctor that she sometimes claimed to be while forcing a cheerful attitude.

He didn't reply, but stayed facing the wall, and had Inare wondering if there was anything to find interesting in the stone works. She looked at the wall too, from her seat, and quickly decided that it was very plane and dull.

Just as soon as Inare's attention had left the wall, Madara was once again returning to the chair.

"There is nothing wrong with me… but that isn't what's important Inare" he spoke as he then steered off course a bit and headed towards where Inare was sitting rather than his own place.

He moved to stand behind Inare's chair and out of the corner of her eyes she saw him place his hands on the backrest of the chair. She suddenly went stiff, as her back tensed at the proximity, and her own uncertainty. "Uhh… Mad–" she began, but sopped when his hands slipped down form the chair to rest at her shoulders.

Large and strong hands, gripped lightly at her shoulders in a hold that was almost gentle.

"As I said… Inare" she gasped at suddenly hearing his voice so close he her ear. "That's not important right now. What I want you to tell me is how are you progressing?"

His breath tickled at her ear, and Inare shivered from the sensation. "Pr… pro…gress?" she stuttered out. His hands began to massage her shoulders in a tender manner. She as now very concerned, and aware of how different he was being. Out-of-character was nowhere near to what he was like. It was if he was an entirely new person.

That made her freezes even more that she new possible. _Can… someone do that? _She fearfully wondered.

His actions stopped once she managed to talk, and he removed them slowly. Inare was certain she heard him take a small breath, before he began to make his way around the chair and returned to his previous seat.

He sat down and was quiet for a moment, but he did begin to speak again, his voice serious and drawing her attention. "You see Inare. There is something that I need you to do for me" he stated. Inare was now thinking that maybe it was all ok, he was after all a little different the night before so she became under the impression that he was being like that because it was just the two of them.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"I have an idea… not a definite one, but it could work out very well if it worked…. I'm interested in looking into a new medical field"

This had Inare interested, "Yes" she eagerly pushed him for more.

"It is one that I highly doubt anyone has ever looked into before, well at least not seriously, or with the knowledge and skill that we now possess. I would be revolutionary… and it would help me a lot"

"Ok…" she drew out. "… you want me to do research?"

"Yes… and no. At the moment, I just want your opinion on the matter. For the meantime, I just want to know who you think would be the most suitable to do this research. Anyone."

"Sure" she blindly agreed. "But I don't really know all of your medics. I only know Ebisu-sensei and the current apprentice, so I don't know how much help I ca be of" It was true, the Uchiha clan was suppose to have over half a dozen medics, and Inare only knew two of them, she had never actually seen the others, and at times she found herself wanting to meet with them. "And I also don't know what it is that you are interested in having researched, what is this field?"

There was silence before Madara replied "Immortality".

And then there was more silence when Inare didn't reply.

She sat there. Looking at him.

All the worry from before was forgotten, then her worry turned to his mental health.

She found herself worrying about that topic twice in the last two days. She also tried to take it seriously, but she did have to bite the insides of her lips from smiling, as she knew once she smiles she would laugh. Uncontrollably, if she knew herself as well as she thought she did.

_Was that a joke? _She reasoned that it was the most reasonable justification.

When Inare was certain that she wasn't going to laugh, she face Madara with a forced blank look. "Immortality?" she asked, with a tone of disbelief.

"Yes" his face amazingly straight. "Who do you think would be best for this?"

Inare was unable to stop herself from comming out with the next words. "A parapsychologist, or perhaps a mythologist?" she suggested. How could she not, she successfully managed to prevent herself from having a laughing fit, the least she should be allowed was to get a witty and sarcastic comment in there somewhere, and once she had said it, she felt a little proud at the speed she had come up with it.

Madara, however, did not appear too amused. Well, quite the opposite. "This is not a joke Inare, and I do not appreciate that attitude"

"Sorry" she mumbled defeated, but laughing on the inside.

"This is a serious matter, and I expect you to treat it as such" he demanded.

"Ok, ok" she said in a form of false seriousness. "Well… thinking about it in a…' she hesitated "biological sense… you'd first have to determine what causes aging… and that can be up to a thousand different reasons, and then… umm…" she paused, thinking of what a person really would do from that point. "Find something to stop it" she ended weakly, shameful to any realistic science. _I wouldn't even know where to begin! _She cried out in her head, sure it was easy to grossly oversimplify it to 'cause and solution', but there would be so much more to it than that! It would take many lifespan to gather the right amount of data to come to some form of conclusion… and even then it would most likely be impossible.

Besides, why would any one want to live forever?

"It's all good to see that you and in deep thought about it already" he interrupted her thoughts. _As if… I wouldn't even want to start with that crazy goose chase. _"But I am merely interested in you opinion on who would be best to follow up with it"

"Obviously the medic with the most knowledge. Ebisu. But I'm telling you now, it's pointless, you won't ever come to an answer"

"We'll see" he said quietly, and Inare entirely missed it. "It would seem that you have lived out any usefulness" He stood up form his chair, pushing it back with the backs of his legs and creating a screeching sound as the chair dragged across the floor. "It was pleasure seeing you again, and having the chance to talk to you this time, but it appears that you really where useless to me. Just as I expected".

Inare flinched at the sting his words caused her. They really hurt, and where completely uncalled for and unprovoked. Getting angry, she stood up and slammed her hand of the table. "That was unnecessary Madara," she snapped at him. "You asked me an impossible question, and I answered. The end! There was no need to be like that! You insensitive ass!" she countered back, hoping that her words would cause him as much emotional pain as it did to her.

"Maybe, but it is true" he said straightforwardly.

Inare didn't reply, she really didn't know how to, and the weight of his words was still laying heavily on her. Inare silently scrutinised him, now hating every mortal cell in his body! _That man! He doesn't need immortality, his arrogance and rudeness with forever go down in the history books!_

She thought of saying this out loud, to vainly try and cause him just a small with of pain, but his next actions has Inare petrified and shaking in her skin.

The was a poof of white smoke, a huge shock to Inare, and at first made her even madder thinking that this was more of Madara's sick joke. However, when the smoke passed, replacing the tall, dark haired figure with another tall, but this one with a slightly different complextion.

And when all that happened, the only thing that did come out of Inare's mouth was an incomprehensible squeak that sounded something along the lines of "Zombsan!"

* * *

"What do you mean!" Susumu's leader snarled at him, his eyes blazing with absolute fury. "I gave only one order. One order!" he shouted "She was not to leave these rooms, under any circumstances!"

"I am aware of that Madara-sama, but he had an official seal on the letter, that stated you had given that order" Susumu justified himself quickly, not wanting to face the full wrath of his superior. While Susumu knew that he was responsible for whatever had happen to Inare in the past half hour, but when the order came thought he was torn between his decisions. It was an official guard! How could he deny that?

"So where is she now?" He demanded.

"I do not know sir. He just stated that he was to escort her to a war council room"

"Which. One?" the man growled out, Susumu struggled to remain his composure. "There are more than twenty rooms in this fortress that are considered and used as war council rooms, which on is it?"

"I don't know, Madara-sama" he replied quietly, guilt filling the younger shinobi.

Spinning around quickly, Madara marched over the one who had accompanied him on from the meeting with the clan elders. The second in command of Division A, Isshin Uchiha. The man had a deeply concerned look upon his face the moment he had found out that Inare had been, sort of, abducted. Madara faced him with an air of annoyance, now that the anger had subsided.

Form Isshin's point of view, he could clearly see that his leader had now begun to put his mind to coming up with some form of solution to this slight crisis they now found themselves in. One of their medics was now in danger, and they had to do something before they had a dead body on their hands.

Despite Isshin's hidden anger of this new turn of event, he knew that there was nothing for him to do until he was given the orders. Isshin hoped that his leader would give them to him soon, before it was too late.

"Use summons to contact all patrolling Division A units to search the nearest rooms that have been used as war council rooms, anyone blocking the entrances and exits are to stay exactly where they are. Tell them they are looking for a clueless redheaded woman, who has uncanny abilities to find herself in ridiculously stupid situations"

Nodding in confirmation, Isshin brought his hand up to his mouth, and bit down upon his thumb. He didn't wince form the pain, he was already too use to it. Hand signs followed, and after throwing his hand flat down onto the floor, a large puff of smoke came up. Isshin gagged, and tried not to let the smoke bother him too much.

What came out of the smoke where three larger than average longhaired dogs. Two of which where dark shades of brown, while the other was a dirty grey. All three where alert, and looked upon their master with obedient and hair shaded eyes. Crouching down to their level, Isshin directed the orders, missing out the unnecessary last parts, and quickly adding in for them to be discreet about it.

With a few howls of agreement, all three dogs ran out of the open door. Directing himself towards his leader, Isshin awaited his new orders.

"Isshin, you take the west wing corridors. There are four rooms there, you have my permission to enter by any means. They are the closest. Once you have checked them, proceed on to the south west ones. Continue until you find her, or receive a summon informing you of her discovery"

"Understood"

"Now go" Madara snarled.

Isshin didn't need to hear twice. He leapt out of the room as fast as he cold, activating one of his most deadly weapons on his way out.

Despite being filled with the anger at the incompetence of his subordinates, Madara was managing to keep his head level, and think rationally. He really was not pleased in the way this had all turned out. His strategy was to flush the man out of hiding, however, he didn't expect for the intruded to have an allied among one of his highest ranked shinobi, from Division A no less! That was what was angering him a lot at the moment. If this turned out to be true, then they truly where facing a serious security issue on their hands. Traitors. If that information got into the wrong hands, the they could potentially find they would have a lot of clans going against them at one time, joining forces. He would also be faced with the issues form within the clan.

But only if that info got out.

They needed to find those three vital people. This 'Zombie-san', his accomplish and Inare. Before any of them where to do something that entirely jeopardises his clan.

* * *

Inare was now pointing a finger accusingly at the blond man. "You really weren't Madara!" she cried out accusingly.

"A little late for that, my dear. Maybe if you had figured that out earlier, you would have lived" he said in a bored tone, as if wanting to kill her quickly and move on to something more interesting.

Chills where passing up Inare's whole body. "I couldn't just accuse you of being someone else! I would have looked like a madwoman if I turned out to be wrong" She continued to shout, pulling at anything that would give her some time.

Inare knew that trying to out run him to the door was pointless, she wouldn't make it. So she had to go for the hope that there was someone, who cared enough, looking for her. She needed that hope. Wanted it.

"But a living madwoman, although not any more. And if you plan on delaying for time, then it is just a lost effort. You where brought out here on official request, there is no one looking for you".

Only seconds after she had gained some courage and hope, this mans few words had shattered it completely. Leaving her feeling once again lost for what she should do. "Zombie-san" she began, unconsciously using the name she had given to him (since she had been using it a lot). The man in question frowned at he name, not understanding her reasons for it. "I know that we didn't get off to a good start…" she started upon the long negotiation plan she had suddenly come up with. "… with me trying to cut you up…" she drifted off, getting the vague impression that he might make that the wrong way. "… but I thought you where dead!" she justified herself.

"Enough!" the man exasperatingly interrupted her. "I've had enough of your constant talking. You are stupidly annoying, so shut up. You fear death, that much is obvious, I wont draw it out, It'll be quick"

"You know… that if you hit someone on the head hard enough, they might get memory loss" she suggested suddenly, baking away from her chair, as the man began to advance upon her.

"Not and option" reaching behind him, he drew out a kunai, no larger than the length of Inare's hand, but the weapon was visibly sharp.

Inare took a deep breath, she was now bordering the line where she was going to stop thinking rationally (rationally in her view), and begin running for doors and ending up with a kunai jutting out of her back.

_I need to do something! _She panicked, _anything! Draw his attention… shock him for a moment. _

Inare was still adjusting to seeing a man she had once been about to mutilate walking, so her brain was not working as it should be, and she was also adjusting to thinking quickly in these sort of moments.

She was slightly aware that she was thinking a lot more than the last time she was faced with this situation, however the man being very clothed might have something to do with it.

And idea popped into her head, _that thing! _She thought it through as quickly as she could, and stopped her retreat. Echoes of his voice came to her mind, and he plan gained a little more argument to it.

"We can make a deal!" she loudly suggested.

"Not an option" and he continued to move towards her, having almost reached her.

"Hear me out! I don't belong to this clan, and I hold no loyalties to the Uchiha's. If you… don't kill me. I'll tell you all I know about the clan, medics and… immortality!" She couldn't believe what she was saying in order to save herself.

Never before had she thought in such away, willingly giving up everything for herself. Not that she planned on telling him anything.

This stopped him, just an arms reach away.

"I'm listening" he said in a low tone, but his face betrayed nothing, and stayed with a killers instinct on it.

"I don't want to be here, never have. I was taken against my will… so I have no issues with getting out of here… but alive" this was true, and she did feel the danger of herself getting too caught up in her own plan, and then having it backfire on her.

"Your point? There are many medics taken against their will, what makes you so special?" he asked sceptically, and to Inare sounding like a completely inconvincible man. Although he raised a good point.

_What is special about me?... Why have the Uchiha's kept me here… _a thought popped into her mind, and she couldn't believe what she was even thinking. _Kirno. _She wasn't actually going to tell him anything right? There wouldn't be any harm in just dropping her name, if it saved her life. _Right? _Who was she even asking? _Am I selfish enough to do something like that?_

She came up with no reply. The blonde titled his head to the side, and manic smile spread across his lips, and his eyes narrowed to deadly slits. "Ooo. Nothing? Then there is no use for you" and with that he leapt at her with unbelievable speed.

Acting purely on instinct, Inare pushed chakra into her feet quickly, and jumped off to the side. Soundlessly landing onto the large table, barely missing the blade and having a limb cut off. Instantly realising the disadvantage this position gave her, she jumped down on the opposite side from Zombie-san. When she turned to look for him on the other side of the room, her heart stopped when she saw that he wasn't there.

Knowing instantly where he was going to he, Inare wildly span around with her whole arms layered over with her chakra. She didn't know what effect it would have, but she hoped that something would happen.

With her arms extended, she came in contact with the kunai travelling in Zombie-san's descending arm. She felt the deep cut it created in her arm one contact was make, but she triumphantly noticed the clang of it hitting the ground after the contact.

She wasted not time in shifting her chakra back down to her feet, with the intention to get away from his as quickly as she could. Whatever had happened there, was pure luck, and she knew it wouldn't last.

And how she was right.

How actions weren't fast enough, as a hand quickly enclosed itself around her neck, lifting her up, then brought her back down onto the hard solid table.

Her head came into contact with it so quickly that a bright white light flashed across her eyes, and for a moment she was blinded with pain. The hand pushed down in her throat creating a choking grasp. Inare knew that if he didn't strangle her to death, for the second time, the pressure he was putting on her fragile neck would probably break it.

Black spots appeared again, and Inare began to re-live the same experience. Her eyes darkened, an she tried to get a bit of breath. She brought a hand up, taking hold of the hand at her throat, and pathetically tried to lift it. It proved useless. She moved chakra into her arms, in hope that she might be able get some strength from it.

It too proved useless.

She found it increasingly difficult to think on how she was going to get herself out of this. The room got darker, and Inare was aware of what that meant…

Zombie-san's face blurred, of that she was glad of, she didn't want to see those eyes gain. Her eyes slid shut, coming to a silent…

"Don't look" a fierce voice hissed out into the room, reaching Inare's dulling ears very clearly, making Inare believe that it was her mind playing tricks in her last moments. It sounded distant, but she was certain that she heard it… but she doubted her mind too right then to waste much energy on the thought. However the voice did shock Inare more than the man the currently had her pinned down onto the table with a tight hand around her throat. She ignored the advice, too weary and dazed to let her brain process and comprehend them. Inare opened her eyes, and tried one last time to attack him with her chakra. Without warning, she sent a weak and small surge of her chakra through her hands, into the arm that she was holding onto, and feebly trying to pry off herself. She felt the chakra weave through the mans arms and right up to his shoulders in an small instant, and, much to her horror, the highly sensitive chakra directly linking both of them was linked to his pulse when it all happened.

She felt it all…

Her linkage was so that she felt like it was happening to herself. And that was what she thought.

She felt the leap of his pounding heartbeat. And felt it as her own.

Inare felt the blood being quickly pumped around his whole body.

Her ears shut off to all other sounds, except the one of his body. Inare was certain she could hear his breathing, rough, laboured and strained. Or was it hers? She didn't think so, Inare was certain that she wasn't breathing at that moment. That she was certain of.

Slight panic rose in her, but faded with the lack of energy.

Inare felt herself drift deeper into her chakra, coursing through another's body. She felt more linked to his that she did to herself. She sense such a powerful force controlling her, it sounded like the coast. Or what Inare imagined the coast would sound like. She heard the rushing of flowing oceans. Great pools of vital life source. Flowing within another being.

She felt tears.

Inare let her spirit return to her body as she focused thought her opened slits of eyes. It was dark, but she made out outlines. Dark and flowing. She heard that same voice again, she ever thought she heard her name.

It didn't make sense to her, so she let herself slip back into her chakra.

Was he crying?

Tightness around her neck was slowly released, and she felt her lungs inflate quickly as she gasped for much needed air. Lungs filed up, and the ringing from before resumed in Inare. It felt over, but at the same time her focus was fixed to her chakra. Even when there was a sudden increase in weight on top of her chest, and as someone was lying on her, Inare's focus couldn't change. She was still fixed on her chakra.

Form it position, deep in another's body she could feel the vibrations that signified the moments of substances all around his body. Inare had never made her chakra so thin and deep into the human body, she moved it slowly around the area it was at, feeling the cells that made up where whole area.

In the distance from where her chakra she could feel the raw and vibrations of a current slowly come to a stop. Some of it still moving, but too far away for her to hear. The rest had stopped. Inare found it sad… she felt that something terrible had happened, as if great oceans of the world had suddenly gone quiet. It felt wrong.

But still she couldn't draw out.

It happened quickly.

The cells she could feel began to vibrate more. Their sounds, and movements becoming desperate, as if a massive gathering of people where crying out for help. Screaming for it!

A deadly wave washed over them, and as it passes she felt them wilting, one… after… another. They too went silent.

Inare wanted to fall into darkness, like he had. Not a permanent one, just a temporary. She needed to get away from the stillness she was feeling fromm the man on top of her, from the stillness inside him. His warmth that seeped through to her body, making her feel like she should be feeling something else… a strong energy that should be within him, and all living creates. His pulse.

And yet Inare couldn't feel it.

Too stunned to move, she searched for it. For just even the slightest movement.

But there was nothing.

It dawned upon her.

…

This was death.

…

This was when life ceased to exist.

When the heart stopped.

When cells all died out.

When decomposition would take over, instead of growth and repair.

…

…

Inare didn't think that she had ever had such a moment in her life, full of such sick fascination.

* * *

**AN: Ok... here is the chapter. Do not worry readers, I have not abandoned this fic, and I don't intend to as I plan on writing others and to abandon my very first one wouldn't be good. I just haven't been able to do any writing for some time... and the reason for this:**

**I lost my laptop... well not exactly, I just couldn't find it, spent days looking for it, panicking as well! In the end I found out that my brother had actually LENT it to his roommate! (who spilled coffee over his and needed one to write some important essay!)Apparently my brother had intended to tell me about it... but he forgot. As you can imagine i went crazy... but then let the guy have it for a little while longer since I sympathized with him.**

**Do not fear... the two perpetrators are now my slaves for life!**

**As for this chapter... I don't know if I did a very good job, it was rushed, and i struggled at writing it. So i'm fully prepared for any criticism on this one.**

**NOTES: just a few important notes I thoughts I should point out. 1. Im really not trying to give out the impression that all the shinobi in this fic are coming onto Inare. In this case (with a disguised Zombie-san -sorry for those of you who didn't get that it was him), when Inare was saying thank you and blushing, he got the impression that the Madara and her where intimate, (not helped by the fact that she said "For last night"...) so that is that.**

**2. The cells thing.. well. Inare was focusing with her chakra on what the cells in his brain. SHe was delusional, so there was a slight romanticized format to the way she was picturing what was going on in the shinobis body when he was killed. What did happened was that when Zombie-san stopped breathing, there would have been a ****CO2 build up in the cells, and when that happens they just kinda die out... vague. I know, but its late and my brian has given up on thinking anything biological related for the mean time. This would have happened quicker in the brain cells that the other cells in the body, so that is why they all died relatively quickly. When I believe that the after death, the cell in the body (except brain cells) may retain O2 for up to 10 minutes... pretty amazing! (correct me if i'm wrong! ;-) )**

**ANd thats is it!**

**I will continue with new chapters at the usual inconsistent rate.**

**Sorry for the very long wait!**

**Ithnan x**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that not too many of you have given up on this fic!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, nor any of the character that belong to it.**

_**(has now been edited after I re-read it, was was shocked at how bad it was!)**_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-One:_

Cold and vital air was entering Inare's lungs at a rapid rate. There was still a heavy weigh pressing into her whole upper body, and it was making it slightly difficult to deeply breath and open up the full capacity of her lungs, but Inare felt like she was taking her very first breaths. It wasn't the weight that was disturbing Inare, but more the wet warmth that seemed to be spreading over her shoulder, although everything was a blur so her mind didn't focus on it for long.

She sighed out in relief she the burdening weight was suddenly lifted.

It was very quick that burden had left her, and Inare was grateful for whatever force had moved it.

She was alive.

Of that Inare was sure of. Maybe it was the tumping of her heart that she could hear in her ears, or the sudden chill that was rapidly spreading though her bones. But she knew she had lived.

For the mean time.

From her position lying face up on a cold surface, which she had forgotten was a table, she could see was a dark figure hover above her. She wasn't too sure if this figure was the man who had attacked her or maybe her potential saviour, but she was beyond caring. She figured that she was alive right then for some reason, and being in no position or condition to attempt at protecting herself, she was fine with letting what ever fate happen to her.

She felt cold fingers gently thread through her hair, and to the base of her neck, and then lift her form the table.

A groan came out of her mouth when white pain flashed right through her sight and skull, having some force lift her head was making it worse. The figure didn't seem to get the hint at her pain, and Inare began to hear something coming, from where she assumed, was this slowly clearing figure.

Again, she was struggling to comprehend what was going on, but as her darkened vision began to clear up, Inare was able to see the featured on the figures face.

When Inare first saw noticed dark eyes and pale skin, she feared for the worse. But he the rest of his face began to make more sense, all she could do was smile at the relief that his presence brought not her.

"I told you not to look." He whispered regretfully, she could tell from his face that was what he was feeling.

Laughing weakly, Inare managed to croak out a cracked sentence with a horse voice. "Sorry…" she breathed in slowly. "I don't think… I heard you… Isshin-san". Another feeble laugh followed.

"Are you ok, Inare?" he asked with concern.

"No" she answered slowly, not even having the energy to reduce any concern of his. She felt horrible, and she wanted some sympathy. "Isshin…" she mumbled out, her throat burning with every word. "I think Kami-sama… wants me to die by…" she took a beef breath to get the following long word out "asphyxiation".

Laughing at her dry humour, despite her current condition, Isshin replied with a little less worry. "I doubt that. I think you just manage to get yourself into some very… ridiculous situations." Using the same word that had bee used earlier to describe her.

"That's true… but I get you to save me" she mumbled, becoming quite difficult to understand. "Isshin… my head hurts" she whined to him.

"I would expect it to" he murmured, face coloured slightly.

A great deal of happiness was overwhelming Inare right then. She knew that Isshin wont let any harm come to her, and if he was here helping her, then her suspicions where confirmed.

That man was dead.

Again.

Isshin, however was full of deep concern for her and was fully concentrated on the dark purple bruise forming on her neck, enhancing the one she already had form Inare's first encounter with the man. Although what stood out most was the wide stain on her right shoulder, of darkening red. Looking at her face, Isshin frowned at the sight of four spots of the same red. Using the hand that wasn't supporting her head, he lightly wiped way the drops of blood from her face. Clearing her off the sticky substance that was unwelcome sight on her skin. Cleaning his finger on his shirt, he noticed that Inare's eyes had become drowsy and she appeared to be fighting off unconsciousness.

Uncertain on whether or not that was a particularly good idea after what she had been through, Isshin carefully touched her face to bring her too. After a few light slaps to her face, Inare's eyes where open, albeit dazed. "Inare" he called to her. "Are you injured anywhere?". The question hadn't been out of his mouth more than a second before he notices that red pool that was surrounding a section under her arm, just bellow her elbow.

Eyes widening in alarm, he quickly grabbed for the arm with his free hand. No having the dexterity to be able to exam it with only one arm, he gently put Inare's head onto the table so that he could get a better look.

Clearing some of the blood, Isshin saw that the cut ran from just under her elbow, and halfway down to her wrist. The cut curved inwards slightly, dangerously close to one of her veins. It was relatively narrow, but appeared deep enough to require stitches or healing. From the shape and depth, Isshin deducted that it was possibly caused by a kunai.

Looking way from Inare, Isshin briefly looked around the direct area. It took him no time to spot the abandoned kunai on the floor with the quick use of his sharingan. As his gaze returned, he stopped briefly to look upon the dead body he had just pulled off of Inare.

The memory of entering the room to find that intruder strangling Inare against the table, drifted back to him with a slight shiver. Isshin's gladness was inconceivably, even to himself, as he proudly glared at the man's distorted face, while a small tanto stuck right through his neck. _An appropriate ending for such a man, _Isshin ignored that arrogance that came with such a thought.

Returning his focus to what was more important, he put down the arm and prepared to tend as best as he could to the wound. Taking one of his own kunai's from a pouch at his thigh, Isshin meticulously cut a long shred of cloth form the base his own shirt, and the used it to tightly wrap the newly promoted material around Inare's injury. The shred wasn't enough, and Isshin had to cut a new one, considerably reducing the length of his shirt, which previously hung bellow his waistline, and was now well above it.

Confident that his handiwork would reduce the blood flow, Isshin then surveyed Inare's entire body from where he stood. There appeared to be no more injuries, much to Isshins reassurance.

The whole time, Inare had been intently watching Isshin as he cared to her, mostly because she still wasn't altogether sure what was going on. Everything seemed to be rushing by her at a rapid speed, and her rate of comprehension was not enough. Isshin was the only thing that made sense at that moment, as he cared to her injury. She found it interesting how his face expressed a multitude of emotions, few of which she could properly identify.

Her thoughts quickly drifted back to the intruder.

She needed to see him.

Inare couldn't explain why that desire was overcoming her, and making her body hurt with the incompletion of that desire. It seemed important, even if her mind was unable to rationalise why.

With her breathing more stable, Inare felt that she might be able to speak more clearly. "Isshin…" she began, her throat hurting with more speaking.

"Inare, relax. There is no need to speak. I'm going to get you out of here right now" Isshin quickly interrupted.

"No…" she wheezed. "Isshin. I need to stand up" she didn't dare say to him, 'Let me see the dead body', who knew what he would think of her then?

"I don't think that's such a good idea Inare" Isshin replied, only now becoming aware that both of them had suddenly dropped all formality with their names.

"No" she repeated, and began sitting up for herself.

Inare did regret it, as soon as she tried, her head felt like it weighed thrice as much as it use to when she lifted it up. She felt slight pain in her lower back, but that was insignificant to the pain in her head. She was vaguely mindful of the deep cut in her arm, but she didn't have the energy to bother with it, as it too was insignificant to her head, besides, after Isshin had tightly wrapped it Inare felt the small drop in the pain.

Inare raised her good arm to her head, and began to summon some of her chakra to it, when Isshin placed a calloused hand on it and moved it away. "I wouldn't do that Inare-san" he spoke, reverting back to using the formality "You're not in the right sate of mind to be using chakra on your head, it won't have a good result" He explained to her.

Inare paused to consider that equation.

_Dazed medic + chakra to the head = bad results…_

"Makes sense" she said. With that sorted in her mind, she let her raised hand fall to the table with an audible thump.

"Inare-san, are you ok to be lifted?" he asked, itching to get her out of there and to a medic. She feebly shook her head.

"I want to stand" she grumbled out, seemingly very stubborn.

"Inare" he cautioned, warning her not to be so reckless.

"I'm fine" with that she tried again to lift herself, her face twisted in pain, as from where Isshin wasn't too sure, but she kept strong and continued to further sit up. Seeing that she wasn't going to take the easy route, Isshin helped her in her task.

One up, Inare held her head with a good hand, and let the other just dangle where it was. Worrying Isshin at the lack of expression she was showing for it.

"I'm fine" she spoke with a very strained voice. "I'll be fine", already returning to her normal way of diverting concern.

"I don't think so" he spoke to himself, although out loud.

Ignoring him, Inare then recalled her reasons for putting herself through such pain, which was still evident in the throbbing of her head, and grew her gaze towards that of where she suspected _him _to be.

Noticing the direction she was beginning to look in, Isshin took the initiative and placed a hand on her cheek and turning her face away from that dead intruder. Moving his hand around her head, followed by his arm, he weaved it around her neck, before doing the same to her legs that where dangling off the edge of the table. Easily, Isshin lifted her off the table, and firmly into his hold.

Seeing what he had done, Inare began to cry out to him "Isshin! I'm fine, put me down" her head spinning with the sudden lifting of her body, strain of using her voice so loudly, and wanting to stay on the ground. She continued to protest to him, but then gave up when she realised it was falling on death ears.

She tried to gaze around to the body, but all that she could make out was the dark material of Isshin's shirt. Isshin then adjusted her to a position he imagined she would be comfortable in, and Inare closed her eyes when the movements began, feeling as if there was someone inside her head attacking her from the inside out.

Shifting his thoughts to the dead body on the ground, Isshin hopped that no one squeamish was going to enter the room after he had left. He doubted they would find it to their liking to see a dead man with his small tanto knife embedded deeply in the said mans neck. His first priority was to get Inare some medical attention, the second would be to inform Madara that the intruder had been take care of.

Isshin wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he found a great deal of satisfaction in being the one to have dealt with that man, and having been able to been there for Inare. Walking around the large cernter table, he began to make for the door. Walking out of the dark room, Isshin blinked a few times when his eyes adjusted to the brighter corridor, lit my many flames. He looked down on Inare to check on her, she had her eyes closed.

Sympathy for the young woman stung at Isshin. She didn't deserve all of this. And yet he still held such admiration that she could continue to live, smiling and having clear joy for life.

Walking down the hall, Isshin passed an older shinobi, who of which gave him a curious look at the sight of him and her. Ignoring it, Isshin continued down the corridors that he had long ago become familiar with.

He knew that Inare was in no serious condition, he suspected that she might have hit her head quite badly and was suffering form a slight concussion, for that could be the only fact that Isshin could come up with to explain why she had been drawn to the dead man. That or morbid curiosity, something he never thought Inare to have. Her arm wasn't going to bleed her to death, but would make her docile.

He knew that hurrying might be to her advantage, and so his pace sped up a slight bit.

Insistent mumbling drew Isshin's attention down to his luggage, he was of the idea that Inare had temporarily passed out a few moments ago, but was now coming to. She seemed to be in a daze, he sincerely hoped that it wasn't shock. Isshin slightly berated himself for not being quick enough to get to her, but he could find no basis of argument upon that thought.

"Isshin" Inare mumbled. He looked down at her, preferring the way she had now started calling him, even if she was not entirely 'with it'. "How did you find me?" she asked, her brown eyes glazed over with the aforementioned drowsiness.

"I felt your chakra" he replied easily. It had been quite a large leap, since what he had felt had only been for a brief moment, and incredibly weak. In different circumstance, he would have ignored it, but in this one, feeling chakra that had even the slightest resemblance to Inare's sent him running in that direction. It wasn't like he had much else to go on, other than 'war council room', which was very indistinct.

"Ooo…but…" she stopped, and thought for a brief moment. "…why where you looking for me? Zombie man said that no one would".

"An we probably wouldn't have. It was a lucky coincident, for you at least. Madara had just finished business with the clan elders, and we where on our way to the training fields to… um… relieve some tension… and Madara needed to collect his fan" He finished, and small giggles combines with slight snorting followed.

Slightly irritated and confused by her response, he looked down at her searchingly for an answer.

Inare managed to get out some questions despite her laughter. "Why a fan?" increased sniggers came after that particular question "And what where you planning on doing…?" she asked, leaving the end very open to interpretation.

Isshin initial thought was that she defiantly was still lacking oxygen in the brain region, and then moved on to answering her silly questions. "Because it is a war fan… and we where going to spar" Madara had not been in the best of temperaments after dealing with the elders, and Isshin had the misfortune of being present when the man declared he needed to lay off some anger.

Isshin had no delusions, and knew that he could never defeat Madara, he might be able to hold his own for a short while, but he would eventually be defeated, and hence was somewhat relieved when they arrived to find that Inare was gone. After the initial relief then came the worry for Inare's wellbeing.

"Spar…" Inare pondered on the word. "You mean fight?"

"In a sense" he replied quietly.

A short pause followed.

"Idonlikfiting" came a quiet mumble that Isshin didn't understand.

"Pardon?" he inquired.

"I said… I don't like fighting… its not right" she went quiet.

"I see… however it is not really fighting, just two shinobi advancing their skills by fighting one another" he responded, pleasing her in the process.

"Really?" she asked with wonder. "I wouldn't mind seeing you train… I think it would be fun… to just get out" she went quiet again, and her head rested against his chest heavily.

Shaking her a bit, Isshin woke her up form the beginnings of another slumber. "Inare… what went on in that room?" he asked, his personal interest getting the better of him.

"I don't know… that man was crazy, kept going on about some ridiculous idea he had, made no sense… then he made to kill me, but he was really horrid before that. Said some nasty things… I don't want to talk about it" she muttered.

"That's fine" Isshin said, however unsatisfied with the little she had told him.

He continued to walk holding Inare in his arms, until Inare became restless, and asked that she be put down. "I don't think that is such a good idea Inare"

"Don't worry Isshin" she looked up to him with a small comforting smile, "I'll be fine. I just want to walk on my own".

"No" he replied, becoming firmer with her. "I may not be a medic Inare, but even I know that you aren't in the right state to be walking, and so should you".

She went quiet, but she accepted his words.

"We're not going to the infirmary are we?" she inquire after some time, while she knew that it might be what was best for her (as she figured Isshin was going to momentarily tell her), Inare didn't want to cause a disturbance.

"Yes" was the obvious response.

"I don't need to"

"It doesn't matter, I'm still taking you there" his tone becoming annoyed.

"I can heal myself" she raised her injured arm.

"I don't care"

Seeing that he wasn't going to give into and of her ideas, Inare didn't suggesting them further, but took another approach. "You can take me to my room, and I'll teach you how to heal someone so you can heal me" she said, looking up at Isshin with pleading eyes. She didn't want to be in a huge room full of people. She needed someone alone, or with someone she was close with. "It's very basic" she added, hoping it would be enough to convince him.

Peering into her brown eyes, Isshin was highly tempted to give into her request. She seemed not to want to go there, but he knew that was where she would receive the best treatment, and he certainly didn't want to heal her while being taught by her in such a state. "No Inare" he regretfully informed her, "It wont be such a good idea".

"Please Isshin" Inare weakly whimpered, playing it up a bit.

"No" Isshin replied, while struggling to remain calm, and knowing that the next one would make him shout at her. Something that he did not want to do.

Fortunately, she didn't as push for it again, so he let it be.

Her thoughts where full of Zombie-san, the newly deceased. She didn't know how to think about him, or his words that where still echoing in her mind.

With a clearer head, Inare eagerly began to consider all that had been told to her in those few minutes in that room with the very dangerous man.

The major questions that confused her where the 'whys?'. Why did he go for her? Why was her asking about immortality? Why, of all topic, immortality? Why would some clan, which she assumed it was, send a man into an enemy fortress to question the said enemies about such a stupid idea? Why? Why? Why!

The list was endless.

Another question that plagued her was, in relation to the others: Did he really believe what he had talking about? And if so, did that mean there could possibly be some element of truth behind it all?

Inare didn't want to think so, it was too much of a scary concept.

Following a somewhat realistic trail of thoughts, Inare didn't think that the clan or shinobi group Zombie-san belonged to would just blindly send a shinobi, who was likely to have been one of their best, into the home of an enemy. At least that was what Inare reasoned, as it seemed like common sense.

_If, in theory, someone in the Uchiha Clan was looking for some… cure to aging,_ disgusted at using the word immortality, _then why did he impersonate Madara? Does he have something to do with it?… _she followed through with that thought. _Zombie-san seemed convinced of it, _she concluded upon reflecting over their short conversation.

_But why me? _Inare almost snorted at the times she had asked herself that since she came here. _I really have no connections to Madara other th… Oooo. _She paused, coming to some realisation. _I… basically live with him… _a dark blush followed, and she tried to control in the desire to continue with her thought process. _So… it's not… entirely… unreasonable to assume that I am kept close to him because I'm doing something extremely important for him… like researching immortality? _

Inare's thoughts came out quicker form her, as she began to link some possible facts. _As when he realised that I wasn't doing anything of the sort… he asked who would be… just in a different way to seem unsuspicious. _Inare ignored the little voice that insisted that the man was pretty suspicious to begin with. _And then…O dear… I sold Ebisu out…. Zombie san would have likely gone for him next… although he would have been more likely to be able to defend himself. _Slight shame came at that image, but Inare moved, feeling like her through process was actually getting somewhere.

In all, that condensed down into one question. _Is Madara really searching immortality? _Inare didn't know what to think about that, and she knew that she was taking some huge leaps in the thought process, and was potentially over analysing it.

_What if he found out hat I knew? What would he do? _Panic creped into Inare, but she wouldn't let it take over.

She just had to be insightful, thats all. Not mention her suspicions to any one, despite how farfetched they where, and carry on as normal.

Those thoughts stopped, when she realised that she was likely to be questioned about her second encounter with Zombie-san, similar the first one. And like before, Madara probably going to be there. _Not good. _As when they asked what happened in that room, she wasn't going to be able to brush it off like she had with Isshin. Inare's body had stiffened with her thoughts, thought as not to raise questioned, she forced it to relax.

Pushing all the spine-chilling thoughts away from her delicate head I attempt to relax, Inare looked closely at the relaxed face of Isshin. Hoping to gain some inspiration from his obvious ease.

That idea not having worked, Inare began a conversation to take her mind away.

"Susumu-san said that you where part of a group… called Division A, I think… is it true?" hey brown eyes looking up to him with innocent curiosity that was covering the remnants of her panic.

Swallowing, Isshin replied carefully, not having expected her to ask such a question directly after she had been pestering him with her selfless requests. He contemplated briefly not answering her, but then decided to just give her as little knowledge as possible. "Yes" His voice with a tone of finality.

Inare, missing the hint entirely, continued on with her questioning not having been distracted enough. "What…" she thought for the word when it didn't initially come to her "What position… do you have?"

"Why the sudden curiosity about my life?"

"I don't know…" she said no more, under the impression that he didn't want to answer and not wanting to push him, if only for her own benefit.

He surprised her with a reply.

"I am the vice-captain of Division A" he said with a sensible amount of pride in his voice.

"Wow!" Inare exclaimed, honestly surprised with the position. "That must mean you're pretty strong".

Isshin didn't reply to it, and Inare asked no more questions.

Although, she did have a statement or two she needed to share with him.

"I don't think I got a chance to thank you. For saving me" she told him genuinely, feeling a lot of gratitude towards him, for a lot of other things too.

"Its nothing" he brushed it off.

"No it's not" she protested, not liking his blaze reply to it. "And it's not just for what you did today, but for other things as well… like… being so kind to me… even thought you never had any need to… I am… and will forever be grateful for all that you have done for me". After she had finished, Inare momentarily wondered where any embarrassment at such a statement had gone.

Warmed by her kind words, Isshin was momentarily sunned, and didn't know how to reply to her. A distinct part of him felt undeserving of such gratitude from her, since he was no better than Madara, just another obstacle that kept her captive in this fortress, and yet she thanked him. While another part of him liked being the hero he always saw himself being as a young boy. "Umm… it's fine", he replied weakly, no knowing how else to.

Irritation strangely followed, irritation at how Inare could place such blind faith and trust in him. How the girl would willingly open up to him, on many occasions, and yet the whole time he never shared anything about himself. Then the first time she does ask about him, he is instantly reluctant to tell her anything. The combined guilt then made mim hake the following decision, one he could easily picture himself regretting later. He decided to indulge her.

"I began training as a shinobi when I was nine. Relatively late for someone from this clan, I believe it was because I was a pretty unhealthy as a child. My father taught me all the basic skills, then presented me in front of the clan leader at the time, when I was ten… I think. I then did some more... training, away form my father… well… away from my family in general. I was there for… four years… I can't remember it too well… and then I finished my learning and was put on duty within Division A. Very low in rank thought… but I just worked… and before I knew it I was being promoted to the rank of vice-captain. Can't say I expected it, but I very much welcomed it. I think my father was proud."

Inare didn't know what had gone on in Isshin's mind to encourage this sudden urge to tell her about his life, but she wasn't going to stop him. His gentle and unrushed voice calmed Inare's troubled mind, drawing her into his words that quickly smoothed her into a relatively calm state. "I imagine he would have been" she told him with a smile, feeling happy at his achievements. "How long ago was that?" Talking to him was helping her forget her earlier thoughts, something she was greatly glad of.

Isshin thought briefly before replying "Two years ago… I think" his face showing the truth of his words as she struggled to remember. "I was 18… so yes, two years ago".

"Really!" Inare exclaimed, very shocked at this discovery. "You where so young?" A new thought came to her shortly after. "That means your 20, and only three years older than me!" For some reason that data made Inare pleased, that there was someone close to her age in this place.

Unsure on how to reply, Isshin just nodded his head, but then considered her words and became suddenly surprised that Inare was only 17. He never really considered her age, but now that he did there was a great deal of remorse accompanied with it.

The conversation didn't resume after Inares comment, but the silence was somewhat of a welcome to the two of them. Isshin for the gut feeling he had about having spoken too much, and Inare for happiness that her friendship with Isshin was advancing somewhat.

It was Isshin to speak up first. "I'll take you back to your room… so you can change"

"Why? What is wrong with what I have on now?" she asked, bordering slight offence at what he had just suggested.

"Umm…" he stalled, not thinking of the best way to tell her that she was covered in quite a bit of blood. "Your clothes seem to have gotten a bit stained"

"Ooo" she sounded, while wondering what he was referring to. Unaware to Inare, the bloodstain on her kimono was now becoming a dark brown as it dried out. Trying to discover what Isshin was referring to, she looked down her front but didn't see anything stained, when she noticed her arm, she then realised what he was referring to, but didn't consider it too unusual.

Isshin slowed down, as he approached the door, feeling that he was slightly giving into Inare's earlier demands he quickly spoke up on the fact that he was going to take her to the infirmary once she had changed. Inare didn't argue this time.

Opening the unlocked door led him into a library, speeding up his pace slightly he strode out to the staircase. Taking her up the stair to her room, Isshin became aware of how inappropriate this might seem to some but he didn't let that bother him.

Not wanting to intrude upon her privacy, Isshin carefully placed her onto her feel and told her to change quickly. Inare nodded and entered the room, just as she was closing the door, Isshin stopped her, "Call out if you have any problems" he told her seriously.

Smiling at his care, Inare agreed and then closed the door. Being as quick as she could, but not pushing the chances of having her head spin, Inare went over to the dresser and opened it up. Uncaringly she pulled off the obi and let it pool on the floor along with the multiple layers of her kimono that followed, it was only then that she notices the large stain that had been on her shoulder, running down the back, and along the neckline.

Her initial thought was on how they had got there, but then felt a shiver go up her spine at realisation. She didn't want to think about that.

Now only clad in the undershirt that served as the first layer, Inare looked at the damage done to her arm. Wincing as he brought it up to her face, she looked over the dark material that was once Isshin shirt. It probably wasn't very hygienic as a bandage, but for the mean time Inare figured it was suitable.

Sneakily looking up at the door, she made a quick decision to heal some of the damage done to her arm to reduce the pain. Bringing her good arm to the wounded one, she rapidly healed the worst of the damage. It was deep, likely to be the deepest wound Inare had ever had and would undoubtedly leave a small amount of scaring, even if she was to use chakra to heal it entirely.

"Inare-san" came Isshin's concerned call from the other side of the door, having sense the change in her chakra.

"I'm fine Isshin-san" she called back. "I'll be out shortly" not wanting to risk him having to stop her, Inare stopped where she was.

She dressed into a dark kimono, which she knew wasn't entirely flattering, but she had little care, her body had become cold in the short while since she had taken off the majority of her clothing.

Walking out of the door and back to Isshin, she told him that she had healed the worst of it and it should be fine to heal naturally. She was a medic after all, and her word should have been taken as truth. However Isshin seemed to believe otherwise and insisted on taking her to Ebisu-sensei.

With then led to the two of them having a small argument in the narrow corridor on Inare's health. Isshin was unsuccessful in persuading the young female, and decided that that taking her to Ebisu was the easiest strategy.

Taking hold of her small shoulders, Isshin turned and then steered her in the direction of the door.

"Isshin!" she dropped formalities, hoping that it would lead him away from his idea. "I'm fine" turning to face him, she gave him a smile that didn't even reach her eyes. "I really am".

She didn't believe it though.

The remaining sickness from the fear only intensified with the guilt of lying to Isshin. She wasn't fine. She wanted nothing more than to crawl under the covers of her bed and just hide from everything. Her mind was too confused and she needed to time to sort through her thoughts.

Noticing small details that he wouldn't normally on Inare, Isshin knew that she wasn't being honest with him. Thinking realistically, he knew why. She had to be traumatised in some form or another after what had just passed. With one hadn't still on her shoulder, he made a rash move and pulled her into his chest. Loosly wrapping the other arm about her back. Her didn't quite fit under his chin, but her small figure was easily enclosed by his arms.

Isshin didn't entirelt think about what he had just done until after he had done it. The crridor was dead silent, and he knew that something must be said. She hadn't moved or said anything, expect a small sound of shock when he initially pulled her in. Hesitantly her arms did eventually more to wrap around his middle, it wasn't a loose grip, mostly due to the fact that her arm span didn't quite make it all the way.

Suddenly warmed by her positive reaction, Isshin suppressed a smile. Unfortunately it dawned upon him again that something needed to be said, or at least explained, putting an end to the little spark of happiness. He debated on comforting her about what had just happened. Or on how she didn't have to hide things. But none of it seemed right to Isshin, if not a little too emotional, and area he wasn't entirely comfortable with going into.

He finally opted to stay quite, believing that nothing could go wrong with that.

When the two finaly broke apart, Inare fumblingly agreed to go see Ebisu. With that the two left the corridor, neither of them saying another word.

As they descended the stairs a loud bang resonated through the room, shortly followed by another one, sounding distinctly like a door being slammed open and then closed.

Isshin instantly was aware of who had just entered and slowed his pace, where as Inare's curiosity caused her to speed up. Rounding the corner of the last towering bookshelf she came to the large open spaced area and saw someone she hadn't for a pleasantly long time.

"I see she's not dead. What a relief!" he said, sounding openly insincere.

"I'm glad that her well-being puts you in good spirits. Izuna-sama" Isshin replied dryly, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

Isshin's superior didn't seem to mind the comment, as he went on to giving her a quick look over. "Nothing too serious, I hope?" He said with a small smile.

His attitude was beginning to agitate Inare to the point of snapping at him. Did this man really want her dead? The thought was severely discomforting to Inare. If it wasn't enough that an impersonator of Izunas brother attempted on her life, he had to be the next in line.

She was half tempted to ask him is he really was Izune, but resisted the urge on the basis that Isshin would know, and protect her.

That thought almost made her blush.

"She will be fine, you have no reason to worry"

"It hadn't crossed my mind to do so"

Even Isshin's words where irritating. She had a name, and they all knew it. Was there a sudden indifference to names? She wondered if all Uchiha's were naturally rude to their own clan members and others. Their spitefulness had her questioning if they could really all considered themselves family.

The mood fo the room suddenly dropped, when Izunas gaze on Isshin hardend. "Well?" Izina asked expectantly.

"Disposed of" The exchange was curt and spoken as if Inare wasn't even in the room. The hard atmosphere made Inare shiver, feeling very awkward at being I the room at that moment.

"More importantly" Izuna began, turning to face Inare directly, and in an instant the room returned to the way it was before. "Since you are alive, and well." he took a moment to glance at Isshin "You need to see Madara immediately. There are explanations required and… identifications to be done."

Inare's stomach sank. She knew that the arrival of the questions was inevitable, but hearing him say it out loud made it all the worse. As for the identification, she didn't understand. She didn't want to for any of it.

She had just got comfortable, calmed, and now it was to be shattered.

* * *

Inare was under the fain impression that this day was going to extend to a very long time.

After all that had happened to her, Inare was envisioned that it would be very late. And was very disappointed to discover that it was only the early afternoon. Very disappointed.

With all that had happened she believed she deserved a little slack.

To be standing in the large hall that she remembered being brought into months ago. When she was first dragged to this prison of hers.

The cold waft of wind seemd to run right through layers of clothes and skin, to the very core of her bones, making Inare struggle to stop the numerous shivers that wanted to escape her. The pain in her injured arm had only worsened with the cold temperatures and slight dampness, making Inare consciously aware of the throbbing.

That wasn't the only discomforting factor. It was the fifty pairs of eyes – to Inares estimation – that had her disturbed and unhappy.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Inare repressed another shiver that threatened to momentarily take over her body.

Somewhere to her side, she knew Isshin was standing there among the other darkly dressed shinobi.

Up on a small podium sat Madara, looking just as cold as the room. Inare could honestly never recall his looking so powerful in the time that she had known him. Looking up at him reclined in the large stone throne Inare felt a tinge of admiration run through her.

Clothed in dark blue kimono with hakama, along with the vibrant red armour that covered his arms and chest. At that moment, Inare believed she was seeing Madara as the great clan leader of the Uchiha's. A true leader.

Inare figured that the only reason she had that slight feeling was entirely due to the fact that she was standing directly in front of him, while everyone else in the hall where surrounding her in a large circle a good few meters away, as if she carried some form of disease.

Low murmurs where carries across the small crowd, all anticipating what was to happens next.

Heavy footsteps where heard to the right. Instinctively, Inare turned in the direction in time to see the gathered crowd part allowing Izuna through. Tailing behind him in a slow limped walk was a familiar man blindfolded.

His hands where tiered behind his back, and a long rope was held by a Division A member.

With the blindfold on, Inare didn't instantly recognise the man. When Inare did recognise him, she felt as if every organ in her body had just dropped hundreds of feet down. Realisation came with a sick feeling.

A trial.

It was that man, someone who in any other scenario she would have probably forgotten, but not him, and definitely not now.

"Akiran Uchiha!" a deep voice spoke loudly from the podium a head of her.

Izuna moved to Inare's side, before taking a hold of her arms and leading her to take a few steps backwards. She willingly followed his lead, before he returned to stand by the side of the captive.

The heavily armed shinobi and his captive moved in to occupy the new space, blocking her view of Madara.

"You have been changed with treason. Do you deny this?"

No audible reply came from the man as a collective gasp and whispers filled the room with astonished voices. "Silence!" she heard Madara shout, and the room obeyed instantly.

One woman's desperate voice cried out from the crowd. "Where is the proof?" Murmurs of approval followed. "Our law states that-"

"That there must be three witnesses or more to the crime!" Madara more domineering voice spoke to the clansmen. "I am well aware of the laws. Susumu!"

"Madara-sama"

Inares heart raced as her head snapped in the direction of the voice, surprised to see that Susumu had been among the crown and was now approaching the three shinobi standing ahead of her. He moved to stand directly ahead of the captive, before Susumu made a quiet request to have the blindfold removed.

It was a harsh and careless move on Izuna's behalf as he ripped the blindfold off the man, making the captive hiss with slight pain.

Susumu looked for a second or two before he turned to Madara. "Madara-sama, I confirm this is the man that presented me with falsified documentations that subsequently almost led to the death of a medic."

"Thank you" and with a nod, Susumu returned and instantly merged into the crowd. "Inare!"

Her body froze, and she hated the knowledge of what was to happen next.

"Can you confirm that this is the man who was operating with an intruder with intent of murdering clansmen?" Madara asked her, his tone never changing.

_What is with his questions? They… there too…_

With that, the captive was brutally pushed around to face Inare. She wasn't prepared for what she saw next.

Smooth white skin that she swore this Akiran man had when she first saw him was now replaced with red, swollen, puffiness that spread over a good majority of his face. Angry gashed ran down his cheeks and across his forehead, while the skin around one eye was a nasty blue. "Well?" she was demanded, when Inare didn't instantly reply.

The sick feeling that had been growing in her stomach until now worsened to a point of her just wanting to run away. Her throat was choked up with her emotions, and she was physically too frozen to do anything.

_What happens if I say yes?_

It was strange how she found herself knowing the answer to that… Inare tore her eyes away from the beaten captives one when she notice his one good eye begin to well up. As if it was almost natural, her eyes found Madara.

Red eyes where swirling and she couldn't hold the contact for more than a second, but she had understood enough.

She had to agree. _What will happen to him?_

She couldn't think about that. For once, she was at a complete loss.

"Yes" Inare choked out, her voice sounding pathetically traumatised while she looked at anywhere but his beaten face.

"Are we just going to trust the words of an outsider!" screamed some man and Inare flinched at hearing the word. Loud voices rose to back up the previous one.

She hadn't realised her eyes had began welling up.

"Enough!" She heard the quick rustling of fabric as Madara stood up, demanding order from the crowd. "The evidence will be give. Bring it in"

Entirely lost, Inare could only watch as the scene unfolded.

If she thought that she had been unprepared for the captives face, all Inare wanted to do next when presented with the body of the traitor was vomit.

He was dumped unceremoniously to the side of the circle, open for all to see the dead mans blond hair and lightly tanned skin.

Inare gagged when she saw the small sharp knife jutting out of his neck, turning away from the sight instantly to seek comfort in the stone flooring.

"Isshin-san" Was Madara's next witness, but Inare didn't look.

Madara slowly stepped down form the podium and strode across to the body. He reached down and ruthlessly drew out the tanto. "Is this your weapon?"

"Hai, Madara-sama" Isshin confirmed, his face void of anything distinct.

"Do you confirm to killing this man?"

"I do"

"And before that?" a slight drop in Madara's tone.

"I interrogated him"

Inare head snapped straight to where she heard Isshin speaking. _What?_

"What did that reveal to you?"

"He admitted to collaborating with a Uchiha shinobi"

"Where names mentioned?"

"It was difficult, but he said Akiran"

_NO! _Inare screamed in her head furiously, knowing that it would be her death if she spoke aloud. _That's not how it happened! What… what is he doing? _A small tear fell from Inare's eye. _This isn't right._

There where no longer any outbreaks from the crown, they had no more to say.

"There is your evidence" Madara twirled the bloody tanto in his hand, Madara stood direct before the captive and tilted hi head to the side. "Three stikes" he whispered tauntingly, face bearing a sinister smile.

Turning to his people, Madara looked on with a face of professionalism.

"Akiran Uchiha is a traitor, and shall he treated as one" Nodding to the armoured guard, Madara walked over to Isshin and handed him back the tanto. "This belongs to you"

Isshin stiffly accepted the weapon, holding the grip tightly in his hand.

Izuna and the guard pulled the man around Inare and out of the pane of her vision. She saw the Uchiha clansmen begin to follow in the same direction, all of them pooling around her and some bumping into her as well.

Too frozen to move, all she could do was watch as Madara sat back on his thrown.

Above her in so many ways. Her superior, her captive.

She was weak and hopeless before him, and nothing but a coward to a system of lies and deceit.

Inare's eyes rose to meet his, and she knew that he had something to say.

Never before has the urge to run away form everything been so large in Inare heart. She felt sick and cold.

The hall was empty, and Inare knew it deep in her mind.

She obeyed the unspoken words and walked up to Madara.

"What happened between you and him?" he made a casual nod towards where she knew the body was.

"It would appear that you seem to already know. So there is no reason to ask me"

"Inare" he growled. "This is not the time for your arrogance"

Inare wanted to retaliate, but she felt too resigned to do so. "What will happen to him?"

"Execution. Of course".

"O" was all she could manage, her knowledge sinking in, and making all that she was feeling weigh her down, knowing that she had played the part of an executioner.

"Tell me" Madara returned straight back onto topic, uninterested in more idle questions.

"He tried to kill me. Isshin saved me. That is all" She lied, that wasn't all. The intruders words still haunted her, but they where too dangerous to repeat to anyone.

"That's it?" Madara asked, his head tiling to the side questioningly, doubt shining in eyes.

She wanted to drop something in, to let him know she might have something against him. To give herself some form of hold over him, for her own selfishness.

But she wasn't in any position to be acting as such.

Inare knew. She needed to keep her mouth shut, keep her head down. She had to live, so that she could get out of here.

"That is all" she lied, all to convincingly.

* * *

**AN: Nothing much to say, other im sorry for the delay, I was traveling for the summer and only recently got back!**

**Thank you or all the reviews, I only recently realised that I had achieved over a hundred! I very happy about that!**

**This chapter marks my 21st one! So there is reason to celebrate with having passed the 20ch border mark and still not having given up :) !**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, nor any of the character that belong to it.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Two:_

It wasn't long after the execution of the traitor that the Uchiha clan was faced with a new threat. War.

In reality, it wasn't actually their war. Their position in the upcoming war was nothing more that mercenaries. However they where mercenaries with a name and a sizable fee. Shinobi clans where after all the professionals of war.

The reality of this world.

For Inare, times had never been so busy.

While she was regularly use to being the only medic in the Infirmary, she wasn't use to being alone, and having so many patience's to deal with.

The fortress might have been empty of a majority of their shinobi, but that did mean that was a shortage of the injured. Since there where plenty.

From the limited information she was allowed, Inare knew that four medics had been deployed on this war campaign. As to where the other medics where, she didn't actually know. Every now and then, Ebisu would wonder up and help her for a few minutes, but then would return to his rooms to do whatever it was he did. Something of which Inare was highly suspicious.

After that abomination of a trial, Inare had been returned to her room and kept there for two days. While she was allowed out and into the library, she remained in her bed only ever leaving to go to the washroom. Those two days hadn't done her any good, not just physically, but mentally. All she thought about was the trial and the words of that intruder.

She had eaten little, and spoken to no one in those two day, but as soon as she was allowed down to the infirmary, her usual routine returned. With few exceptions.

Such as, she didn't speak to Susumu any more.

She wasn't too sure as to why she wouldn't, it wasn't as if he had done anything to her, unlike some. But the nagging feeling was that he was Madara's subordinate. That came before anything else. The same went for Isshin.

For those reasons, she found herself distrusting them.

Isshin had lied for Madara. That was what Inare suspected, she just didn't know for what purpose. Another matter that was highly bothering Inare was the way they had worded their statements. _It was as if they where trying to make it out that I wasn't even there!_

Why they would do that was beyond Inare, but she wanted to know.

All that led back to the war.

Madara, Izuna and Isshin had all left with the troops. She wasn't too sure about Isshin being gone, since the last she had saw of him was before the trial. But with his position, she imagined he would have been needed.

Inare had never been so happy about being left alone in those large quarters of Madara. Sure there was a shinobi positioned in the library during the night. However, he was only limited to seeing what went on in the library. Leaving the corridor and all the rooms entirely unguarded.

All that then leads on to Inare sneaking out of her rooms as soundlessly as possible.

Barefoot, something she justified as being part of sneaking, with multiple layers of clothing on and holding a candle. Inare began her new secret project: the invasion of Madara's room, and find out the stuff she knew he knew!

While it was only a roughly thought out plan, Inare knew that it had purpose. It had taken ten days since the troops and Madara had left for Inare to muster up the courage and justification to actually do this, as she kept doubting the length of time it would be until they came back. When she had asked Hisoka that day, the kind woman had answered that they usually went for a whole season. While Inare might be confounded within stronghold, she was very aware of it still being winter.

None of the floorboards creaked in the hallway, and so Inare soundlessly – for her – tiptoes across to Madara's room. Despite knowing how serious this should be, and the trouble she would be in if caught, Inare still had to suppress the giggled of excitement.

Reaching Madara's door in relative silence, she put her hands against the wood. Clothing her eyes, she felt out of anything that might hinder her form entering.

A while back Inare had heard about jutsus that could protect doors and rooms from Kirno. She knew none of them for herself, and had no idea how to undo one, but she checked for anything just in case.

Feeling nothing but the wood beneath her hands, Inare opened her eyes and opened the door. She had held her breath as she did it, expecting something to scare her. When nothing did, she released a heavy sigh of relief. She was in.

Cautiously she put her right foot through the threshold of the room and placed it on the wooden floor. Nothing happened.

Stepping entirely into the room, Inare turned to silently close the door behind her. She was in!

Inare vaguely remembered the shape of the room, one large section was rectangular that leaf on into a smaller area where the bed was through an arch. From the small circle of yellow light she could see that nothing had changed in terms of the rooms shape, but the rest looked entirely alien. The bed however was exactly how she remembered it. Inare found it flustering that she couldn't remember the rest of the room, but the bed area perfectly.

Deciding that there was no need to wonder off into that specific area, Inare turned to look at the desk, which was to her right. Striding over, having already forgotten about being in ninja-form, she placed the candle on a free space of the desk.

Two small stacks of paper where neatly organised, as well as a few books. The scrolls seemed to have been randomly scattered, but it was possible for them to have just rolled around. Heart thumping harshly in Inares chest, she picked up the first sheet of paper form one of the stacks. Leaning in close to the candle light, she began to read. Her heat calmed instantly and she felt herself bore instantly. It was about supplies.

She put it down instantly, having no interest in orders of wheat, metals and such like. She picked up the next one, and saw a continuation of the list, she placed it neatly on the new pile with the previous one.

Pulling out the chair and sitting down, Inare began to search through the papers.

She calmed very quickly when she began sorting through the paper, finding them only on matters regarding the fortress and village. Some requests from villages outside of the Uchiha stronghold, and more receipts from suppliers.

Pushing aside all her dislikes for the man, Inare became very sympathetic for Madara. He must have one hell of a time dealing with such tedious stuff.

Inare didn't feel any guilt from doing this, while she was prying, it was through some seriously boring documents.

Not wanting to miss anything, she searched through the first and second pile of papers, and found nothing.

Moving onto the scroll in hopes of discovering something a little more important. While it was a little more important that supply matters, it still didn't help Inare. The scroll was a very long list of the shinobi who had been diploid to fight for this war. It was done in lists of numbered division, each specified to types of combat. There where also specified units, such as a medical unit, an Intel unit and a sensory unit. Each Division and Unit had a commander, or general. She noticed that Division 1, specified for midrange combat, had Madara as its general along with him being the Army Commander.

Inare interestedly noted that Isshin was the general for Division 3 for long range fighters.

Feeling that she wasn't going to find anything form that scroll she rolled it up before picking up another.

It took her some time, but Inare eventually finished looking through all the papers and scroll on Madaras desk, having found nothing that she wanted she made for the draws. Inare didn't rush, there was no reason to hurry.

Opening the draw to her right, the first thing she came across was a kunai. A little shocked at seeing one so close she curiously picked it up in her hand. It was cold and very light. Carefully she lightly slid her finger across the blade feeling its sharpness.

The kunai turned out to be too sharp, "Shit" she hissed when it left a small cut on her finger. Angrily dropping the kunai back into the draw, she sucked on her finger before slamming the draw closed.

Moving onto the draws onto the other side of the desk she found some random miscellaneous items that had no apparent purpose and some more kunai. _Is paperwork such a hazardous task? _Inare asked herself while frowning. She didn't like this preparation for a battle in his room, she was only one rooms down from his!

Closing that draw too, Inare returned to the desk, realising that she should rearrange it to how it originally was. Going by her memory, she did just that.

Standing up, she pushed the chair back under the desk before heading over to the bookshelf. He had to have some books that explained something, _or maybe there is some secret papers hidden in the books! _Inare thought enthusiastically, enjoying the trill this little investigation of her was giving her.

Sitting down in front of the encumbered bookshelf, Inare rearranged her yukata so that it material covered her chilled feet. Reaching for a book on the bottom shelf she opened it up on the first page. She hadn't even read half of the page before she decided to change her strategy.

Holding the spine of the book in one hand, she shook it about to see if anything fell out. Nothing did.

Returning it back to its original place, Inare went about to reading the title of the book, _Lethal Customs of War. _

Shaking her head, Inare read the next title, _Analysis of Ranged Jutsu. _Inare found herself simply bored at the thought of reading such books. None of them where for her, and she decided to doubt that there would be much useful information in them. Still she did the same to the second book as she didi to the first. It took her a few minutes, but she eventually had checked the insides of all the books on the bottom shelf, and she then set out for the shelf above.

Inare figured she must have spent nearly an hour just checking all the books, as once she was done her vision blurred and eyes began to sting. The only relief from that seemed to be closing them.

Standing up, she gave a quick review to herself about the book Madara had in his room. None of them where particularly interesting, all about war and jutsu. _This man has no taste, _she thought hypocritically, considering her addiction to reading books on the human body.

However, among the large collection of war anthologies and justu analysis, there was one book that had struck Inare as quite odd. Scanning her eyes over the worn book, she found the one she was looking for. A small bluish book, with a tattered spine and dog eared corners. "Legends of the First Shinobi" she whispered out the title name. Only the title was inscribed on the pale cover, no name was given. _How odd, _she thought at finding such a book in Madara's personal collection, the worn appearance of the book only struck up more confusion.

Slightly muddled, but too tiered to think too deeply. Inare took a chance and decided she would read the book later. Holding onto it, she left Madara's room to go back to hers, her sneaking forgotten with the disappointment at finding nothing.

Waking up the next day was ridiculously difficult for Inare, her whole body was stiff from staying up in the cold night, and all she wanted to do was turn over and go back to sleep. However Susumu had already come to wake her up, and was undoubtedly already waiting for her to come down to him.

Resisting the urge of screwing everything and getting more sleep, Inare dragged herself out of bed. Regretting it instantly when the cold air made her shiver. Moaning, she went to the dresser and grabbed multiple layers of a kimono for the much needed warmth.

Everything passed in a sleep deprived blur for Inare, and she only really began to wake up when her brain was in need of stimulating in the infirmary. Before long she was back to her constant rushing about around the infirmary attempting to aid as many shinobi she could, and with the current war campaign, that the Uchihas got themselves into, it was a great number of shinobi that she had to help.

The one that had been severely injured on the battle fields where rushed back to the fortress as quickly as possible, in hopes that they would survive long enough to be treated in the ideal conditions.

Inare didn't even want to keep count of the number of shinobi and kunoichi that she had pronounced dead before she was given a chance to examine them.

Pushing away thoughts of the dead, Inare focused on re-aligning a kunoichi's leg. If leaving the fortress mean getting your leg broken in three different place, Inare was happy where she was. Working as efficiently as she could Inare was trying her best at ensuring that this woman would at least be able to walk again after it was all over.

A sickening crack was heard from the swollen leg, and Inare flinched when a high pitched scream followed, reacting instantly Inare pumped her chakra into the woman leg relieving the pain as best she could.

She had had done all she could, Inare moved onto another shinobi. This one seemed to be the last one, for the mean time, in need of urgent assistance.

This young mans face was twisted in pain, as two nurses where in the process of removing his ripped and tattered dark shirt. Once off, the wound was on open display for all. Inare stood frozen at the sight, reliving a short and horrible memory.

A long and deep cut spread across his collarbone, just missing some very important veins. The sight of the dark red liquid freely pouring our was making Inare want to retch up her small morning meal. Closing her eyes, she berated herself on such panics. Opening them again, she focused on the wound.

Closing in, she began to heal the cut. It surprised her to find the cut so shallow.

A heavy push drew her away from her healing, and evoked irritation. Turning to the nurse on her right, Inare mustered up her hardest glare. Hoping that she didn't look drunk with sleep deprivation.

"You stupid whore!" Inare flinched at the woman's words, her glare dropped having not expected such an insult. "Do your job right! No one asks much of _you_!" Inare would have classed this woman as attractive, if the sneer on her face didn't make her look so stuck-up. Her words stung Inare right to the core.

The woman snapped her head back to the mans torso and put pressure on a feature that Inare had failed to notice.

Inare blanched at the large and gaping hole on mans side, just above his hipbone. Stunned that she had missed this very large injury, Inare went straight away to healing it.

How had he survived long enough to make it here?

It was as if a whole portion of his body had just been blown off of him. The lower part of his right lung was gone, along with an upper part of his small intestines. How had she not noticed the blood pouring out of him?

Blaming the sleep depravity, Inare healed what she could. She didn't put her best into it, she was already pushing to the point of chakra exhaustion, and why should she. It wasn't as if this man was going to live.

The loud sounds of the infirmary became muted, as Inare waited to hear the oncoming wave that would silence this man's pain.

As she had foreseen, the loss of blood became too much for the man's increasingly weakening body to withstand. Her work went in vain, as she even her best efforts wouldn't have been able to halt the blood. Slowly, she felt his body begin to shut down. The nostalgic feeling had her hesitating in her healing, before she completely drew away.

There was nothing she could do.

He was going to die, and she didn't have enough to energy to continue.

His pain was incomprehensible to Inare, she only knew his fate.

Placing her hand lightly on this man head, she looked to the two nurses, both eying her with acceptance and underlining disgust. Inare hope that it was directed at the sight of all the blood, and not for what she was about to do.

With a curt nod form Inare, both the nurses left in silence.

Nothing had to be said.

It was a horrible technique.

No. Horrible didn't even fully describe it. Abominable, or maybe monstrous. For Inare, not even the foulest of words could describe what she was about to do.

It was a technique taught to her by Kirno, one known to all medics. It was a last measure. Some might consider it to be somewhat primitive and outdated. Inare found it wrong.

No one had ever said not to do it, but it was a sort of unspoken among medics. No one liked to talk about it, kind of taboo.

Least of all Inare.

Inare had never thought that she would have to use it on a human, but over the past week, she had learned that sometimes there was no alternative.

This was one of those times.

She didn't have the energy, or assistance to help him. Forcing back tears, Inare focused the chakra in her hands into narrow and sharp stub that would extend under her control.

The concept was simple, a swift stab with ones chakra into the forehead. The chakra used should be extended long enough to have reached the occipital lobe, ensuring that the patient has been euthanized.

Retract the chakra as fast as it was relieved, so as not to cause pain.

She could have laughed at such instructions, they made the process sounds almost humane. But not now, she had a task to do.

Inare could almost hear Kirno whispering into her ear, instructing her on what to do. Letting a small shiver run up her back, Inare pushed aside the deadly words.

This was a humane thing to do. Right?

* * *

Flinging herself onto the bed and causing multiple creaks from the wooden board underneath, Inare let her eyes drift close.

With the sudden intrusion of a dire thought, she snapped her eyes open again and slowly sat up. Sighing, she crawled her way up to the cushion and pulled out the book she had 'borrowed' from Madara room.

With the natural light shining into her room, Inare got a better look at this book. She hadn't realised that the book itself had a pale blue cover, and that its title, _Legend of the first Shinobi, _was actually inscribed in fine gold letters.

Not wanting to spend another night in Madara's room filing through a load of pointless books and papers, Inare decided that she would craw under her covers and read this one books she had pulled out.

Not even caring that she had her clothes still on, Inare ripped the covers off the bed, before kicking off her shoes and sliding herself under.

Comfortable as was going to get, Inare propped up the cushion so that she could rest her back against it. Opening the book, Inare stopped for a second, wondering why she had actually taken this book from Madara's room. Shrugging, Inare figured that she must have had a legitimate reason at the time.

Turning over the first page, Inare looked at the single line printed onto the page:

_"A myth is an image in terms of which we try to make sense of the past and the world."_

There was no addressee from the author, no dedication to a family member of friend. Just that one line quote.

Nodding, and slightly agreeing with it, Inare turned the page and looked over the first chapter.

The print size was moderate, neither too small or large, the font was readable, even with Inare heavily tiered eyes. She decided that she would only read one chapter, and quickly flicked though the pages to find how long the chapter was, and to determine if it was worth the effort. Only seven pages.

Deciding that she could do that before sleep claimed her, Inare began to read:

_In times of endless conflict, darkness will find its way into the minds of men, robbing them of any hope of peaceful future. The skies stay forever clouded and black, and the wars do not end, but doom the lives of men. _

_In such times, one is likely to reminisce of a time where peace wasn't such a fantasy. A notion that is somewhat ironic, some none are alive to have any recollection of such contentment._

_Darkness, thought, was only a passing thin back then, for one man made the daring and believed proclamation, "I am the one who will establish peace and order."_

_And like the small stones that are the beginnings of an avalanche, these words spread forgotten hope to all corners of a barren and destroyed world._

_Known by many names; The God of Shinobi or the First Shinobi, or by his true title, The Sage of Six Paths. For only that title can tell the magnitude of this godly mans powers. The power to control the great six realms of reincarnation, form the heavenly Deva realm of the gods, to the pits of the Hellish realms, Naraka. This is only the beginning of the great sages powers._

_Little is known of this great figure, for all that was once known has fallen into deaf ears, and our children will only see them as myths._

Inare was glad that she didn't know the author, she was sure that he wouldn't be too pleased to find out that she had no idea about who he was ranting praises about.

_There are many version of this mans life and achievements, all of which might bear some element of truth. _

_His life is said to have began after being blessed by the mighty god themselves, fated to unite the world under a peaceful banner that would last for centuries. A man gifted with the power to give life as easily as one can take it._

_Other stories tell of him being nothing but a simple boy, raised as best as possible by loving parents, before having to witness their death right before his eyes. Less accepted version where that he was shunned from society for powers that people at the time could not understand, and feared too much to try to. But how could this have been true, for such a man could never have been treated as such._

From Inare point of view, this seemed to be a highly romanticised version of what this story must have originally been. Not the mention she couldn't help but think that the writer was being extremely bias, outright denying some version of the story without any decent reason.

_Even now we see one of the Sages greatest triumphs that had ever been recorded. The truth lies high in the heavens looming ominously above us, where the Sage, in his final moments, gave something remarkable to the people of this word, raising hope inside their hearts to continue their peace. To believe in it's continuity._

_While that wasn't necessarily the sages initial purpose, it is only one of the many after-effects that came with his act to save man-kind from the never-ending ancient darkness brought on by a foul and primordial demon known only as the Jubi. _

_His journey is the only one of such heroic feats, rising to heights unthought-of and attaining unimaginable power, the Sage of Six Paths…_

"Yep! Very important man" she said out loud, too tiered to enforce the sarcasm on herself.

Closing the book and rolling over, Inare went to sleep relatively quickly, despite late afternoon sun shining into her room. She went to sleep even more confused as to why Madara owned this book.

* * *

She woke up very early the next day, so early that it was still pitch black outside. Even after her time to fully wake herself up and get prepared for the day, it was still very early. Lighting a candle, Inare place it on the small table next to the bed and sat wondering what she was going to do.

Her mind going back to the book she had been reading last night, Inare rummaged thought her unmade bed sheets to find it. It had someone managed to be kicked to the bottom of her bed.

Picking up, Inare decided to return it. She completed the first chapter and with the ongoing enthusiasm she began to tackled the second one. She only got a third of the way through it before she gave up.

It seemed pointless, Madara must have had it in his room by mistake, her time was better spend reading another book of his.

Taking her candle and leaving her room, this time with her shoes on, Inare slowly walked over to Madaras door and entered it without hesitation. It crossed her mind that she might be acting a little cocky, but she continued needlessly.

Inside the room was exactly how she remembered it from the previous night, going to the bookshelf she returned the book.

Looking at all the other books, she decided that she wouldn't choose one from Madera's vast collection of boring books. Instead, Inare chose to snoop around his room some more.

Walking over to a wardrobe, she found that it had two doors.

Opening the closest one, she frowned at the sight.

It was full of weapons on shelves specifically built for them. The furniture contained two large scythe like weapons with chains attached to them. Along with that was a vast amount of kunais and shuriken. It also contained various swords of differing lengths and sizes, most of them with very plain sheaths and handles.

Among all the deadly weapons, was a small brownish box. Noticing this, Inare leant forward to pick it up, being cautions not to touch any of the sharp objects. Once she had retreated a safe distance from the personal armoury, Inare opened up the box. What she found inside was quite unexpected.

Leaves, of some plant that Inare wasn't instantly familiar with. Picking one up and bringing it closer to the light of the candle, Inare examined it. It looked like a very normal leaf to her.

Holding onto the leaf that she had removed from the box, she returned it to its original place and closed the wardrobe door.

She would check out that leaf at a later time.

Going to the next door, she opened it to find clothes. Finally something normal in this man's rooms!

Not wanting to go thought his clothes Inare closed the door and turned to face the room again.

From the window in the bed area, Inare could see that the sun had begun rising from the lighter shade of blue in the sky.

Not wanting to get caught, she left.

* * *

Later that day Inare was busy in the infirmary, she was glad to find that the day wasn't as gruesome as the previous one, with the worst injury she ad to deal with was multiple stab wounds.

For some unexplained reason this gave Inare some form of hope, she always had the firm belief that things would always brighten up eventually.

Taking a short break from all the medic stuff she was so accustomed to, Inare was washing of blood and swear from her hands in a large washbasin at the end of the room. It was from that position that she spotted the one man she wanted to see.

After she had returned to her room that morning, she found herself waiting some time for Susumu. Taking to opportunity, she looked for a book on medicinal plants. Unsurprisingly, she found that wasn't one of the books Madara owned, and she couldn't recall ever seeing one in the library.

Hence her need to find Ebisu, and making her task much simpler Ebisu so happened to be in the infirmary.

Dashing to catch up with him before he vanish, Inare forwent drying her hands. Reaching him with a little skip, that was too joyful for the grim environment of the infirmary, Inare presented herself with a smile. Hoping to instantly put him in a good mood.

"Inare-san" he greeted.

"Good morning!" she replied. "Can you do me a favour?" she directly went into her question, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Depends" he replied, while turning to give his attention to an unconscious man on a bed.

"It's nothing much, I just wanted to know if I could borrow a book. Well I also need to know if you have this type of book. I would expect you to though" Knowing that she was rambling but not giving it much thought.

"I would be happy to, but you're going to have to tell me what book it is first"

"Of course! Its just a book on medicinal plants"

"I have four volumes, which one would you like"

Inare paled at the thought of looking through four volumes of books all about plants, she could barely stand to learn about them. A task like that would take weeks! She only wanted to know about one leaf!

"The maybe you could help me. I just want to identify this leaf" she said, honestly. Thinking that Ebisu might be able to stop any work load.

This had Ebisu's attention. "A leaf?" he asked curiously.

"Yes." She innocently replied. "It's a only a small one" and with that she began to pull it out. Handing the small item over to Ebisu, she expected him to simply identify it for her.

Ebisu's reaction went unnoticed by Inare. "Where did you find this?" That question, on the other hand had Inare instantly on the defensive.

Since how could it possibly be, that a person who had been confined to inside have a leaf? A leaf that for all Inare knew, might have come from the other side of the world, 'I just found it' wouldn't pull that off.

Inare was wise enough to see her fault, but not quick enough to use any other excuse, and said what came first. "I found it". Making it sound more like a question.

Ebisu's distrusting look had Inare on edge, and she tried to not let it show.

"Found it?" he asked

"Yes" she practically squeaked.

"Where?"

"In the library" her voice carrying a hint of aggravation to it.

His eyes told her a lot, but his reply confused her momentarily. "Just a simple and traditional remedy that is used for the common cold. You rip the plant up and place it in hot water, and then breathe it from the steams. Cures blocked noses almost instantly. Very effective." He paused, looking closely at her face. "Was that all you wanted to know?" he asked.

"Umm…" she sounded, wondering if there was anything else and how she had just managed to get away without getting caught. "Yer".  
"Good, now go back to work" he said sternly, and with that he walked off, taking the leaf in his hand with him.

Inare wanted to call out for him, to get it back, but she didn't want to seem too interested in the plant. Deciding that if she wanted to test Ebisu's words, she wouldn't have to go far to get it.

* * *

Time passed quickly, and despite many nights wasted rooting through her neighbours room, Inare had discovered only one interesting fact.

She had been lied to.

Not by Madara, or Isshin, while they had lied to her before. But by Ebisu.

His words about that plant being a sinus relief was very hard to believe, since she tested it. While she didn't have a cold, Inare couldn't smell anything to give the impression that if would be used as that form of remedie.

While it was only suspicions, Inare had more doubts to add to the list.

Time passed quickly, and Inare began a new approach to her investigation. Fed of having to do everything in secret, she decided to take the frontal approach. What did she have to loose at this point. All she knew was that people where lying to her, and Madara's room was just as plain as hers.

It was a little risk, she would admit to herself. This strategy might have some consequences to it later if she did find something she shouldn't.

Although even after more than a week had passed. Inare still hadn't found anything. Even after she began tailing Ebisu around.

It was a terrible excuse to begin with. 'Teach me to be a great medic like you!' she had begun, full of fake enthusiasm.

She followed him around everyday, whenever she could get away form the infirmary, which in recent day was becoming more and more frequent.

Susumu would have to tag along, but Inare had opportunities to ask Ebisu many question.

He was her only lead. If what that man was asking had some truth to it, then Ebisu would be the man that was researching into this. He was the only man Madara would trust enough to do so!

Although it was a frustrating task, Inare did actually enjoy spending time with a fellow medic, and her questions where out of genuine curiosity. She even became very daring at some points and asked whether it was possible to extend the life of a cell. Keeping the word immortality well out of the picture.

At those moments the conversation was somewhat awkward. Mostly on Inare's part, for she was stuck on looking for any hint that might imply there being some truth.

"I don't believe it would be possible, Inare-san"

"Why not?"

"It would be a complete imbalance of the natural cycles of the human body," he stressed. She was instantly on alert at the mention of 'human body', when she'd only asked about cells. "… years of research that would end with nothing m=but wasted time"

"I guess, it does sound pretty farfetched. But imagine if a human being could live longer… would that be amazing? DO you think it would have something to do with the cells?" she hoped she didn't sound to forward with this.

"What suddenly got you so interested on this?"

"O… well, it horrible, you know. To see people die" she looked into the infirmary, scanning her eyes over the many people in the room. "… in an ideal world, wouldn't it be better if people lived longer?" her words where such lies, and it sickened her to say them. There was also fear with her words, she found it difficult to believe she had begun lying so easily.

"Irrelevant of how long you can live, it's not going to tstop you form getting killed in battle." The conversation ended on a sour note, with Ebisu walking off without saying anything else.

* * *

Morning where arriving much earlier than before, and Inare began a habit of watching them from her window. It set a cheerful smile on her face, made her feel that tiny bit more optimistic about how the day was going to progress.

Spring had finally arrived. More than anything, that meant more to her.

It was on a certain spring morning that Inare woke up even earlier to the loud cries of multiple peoples.

Curious, Inare did something she had never done before, she climbed out of the window. It had been something that was on her mind for a very long time, but due to that constant dizziness she got every time she looked out her window, Inare always thought against such actions.

This time however, with the morning sun shining brightly, Inare's daring side wanted to rebel just the tiniest bit.

Opening the window, Inare didn't look down at all. If she did, then she was likely to chicken out.

Sitting on the windowsill and facing in the room, Inare reached up with chakra-laden hands and latched herself onto the stone wall above. Using all her energy, and breaking out into a sweat, Inare hoisted herself up to a point where she could put her foot.

Heart thumping form the exercise, and the utter feat of what she was doing, Inare continued.

She had no knowledge how much further up this went, and she hoped that it wasn't long. Because if so she might fall and die. Something that she seriously did not want.

There where some scary moments, when she almost did fall, but to her utmost relief, there was a end to the tower, and it wasn't that far up.

The top was a flat stone section, but it wasn't empty.

It was a circular and flat. Not walling around the edging, just flat. There was also a wooden stand on it. A stand done in a t-shape.

However, none of that caught Inare's interest. For she was drawn instantly to the vast landscape that surrounded her.

She felt a large smile spread right across her face, as she stared at everything around her.

Too drawn in the stunning surroundings, Inare was almost blown away when a large gust of wind passed her.

On her hands and knees, Inare stuck herself to the floor, fully intent on staying where she was.

Shuffling herself closer to the edge, Inare looked out over the large Uchiha fortress. She could see the small village, which turned out not be that small, and the large grounds that covered the stronghold. All around she could see small black dots of people. There where thousands of them. Inare had to wonder where they had all come from.

Just then she heard a loud squawking of a bird. Shocked, Inare's head whipped around to where it had come form. There perching on the wooden stand, was bird.

It wasn't an overly large bird, but the narrowed eyes and gleaming feathers suggested the might of such a bird.

The bird made another squawk, directed at Inare. Opening its wings, the bird attempted to increase its imitation. Wanting her to leave.

Unwilling to leave the first opportunity in months to breath the outside air and to feel the sun. Inare was having none of this birds action.

Standing up, and with her hands on her hips, and face the bird as menacingly as it did to her.

The bird continued with its actions, and Inare too began to imitate it. "Is that all you can do!" she snapped at it before she began squawking and opening her arms to flap them about.

It is unlikely to ever be fully clear as to why the bird left. Whether it felt it was outdone by the redheaded, or it generally didn't want to be around such a crazy woman.

Satisfied, Inare returned to her knees, and looked down to the mass of people.

She had never seen such a sight, so maybe they where always there. However from the celebratory music and shouting, Inare's intellect kicked in.

The sudden knowledge was a relief to her. She could relax now, no longer be worried about all her suspicions. She had been searching for months now for anything that could lead her to the truth, and she had found nothing.

Maybe that meant that there was nothing to it. There wasn't a truth, because she had been looking for a certain truth that just didn't exist.

Inare wondered as she looked down on the many people, just when she had been drawn into this myth that intruded brought up.

He had returned now, and she would no longer be able to look in his room. Inare also regretted not having climbed her way up here before, there would unlikely ever be another chance now.

Smiling sadly, Inare made to return back to her room. Shuffling over to her room, Inare looked over the edge and down onto the spot she could see her window open.

Overcome with sudden dizziness, Inare had to flung herself backwards onto the room. Groaning to herself, Inare was no wondering how on earth she was going to get back down.

Looking up to the sky, she could see that bird gliding in a circle. Once again squawking, although this time mockingly.

* * *

**AN: if you want to lynch me for how bad this chapter is, go ahead. Please do. **

**Again a delay, and im probably disappointing loads of you. Sorry.**

**The next chapter will be better, I can guarantee it. Im going to start it right now in fact!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, nor any of the character that belong to it.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Three:_

Two weeks had nearly passed since the troops had heroically returned. The war had apparently ended on a ceasefire with the two daimyos coming to some form of agreement. But from the backwards and snide comments from many of the Uchihas, it wasn't expected to last very long.

This was a reoccurring cycle that had been going on for the last one and a half centuries.

With the recent return, general moods had lightened up. Although with the return o the troops came a large number of the injured. This was to be expected, and the exact day of the return had been quite an embarrassing one for her.

For everyone else it was a day of celebration, while for Inare, she had been fighting off the annoyed glares of Susumu.

It was much to Inares relief that she didn't have to stay on the room that long, half-heartedly thinking of strategies on getting down. For Susumu had barged into her room quickly, expecting her to have been ready and having to get both of them out of the room and her to the infirmary quickly.

He quickly detected her presence ad came to get her, and after a few minutes of being scolded (something that Inare found tedious, being scolded by someone practically her own age) he rushed her out of the room and towards the infirmary.

Inare didn't think she would ever forget the amount of blood she managed to get onto her kimono that day.

When she returned to her room that evening, she had to misfortune of practically bumping into Madara, as he was exiting the small hallway and into the library balcony.

Little exchange happened, but she did have a frightening moment looking into his eyes. She had moved off into the hallway and into the room before either was forced to say anything.

Now, two weeks later, Inare hadn't even spoken to Madara once. It wasn't as if she had any reason to avoid him, she simply had no reason to talk to him.

Even after it was so long after the death of Akiran, Inare could still remember his name, face… and the anger.

Unknown to Inare, much was about to change in very short time.

It was quiet day, and that silence caused some form of unease in Inare, by this point most of the severely injured from the war had been discharged, or where well on their way to recovery and where fine to just be looked after by the nurses.

With the mention of the nurses, there where very few actually in the infirmary. The extreme quietness was unheard of to Inare. She was only ever used to it when she was alone, but while in this large and spacious room. It was almost haunting.

Inare could only feel the slightest relief when a cough or sneeze was heard from somewhere within the infirmary at some random intervals. It provided a welcoming moment of reality, but was then quickly silence by the room.

Not having spoken to anyone since the previous day, Inare frequently had to whisper to herself to ensure that she hadn't become a mute.

Not only was the infirmary silent, it was also empty, with very little for her to do. But it was her task to always be present here, in case of any emergencies. She could only ever be relieved once there was someone to take over.

Form her sitting position on one from the beds, she could see that Susumu was currently suffering from boredom.

Sighing, Inare stood up, and walked around the large room. She thought that if she looked there might be something for her to do. She went around three times before she sat back down on the same bed.

There really wasn't anything to do.

She had just gotten herself comfortable with a hand supporting her chin, while the elbow was on her knee when there was a slight movement.

It was tiny and only lasted for a moment.

Looking up, it seemed that no one else had noticed it, and the only reason that Inare did was because the was a Iv drip dangling off a pole that had visibly moved.

"Earthquake?" she asked herself. Frowning at it, she didn't know what to think about it. There had just been an earthquake, the first she had ever experience in her life. An earthquake, known to destroy building and take lives. For what she had just experience, she was considerably unimpressed, not that she wanted people to die. She just found it to be very much… nothing.

Huffing a small laugh, Inare commented to herself again. "Even the earth is bored".

She was in the process of falling backwards onto the bed when the next shock came.

This time, people did notice.

The ground shook harshly, and Inare felt the bed she was now laying on move with the motion. Quickly sitting back up, she heard on of the nurses' scream the obvious. "Earthquake!"

Hopping off the bed, Inare stood and looked around the room, desperately hoping that there wouldn't be any stones falling form the ceiling. Feet wide apart, and her hands out to keep herself balanced, Inare was scared to use her chakra fearing that she might cause a greater schock.

The movement ceased, and the architecture held.

Inare thought, stood still. Her body still shaking, right down to her bones. Susumu reached her, and took hold of her shoulder.

The close contact pulled her out of her fears.

That was defiantly an earthquake.

"We should leave. There might be some more aftershocks" Susmu muttered to her.

Inare agreed with a nod. "We need to get the patients out first."

Susumu agreed, "Which ones need to be carried, and which can walk?"

Inare looked about, her body wanting to rush, but her mind keeping calm. "Those two, they should be carried, both just recently had surgery" she motioned to the two lying on opposite beds. The remaining four patients could walk, although one or two of them might require assistance.

Susumu strided over to one of the beds, and made to pick up one of the shinobi. "Be careful" she cautioned. "Try not to let any of his stitches tear."

Nodding in understanding, he picked up the man, while Inare stayed don watching if the man was going to have any pains.

Walking over to one of the patient she knew would need help walking, she quickly told him the situation, him having just woken up, and helped him out of the bed.

With one arm around her shoulder, Inre supported a lot of this mans weight and began walking to the door. After ordering a nurse to get the others out of the infirmary and to follow them, her and Susumu exited the infirmary.

Opening the door, showed a scene that was quite the opposite to the silence and motionless infirmary just a few minutes ago. People where rushing to make for the exit, and Susumu and Inare where quickly washed away into the crows of hurrying people.

Trying to resist the forceful pushing of the people behind her, Inare went as slow as she could, not rushing the man in her care.

Screaming women could be heard, while the orders of calmed shinobi where hopelessly trying to speak over the disorder.

The dash for the exit was a dangerous moment of panic. Inare herself just wanted to run with the rest of them, but she couldn't. A small selfish part of her wanted to get away as fast as possible, ignore the man. He was a shinobi, he could look after himself! She didn't even know what was wrong with him to begin with. For all she knew she could just have some severe diarrhea.

"Idiot" she snapped at herself. "Just stay calm".

Without any warning, large pieces of stone came flying from the right wall, with another violent shaking of the earth.

The moving of the ground threw Inare to the floor, in a moment of imbalance. Then he flying rouble had her shielding herself over the patient. Screams and cries where heard, as everyone else fell down.

Looking up to see what had just occurred, Inare saw daylight shining in from a large hole in the wall. Dust lightly covered the grounds and large boulders and cracks could be seen dotted around. The people on the flood where beginning to pull themselves up.

On the other side of the wall, there was a small sized hole in the opposite wall. As if something had just charged it's right through the hallway.

Whatever it was, Inare hoped that it didn't come back.

Standing up, she helped the man up, and quickly took hold of his weight. She looked at the damage done. Instantly regretting it. Many where unfortunate, and had been crushed by the stones, large quantities of blood where pooling around the area where the wall had been destroyed.

Louder screams and pleas of help followed. She head to turn her face away.

"Susumu-san!" she screamed out. She needed him to get her out of here. He was her bodyguard, he could get her out. She couldn't stay.

Sickness pooled at the pit of her stomach at the blood and cries, she couldn't help, she had no idea what was going one, and she didn't want to hang around to find out. "Susumu-san!" she cried again, but she got no reply.

"Please be ok" she made a quick whisper, before she made for the new exit.

In her panic to get out quickly, Inare pushed too much chakra into her feet, and ended up dashing out at a speed that she struggled to control.

Inare and her burden exited outside of the fortress just as the created of said hole was also making for the same route.

Thankfully, Inare having exited at an angle, was not hit by the creature, where as other who had been of the same mind as Inare where less fortunate, and where stamped over by the beast.

The speed at which that thing moved was enough to cause a gust of wind that, combined with her unstable running, was enough to nock Inare right off her feet.

Landing face first, Inare got a mouthful of soil and grass, before she was able to push herself up off the ground and start running again.

She must had run a yard before she realised that she had left her patient, a guilty conscious made her turn around and run back.

Mush to her relief, and increasing problematic situation, the man was unconscious. How, she wasn't too sure, but if she wanted to get ht both of them out he needed to wake up.

Slapping him on the face, not even bothering to be caring about it, Inare made to wake him up. "Hey! Wake up!" she shouted at him.

Looking up in the direction that wall-destroying creature had run in, Inare tried to make out what it was.

Large and grey, this ting looked very recognisable.

"What!" Inare had to exclaim, very shocked at the animal she was now looking at. "What is a rhino doing here?" she had to asked with a panicked tone.

They are animals form the southern continents, what was one doing here? And how was it strong enough to break through walls?

She could hardly believe what se was seeing, as all around her shinobi where rushing around.

At that moment, it hit Inare, that they might actually be under attack. Looking to the fortress ahead of her, her thought was confirmed by the sight of one section of the building burning.

Powerful torrents of water where being directed towards the flames, as she could see people rush out of the building in large numbers.

Returning her focus to the dangerous rhino, and keeping her eyes focused directly onto the creature that wasn't that far away.

Looping her arms around the unconscious mans body, she began to drag him away from the creature, while trying to keep herself inconspicuous to it.

Huffing and groaning from the task, Inare was unable to keep this up for very long. Dropping to the ground, she had to take a deep breath.

Still keeping focus on the rhino, she felt her heart lead when it turned it attention onto her.

"No good" she squeaked, before grabbing the man again and making to get away.

Her relief came in the form of a black bull.

The two unnaturally largely build animals converged in an earth shattering crash moment, that ripped through the ground, for many meters, reaching to where Inare was.

The rips of the grounds safely passed Inare, but she didn't wait to see what else would pass.

Their horns clashed together, each tackling to push the other away. Wearing each other down. While similarly, two shinobi where doing exactly the same not far off these two creatures fights.

This knowledge was lost on Inare, who was working at keeping a distance form any fighting. Which at that moment wasn't an easy task.

It took time and a lot of effort, but she managed to get both herself and the patient away from most of the fighting. Dragging him to a secluded corner form the fighting, she tried her best to keep them both hidden.

Panting, and dripping in sweat, Inare rethought her strategy. They had to get out.

Checking the man's condition, she confirmed that he was fine. Together they waited for a long time, and nothing happened to either of them. She could hear the clashing of metal and the shaking of the earth continued every so often. All sounds causing constant fright from her. She was in the middle of a battle, and she could do nothing but hide.

The thought of running kept popping into her mind, even form here she could see the wall that surrounded this mini city. She could reach it is she ran alone, and at her top speed. The it would be a quick climb over the top… an she would be… free.

Although that plan was based entirely on her going alone. She didn't know what would happen to this man. Or what if, she was a distraction?

_Yes, that could work! _She thought strategically, its not running away, I'm helping him. _I'm not abandoning him, this is a heroic approach._

She had to do it. IF she didn't take the opportunity now, she would probably get another one. Because she would be either dead… or imprisoned.

The thought of further imprisonment made her want to cry. It was only recently after she had been to the top of the tower that she realised ho much she missed being outside. Even now with the impeding danger, the change was overwhelming!

There wouldn't be another chance!

She knew that form experience, chances like this only came once in a lifetime. But was this chance taken at the expense of some one else's life? Inare looked down to the man… was it?

His eyes where closed and shaded by dark brown hair. His face was battle worn with scars and creases. An exposed section of his neck had lost it pigmentation, suggesting a burn mark.

Inare wondered what colour his eyes where. Where they a dark brown that bordered black like all the other Uchihas? Did his heave children?

These questions, where nostalgic to her. She had asked similar one to herself in regards to the intruder before autopsying him.

Look what got her, nearly killed.

If she didn't leave, then would the same happen?

A loud explosion had Inare slapping her hands over her ears. The sound was painfully loud, and even after it finished her ears where still ringing.

Bolting like a frightened rabbit, Inare didn't stop, she ran right across the open grass fields. Wobbling slightly, as if the ringing was inhibiting her inner ear.

With her feet pulsing with chakra, Inare didn't stop until she reached the wall, and even then she used all her energy into jumping as much of it that she could.

Only managing to reach a few meters in height, Inare was forced to climb the rest.

Once at the top, she came between two shinobi deep in a vicious battle. Rolling across the floor by pure instincts, Inare missed two blades clashing by a hairsbreadth.

Adrenalin pulsing through her body, Inare rolled onto her feet before kicking off the ground and into the air. Sailing over the rest of the stronghold wall, Inare flew right across until she reached the ground.

Not landing as best she could, Inare was forced to roll against to break her fall.

Standing up, she cringed at the slight pains in her back and ankle, but didn't stop and ran right into the forest, unable to stop the hysterically loud laughter that erupted from her mouth.

* * *

Bringing his hands together while taking a deep breath, Madara blew out in the direction of his enemy, surprising the man with the large shooting flames directed at him. The light brown haired enemy dodged them with only little effort with multiple leaps into the air.

Having anticipated this move, Madara sprinted over to the spot where he expected the man to land.

Moments before the brow-haired man landed, a powerful flying kick from the Uchiha clan leader sent him flying into the wall.

Cracking underneath the speed, the man fell to the ground, leaning heavily against the wall while coughing up copious amounts of blood.

Not waiting a moment, Madara pulled out a kunai, before quickly ending the mans life.

Wiping the blood of in the dead mans shirt, Madara returned to kunai to its place and faced what had become of his stronghold.

The section that had been on fire was now pile rubble, but the fire had been contained. Large sections of walls had been destroyed by animal summons, from both sides, and yet very few bodies lay dead on the ground.

Most of the enemy's attack had come from long ranged earth style justu's and summons. While only a small amount of damage had been caused by the weak shinobi.

Whatever their plan was, they where being very cowardice about it, and more than anything that angered Madara to no degree. All this destruction, that would weaken them considerably and cause months of repairs, was all due to a bunch of cowards.

Quickly pulling out another kunai, Madara deflected an oncoming shuriken, before springing over to the one who threw them. Running at a high speed, Madara allowed his body to fall backwards and while in midair, span himself around by kicking one foot around. With the movement cut cleanly through the attackers Achilles tendons.

The man fell to the ground screaming in pain but unable to move his legs.

Stalking over to the man, Madara brabbed the back of his shirt and forced the man to face him.

Eyes spinning with his mangekyo, Madara leaned into the man. "Where are they?"

Disgusted at the sight of tears in the mans eyes, Madara slapped him across the face, asking him again. "Where are they?"

"Whoo!" he man wailed.

"The ones that sent you pieces of scum to attack my clan!" Madara snarled.

"Y..y…you're M… M…maa…Mandara?"

"In the flesh" he replied sarcastically, before diving the kunai still in his hand into the mans shoulder.

"If you have the energy ask stupid question, then answer this one. Where are the people who sent you? It's a simple question, you should have no problems answering."

"In the forest!" he cried.

"Vague, much?"

"North-east! Ab…ab...about… five kilometres!" he cried, the pain becoming unbearable as Madara twisted the blade at an angle.

"Is that all? How many are there?"

"There were only four of them…. We where paid to do it! S… so don't… kill me" sniffling in tears and snot that was freely running down his face, the man choked on his cried. "they where… really strong!"

"You're just weak." Madara spat, standing to his feet. Madara didn't bother retrieving his blade, turning Madara sprinted off in the direction the man mentioned.

"Madara-sama!" cried one of his group captains.

"You have a report?" Madara asked nonchalantly for the situation.

"Sir, its bad sir. Civilian casualty is the greatest at the moment, damage is severe and we have many men and civilians trapped inside the building. Most of the attacking shinobi have been captured of killed, we are currently proceeding with emergency action plan PACAA* and will be ensuring that all enemies are eradicated."

"How did they get in?"

"It is not confirmed yet, but reports form the gate suggest that it was an underground attack. They where using earth jutsus to burrow their way under the wall."

"Thank you, dismissed." Madara ordered, he wanted to leave immediately. Somewhere here he knew Izuna was doing his job, so there was no need for him. Madara wanted to pay a few people a visit.

The shinobi didn't leave, and Madara looked at him expectantly. "Well, if you have something to say"

"I'm sorry sit but…"

* * *

She hadn't even thought about jumping up onto the trees, Inare was simply lobbing the feel of the ground hitting her feet.

Sure the deep purple kimono that she was currently wearing was a hinder to her running, but she couldn't shake the utter enjoyment of freedom that she was feeling right then.

She had to of been running for at least three kilometres, as for which direction? Who knew? Inare thought that it was north, but from the position of the sun she had to be heading a little east as well… how was she suppose to know. It might be south!

Skipping over a fallen tree, Inare landed badly due to her constricting clothes. Stopping for a short breather, Inare quickly pulled open at the slit around her feet, giving her more room to move.

She noticed a considerable amount of dust on her clothing, and quickly got rid of.

Inare started running again

Where was she even going? Should she return to Narineth? To Kirno?

No she shouldn't, they might follow her there. In fact that would be the first place they looked for her.

But would the Uchiha clan really go out of their way to get her back?

Inare didn't think so. What was the point, she was just one medic. She couldn't be worth that much, she new the value of medics, but to cross counties just to retrieve her. If she remembered correctly, it was a three day journey.

They wouldn't.

If she could stop herself form being caught for one whole day, then she was free. With all the panic and battle that was going on back there, she doubted anyone would notice she had ran away. Susumu would notice something, because she wasn't around, but she doubted his first assumption would be that she ran away. Probanly that she was hiding.

Which would have been true, she Inare hadn't of taken the initiative.

She was glad that she did.

Inare kept smiling, no matter which way she thought it through in her mind, there was no way anyone could catch her. She was free.

That's all there was to it. Free, free. "Free!" she had to laugh out. Skipping into the air, laughing as she shouted the word again.

She didn't have to worry anymore, about being killed. Sure tomorrow would be a different matter. She didn't have money, and no food. Nor did she know where she was

_Maybe I'll travel for a while… _Inare thought to herself, and quickly found the idea appealing. _Slowly work my way back to Narineth… _It might take her a year to return, or maybe more! But she would get back to Narineth, when there was no more danger to Kirno. Then she could return, with no threats of danger.

Smiling again, Inare jumped over a large stone.

It was at the moment when she was in mid-air that a fist found it way right into the centre of Inare's stomach.

The speed that she was travelling at, combined with the strength put into the punch was enough to have an instant reaction on Inare.

Still in the air, the air was knoked right out of her before she vomited out the food she had neaten not so long ago, with a fearful amount of blood.

Her visions darkened, and she fell painfully to the ground.

Unable to withstand the pain, she curled up on her side and tightly clutched her stomach. She barely managed to stay conscious.

Too scared and confused, Inare didn't thing to use chakra to relieve the pain. She just continued to clutch herself.

"Dam… the girl is still conscious" said the first voice.

"That's because you didn't do it properly! Moron"

"Don't you fucking moron me. You idiot" the second voice raised his voice to a threatening level.

"Tsk! Leave this t the professionals kid"

Raising a foot, the man turned Inare over onto her back.

"Shame, such a pretty one as well" A snort followed, but Inare couldn't tell whether it was from man number one or two.

The foot came down hard, landing right back into Inares stomach.

She choked out, and gasped for air.

"See! You cant even do it! Ha"

"Fuck off brat. Shit, how the hell is she still awake?"

"Cus' you suck. Lemme do it"

"Get out of the way" voice number one shouted and two. Irritated.

A heavy sensation overcame hear head. And she quickly loss conscious when the foot kicked her in the head this time.

"See, done now."

* * *

**AN: I didnt expect to finish this chapter that quickly. But dam I am good! two chapter in one day!**

**Not as long as the previous one, but then i did write that one over a period of five day. Doing a little at the time.**

**This one hasn't been edited... so sorry! Although I think this is a much better chapter than the previous one!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, nor any of the character that belong to it.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Four:_

In her forced slumber, the young medics was oblivious to the just-in-time arrival of an extremely agitated certain shinobi. It was by chance that He had picked up on the chakra source that felt very familiar to a young woman that he knew. Since she had been living in his quarters upon her arrival to the Uchiha fortress, her chakra had become accustomed to him. So much that the slightest feel of it tended to bring a warm sense of familiarity in him.

This time, her chakra did not bring such a positive response.

Madara's initial reaction was that of rage. To think that she was cowardice enough to run at such a time. At that time. If she had been around… then… then…

He refused to think so irrationally.

His duty right now was to his clan. The men who had caused those deaths, destruction of homes, jobs and way of lives, they could no live on without his own justice. They had to be dealt with, and Madara knew just how.

When he felt Inare suddenly stop in her escape, Madara's first thought that she had picked up on his chakra, that wasn't being hidden, but the abruptness of it seemed unnatural. It was like she had hit a wall. It was also and unlikely possibility since that girl had the chakra sensitivity of a door.

Upon his arrival, Madara knew exactly what it was that had happened.

Inara had ran into a wall.

Metaphorically speaking of course.

He had no idea who these two new people where, but form the way they had attacked Inare, Madara doubted they came with many, if not any, good intentions.

One was huge. Even for Madara, a relatively tall man, this one was a big person. Not only that but his body seemed to be made completely of muscle. With wide shoulders, huge hands and even bigger feet. Madara knew that he was one to be weary of in a fight. Strapped to multiple parts of his boddy where numerous scrolls, and a larger on strapped to the back of his waist. While his speed might be partially limited due to his size, Madara knew not to underestimate this man. The keen glint in his dark eyes suggested moderate intelligence, maybe more. Dark skinned, with unusually green hair that entirely clashed with his complexion, Madara summed him up as dangerous.

The other man, appeared less threatening to Madara. Average height, the feature that stuck out most about this man was the long and wide scar that ran right across his chest, that wasn't even covered save for the bindings that only reached the bottom of his ribcage. Two swords where attached to his body, on his back and the other at his waist. With cat like eyes, and long loose brown hair, he had a grin on him that suggested moderate amusement at Madara's arrival.

Both of their chakras where expertly hidden, and form the casual stance they both took, Madara knew instantly that they where not only well training, but skilled.

"Greeting Uchiha-sama" the smaller man greeted Madara at his arrival. "We where expecting you to arrive. Just not this early. We wanted you to come a little later so that, you know, we could se us some traps. Have a laugh." The cat eyes did laugh slightly, while the larger one made a sort of gargling sound in the back of his throat that was suppose to laugh.

Madara didn't reply. Swirling red eyes where closely focused on the two shinobi. His eyes did momentarily drift over to Inares curled up figure on the floor, her long reddish hair mingling in with that dirt and leaves. The motion wasn't missed.

"Don't mind this one" he said, as he nudged his foot into Inares back "just an unexpected guest. You however where very expected, and we are here to escort you!" He said overly cheerfully.

This was an unexpected outcome.

Not the part where Inare had gotten involved. Those sort of things didn't surprise Madara any more it was a simple general acceptance of her being that kind of idiot. What her antics did give Madara a lot of was annoyance, anger and a load of their negative emotions.

The cat-eyed man, now looming over Inare, slowly drew the sword at his waist. Knowing that he had to interject, or risk loosing another, Madara stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Since I am a the guest" Madara began "I would have to ask you not to harm a member of my clan."

cat man stopped, and looked at Madara with a mixture of amusement and confusion. "Her?"

Madara nodded in response. "Unfortunately."

Sheathing his sword again, the man crouched down, his back completely open to Madara, but from crossed armed pose of the other man, he wasn't defenceless. He then proceeded to pick up a lock of Inare's hair and twirled it around a finger. "Can't say she matched the Uchiha stereotype. Wouldn't you agree Madara-sama?" he asked while glancing back at Madara.

"She is a stray"

Yellow eyes widened and his brows shot up. "A stay?" the expressions changed quickly to delight. "We love stays, we usually take in a lot"

"Then it is such a shame that she is not up for adoption" replied dryly, not exactly seeing any humour in this conversation.

"The I leave her in you're capable hands. We where expecting you to be alone, but I doubt that she is going to be a problem" the man said, the stood up to his full height. Giving Madara his attention, "Shall we go?" he asked with an arm open in the presumed direction.

"If you are leading" Was all that Madara said before he cautiously walked over to Inare.

Both men had moved to keep a safe distance from the man. This was good, if they all kept their distance the there was unlikely to some form of sneak attack.

Crouching down to Inare's body, Madara stayed facing the two men and kept his eyes one them.

Shaking her at the shoulder slightly, Madara hoped to make her up. Not working, he went for the face-slapping approach. Rolling her over so that her face was facing the tree obscured sky, Madara delivered a hard slap that resonated loudly. He didn't think much on how it would hurt her, but form the slight stinging on his hand, he knew it was going to be bad for her.

Still not looking at her, Madara did not see her eyes snap open and then well up with tears of pain.

When the groaning came, Madara allowed himself to diverge his attention from the two men who appeared to be in the midst of casual conversation towards Inare. Her body was now curved up entirely and he appeared to be whimpering.

"Get up Inare" he hissed at her.

"No" she sniffed.

Sighing, Madara didn't even bother asking her again. Taking hold of her from under her armpit, her heaved her up like a small child. Strong arms momentarily lifted her off her feet before dropping her to the forest ground.

The support from Madara remained, but Inare staggered on her feet and curled over her stomach still whimpering in pain.

Looking down at her, Madara lifted her face to his. Her eyes had where teary, face flushed red with pain, and a small dribble of wet blood at the corner of her mouth had worked its way down her chin.

Dropping her face, Inare resumed her former position, while Madara returned his focus onto the two men who where now curiously observing their actions.

"What happened to her?" Madara curiously asked, not betraying any emotions with his question.

It was the larger man that responded, speaking for the very first time in Madara's presence. "She ran into my fist" he replied cheekily, his voice almost that of a young boy, sounding very wrong with his appearances.

"She must have been running very fast" Madara suggested sarcastically.

"Not very" was all he replied, with a small smile coating his face.

Not a very desirable situation for Madara. Inare began coughing, it was a strained one, and sounded very painful. Not desirable at all, it was likely that Inare had ruptured some internal organs, and a few broken ribs.

Despite knowing it was her own fault that she was in this state, Madara couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of sympathy towards her. It was after all the first time she had probably ever been injured to such an extent, and by the looks of things she wasn't dealing too well. The anger he felt towards her initially faded faster than he had expected.

"Inare" he spoke to her, his voice low and comforting to the pained medic.

"My mouth feels numb" was what she mumbled out, Madara got the faintest impression she said it to make him feel guilty.

"Unfortunate. Can you stand on your own?"

"If you want to fall down and then puke, yes I can stand on my own" sarcasm didn't suit her when she was in such a weak state. She sounded desperate. "I…I'm sorry" she muttered, defeated.

"You will be" he growled, a little bit of his anger returning.

"I had to… you kn–"

"Enough!" Madara silenced her, still holding onto her, Inare now faced him. Face still distorted with pain, she appeared very frightened. "If the worse come, I cannot keep supporting you, you will have to run. And if it's the case that you fall over and vomit at each step, the get up and take another step, or you will die." She looked up to him with face that she almost always showed him. Plain brown eyes wide with fear, cheek flushed in either anger of pain. With that face now, she looked like a beggar, with visible knots and leaves sticking out of her hair. She looked very clueless at that moment.

Madara didn't think he would ever understand why such an obviously intelligent woman could be such an idiot that the best of times. On in this case worst.

Her face drifted over to the two shinobi, whom where still observing them, it was brief, before her gaze returned to Madara with a face that he had never seen before.

One of dependence, fear and the need to reply on him that that moment. Madara dint know if he like that face, but he wasn't just going to abandon her. With the recent turn of events, he couldn't.

"I'll hold onto you for as long as I can…" she gave a small not, but the face remained. Wanting to roll his eyes, Madara resisted the urge to reassure her further.

Madara turned to the two shinobi. Her face showing the expectation.

"I guess we are leaving then" said the smiling long haired one. His smile then turned to Inare "sorry 'bout that! We didn't know you where with Madara-sama here. You should have said so before."

Inare replied with an unconvinced "ah", her face showing a good deal of disgust.

Her hand came around to cling onto Madara's baggy dark blue shirt, her hand taking a large handful and holding on tightly.

She was petrified.

Her little frame was visibly shacking from fear and pain, clinging to the best of both enemies.

Shaking his head, Madara adjusted his hold onto Inare so that her arm was wound around her back and holding onto her from the other arm, giving her the slightest bit of comfort. Her felt her tense slightly, but even that cause her pain and she was forced to relax.

Progress was slow, due to Inare taking small steps and having to stop to gather her breath. But as they slowly progressed, Inare seemed to gain a little more strength.

Every now and then she would stumble, forcing Madara to take the most of her weight. Once she was back on her feet, she would mumble her gratitude and they would continue.

Their two guides took them through deeper into the forest, having grown up in this area, Madara knew that if they continued for another five minutes they where going to reach a clearing stop that he had once used for training. He wondered if this is where they where heading. Was that where they leader was?

He hoped so, because all clued where pointing to these people being the ones that attacked his home and people.

Their escorts where a least a meter ahead of them, and Inare's little voice spoke up. "Who are they?" she seemed to have calmed down, but still hold onto him tightly.

"I'm not too sure…" Madara replied. Where they from a clan? Possibly, but, what clan would make such a frontal attack on an enemy? And employ mercenaries in order to do it? Did that make it the possibility of it being a clan, less? "Well find out soon"

She nodded, and her head bowed forward, keeping her eyes on the ground for any objects that would cause her to trip again. She must have had bad vision, since she tripped three more times before they arrived at the clearing.

It was a very bright spring day, and exiting the forested are into the open sunlight strained al of their vision slightly.

Once Madara could see again, he quickly spotted the man they where being brought in the large clearing.

He was sitting on an unnaturally place boulder, just at the edge on the other side of the clearing. Besides him was a stiff-backed man, who's defensive attitude was obvious even from the other side of the whole clearing.

"Almost there" sang the cat-eyed man.

Madara heard Inare snort, and smiled when she was quickly reduced to another coughing fit.

"Are you in the right state to heal yourself?" Madara asked her.

"No" she said stubbornly.

'Wonderful, start as soon as you can, trying to be as discreet as possible" Madara told her, knowing that she would likely cause a mess.

He felt her chakra fluctuate a tiny amount, before it almost vanished. If it wasn't for his close hold on her, then it was unlikely even he would have felt her chakra feeling herself from the inside. She had gotten good.

"Good girl" he muttered. She didn't seem to appreciate the comment, as that moment her chakra sparked.

Face flushed, Inare wondered where such a compliment had come from.

It took some time for them to all get across the clearing, and Madara and Inare arrive after their two escorts. The all seemed very confident in this situation, sitting down relaxed and casually escorting clan leaders, Madara hoped that it was overconfidence.

Four of them.

Four potentially strong shinobi.

Then, there was him, and the baggage.

Glancing quickly at Inare as they slowly progressed towards the others, he could see that most of her fear had returned, she was shaking again and very stiff. "Relax Inare" he told her, unsurprisingly it achieved nothing, but at least he tried.

Then they arrived, and both Madara and Inare got a good look at the two new people. The one standing had nothing distinct about him, he wore a black facemask that hid everything but a small slit for his bright blue eyes. His hair must have been black, from the small bits that where ticking out from edges of the mask. Wearing entirely black shirt and pants, this man was the definition of a ninja. At least according to Inare.

The man sitting on a boulder was old. Pale skin wrinkled with a full head of white hair, this should have been a retired shinobi. Wearing traditional attire for a shinobi from the eastern water lands, Madara knew not to underestimate him just because of his age. That form of arrogance can only get you killed.

Shinobi of his era where highly trained, although not many remained, his experience was likely to be one for admiration. He bore not distinct weapons, on him personally, but the scroll in his pockets might hold something interesting.

"Greeting Madara-sama" the elderly man said, rising from his seat on the rock to give him a small bow. He was a small elderly man, probably didn't even come up to Inares height.

"Morning" he replied, but didn't bow, using the excuse of Inare.

"Oh my, what ever happened to the young lady?"

"Ran into one of your subordinates fists" Madara spoke, repeating what was earlier said. He heard Inare huff and then wince with pain.

"Ran into a fist…. She must have been going very fast then" the elderly man spoke, with concern.

"My thoughts exactly" Madara told him, still holding slight humour.

"Not mine" he heard Inare mutter once she was over the pain.

"Well, how terrible" the man abashed, "do take a seat, umm" he said with a open arm to the boulder.

Seeing that he had also gestured for her name, Inare hesitated as to whether she should tell him. She looked at Madara, but his attention was else where.

A small nudge into her side from Madara finder, prompted her to tell him. "Inare, and I would rather st–"

"So kind of you, she would love to sit" Madara said, while he was already taking her to the seat. Lifting her up to then dump her down on the boulder, with her legs dangling and looking very vulnerable.

Madara regretted the sudden loss of warmth that had gathered between their two bodies, but at least now his hands where empty. Sure Inare was exposed to any sudden attacks, but he was prepared for that.

"Now that everyone is comfortable. Let us talk about what we have gathered here for" Madara felt like he had received a formal invitation, but made no comment. The old mans subordinates had now rearranged themselves, and where positioned at all at various points surrounding Madara and Inare. There was each side of Madara, about a meter and a half out. And there was another standing half a meter away from the boulder Inare was on. Madara stood directly in front of Inare, and she retained her death grip in his shirt.

"We are a small organisation, and you see all the members here right now. That said, we are always willing to upon ourselves up to a newcomer, should the circumstances suit the purpose. With you Madara-sama, the circumstances are very desirable." Madara was confused as to what this old geezer was spouting about, and he hoped that he wasn't going to take too long.

"The goal for us is a very special one. So much that we have been looking for nearly five years for it. It has been difficult, and I was even cast out of my clan in search of it. Here, we are all outcasts from our homes, and have banded together in search of a common aim."

"And you search for…" Madara interjected, before the man began reminiscing further.

"Immortality"

An awkward moment followed that single-word reply. An awkward moment in which; Madara stiffened, the old man coughed, a cold gust of wind blew thought the trees causing a rattle of leaves, three birds flew overhead of the group and finally, Inare began laughing hysterically.

No one spoke a word, and as soon as Inare realised she was laughing along, she quietened down into a few snickers.

Madara spoke first, pushing to know. "What makes you believe that I have any knowledge on such an idea?"

"We have known for some time. While we didn't know the exact details, something we did have to force out way into finding out. Unfortunately, nothing was discovered from that" the man spoke, eyes holding some degree of pain.

It ticked in Madara's brain what he meant by that. "So it was one of your men that infiltrated my fortress?"

"Yes, that is true" a small gasp was heard from behind him "Am I to assume he is dead?"

"Yes. Then I also suspect that I was you again tat ordered for the attack on my fortress?" Madara spoke, bitterness finding its way into his words.

"Unfortunately yes, it wasn't something we wished to do. But it was important for us to talk to you personally. Although we didn't anticipate you bringing another." He mentioned to the woman sitting behind him.

Inare was now holding onto Madara with both hands. Forcing Madara to reach back behind himself and pry her off. Once he succeeded, he remained holding onto both her wrists.

The atmosphere was extremely tense, both the men one both sides of Madara had unconsciously dropped into defensive poses. Madara didn't like this situation at all, the green haired strong guy was to his left, and the masked on on his right. The old man directly ahead of him, and the topless cat-eyes one with a lousy sense of humour behind Inare.

There was only one thing, in Madara's mind that could make this scenario worse, and that was for someone to make a sudden movement. If that was the case, then everyone would bolt an attack. At least that was what Madara thought from experience.

Sadly, in all the times he had been in dangerous situations, he had never had Inare with him.

Her small voice spoke out, trembling and exasperated. But she made her point very clear. "You. Are all. Crazy!" her words where quiet but the impact was strong.

"Excuse me?" the elderly man inquired, the slight tilt in his head showing the anger.

"You thing there is such thing as immortality? Then you are crazy delusional idiots!" she snapped, not being one that was very good at insulting others. "It is impossible, just like I told you buddy. It can't be done."

Yes, Inare did have a skill in making life a lot more difficult. Madara sighed, wishing she had just stayed quiet.

"Why do you say it is impossible? Inare-san?" the old man questioned.

"Because I know a hell of a lot more about the human body than you do" she snapped, but then quickly calmed down due to the pain in her chest. She must have broken a rib, Madara just hoped that it wasn't going to puncture a lung.

While Inare might have been coming across as a little conceited, Madara knew that she was probably right in her statement. Only one of them thought.

"You are very mistake, it is possible" the old man calmly told her.

"Is not." she snapped.

"Is so."

"You-"

"Quiet!" Madara silenced her, not wanting to deal with the consequence her worlds will have if she kept talking. "It is possible." If Madara's initial order hadn't worked, his last words definitely would have.

"What… oh no" she whispered to herself.

"What an immature brat, I'm surprised you keep such a woman around Madara-sama."

Madara's grip on Inares wrists tightened as she tried to shake him off. "As am I, but she has her uses."

"Back to where we where before, I simply wish to know were you have advanced with you research. Having you part of out small organisation would be a very prospering. You with your power and influence, our similar aims might come along faster."

"Desirable offer. But I am afraid I will have to decline. I cannot ally myself with the ones responsible for the death of so many of my people. As a clan leader, it is my duty to protect, and fight for the Uchiha people. Joining with you would go against all that I strive for. Besides, if I find what I search for, why would I share it with others?" Madara asked rhetorically, with a dark smile on his face.

"Shame. I was so looking forward to working with you. But since you declines, there is only one other option" A single nod was given, and then all broke loose.

Reacting before anyone else had, Madara's grip on Inare tightened just that little bit more, before, her pulled her right off the boulder in a spinning motion and threw her along the ground. She rolled right passed the oncoming giant and out of the circle of shinobi.

Activating a scroll that he pulled out, Madara already had a grip on his weapon on choice before he had let of Inare. The large fan cut through the air at an amazing speed, to land a hit right in the stomach of the tall strong man.

The impact sent him flying backwards, right pass Inare and into the ground with a crack of the ground and dust into the air.

Anticipating where the man to his right was, Madara move the fan in a backward motion, using the handle to hit him right into the chest. Hearing a crunching sound of ribs cracking, he man was also sent backwards, tumbling over the ground.

Jumping high into the air, Madara narrowly dodged the attack of the cat-eyed mans sword. Landing right where Inare was lying on the floor, the pained wheezing coming form her small body made him frown.

Holding the fan in his right hand, Madara reached down and wove his other arm around Inare narrow waist, picking her up do that she dangled at his waist he ran, putting distance between him and the enemies.

Once at a suitable distance, he dropped Inare to the floor, ignoring her pained sounds, and face the attackers.

The two that he had originally sent flying where back on their feet, and now widely spread out. To his far right stood the large man, preparing himself to change at Madara.

The masked man had withdrew a large metal spiked mace, and was using it to support himself while another hand gripped tightly at his chest. The sword wielding cat-eyed man was now in a stance, holding his sword far out in front of him. While the old man stood by, watching the battle form a safe distance.

The three men, clearly used to fighting together, all changed at the same time. Each coming form a different position, and all of them short-distance fighters. Madara smiled at how simple this was going to be, glad that the worry had been for nothing.

Lifting his fan right above his head, he brought it down onto the ground with a heavy bang, dust flew up and Madara readjusted his grip to have both hands holding onto the weapon.

Moving into a more stable stance, he lifted the fan and slashed it through the air, sending a strong air current that halted the movement of all three shinobi. The current passed and they resumed they charge, but Madara had already sent and another, then another. Once after another of strikes that kept his enemies a good ten meters away.

This wasn't his only trick thought, with the last strike, the fan was brought to the side and out f his way for him to bring his free hand up to his mouth and blow out a powerful katon jutsu that quickly was further ignited by the strong air current that Madara had created.

The three shinobi where unable to react fast enough, already having attached themselves forcefully to the ground to prevent themselves from being blow away. They where quickly caught up in the flames.

Their screams quickly resonated through the clearing, as the large travelling ball of flames quickly began burning them.

Madara wasted no time as finishing what he had started, at speeds that the eyes could not keep up with, Madara dived into the flames, fan in one hand, and the newly drew scythe in another. In the heat, he began to sweat slightly, but his attack was still flawless with precise deadliness. The scythe was thrown and then buried deep into the chest of the large strong man, pulling himself through the air on the chain, the scythe was ripped out of his body with a large cascade of blood.

Madara jumped out of the flames before he could suffer any burning. He came of out with only the shoulder of his shirt burning, patting it off quickly Madara resumed his next attack.

With the large man injured, it was unlikely that he was going to get back up when half his chest had been ripped out. That left two more, one with damaged ribs, and both of them badly burned.

The flames disappeared, leaving two crouching men heaving heavily and bearing many burn marks. The third was lying on the floor, a pool of mostly dried blood surrounding him.

"You bastard!" the cat-eyed man snarled at Madara, once he saw the dying body of his comrade, and then charged blindly. The sword came down on Madara wildly, but he successfully blocked it with his much large fan, paring the next blow and the ones that followed, Madara slowly overcame this mans sword fighting and had him on the defence, moving backwards.

The masked man, not so overwhelmed with emotions, took the opportunity to attack Madara from the back with the large mace.

Still in the midst of receiving and returning blows with the swordsman, Madara was just able to flip himself backwards after sending the swordsman back with one strong hit. He wasn't fully able to avoid injury, the spikes on the mace left long and deep cuts in the back of Madara legs.

Landing in a crouched position, Madara now had the advantage of being behind the enemy. Hand balled tightly into a fist, Madara deliver a breaking punch into the mace wielders back. He went down quickly onto the ground. Not waiting time, Madara leapt over the falling man, and with his fan deliver a strong blow on the flat side of the weapon to the sword wielding mans head.

Send to the ground, he didn't get back up again.

Standing with his fan now resting on his shoulder in the middle of two dead bodies, Madara now turned to face the final man.

The old man slowly walked his way towards Madara, pulling out two kunai he took up a low stance. Then vanished.

Madara momentarily lost sight of him, but his sharingan was too keen and he quickly found the man again approaching him from the side. The kunai where thrown, and Madara easily deflected them with the use of his fan.

Inare gave a shriek as they landed near by her, and Madara advance further onto the old man. The small shinobi threw two more kunai, but quickly threw a third that changed the course of one of them. Missing this action, Madara was unable to deflect it and it buried itself into his side.

Grunting at the pain, Madara didn't have time to survey the damage and further advance. The pain in his side hindering him the slightest bit.

The two clashed, Madara using his large fan, while the old shinobi held his own with two kunais. Pushing with all of his strength, Madara was surprised that the old man was easily holding his own.

"You truly are one of the greatest shinobi of your generation, Madara-sama" the old man grunted out.

Releasing on hand off the fan's grip, Madara activated singlehandedly an earth release jutsu that sent the ground underneath both of them crumbling. Jumping back, the old man was caught up in the justsu and struggled to get out of the falling earth.

Using his fan again, Madara hit the old man with it and send him out of the crumbling earth pit and onto the ground. Running to catch up with he oldman's rolling figure, Madara had no intentions of giving him another opportunity of getting up.

Madara reached him just as the man was about to pull himself up. Using the edge of the fan, Madara brought it down, breaking the man's leg instantly with a sickening crack that was heard by Inare.

Crying out in pain, Madara reached down and pulled the man up by his shirt. Looking deep into his eyes, both of them where pulled into the everlasting world of Tsukuyomi.

All Inare could do was sit by as she watched Madara slaughter those men. Never before in her life had she seen such horrors that made her feel sick right to the depth of her stomach. She wanted to turn away and vomit, close her eyes and cry for the pain she was feeling and the horrible deaths of those people.

The stench of burning hair and flesh was fresh in the air, and made Inare gag each time she breathed.

The burning in her lungs hurt, she thought that she mad punctured a lung, but was pleased that it was just further damage to her ribs. It hurt to breathe, her head hurt, she was certain her face was bruising.

She was just too focused on the fight ahead of her. Despite the terrors of such fighting, Inare couldn't deny her admiration of such skills that they possessed, and ultimately the superior skills of Madara.

But now, Inare had no idea was to what the elderly man and Madara where doing. The crunching sound of the aged shinobi's leg breaking had reached as far as Inare, but now they where just starring at each other.

The dust that had been kicked up into the air while they where fighting had now settled back on the ground, along with a uneasy silence.

Madara just stood there, hand on the mans shirt looking at him.

Confused, Inare sat awkwardly, unsure of what to do now the fighting had ended. She wondered how long they where going to stay like that, if they even knew what was going on around them.

Wind blew through the clearing again, and Inare shivered. The silence was horrible, an she just didn't have the courage to make a sound.

She didn't have to thought, as she heard we coughing coming form a few meters ahead of her. Since there where three bodies there, Inare wondered which it was. The froze with the terror that one was still alive.

"Madara!" she shouted, wanting to catch his attention. Still he stayed where he was, looked in that pose. "Madara!" she shouted again, desperation leaking into her voice.

The coughing got worse, and Inare was draw to where she now knew it was coming form. Head lifted, the face of the large man was now looking at Inare with pure hatred. Slowly, he lifted himself up on his elbows and slowly to his knees. Once he had, the gaping rip in his chest and pouring blood made Inare gasp. She stared at him astounded at such endurance, as he dragged himself to his feet.

Slowly, the rumbling coughing resumed in his open chest, causing more blood to still hitting the ground with multiple splashes. Inare couldn't move, her legs seemed froze, and there was no strength in her upper body to drag herself. Eyes fixed on the moving approaching body, Inare felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Madara" she whispered desperately, wanting nothing but to cry. "Madara" she called a little louder. "Save me" she whispered to herself, tears now falling down her face, tormented by the sight of this mans pain, knowing that it was a thousand times worse than her own. His comrades where head, he was dying, and he had one last attempt at achieving something. Yet, at the same time that Inare felt overwhelming pity and sympathy, she feared for her own life.

"MADARA!" she screamed, her voice going to a height she didn't know she could achieve, she quickly began scrambling backwards, as it dawned upon her the threat.

Her arms gave in and she fell back onto her back. Her legs kicked out, moving her along the ground. She tried again, she called to him, but still he was locked in that gaze. Frustration built up in her, how long was it going to take for him to notice. Her eyes returned to the green haired man, now looming over her and obscuring her view. A large arm lifted over his head, preparing to slam down onto her, killing her with pure strength.

Her body stilled, eyes closed with her head faced away. She couldn't breath.

She waited.

Nothing came, but her fear stopped her from looking.

It was only when she heard the pouring of blood that she allowed herself to lift her head slightly. She didn't open her eyes at first, but when she did she felt something warm place itself over them and the sight of black and red.

A husky voice at sounded slight out of breath whispered in her ear. "I would look, if I where you".

"Madara?" Inare cried in relief, tears now falling form her eyes again.

Eyes still covered form the sight of a dead giant, Madara wonderd how he was going to get her out of here without seeing the sight.

He couldn't lift her, the still warm blood on his right arm bore evidence to the man death. He doubted any woman would want to be held by a bloody hand.

It wasn't a technique he particularly enjoyed doing, since it took forever to clean himself of all the blood, but it was effective. Gruesome, the feeling of your own hand ripping through flesh and organs that where still momentarily active. Madara could always feel the hear beating as he retracted his hand and threw the body to the side.

He would just have to hope she had some sense. "Keep you eyes closed" he told her. Feeling her lashes brush gently over his palm, he removed his hand and used it to heave her up off the floor.

He had done all that was to be done here. Now they just had to return.

Inare obeyed willingly, she didn't open her eyes and let Madara support her weight as they both walked out of the clearing.

Inare eventually opened her eyes, just as they entered the forest and began walking deep into it.

At that moment, she realised the new dangerous position she was in.

Madara knew, she had been stupid enough to talk when she should have stayed quiet. She knew about the immortality. She now knew for certain that he was actually looking for it. This put her in a whole new world of danger.

She had expected it to happen at some point, it would have had to of happened at that moment. They where alone, so it was ideal.

Madara came up to a tree where let go of Inare, who used the tree as support. Then leaning against it himself, he slid down it to rest on the floor.

Putting pressure on the wound that had been caused by the old man, Madara felt the wet blood seep through his clothing and hands.

"Are you injured?" Inare asked. A face of concern that she regularly put on.

Lifting his shirt up, he trusted her not try something stupid, while he may be injured he could easily kill someone untrained in combat. Inare quickly went to work, and Madara was glad that the pain eased. Looking down, he saw the wound quickly heal up to a point where it looked like it was never there. Grunting in appreciation, Madara glanced at the girl who was now facing away from him.

"So you ran away again?" he asked.

"What would you expect? I don't belong there, I wanted to go home." Inare told him.

"Very true, but it would seem that you are worse off now then you where had you stayed and done your duty at the fortress."

"I was scared!" Inare snapped, anger getting the better of her. "I had to leave, there was o way I was going to stay and risk getting killed"

"So you are a coward?"

"And so what if I am!" she screamed, tears welling up. Why couldn't he just leave it? She was emotionally and scared. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Well you will be staying here for a very long time now."

"That's not going to happen, next chance I get I will run" wanting him to know where she stood.

"Maybe you will, but I will just come and hunt you down personally, I believe I have told you this before, Inare." He threatened. "But we can make a deal. I will be reasonably for you."

"A deal?" Inare asked, curious as to what.

"Yes, since there is now an available space for my research."

"Your research?" then it clicked in Inare's mind. "No" she said with absolute certainty. "I will not be part of you pointless search for immortality."

"You will. As soon as you find it, you can go free. I wont stop you."

"I'll be here till the day I die and for a million and more years!"

"Maybe so, but you either die here of come back an continue my research."

She didn't want to die, that was for certain. Maybe she was a coward, but she had hope that one day she might be able to escape. She had to have hope, what else was there for her?

"Who was doing it before?"

"Ebisu, of course"

"Then… when you say, there is… an available stop… you don't mean…"

"Yes, he is dead."

Something inside Inare became even more pained. She wasn't sure why, she had never known him well, but he sympathised with her being captive to the Uchiha clan. She admired his knowledge and experience, and now he was dead.

Her throat felt tight, as if she was resisting further tears from falling.

"Now what?" she asked.

"You agree or die. It's simple."

"You, would kill me?" Inare had to ask, she wanted to know. While they didn't exactly class a friends, there had to be some form of understanding between them.

"I would rather not have to, but if you decline you would have to give me another reason not to. You know stuff that others shouldn't, and for that you are a risk to me. So accept or die." His businessman honesty scare Inare, and the reality of it made the sickness resurface.

"I want to know something first. If I supposedly know stuff I'm not suppose to, and I'm about to be tied down to an eternity of research slavery. I want to know?"

"I'll be the one to decided what it is you can and cannot know."

"Why did Isshin-san lie?"

Madara frowned, "Where shinobi, we lie all the time, what time are you referring to?"

Inare was sickened, she couldn't believe that he didn't remember at all. "The trial of Akiran. If you could call it a trial."

Madara thought for a moment, "Ah, I remember. The boy who conspired with the intruder. If I remember correctly, you also lied" he said, looking at her with one that stated 'hypocrisy'. "You said that nothing else happened in that room with you and, Zombie-san. But form what you said earlier, it would seem that little Inare-chan was lying."

"What was I suppose to say? He asked me about immortality, and I thought he was crazy."

"You seem very casual talking with a man that tried to kill you"

"I'm doing it right now" silence came, and Inare realised that it was a true statement but not appropriate. "I didn't know it was him at the time. He… he looked like you." Inare admitted. "He asked me stupid questions about a research program, and looking for immortality. I thought you, well him, was crazy. The he tried to kill me."

"So that's what happened?" he asked, voice sounding unconvinced.

"Yes, and is its. He tried to kill me and Isshin came."

"You knight in shining armour?" Madara asked sarcastically.

"You are immature. Why did Isshin lie, about what happened. I may have been delusional at the time, but Isshin did not interrogate him."

"That is true. But we already knew that it was Akiran was the one that had conspired with the traitor, the problem was proving it to the council. Killing an intruder is no problem, but its having the ones that where working with said intruder executed that is the issue. Not easy to kill one of our own. Too many laws."

"So you lied?"

"No, I'm sure had Isshin interrogated the man like he was suppose to, he would have mentioned Akira, instead we had to go about it the difficult way. Susumu identified him, not such an offence handling false documents, since he could have been fooled. We found him and interrogated him in a way that isn't known the rest of the clan. The techniques where considered barbaric, and are outdated. Its uses thought are worth the risk, so we had to prove it by having Isshin lie. Very straight forward, its not the first time."

"What technique."

"Aren't you curious." Madara pointed out slyly. Turning around to face Inare entirely, "I'll show you"

"I'd rather not be shown" Inare stated, shifting backwards.

"But you have seen it before"

With that, the three little shapes in his red eyes morphed together to form pinwheel looking shape that spun slowly.

Recognition came quickly to Inare, and she quickly snapped her head around looking away. "Ok, I remember now!" she snapped. She did remember, Tsukuyomi. That was what they did to him. Now she understood, it would have been easy to get the truth out of him that way. "I believe you" she muttered"

"Was that all you wanted to know?"

"Yes"

"So your decision is?"

It wasn't like she actually had one. "Yes, I'll do it"

* * *

**AN: An another chapter. I dont think I was made to write fight scenes... i found that really difficult, as well as writing for Madara for practically a whole chapter.**

**But, I enjoyed it non the less!**

**Ok, now for a new Omake!**

* * *

_Third Omake: Dog food is good not just for your dog!_

A couple where lined up at the checkout counter with their shopping already loaded onto the counter. One item out of the few that they had bought stood out the most. That was the large green back of Purina Dog Chow that was being bought for their loyal pet.

The shop they where currently in had never been on of their favourites, a point that should be noted, there where others that they preferred, it was just convenient for them to stop off here to pick up some fresh vegetables, milk and dog food.

As the two where about to be served by the checkout woman, an elderly lady queued behind them, asked in her little old voice if they had a dog.

The couple had to stop for a moment and think what it was that she thought they had. A pet lion?

Since the couple where currently had time off, and things hadn't been as exciting as usual it was the tall and dark haired husband that had decided to reply. He was a man that care little for what others thought of him, and liked to act on impulse at the best of times.

"No, it's my wife here. She decided to go onto the Purina diet again." He said, laying a hand on the shoulder of the young petit auburn hair woman who was giving her husband a queer look. "Really she should be" his hand travelled to her head and he pulled it to his chest. "last time she lost ten kilograms before she woke up in the intensive care unit of the hospital" he gave a small sniff. "it was a horrible sight to see her in, IV tubes coming out of all her arms, the pale face she had. Haunts me to this day" he admitted with a small shake of his head.

His wife on the other hand, was glad that her face was pressed to her husband's chest, he was having problems holding in the bubbling laughter.

"O my!" the old lady exclaimed, "how terrible, but why are you allowing her to do such a thing to herself!"

"Well essentially, it is the perfect diet." The dark hair man said matter-of-factly, looking at the bag of dog food bag. "How it works is you take a handful of the food pellets and put them in your pocket. Every time you feel hungry you just eat one of them. It nutritionally complete, has all the essentials, which is why she is going on the Purina diet again."

Bu this point of the story, everyone in the queue had been drawn to this story. Captivated by this mans flawless techniques as re-telling such a tale. The shaking body of his wife, face still pressed to his chest further enchanted the audience but such a display of emotion. "She is so ashamed of it. She shouldn't be thought, I tell her it all the time."

The wife's laugher was drowned into her husbands chest, and hands gripping tightly at his jacket as her eyes watered and stomach hurt from so much laughing.

"But, wont she end up in hospital again is she continued with this diet?" the old lady inquired with much concern. "Surely the dog food poisoned her!"

"Oh no, it wasn't the dog food. What happened was she stepped of the curve, something I did not approve of, I tried to pull her back. But she a strong one when she wants to be, and so she stepped of the curve to go an sniff an Labradors arse, and got hit by a car."

The wife could no longer hold it in, she released her face and let her laughter raw. It was strained, and she looked as if she was going to have a heart attack, as she struggled to catch her breath.

As mentioned before, that specific supermarket brand wasn't their favourite choice, which was a good thing, since they are now permanently banned from the place.

* * *

**AN2: jajajaj, i liked that one, the idea came to me form one of those funny emails that people send around.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, nor any of the character that belong to it.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Five:_

The destruction done by the large summoned creatures to the fortress wasn't as bad as everyone initially thought it would be. It was the fire that had done the greatest amount of damage, none where exactly too sure how the fire started, whether being an accident of a battle or an intentional assault. Inare's opinion was: that the fire had caused the greatest amount of damage to the western wing was some form of irony_ Divine intervention? Coincident? Or maybe a beautiful stroke of bad luck? She was indecisive on which word exactly explained it, she just knew that it was going to be the death of her since Ebisu's lab so happened be in the west wing.

So she had nothing.

To describe exactly how she felt, Inare saw it as having to run away from larva, while having to catch up with a tiger. While she knew that wouldn't particularly make any sense to others, she herself knew exactly what it meant.

She had her goal right in front of her, but the panic she felt made her want to rush her way towards it, making it impossible for her to catch up.

Three weeks. It had been three whole weeks that she had been looking for something, anything, which would give her even the slightest clue as to how to attain immortality.

If she achieved, she would be free, and so she took the reckless root and decided not to rest until she made a decent start. She couldn't, not while the thought of freedom being so close, all she needed was her brain to kick into high speed action.

Inare would spend hours just looking at a piece of paper, willing herself to write down an idea from the vast medical knowledge she had. She broke down every cell in the human body in her mind, attempting to discover something that had never been thought of before. She dissected the brain, the heart, the lung, and many other organs. She unwound the complex DNA helix, searching for something that would help her.

What had she gained?

Nothing.

Sure enough, it wasn't a huge loss, she had started with nothing, and had arrived at nothing. So why was the young medic sitting at the old desk in the large dungeon like room wanting nothing more but the cry? What had she lost?

Nothing!

Except maybe a little over four hundred hours of non-stop reading and thinking that now had her brain wanting to explode, combined with a complete loss of confidence and determination.

Again, what had she lost?

Wasn't even worth thinking about. Not when she looking for immortality!

Inare let out a dry sarcastic laugh at her wild thoughts, for some reason Inare felt overly depressed and slightly manic.

Alone in her new lab, she knew very well that Susumu was not far away sitting just outside the door. She wasn't exactly too sure, she figured after having lost her twice now Madara might have gotten her a new one, but Susumu stayed and she was both glad and disappointed about that.

Glad since she was moderately friendly with him, and disappointed since the constant knowledge loomed over her, telling her that before her, he was Madara subordinate. For that, she felt a slight distrust of him that hurt her.

Annoyed at the knowledge that she had forced into her memory for the majority of her adolescent years was getting her nowhere, Inare decided to make more drastic measures. Standing up in her well equipped lab, she took a small glass tray and scalpel. Using chakra to numb an area of her hand, Inare carefully cut off a long thin sample of her own skin. Placing it on the glass tray, Inare reached down and got out the delicate instrument that she had used only a few times before.

Slotting the glass tray under the powerful lenses, Inare quickly went about healing her hand before she began focusing on her skin through the microscope. Moderately satisfied, Inare went about examining firsthand the skin and blood cells that her sample had provided her with.

A few hours later Inare had sketched diagrams of her observations with various notes, and believing that she has seen enough, she decided that she would compare her cells with those of Susumu. She had to look at everything.

Standing up, Inare was quickly overcome with a slight fainting spur, feeling that she would fall over she gripped the side of the table. The spur passed not long, and felling that it wasn't hovering in the distant of her mind Inare allowed herself to stand fully.

They were becoming more and more frequent, and while she knew it was to do with lack of nutrition and personal health care, she could just never seem to drag herself away from her lab, not until she had something.

Taking a few steps to the door, the sensation overcame her again, and this time she was unable to resist its calls. Doubling over, Inare began dry heaving the empty contents of her stomach. Her body energy less from that, she felt her vision darken.

She tried to call out to Susumu as she fell, but Inare wasn't too sure how much of his name that she managed to get out.

Darkens came over her, and she was unwilling till the end to let it take over.

* * *

"They wanted us to make an attack directly to their castle, but I'm unwilling to take such risks with our shinobi. Instead I have devised a series of new plans, one that will draw out their forces to the flatlands where we easily prepare our forces for warfare." Madara said as he pointed onto the map the exact location of the 'flatlands' he was talking about.

"Here, we will have adequate natural coverage with the trees, so there will be no risk of open exposure. We know for certain that they are expecting some form of attack, for that reason I have considered the use of avail attack sequences, drawing out their forces onto the plains."

"I hope Madara-sama, that you do not intent to battle on even grounds?" One elderly man asked as a drawn-out question that had him spluttering at one moment.

"Of course not" Madara continue with his proposal. "that would be highly thoughtless. Our forces have been hired simply for the use of ridding Akasaka of its forces, without engaging them in battle in their territory. Since they have the higher ground it would be a disadvantage to our forces."

"Very well Madara-sama, we will see to it that your proposal passes among the rest of the council. We could definitely be of use of some funding, our current expenses have increased due to reconstruction" a different man spoke this time, with grey hair and age spotted wrinkled skin, but he spoke no differently from the other. Slow and with a slight croak.

"I am curious Madara-sama, how long is it that you expect this new campaign to take?" asked the only woman present in the council room.

"I'm inclined to say four weeks at the most. Giving time for departure, restocking, and setting up base camps. However, whenever presented with such a question, I feel I cannot give a definite answer."

"That is true" the woman mumbled to herself, a sad shake of her head as f she where remembering something best forgotten in her aged mind.

"And what of medic deployment?" asked the first ages man. "Surely you have considered this, their division must be in some form of an disaster after Ebisu-sans death. He had that whole place under tight order and control, we cannot afford to lose any more balance at the potential risk of more medics. We have lost our best!" The man stressed, his words coming out with a slight amount of saliva.

"It is more important that we keep our own medics alive. Allow for the extras to simply be disposable" one man picked in, his old man's voice irritated Madara, it was that sort of voice that suggested that I-knew-best in the way she showed he knew nothing. How those form of tones angered Madara right then. "I suggest with the 300 shinobi that you intent to deploy, two medics will be needed at the most. Send the late Ebisu-sensei apprentice, and that young foreigner."

Knowing that there was only one 'young foreigner' Madara hesitated before replying. "I'm, not to certain that choice is highly appropriate. A newly appointed medic, and a woman with no battle experience or knowledge on defending herself. I do not think of this as a wise choice."

"The boy will have a chance to prove himself worthy or not, he will need this. As for the girl, she has already proven herself an adequate and talented medic, from what I have heard, but as an outsider to the clan, her life matters little to our achievements." interrupted the woman.

"The boy I can see reason to, but she…" Madara was struggling to argue for Inare's sake. If she was to be sent to the front line then she would be hindered from the work he wanted her to do. She would also be at risk of harm and possible death. "… she does not willingly follow the Uchiha orders."

"Madara-sama, what you do with your shinobi and medics is entirely up to you. You are the one to lead us, the one chosen as out clan head. We are merely here to advise you" Madara wanted him to give their definition of 'advise'. "but we believe that you might have been too lenient on her over these past months. If you do not act accordingly, then we will interfere." _Joy._

Madara knew what it meant for her if they did interfere, and while he had made no promises to ever protect her, she was no under his guard since she began his investigation. There seemed to be no way of getting her out of being deployed, he could mention her attempts to run, but that would only make the elders more keen to 'interfere'. Not wanting that, Madara grudgingly accepted their suggestion.

"I can see sense in your ideas, and I will see that they fall through, the foreign medic will be deployed on the upcoming war. However, as my personal medic, it will be vital that she is to stay close to me at all times."

There was a short moment when Madara mentioned 'personal medic' where there was a collective snort, huff or gasp.

"You have taken a foreigner as your personal medic?" the elderly woman. That was the thing about Uchiha women, they were overly patriotic a majority of the time. Not a very good quality about them.

"Yes"

"What of Ebisu-sensei? Surely as being out most qualified medic he was you personal medic." She further questioned him, and Madara felt the need to point out the obvious.

"Since Ebisu-sensei is dead, I have obviously needed to take upon another to mind to my medical needs. Inare-san is possibly one of the most efficient and practical medics that exists. I am sure that you have heard of her tutorship?"

"Indeed" she woman replied with a slight hiss. There was some muttering that followed, but nothing came out of it, being a sensitive topic.

"As I have stated, I will require for her to stay close to me. I cannot lose another personal medic."

"Do as you wish Madara-sama. Just keep the interest and success of our clan in your mind at all times." Said the second elderly man, when the woman looked as if she had something else to say.

"As always." he replied with confidence.

* * *

Sensitive skin was acutely aware of the unnatural intrusion into her body of another chakra as Inare came too. It was more that she was force awake by the careless healing of one medic that looked as if he didn't care if he hurt the patient with his chakra as long as he did his job correctly.

Despite Inare's criticism to the quality of his work, she could help but notice surreal feeling that came over her as she felt another heal her own body.

For years she had been doing it herself, and never before had another medic healed her while she had been experienced and sensitive with chakra.

This new experience wasn't pleasant at all thought, his chakra felt heavy inside of her, as if it was weighing down on the entire cellular structure of her body.

Still with her eyes closed and giving of the appearance of being asleep, Inare decided she wanted to feel what he was doing.

Sending her own chakra to the area of her midsection that this medic was attending to, what Inare found would have shocked her had she not been feeling so overly tiered.

When Inare healed herself, it felt as if cool water was wrapping itself around the area that was injured to slowly bring the wound together in a healing process that would force cells multiply unnaturally in order to allow the two torn parts of the skin, for example, to seal together until the wound was closed. Irrelevant of how unnatural the process was, her chakra was so enwound with that her body it would work as if it was doing it at its own rate leading to no form of damage from the rapid cell division.

This time, it was different. This new chakra was doing exactly the same job deep inside the ruptured lining of her stomach, but the method in which it did it was so different that it had Inare intently curious as to why.

The chakra was instead of calling for a response from her cells to do this form of division, it was instead forcing them. Causing visible damage to her cells, for only a temporary moment, in order to heal the damage that had been done some weeks ago.

The exchange of chakra with this foreign one and her body where almost polar opposites, one that she had never considered before. It was as if their chakras where utter polar opposites, completely unique from each other.

Relaxing her body some more with these new thoughts in mind, Inare let her chakra return it its previous resting state in her body. Releasing a sigh when the healing process reduced in its intensity and Inare was relieved of that heavily burdening chakra.

Opening her eyes to the bright room, one of which was a heavy contrast to the dark room she had been in for weeks, Inare felt her eyes water and sting from the sudden impact. Using a hand to shield most of the light, she felt the medic withdraw completely from her body.

As Inare moved to sit up, a hand was placed on her shoulder to push her back down onto her back.

"Don't sit up just yet" murmured a voice that sounded like Susumu, but wasn't completely the same.

Mumbling incoherently, even to herself, Inare wanted to know why and moved to sit up again. The same hand pushed her down, and this time another voice spoke.

"Sit up and you will ruin the work I have just wasted nearly an hour on." Was the moderately sour tone of the medic who had just been healing her. Lifting her head to see him, she saw the brown haired man with pale skin glaring at her as he cleaned his hand with a cloth.

"What's wrong with me" Inare slurred out, feeling her head begin to hurt slightly and the pain in her abdomen begin to gently intensify.

"You had a severe stomach infection. Somehow you had managed to rupture you're stomach and left it untreated, as to how someone like you could rupture their stomach is beyond me. But the damage is treated and you will live." Inare didn't even pick up on any kindness in his words, he didn't sounded awfully pleased that she remained alive.

_Ruptured stomach eh? _Inare pondered to herself, wondering slightly how that could have happened. It didn't take her too long to figure that one out, and when she remembered a series of bitter memories floated back.

Scolding herself for not ever checking herself when she and Madara returned to the fortress that day, Inare summed down her lack of attention to her health being due to stress, emotional and physical exhaustion and pain along with all too many conflicting thoughts.

The medic left her with a few words of advice, stuff that she already knew herself but was somewhat interested in hearing for herself with the new role change. It was very surreal for her to be the patient instead of the medic.

Once the medic was gone, Inare asked for Susumu to assist her in sitting upright on the bed. Susumu objected, but Inare was able to persuade him to do so. Once up, Inare got a better view of her surroundings, she was in the infirmary, and was very pleased to see the place again. It having been so long since she had last been there. She was also satisfied that there had been no damage done to the place, as it looked as if no repaired had been done.

"Sorry if I gave you a fright" Inare apologised to Susumu, she could only imagine how bad it must have been for him to walk in with her unconscious on the floor. His misfortune with being her guard was certainly going to become legendary.

"It is of no importance. How are you feeling?"

"Not too great, but I should be fine. I don't have to stay here for the night do I?"

"Fubuki-sempai did not mention anything regarding an overnight stay. I shall go ask him." Susumu made to leave but Inare caught onto him before he got away.

"There's no need." she told him with a smile, "I don't see it being necessary."

Susumu was reluctant to accept her opinion, but after telling him that she was more knowledgeable on such areas, he allowed her advice to stay only on the basis that she remain in the infirmary for the remainder of the day.

Having many arguments against such idea, none of which where listened to, Inare then spent the remainder of the day sleeping. To say that she enjoyed it was an understatement, she felt as if this was the big break that she had been waiting for. Doing nothing but sleep the whole day in the large room light up by the natural lights from the windows, that gently warmed her face, brought a true smile to her. She honestly hadn't felt this great in a while.

Later that afternoon, Inare was woken from her slumber to be escorted back to her room by Susumu. Sadly marking the end to her laziness. She knew that once she got back, Inare would feel inclined to head straight to the library and find something that she hadn't considered yet.

It was that firsthand experience that got the idea into the brain, and now that little seed of thought was growing quite steadily. She wanted to see where that would lead her, if anywhere.

Susumu returned her to the rooms, and Inare quickly went up to her room to bathe.

Once out, she found Susumu still waiting for Madara's arrival that would mean the end of his duties. Not minding his presence in the library, Inare wandered off to a small section of the library that actually held many medical journals and publishing's. It was only two shelves of a very large bookcase, but the value of those few books was considerable.

It took her a few hours, but she eventually had all of them pulled out of he shelves and piles around her in some form of order that made sense to her initially. With some open and others actually being read, Inare slowly worked her way through the books.

She was looking for a very specified theory or concept that she had no knowledge on, but knew that there had to be something on. It was purely logical, there had to be something!

Inare had wasted herself trying to find something that would allow for the human body to become immortal, while allowing for the natural processes to take place, such as growth and repair. She couldn't 'freeze' the body as it was, since if the patient was 'frozen' with the age, then what would happen if they were damaged? If the body was 'frozen' it would no longer retain the ability to heal itself. That wouldn't be beneficial.

So if it was impossible for the human body alone to become immortal, then what if something else was to be used? Something that is accessible in only a select type of human.

Something like chakra?

In all reality it was a part of our bodies, it came from within us, therefore it had to be kept somewhere. As for where, Inare wasn't exactly certain, for that reason she needed to find something that would tell her.

It was simply an idea that came to her in the spur of the moment, one that could lead her to another dead end. This time, it felt different to Inare, it felt almost special. Never before had she actually felt this excited about discovering something, and the enthusiasm she was attacking this challenge with was almost entirely new.

At some point Susumu interrupted her, telling her that should eat something. After brushing off his concern, Inare resumed her heavy research. She certainly didn't want to eat anything with her stomach still aching.

Well after the time Inare would have normally eaten, Inare concluded that she had been through all the books and discovered nothing of any value.

From her sitting position on the floor, instead of screaming out all her frustration, Inare allowed herself to fall backwards onto the cold stone floor.

Staring up past the books towards the stone ceiling, Inare felt herself drifting off into her own little fantasy world, but the nagging thought of her once again having failed at finding anything kept her chained to reality.

She had never before had to research an investigation on her own before, and so she didn't actually know the correct procedure. This factor was turning out to be a severe limitation to her progress, since she was making everything up as she went along.

Inare's eyes drifted downwards form the ceiling and back onto the books on the shelves that looked over her. Eyes drifting slowly over the worn spines of the books that held beautifully embedded titles.

There was a variety of different title, with no particular order to them_. _It had come to Inare's attention many times, that this library wasn't the best one for her to find research material because of this particular feature, along with the limit of medical related books.

Halfway through a sigh, Inare felt her heart stop momentarily when her eyes stopped focused on one word the title of a book. _Chakra_. It didn't matter that the whole title was _Chakra in the Body _and sounded more like a spiritual book rather than a factual one, Inare was happy to see something related to the topic that she was looking for.

The only issue was that the book was at least three shelves out of her reach from the floor, and one if she was to use the two now empty shelves at steps.

Knowing that she needed that book, Inare decided that she could reach the book if she used the third shelf. Putting her first foot on the first shelf, she held onto the highest shelf she could reach and hauled herself up. Now reaching to the next shelf up, while putting her foot on the next shelf Inare once again hauled herself up, this time hoping that the wood could take her weight.

One more step and she would be in reach of her desired book. Stepping her foot up onto the third shelf, pushing some book backwards to accommodate her foot, Inare kicked up off that shelf and grabbed onto the shelf where the book she wanted was.

Pinching the wood between the thumb and remainder of her fingers, Inare tried to hold herself steady as she reached out to grab the book with her other hand.

Her grip wavered for a moment when she heard the wood beneath her groan in a worrying way, but she continued her process until she had the book firmly grasped in her hand.

Naturally, since live and the universe love to interfere with Inares progress, the wood below her gave out and collapsed underneath her. Inare lost her grip in the shock, and proceeded to fall backwards to the stone floor.

Followed by the avalanche of books that managed to follow her.

Bum hitting the hard floor, Inare hunched herself over her legs so that the book hit her back rather than the face.

There wasn't much pain from the ten or so book that fell onto of her, but she did feel a little silly sitting there having book hit her head and back.

Once she was safe, she heard the rushed tapping of feet, and she looked up from her position to see Susumu and Madara come around the corner of a particularly large bookshelf.

_What a sight I must be_, Inare thought, while smiling sheepishly towards the two men. She could only imagine un-brushed hair, red cheeks and surrounded by a scatter of book made her look like quite an odd one.

"Inare-san!" Susumu was the first to go to her, helping her to her feet and pulling out a small book that had somehow managed to get caught up in her hair. "Are you ok?" he asked, for seemed like the millionth time today.

"Oh no, I'm fine." She replied, proudly looking at her new treasure, _Chakra in the Body._

"I would appreciate it if you didn't make a mess Inare-san." Madara spoke up, using formality in the presence of Susumu. He must have just arrived when she was climbing up her metaphorical mountain.

Still basking on her accomplishment, Inare replied thoughtlessly, mind focused on what secrets the book might hide. "Of course."

"You can leave" Madara spoke to Susumu, Inare didn't even hear him, but she noticed her guard leaving so she interjected to give him a happy 'goodbye' and 'thank you' as he left.

As soon as she heard the door close, Inare's attention quickly returned to the book, unintentionally ignoring the presence of the imposing ninja.

"Inare" Madara called for her attention, dark eyes roaming her figure confirming that she hadn't been hurt from falling books.

"Hmm" she sounded absentmindedly, now turning the book in her hands to get come form of impression of what it was going to contain, although she knew that she really shouldn't get her hopes up.

"Inare!" he called again, more forceful, and Inare quickly turned realising that she was pretty much ignoring him.

"Umm, yer?" she replied, once she had forcefully drawn herself away from the book. It would clearly have to _wait_ until after Madara.

"There are matter we need to talk of." He spoke plainly, but also as if he was angry, something that Inare didn't understand since she had certainly not done anything to anger him. At least not recently.

"Sure." She muttered, as she began pacing herself towards him, thinking that this might be a very seriously conversation. Madara turned and began walking towards the chairs in the centre of the library and sat down on the one nearest to him.

Inare navigated herself around the chair Madara sat in to reach the opposite one, before she flunked herself down, book in lap.

"What's the matter?" she asked when Madara didn't begin talking.

"There have been some changes, none of which are in your favour."

"Meaning?" Inare pressed, not liking how he had begun drawing out some tension.

"Nothing particularly, make of it what you want. However, you will have to put a temporary hold on your investigation."

That had Inare practically gasping for breath, after all she had done the last three weeks, and with that he just tells her to stop. Temporarily, sure. All that sleep loss, and minimal eating… for nothing!

Instead of crying out in rage, collapsing into tears, Inare simply let out what could be called the largest sigh she had ever given, with an audible 'ahh' that almost sounded that she relieved. As if.

Inare was in the process of thinking that she could continue her research secretly, just more of the book research and less of the practical one. She didn't have to listen to him entirely, she could advance only slightly in her free time. It would be slow progress, but…

"You are being deployed"

Hearing him speak again, Inare returned her focus to Madara. "Sorry?"

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Madara repeated. "You are being, deployed."

"What" she sounded more that spoke, her eyes widening fractionally as her still-not-entirely-focused mind figured out to what she was being deployed. "Deployed for what?"

"For what any shinobi is deployed for. War."

"Whaa…" the word drowned itself out, as Inare stared with wide eyes and a mouth agape at the leader of the Uchiha clan, thinking somewhere in her mind that this had to be a joke. "I don't want to be deployed!" she cried out, while her mind flashed with terrible thoughts.

"It's not a case of whether you want to or not. You are going."

"But I shouldn't got." She defended stubbornly.

"You're going."

"I can't fight."

"You're are not meant to. You are simply going to be there to provide medical assistance when necessary."

"That is a pretty big job, considering it is a _war_!" she mocked.

Eye twitching slightly, Madara reframed form being drawn into her taunting. "Then you are going to be very busy."

Inare swore in her mind, but didn't vocalise the crude word "I can't even defend myself. What happened if… I don't know, the medical place get attacked? The base camp is under attack! What happens then?" she thought back to the attack not too long ago, and remembered the feeling of terror, she never wanted to be in such a position again.

"Measures will be taken to ensure that you will remain safe. I will see to it myself."

His form of reassurance did nothing for Inare. She felt a little part of herself break down at the thought of being in a war, for the people that kept her a prisoner, no less. "And you can't get me out of it?" She asked, thoughtlessly depending on this man that had slowly grown on her, despite all he had done.

She gazed at him with defeated eyes, a face with remorse and the beginnings of fear that lurked with the thought of war. Madara was instantly conflicted at the sight of her, faced with the same expression he was on the receiving end not so long ago, one of utter dependence. Why she was depending on him was beyond him, although in her eyes, he might be the only person she could trust in this case.

Madara resisted a sigh before he replied. "No." the watched as her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. He hoped that she wasn't going to cry, it would be too much of an awkward situation for him to take with this atmosphere.

"I might run." She spoke softly, her resolve to argue her way out fading quickly, but not before she could reach for one last thread of hope

Such as shame he had to destroy it.

"You know what will happen if you do." A threat wasn't intended, just a simple reminder.

"I really don't want to go." Inare was whispering now.

"I know."

* * *

The next week passed quickly, and was an unusual one. She was provided with more suitable clothing for a war, mostly consisted of tunics, that where either dark blue or black, all of which fitted nicely, along with a pair of knee-length tight pants that were made for flexibility, and finally a pair of new issued sandals. These were slightly different from her usual ones, in that they had a slight heel to them and strapped up around her ankle rather than slightly above.

Madara took it upon himself to show her how to use scrolls, something of which excited Inare slightly, before she was forced to realise the utility of this skill. Now, Inare could store a large bag worth of clothing into one scroll that could fit into her old belt that Madara surprisingly returned to her. Further taking advantage of this new ability, Inare stored away a few more books, _Chakra in the Body _included.

Two days after Inare had been told that she was to be deployed, she was all packed. For the next week and a half, she and Ebisu's apprentice where in charge of cataloguing and packing all the materials that would be necessary for their deployment.

It brought a little sense of relief to Inare knowing that she wasn't going to be the only medic out there, although the fact that she didn't know Kyo very well did dishearten her slightly. She always thought that he was a sweet looking boy, with soft appearances that seemed almost passive. All the nurses in the infirmary seemed to adore and care for him like a small child or younger brother. A fact that annoyed Inare, especially since Hisoka was one of them.

It wasn't that Inare felt jealous of this attention he received, she just wanted some respect from her fellow female colleagues. It was just unfair in Inare's mind that she, a medic who has been trained for over seven years, get less respect than the fifteen year old brat, who is still in training.

Reality really sucked for Inare ever since she came to the Uchiha fortress. Returning to her focus, Inare placed three more bottles of antibiotics into a wooden box, before she sealed it up with a jutsu that she had learned recently, and placed it in a more protective scroll than the normal ones.

She had been at this since she woke up, and Inare was now fed up, especially since Kyo-_kun_ was being fawned upon by all the nurses, that he couldn't possibly do any of the manual work. "Brat…" Inare darkly muttered.

She proceeded to fill up a box of antiseptic cream. This took a little less time, and once she had done it, she was finished. Not that it made her feel better, if anything it just made the truth of tomorrow all the more real.

Tomorrow, she was being deployed.

Not only her, but everyone was leaving the fortress to go to the battle.

Inare felt sick at the thought, so she busied herself more with packing, she was also of the thought that she might have packed too many medical supplies. But she wasn't carrying them, so it didn't bother her.

Back in her room, Inare got ready for bed at a slow and thoughtless pace. She was tiered, but didn't want to sleep, she wanted someone to come and tell her that everything would be fine, and that it wasn't going to be as bad as she expected. She wasn't going to die before she got one more chance to see her surrogate mother.

She wouldn't die, Madara said that she would be protected. Somehow she trusted his words, she wasn't too sure when she began to do so, but she trusted what he said to her. She felt almost ashamed at the thought of trusting him, feeling that it was some sort of betrayal to herself. But, did she really have a choice? She trusted him, for now.

Before crawling into bed, Inare quickly opened up one of her neatly packed scrolls that contained her books. Right on the top of the pile was the one book that she hadn't had a chance to read yet. _Chakra in the Body._

With everything that had happened, she wasn't really surprised that she hadn't got around to reading it yet, although she was still moderately curious.

Opening up to the first page, Inare was instantly shocked to see that another cover page.

Inare sat up instantly, her whole body erected as she read over the second cover page again. Making sure she had got it right.

_A study into the human cellular structure,_

_ by Kirno Uchiha_

"What!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the delay, had exam period for the last few weeks, and the weeks before that study... sorry. But its all over now.**

**Sorry if the chapter is bad.**

**But I still hope that you enjoyed it!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, nor any of the character that belong to it.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Six:_

Confused was state that Inare wasn't very accustomed too on the long term, once time was taken to explain to Inare the things that did confuse her, she could accept it and understand it to some extent. However, her new discovery left the auburn haired woman in a constant state of confusion, no matter how any times she read the book, she still couldn't entirely understand it.

According to Kirno's _study into the human cellular structure_, part of a series of three scientific studies in the book _Chakra in the Body, _charka was very important to the human body. Although that was a given. Inare understood that much, however the rest just seemed to pass right through her head. Which was unusual, since she tended to fully comprehend studies, and medical journals. Inare guessed that it truly went to show that just because you had the book, didn't mean you knew the contents.

From what Inare did understand from the book, she could gather than chakra manifests itself in the cells. In every cell. Something that had never crossed her mind before. Not only was that, but the form in which the chakra presented itself within one organism completely unique, like fingerprints. Again, this was also something that Inare had never thought of. While she was vaguely aware that chakra was unique, since people could be identified by the sense of their chakra, she never though that it would be unique at a completely cellular level. However, while the differences in fingerprints can be distinguished, chakra weren't as simple and where mostly identified on a more personal lever by familiarisation.

This going forward to make Inare draw to the conclusion of why she felt such discomfort of having another chakra heal her. Since the other chakra must have been repelling her own in order to heal the cells. Inare wasn't too sure when she had developed such sensitivity to chakra, but for it she was grateful.

Not only is an individuals chakra unique, but the placement within the cell of the chakra was also very specific. Not individually, of course. Within the cell the chakra could only be present outside of the nucleus, something that was truly beginning to fascinate Inare the more she thought about it. She believed that the reasons for that was possibly due to the ex…

Inares thoughtful thinking was inturupted as she quickly had to dodge a sharp object that was quickly travelling in her direction. Luckily she managed to do so without a) requiring the aid of a nearby shinobi or b) falling straight into the mud puddle that she happened to be standing when the sharp object had come hurdling at her.

She really needed to start paying more attention.

Sighing, Inare went back to bandaging up the leg broken leg of a man. It wasn't a nice wound either with the bone jutting out of his knee. It was too bad that she had to straighten out the leg before she could strap it up with a piece of wood she quickly picked up when she heard of his injury. Inare had professional ignored his cries and one other man held the soldier down.

Behind her she heard the sound of screaming and an explosion. Wincing at the sharp sound, Inare gave one hard tug at the bandage, securing it tightly, before she tied it in a knot. Battle cries could be heard for miles, and the cried of the wounded where even louder to her and after two weeks the concept of being on the front lines no longer scared her. Strange.

With the fact that there were going to be too many injured, Inare knew it would be futile to use chakra healing people entirely, so she resorted to more conventional methods, such as flints, bandages, disinfectants and such like. It had been days since she last used her chakra and only did so when the injuries where grave. Though luckily, these Uchiha's seemed to be able to refrain from receiving too many life threatening injuries.

The man with the broken leg was quickly carried off to the medics tent where he would likely be put on the waiting list for _Kyo-kun's_ attention. Although that might take a day or so. Where he would then be healed with chakra so that he could then return to the battle fields.

Inare wasn't exactly too sure what she had been drawn the short-straw, metaphorically of course since no straws where actually ever drawn, and had been assigned to be put on the front lines. The risky job.

Risky being a slight understatement, and the reason for her current increasing resentment towards _Kyo-kun_.

A day didn't pass when Inare was having sharp knives and pointy object thrown at her; bombs exploding around her; smoke clouding her vision and just making her cough; or howling ninjas jumping at her while waving more sharp-pointy objects.

At first it had taken time to adjust, many screaming sessions that involved her running at speeds she never knew she possessed without that aid of chakra, hiding behind various people that looked as if they were on 'her side' or just less like to kill her than the afore mentioned howling ninja. Or simply crawling into a corner where she would allow herself to lulled into oblivion.

The initial panic faded, and over the next few days she had learned that dodging kunai and shuriken was quite simple in fact, especially when they were thrown at a distance. She also learned that there was no point in trying to console her patients, they weren't going to listened to her anyway.

The most important fact that she learned, was that there was never any time to clean her clothing, and for that reason the mud puddles must be avoided at all costs. Despite the fact that today, like previous days, was actually a hot, sunny and cloudless day, there where still mud stopped around here and there due to some silly shinobi that decide it it's fun to play with water. None of them entirely aware that it is at the expense of her cleanliness. Already she had lost five outfits the mud, and where currently in a heap in her tent waiting for Inare to receive a random and sudden boost of motivation to go clean them. She was down to her last set of leggings and tunic. And had been wearing it for three days now. Inare desperately hoped that no one had noticed.

_Where was I… _she pondered briefly, _Oh yes! _She smiled to herself.

Taking all she had learned from Kirno's research, she could conclude that it might be possible for someone's chakra to be activated or altered in such a way that the chakra could take resident inside the cell nucleus. If that was so, it might be possible for the organism to carry out the growth, repair bla bla bla without the aging factor. While it was a long shot that Inare concluded was possible, she knew enough about the DNA helix to assume that it was worth a try.

Although thinking more onto the topic she didn't think that…

"MEDIC!" The scream of a man to her left.

Glancing in the direction, Inare saw a man crouched down, he appeared to be nursing a wound to his head.

Rushing over to him while remaining in a crouched position, Inare didn't allow for any part of her body to be visible from over the wooden barricades that where had been placed to stop the endless flow of kunai that was always coming from the direction of the castle.

She reached him without having to do any dramatic dives, or frightful screams, and had already pulled out a wide and long bandage that would put pressure to the wound and prevent blood from obscuring his view allowing him to continue fighting.

The process was quick, and with a quick 'thank you' he was off to continue fighting.

Two more cried for assistance came from opposite directions, and Inare again dashed over to one before going to the others. She was tiring of all this dashing about, and the pain in her back was becoming a nuisance.

Looking at the sky Inare felt relief at the sight of the setting sun. Not much longer now, and the fighting would stop and for the evening it would be a long night of tense waiting for the next day of battle, or the possibilities of a surprise attack.

For Inare, it meant that she could finally head back to her tent and wash her face an hands.

As she expected, night came quickly and when it was dark the shinobi began heading back. Inare along with them. One man, whose man she hadn't been given was meant to keep an eye on her, but in the heat of battle it was quite difficult for him, so she was generally allowed to do as she pleased. Assuming that she wasn't idiotic enough to try and run away when there were two dangerous ninja forces fighting each other. It would be too easy for her to be caught up in the middle.

Chance where never taken, not even at night, and now flames were allowed to be lit until they were near the camp, that was over five kilometres away from the battle grounds. While this never appeared to be an issue for the Uchiha's, Inare found it infuriating having to trek he way through the rocky terrain with no light source. She was always the last back, much to a certain shinobi frustration.

As always, Inare arrived a good twenty minutes after all the returning armoured troops arrived at camp. She supposed to some they might look awfully heroic in their burgundy coloured armour, for Inare it was just an accustomed sight that brought a sense of jealousy to her. Why was she having to wear brown, when they got red, if her outfit was red then she would have less issue about the blood splattered all over her brown tunic and grey leggings.

The light of the base camp was welcoming and Inare trudged her way towards to large tent that she currently occupied. As always, upon entry she was faced with _him._ Whom she had been seeing, and spending time with, all too much of since they had arrived here.

"Good evening Madara" she gave him a worn out smile. Not wanting him to begin berating her for being late. Because she knew she was late, she wasn't going to deny it. So he shouldn't bother her about it. But that was just her opinion.

"You are late, again." He told her, with only the slightest hint of anger. She was of the opinion that Madara was now becoming accustomed to this. He sat in a wooden chair that was pulled in front of a desk that contained a large map, along with other scrolls and papers scattered around. Leaned up against the desk was the large red fan that Inare had seen him fight with once. The sight of it there made she shiver, but she looked away quickly.

"I know. It's not easy navigating in the dark." She justified, for the fifth consecutive night.

She dragged herself over to the wash basin where she quickly dunked her hands in rubbing off the dirt, sweat and blood feeling somewhat hard-core. With her hands clean, she proceeded to wash her face.

Dripping with water, Inare stood to her full height, as she quickly proceeded to pull her long hair out of the high bun that she had it in. Long dusty, dull and greasy waved of hair fell down all over her. Inare really wanted a head bath. With the same tie, she pulled it back off her face into another high bun, silently grateful that she hadn't gotten her bangs cut again, or she would have nasty bits of dirty hair as a constant reminder in her face.

The disgusted look on her face obviously gave away her distaste for having dirty hair, as Madara quickly commented on it. "Just cut it off if you dislike it that much."

"No!" Inare defended quickly. "My hair defines me." She said proudly, looking sickly at the smooth spikes of his own hair. How did he keep it so obviously clean? "Although, how do you do it?"

"Do what?" he muttered, as he returned his attention to the map he was focusing on.

"Keep your hair so clean."

"I get washed. Ever heard of it?"

Snorting at him, Inare retaliated venomously. "Well some of us have to be on front like for fourteen hours a day, and don't really have the energy to do much when we get back."

"Are you implying that I don't do anything?" Madara questioned a darkly, now standing from his chair to loom over the map getting a clearer view.

"You just do as much as I have done." She sulked, convinced that she was correct.

"Very well, you are entitled to your opinion."

"That's new." She breathed out.

"Inare, are you pushing for a fight?"

"No! I just don't think you should be so rude. Treating me like trash, saying I don't bathe when you should know I don't have the time or energy."

"Well if you have the energy to stand there and fight, then you should have plenty to go get some water to wash yourself."

"I'm tiered Madara" she growled out.

"The stop complaining about being dirty." He said with an casual air.

"I wasn't complaining to begin with, you started it!" she snapped.

"Then go get washed, your stinking up the place with your hair and dirty clothes." He dismissed her with a quick wave of his hand, emphasising his statement about her smelling.

"Fine then!" she shouted, before collecting her dirty clothes and stomping her way out of the tent leaving an amused Madara chuckling to himself.

Still stomping, while muttering about incompetent, arrogant and rude men, Inare worked her way over to the temporary bathing area that was nothing more than a stream.

It was never really the concept of being tiered that prevented Inare from bathing, more of the fear of being spied on by the surrounding men. Inare was under the impression that by the time she gained her freedom from the Uchihas she was going to have developed a phobia for men in general. Not helped by the fact that now she and Madara shared a tent. His way of ensuring that she remained alive and returned each night. While Madara slept on the wooden cot, Inare had to make do with a mat and blanket on the floor.

"Such a gentleman he is." She muttered darkly to herself, words dripping with sarcasm. Reachign the stream, Inare was relieved to see that there was no one there. But then again, it was the time that dinner was being served. It should be unsurprising that the soldiers gave up cleanliness for a warm meal, so it was possible that she had found the ideal time to wash, just two weeks too late.

Ripping her shoes off, and abandoning them on the bank. Inare dunked her feet in the water. The cooling feel of clean water flow by her feet, carrying embarrassing amount of dirt along with them was heavenly pleasant. Deciding to wash first before she cleaned her clothes, Inare slipped out of the grubby tunic and leggings staying in her bindings and undergarments. She splashed into the water washing her legs and arms. The water only reached mid calves, but it was enough.

Shivering as a cool breeze passed by her wet body Inare speed up the process, not wanting to catch a cold, or a pervert peaking on her. Once her body was done she, went to her knees and undid the high bun on her head before she dunked her head into the stream. Auburn hair spread wildly around her before she flipped it back onto to rinse out a lot of brown water. Finding this awfully awkward, Inare shifted over to sitting on her bum. Then with the flexibility she had, she arched her back backwards so that her hair would reach the water. With the slightly awkward angle, Inare worked fast at scrubbing her hair getting out as much dirt as she could. Next time she would have to bring soap.

Once finished, she emerged drenched with water, but satisfied with her cleanliness.

Skipping onto bank, she pulled on her tunic and quickly felt the dampness of her body seep into the material of the tunic, she forewent the leggings. The tunic went down to mid-thighs, so it would do. Laying the leggings out on the floor, she knelt down on them while she began cleaning the dirty clothing.

She finished just as she heard the sounds of male laughter and banter. Quickly gathering the wet bundle, her shoes, and still dirty leggings, Inare sneaked along the grass back to her shared tent barefoot.

She stopped just outside the tent when another cool breeze passed her, pulling at strands of her damp hair and making her smile just a bit. This had been what she wanted for such a long time. To be outside, feel the grass and wind. Just not this way, where each day could be her last, and to try and brush it off with comedic thoughts. She felt as if her sanity was hanging together by a single thread.

Not giving it another thought, she dropped her shoes and dirty leggings to the floor before she went over to the line that attached the tent to a tree. On it already hung a grey shirt, Madara's. She wondered if he cleaned it himself. While still holding her bundle in her hands, Inare hung up her wet and now moderately clean clothing on the washing line.

Finished, she picked her shoes and leggings up again before she dashed inside the tent now beginning to feel the chill of the night.

Madara hadn't moved from his spot, was still looming over the maps. He didn't look up when Inare entered, and she dashed passed him to enter the back end of the tent where the cot and sleeping mat where placed.

Closing the curtains that separated the two sections, Inare opened up a scroll that contained her clothing, although it only had a pair of sleeping trousers, that hung low on her hips, and a vest that tended to ride upwards. Pulling her tunic over her head she dumped it with her dirty leggings, she would clean them both tomorrow when she planed to clean her hair with soap.

Pulling on the sleeping attire, Inare then began brushing her hair, which was a very painful and slow process. After some time she had to exit the sleeping area with a lump of her hair and throw it out of the tent. Her scalp stung with the ruthless pulling, but at least her hair was clean-ish and combed.

"Madara?" she asked, catching his attention. "Are you going to be going out?" she inquired, wanting to know if she could close the tent flat and stop the chilly air from entering.

"No, you can close it." He spoke after some thought, then returned to his maps and scrolls.

"Ok" she whispered, as she zipped close the tent.

The tiredness she felt earlier had slowly drifted, and she hadn't really felt hungry for a while now. Although she intended to consume her entire body weight in food tomorrow at breakfast. Sitting down on her mat, Inare opened up a book and began reading. Even as she read, nothing seemed to process in her mind. Deciding that it was pointless, she threw the book down with the pile of her clothing.

She did not want to read. That was certain.

Sighing, she sat motionless on her mat and listened to the wind hiss by the tent, and the almost soundless scraping of pen on paper.

"I think that I have made some progress Madara." She daringly began a conversation, not entirely sure with herself why, her previous anger towards him was forgotten. Although the initial embarrassment faded quickly when he replied.

"With what?"

"You know what."

"I would prefer it if you didn't shout it across the tent, when anyone walking by could hear." He mumbled exasperatedly to her.

"O, right." She spoke with a bit of awe, seeing that he was actually right. It was suppose to be top secret.

Standing up from her mat, she walked over to the desk where she sat down on a chest that was placed next to the desk. From there she got a good view of Madara side on, as she remained focused on his work. Whatever that was.

The dark hair acted as a sort of curtain and covered a majority of his face, but she still got a good look at the piercing red eyes of his. His jaw line was very angular from this new viewpoint, but it was still strong and smooth. With high cheekbones and a clear skin complexion, he was very appealing to the eyes. Although, Inare had always been aware that that from the moment she had first met him.

"Well?" he asked, briefly stopping to glance at her.

"Umm" momentarily stunned that she had been staring quite obviously. "I think I have made some progress, there are more like ideas. I got them from a book. Funnily enough, it was written by Kirno." She spoke on the spot, slightly rushed and practically blurting out all that had been on her mind over the recent days.

"That's nothing unsurprising, she was a great medic, probably one of the best the Uchiha clan has ever had."

"Did you know her?" Inare inquired, getting the impression that he did.

"No, never met her. I was still in training when she abandoned the clan."

The word 'abandoned' stung Inare a slight bit, but she didn't it upset her. "So how come…"

"It is very rare for someone to abandon the clan. So you could say it was sort of a bit deal at the time." he answered without her having to complete her sentence. "She became infamous very quickly, although many already knew about her skill, once she left, many more knew."

"Ahh" this wasn't even what she wanted to talk about. She just started without thinking, her gaze drifted away from Madara face down to her bare feet. She would need to cut her toe nails soon. "Its strange how there is so much that I never knew about her."

"Don't take it personally. It was likely that she did it for her own safely." With a slight pause he then added. "Yours too, probably."

"It doesn't negate the fact that she lied." She whispered to herself, saddened by his words.

"We are shinobi, we lie to live."

"Is that a motto of some sorts?" Inare inquired, eyes still focused on her toes.

"For some." He spoke, words strangely sounding nostalgic. "What is the progress you have made?"

Remembering her initial reason to strike a conversation, Inare looked back at Madara, surprised to find that he had turned around his chair to face her. Gulping slightly at having his full attention, Inare hoped that she was going to surprised him with what she was about to tell him.

"At the moment it is just a possibility, but I have been looking into the possibility of using chakra in order to enhance the ability of living cells so that they can carry out their abilities to reproduce and repair themselves, but not cause aging in the human body. I don't know if it would work, but if I could get their chakra into the DNA of the person then I might be able to change the structure so that there is not aging. It's a real long shot, and will require testing, but I think I should give it a shot."

"Wont work." Madara spoke plainly, and he quickly turned back to the map.

"Say what?" she blurted, mouth agape in shock. He hadn't even thought about it before knocking her down.

"It was already tested by Ebisu."

"What!" she cried, astounded. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"You never asked."

"It would have been simple courtesy."

"You seemed keen to do it on your own."

"That was because I assumed that Ebisu's research had died along with him." She sobbed out, feeling utterly deflated.

"Would you like me to tell you all I know."

No she didn't, but she would have to know eventually. "Better late than never, ne?" her tone numb.

"Ebisu came to the same conclusion as you did. That chakra was the key to prevent aging while allowing the cells in the human body to carry out the basic functions of life. But as I mentioned, it wasn't possible. Ebisu's was testing this theory for over half a year, with no results, all that happened was the cells began to attack each other. Ebisu described it as all the cells fighting for dominance in substance and growth to be the only cell remaining. He tried it with many difference types of cells, but it was the same with everything.

"Although it worked for a short time with cells that didn't contain chakra as part of their cells. Some type of bacteria I think it was. So he came up with a new theory, and that a special type of chakra needed to be used for this to be possible."

Inare absorbed his words like a sponge. Mentally taking everything in. "A special type of chakra? But that could be any type!"

"Not necessarily, I have someone in mind."

"Yer, who?" Inare questioned, unconvinced.

"Someone of great skills, he is regarded as one of the greatest shinobi that the world has seen so far. They say that there is something special in his blood, as if he was once related to a mythical person." His gaze had drifted off into the distant, his words where soft and calm, and Inare almost found it almost soothing, if it wasn't for what he had said.

"You don't have to refer to yourself in the third person Madara." She stated bluntly.

"Flattered that you think so, but I'm not talking about me."

"Really? Who then?" still not convinced, and firmly believing that there was just some ego-stroking going on here.

"You don't know him." He replied with a small smile.

"I think I'm lookin' at him" she mumbled with a slight nod of her head.

Hearing her, Madara laughed out loud startling Inare. It was a rich laughter with none of the malice or venom that usually could be heard in his laughter. He seemed generally amused with her words. "While I am considered by some as being one of the greatest shinobi, this man is undoubtedly my greatest rival."

Brows creased together, Inare stated at him, now wondering who he was talking about. And without her asking, he told her. "Senju, Hashirama."

Silence followed.

Inare frowned and tilted her head to the side when she didn't recognise the name. "Who?"

Madara chucked at her, but didn't reply, opting instead to place a hand on her damp hair and give it a little rub before it returned to the desk. Confused on what that gesture was about, Inare flushed slightly and bowed her head allowing her hair to fall forwards and cover her face. While her hands worked at fixing the mess he had made, hiding her embarrassment further.

Inare was about to talk again after her face had calmed down slightly. "Hey… you eh…"

"Madara-sama!" the urgent voice interrupted her, making her jump off the chest in fright at the thought that someone had been listening in.

"Speak" Madara barked back, making Inares heart jump again.

"There had been some activity on the plains, _he _had been spotted."

"_He?" _Inare whispered to herself, wondering who the sentry man could be referring to.

Madara quickly stood from his chair, sending the chair backwards on onto the floor. Inare winced at the sight, but her curiosity made her peak around to spy a glance at Madara's face. Her interested eyes widened at the sight.

Spread right across his face, was smile, one that Inare had never seen on this man before, not even when she had seen him fight for that first time, or when he was patronising towards subordinates, or when he was teasing her. The smile spread from ear to ear. Inare could only describe it with one word.

Feral.

It frightened her right to the bones.

Without a word or even a look, Madara was gone in an instant, the war fan that was leaning against the desk gone with him too. A hard and cold breeze pushed its way into the tent. Wrapping her arms around each other to conserve warmth. Inare quickly then closed the flaps again.

Sighing, she wondered what this feeling was of being left alone so suddenly. He hadn't even said anything. Although she supposed she should be glad, she tended to get angry quickly when he was her only company, she could take this as a long needed brake from him. She could go to sleep without being awfully conscious that Madara was sleeping no more than an arm's length away.

Pulling her blanket off of her mat, she wrapped it around her body to rid it off the sudden chill she was felling it would do her no good to be ill. Blowing out the candles on the desk that lit the tent up, Inare wandered towards her mat, feeling a sudden weakness in her legs.

Without thinking, she sat down on the nearest object that was at an appropriate height. It wasn't exceedingly comfortable, but it felt a lot better than the mat on her floor. Not paying attention to what she was about to so and where, Inare allowed her tiered head to weigh down her whole body onto the cot. Quickly pulling her into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Over the past two weeks, Inare had grown accustomed to not receiving the amount of sleep she wanted. Having to wake up when her eyes and body protested against all movement. Getting out into the cold morning air, when it was too dark to even see the face of the clock. Having to dress herself with sluggish movements.

This time, when she woke, it felt a lot earlier than normal.

Too early.

Unnaturally early.

Grumbling to herself when the sound of thumping drew her further away from her sleep, Inare grudgingly woke up.

Opening her eyes to darkness, Inare's sleep clouded mind struggled to comprehend what was making that sound. It felt too early for the other troops to be up, and if she felt this terrible waking up then, she doubted the troops where any better.

Lifting her legs over the edge off the cot, Inare sat up, still letting the rest of the sleepiness drain out of her. One final loud thump resonated through the tent, but Inare was still to drowsy to understand any implementations of it.

Finally feeling like she could stand, Inare wrapped the blanket around her more before standing barefoot on the fur carpet. Taking a moment to let her mind clear that last little bit, Inare ventured into the dark tent. She knew vaguely where she was going, she just didn't expect the large lump on the floor to cause her to fall forewords.

Hr knees landed on something soft, where as the rest of her body fell onto the hard floor, only slightly cushioned by the grass and fur carpets.

A groan came from somewhere near her feet, when Inare felt sudden fear that she might have just fallen over someone. Her mind cleared in an instant, and she quickly pulled her legs of the fallen person, shifting around, she checked to see what it was.

Eyes now slowly adjusting to the dark, she could make out a large outline of what appeared to be long and bushy hair. "Hello" she whispered. Only now deciding to be cautions.

"Hello" she repeated a little louder. Rubbing her bashed elbows slightly with a wince. Leaning over what she assumed was the face of the person she had tripped over she called out again. "Hello?"

"Would you stop fucking saying hello like a child." Growled out an angry voice.

"Madara!" Inare gasped. "What are you doing on the floor?" she questioned dumbly, not having noticed the painful wheeze in his breathing.

"Light a candle you moron." Her mumbled, his breathing laboured the tiniest bit. She hoped that she wasn't responsible for that.

Now slightly worried, since he never tended to be this rude, Inare clumsily got to her feel. In the dark she fumbled around for what felt like a box of matches, striking one up she grabbed hold of a candle and lit it.

The tent instantly was filled with the soft glow of yellow candlelight, reflecting various shadows across the grey material of her temporary home. Not taking the time to admire this as she had to blink a few times, quickly adjusting to the sudden light source, Inare turned around and drew her attention to Madara.

"Shit!" she hissed when she saw him.

From where he lied she could see blood splattered on his face and armour, although it was slightly difficult to tell with the red colour. Although what worried her was the large pool of blood that was no forming on the carpets. That was going to take some cleaning.

"What happened to you" she gasped, at the sight, kneeling down to take a better look at the damage.

"Don't mind that, just quickly–"

"What do you mean don't mind that, your bleeding really badly, Of cou–"

"Inare, just do as I say!" he snapped at her. Grabbing her attention at the slight desperation in his voice. Nodding silently, she listened to what he had to say. He spoke in a hushed voice "Over by the front, there is by fan and scythe" Inare really hopes he didn't want her to worry about his weapons not rusting first, "the blood on the scythe, take a sample of it."

Inare paused for a moment. "What?" Inare spoke frowning with her lip rising slightly, unprepared for the task. "Why woul– "

"Just do it Inare!" she snapped again.

Nodding at him, she got to her feel and placed the candle on the desk, jumped over Madara and dashed towards her stuff. Rooting through her wash bag for a small empty glass bottle she knew she had in there. Screwing the cap off, she dashed back to the large wash basin that was still in the room, and rinsed it out quickly in the cold water. Then heading over to the scythe, Inare tipped it so that the fresh blood dripped into the bottle.

The bottle was a quarter full before Inare decided that she was going to get anything else. Screwing the lid back on tightly, she dumped it into the cold water. That would store it temporarily, until she found a better way to do so.

No that her task was done, she looked over to Madara, who had managed to pull himself into a sitting position and had been watching her collect the blood. "I've done it." She confirmed.

Seeing that she had, Madara then collapsed backwards onto the floor. Eyes widening at the alarming sight, Inare knelt down quickly, her kneed skidding over the carpet creasing painful friction.

Unable to assess the damage with all the armour he had on, she began looking for buckles or straps. She found two straps on each shoulder blade, and a few more around the waist are and below. Taking the chest plating apart she pulled it off him, and from under him, tossing both to the side.

Underneath she could see the outline drying blood in the dark navy shirt he was wearing. Reacting by instinct she allowed her chakra to form around her hand into a deadly scalpel in order to cut the shirt off of him.

His bare chest revealed a collage of cuts, blood and a large fist size item that had pieced him on the upper part of his torso. It appeared to have broken some ribs in the process.

"What happened?" Inare asked no one in particular. Which was a good question, what could have possibly happened that _he_, Madara Uchiha, got this badly beaten up.

Without hesitating, and forgetting all her pledges to not used excessive amount of chakra, Inare brainlessly went ahead and began at healing the worst would, which so happened to be that object in his chest.

Using both hands she got a good enough grip, feeling confident she gave one small tug. Feeling it give slightly, Inare gave it one more tug and the whole thing came out.

Inare couldn't believe her eyes when the dripping object was taken out of his body. It was a thorn! A wooden thorn! Like the ones that where suppose to _stay_ on roses. Not the length of her longest finger, or big enough cover her palm.

Shaking her head, Inare placed the thorn to the side and quickly went to working at the whole now in Madara's chest, while desperately hoping his lunch hadn't been punctured.

Unfortunately, it was, and Inare quickly went about healing that with her chakra with one hand while the other was using the shredded shirt to place pressure on the open wound. How far had he come with such a wound? Inare wondered, and if it was all the from the front lines, then he was an idiot. And for what? Some blood! More than an idiot!

She healed the lunch quickly before it began filling with blood, and while the healed tissue was weak, it would hold until she could heal it more, or for it to heal by itself.

"Madara?" she shook a shoulder slightly. "Madara, stay awake." She order him harshly, shaking him a bit harder. "Come on…" she grumbled.

Placing two fingers to one wrist, Inare was relived to feel the steady thumping of a pulse. _At least he isn't dead yet…_ she thought dryly.

Applying more pressure to the more severe wound, Inare quickly began healing it with a rapid flow of chakra. She knew it wasn't particularly useful to push out the chakra recklessly when healing, since a majority of it was just lost energy, but Inare just couldn't seem to stop herself from not doing it. The sense of urgency she was feeling was overwhelming her.

He had lost a lot of blood, but once she healed the majority of that gaping thorn wound, Inare rushed back over to her pack and pulled out endless threads of bandages. In her rush, she ended up pulling out a small silver metal bottle, no more than the size of her hand. It was her disinfectant alcohol.

Her heart lurched for one moment when she realised that she hadn't taken the time to disinfect the wound. "Fuck" she cursed venomously to herself, angry that she had made such a thoughtless mistake. This was exactly why medics shouldn't heal a person in a critical condition when they had some form of relationship with them. Inare just never stopped to think that she would act that way with Madara.

Now from her really silly mistake she had put him at risk of an internal infection. She had likely trapped thousands of bacteria in that wound. She hoped that she could counter the bacteria quickly before an infection formed and worsened.

She was going to have to put him on the cot, where he could rest and recuperate, and where she could continue healing him. "Madara" she called to him again. Why wasn't there anyone here to help her? He was there leader, right? Why was she alone taking care of him right now?

O yer… she is the medic. Shaking her head, she talked to Madara again. "I'm going to have to get you onto the bed. Ok?" He was unconscious, at least she thought he was, and yet she still insisted on talking to him. He was going to start thinking she was clingy.

Kneeling down at the crown of his head, Inare slid her hand underneath his head and under his armpits to tightly grip both hand across his chest. The position was uncomfortable, and she was getting a face-full of black hair that she had to keep spitting out of her mouth.

Taking a deep breath, Inare heaved upwards until she had on foot on the grown, while the other remained kneeled. With one more heave, Inare managed to get onto her feet. Stumbling slightly, Inare regained her balance and began dragging his carcass backwards towards the bed. She got halfway before she collapsed onto her bum, panting and sweating already.

She tried again, and eventually got him to the cot, and then after a few frustrating teeth grinding, muscle straining moments, Inare had managed to get him onto the cot.

She collapsed next to the makeshift bed breathing deeply.

Groaning out loud, she pulled herself to her feet and dragged over her pack again. With a half-full water canister, endless rags of bandages, bottles of disinfectants, tweezers, needles and thread, tape and all the other essentials one needed for a night of nursing Inare began to work.

Not wanting to make the same mistake, Inare disinfected nearly every oven wound that she could find on Madara, which involved reducing his trousers to shred and attending to some more wounds caused by much smaller thorns, but still unnaturally large.

Pulling out the last thorn that she could see, Inare muttered a quiet "Unbelievable." Drawing her attention to Madara's face, sighing she began. "I hope that you beat-up whoever did this to you just as much as he did you over." She told him humourlessly. Because if he didn't, then Inare was very unimpressed. She had seen Madara fight before, if someone was stronger than him, then she never wanted to meet that man.

"What do you take me for, eh Inare?" came a tiered reply that she had not been expecting. "Of course I smashed his face in." Madara gave a dry laugh that sounded painful.

"Careful, careful" she chastised him. "Your lung was punctured, so just try not to laugh, cough or talk."

Madara groaned. "I have a head ache" he mumbled out.

The extremely mundane statement would have had Inare giggling if she wasn't so concerned about infection. Nodding at him, she opened up one pack that contained various pills. Taking out the sheet of paper that told her which pills where what, and what they were for Inare picked out four for Madara to take. Opening up the water canister Inare helped him sit up.

"Take these, one at the time." When she saw him try and take them all at once, unsurprisingly he didn't listen and took them all at once, without the aid of any water. "You stubborn man" she snarled at him, thrusting the water at him. "Drink!" she demanded.

He did drink, and then fell back onto the cot. Flat down his breathing was troubled, so Inare grabbed her sleeping mat and rolled it up so that his upper body would be elevated to improve airflow into his lungs.

"Just get some rest now" With any hope the pills would take care of any bacteria spreading through his system, and the headache. He complied silently and closed his eyes again, while Inare began on bandaging up the wounds.

Just as she was applying and ointment it suddenly hit her like a tonne of bricks. About how unusual this situation was. Her eyes drifted off to the upper corner of her vision as she took in a deep breath, while her face flamed up drastically.

In her mind, Inare tried to justify this new experience. _It is ok, I am a medic, a professional. _She thought of an old phrase she once heard. _It's ok, you can take your clothes off, I'm a doctor_. Her thoughts weren't helping.

While that certain area was completely covered, Inare could help but have her mind fixated on the naked torso. While still stained with blood and cuts, and paled from blood loss his whole physique screamed such strength and pride. The firmness of his abdominal region rippled combined with the prominent pectorals, and then there were the arms, just strength. Inare could only imagine how many years it had taken to achieve such a body. Yet while he had the muscular strength, his body still remained naturally lean.

Inare applied face to palm and groaned. Why was she even thinking about such things? She hadn't realised when she had begun examining him so explicitly. He also happened to have very firm biceps femoris and rectus femoris… she didn't even know why she was trying to excuse her obvious thoughts by using such specific terminology. "I'm disgusting" she mumbled into her hands.

Trying to ignore her thoughts as much as possible, by reasoning she had seen naked men before, Inare worked on bandaging him up. She was honestly only allowing her hands to gently glide across his skin for a purely medical reason. She wanted to know… if he was getting feverous. Or sweating.

Purely medically related.

She took extra care around a particular region of his arm to ensure that there had been no muscle damage.

Once done, she looked hard to ensure that everything was bandaged up, although she was under the slight impression she might have gone overboard, Madara was looking somewhat mummified.

Making a face at her work, Inare hope that he wouldn't mind too much. It was purely medical. She was the doctor after all. Gazing at his face, Inare quickly forgot her newfound interest with the male body as her eyes were drawn to the resting face of Madara. Shuffling over closer Inare dared herself to take a closer look.

Peering a little closer Inare could feel hot breaths blow out onto her face making her cringe slightly, suddenly she quickly remembered the pleasant smell of his hair as she half-carried-half-dragged him. She wondered why her mind chose that particular moment to remind her, as she couldn't help herself but reach out and take hold of a lock of his hair.

As she did, she realised that it wasn't as soft as it actually look. If anything it was slightly brittle with its thickness, a different kind of thickness that Inare's hair had. His hair was also deceiving in the sense that it wasn't as clean as she had initially thought, as she could feel the slight grittiness of it.

Inare absentmindedly wondered what his hair felt like when washed. She supposed she would never know. Bringing the hair close to her nose she got a small whiff of that smell again. She kept the hair closely to her nose and allowed for her eyes to drift close.

The smell was familiar, and she wondered where she had smelt it before. He felt darkness consume her before she realised that she was drifting off to sleep. Snapping her eyes open to prevent the oncoming wave of sleepiness; Inare froze when she stared right into two red pools.

Holding her position as her mind went blank for any other solution, Inare remained with his long hair still pressed to her nose while she gazed into the red eyes that had haunted her so many times.

Initially she thought that he looked angry, but then she just saw that he looked tired with slight boredom. Letting the lock of hair drop from her hand, Inare backed her head away slowly. Hand going to scratch the back of her hair, Inare stumbled out with the first excuse she could think off. "It's a… an old wives belief… you know… sniff the hair and know if… the patient if going to vomit or not." How her mind was an unusual territory.

Forcing a nervous smile that showed a bit too much teeth, Inare hoped that he was too much in a haze to see sense.

Madara grunted and his eyes closed again.

Inare stated kneeled down by the cot in silence, her heart thumping at the knowledge that she had been caught. That Madara hadn't replied made her all the more worried.

"Did you get the blood?" he told her, his voice sounding a little stronger than before.

"Ummm…" she tried to remember which blood, there had been a lot of blood. Most of it on the carpet. "Yes, it's in the water bath remaining cool." Madara nodded, and didn't inquire further. "Whose blood was it? And why was it so important that you get it?" Inare asked.

"It's was _his_. Only _he_ can ever get me in this state, but the same goes for him." His words where bitterly said.

"So you did beat him up good?" Inare attempting to lighten the moment.

"Yes I did."

"Well that's good" Inare wasn't too sure if she should be encouraging him. "You weren't in that bad of a state. I guess I was just a little shocked to find you on the floor. Bleeding… and wheeing."

"I get the point." He mumbled, voice now sounding tiered.

"What is the blood for?" she pushed for more information, he didn't seem to be using the 'none of you concern' phrase currently, probably due to the blood loos, so Inare felt that she could tread on what was normally unspoken grounds.

"You needed a sample of Senju Hashirama's blood. You need to see if it will work in the experiment Ebisu tried."

"So he does exist." Inare said in wonder.

"Of course he does." Madara muttered to her, annoyed at her lack of general knowledge. "He's the clan leader for the Senju."

"Really!" Inare exclaimed, "I knew who the Senju where, but I didnt know who their leader was."

"No surprise there."

Inare's eyes dulled "I know what I have to know in order to work and live."

"That's a given."

Inare chose to ignore him, it was better that way. Although she was curious as to what this experiment was, and how she was going to pull it off now that she had the blood of some man called Hashirama.

Madara had returned to being quite, while Inare's mind wandered off to his immortality quest. She wondered why… maybe she could ask? He seemed more talkative now…

"Madara. Why do you want it? Why immortality?"

He didn't reply, and Inare initially feared that she had pushed the boundaries. But when he did, the tone was barely audible that he had Inare leaning in. "Life is too short to achieve all that you cant to, and for a shinobi it even shorter."

"But… you have achieved so much, and you're still young. You are even renown across the world, and the leader of a powerful clan, what more could you want?"

"My goals won't be achieved in one lifetime. I want the world to understand the power of _my clan_, I want _my clan_ to be known as the most powerful, not just one of two or more. The most powerful, influential… I was that recognition for _my people_." His face and tone where becoming noticeably discomforted.

"Would you really go so far for your clan?" Inare asked her voice calming, although inside she already knew the answer. One conversation for what seemed like an age ago, how some would do anything for their clan, as long as they saw it as being least of all evils. Was Madara truly like that? It would seem so. Inare dreaded to think what a man like that would be like if he had no clan, or organisation.

"I would, and so will my people." he spoke harshly enough for Inare to unconsciously place a hand on his stomach as some form of reassurance. "I will go to any lengths to show that we can be better than the Senju, or any other clan."

"No, you just seek dominance." She told him, her nature attempting to make him see sense.

"It's all the same." He muttered darkly.

"Then what happened to all those who stand against you?" she pushed, while her hand began soothing rubbing motions on the least damaged are of his stomach.

"I would do what anyone in my position would." Inare didn't want to listen and was on the verge of blocking him out entirely, when his voice suddenly soothed. "I just can't do it in the time I have in this life, but with you, I can do this." Inare's eyes widened his remark. She wanted him to say more, to say something that would calm her racing pulse.

He did though, Madara drifted off rather quickly, leaving Inare alone in the silence.

Her hand stopped her movement, and rose up to caress his face gently.

"Madara, we are humans" she spoke, with a face that expressed all her conflicted feeling towards his words and a tone that could have broken a heart, "we dream of living forever, be we have to live as if we will die today."

* * *

**AN: Was that some foreshadowing or what! I guess now comes in my explanation for why Madara turns out like he does in the manga. It will develop, but really i think that Madara was very devoted to his clan, overly devoted.**

**As for any romance, Im working on it, not something Im use to writing, but I tried to get it in there.**

**I**** hope that you enjoyed it!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, nor any of the character that belong to it.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Seven:_

The rest of the night was a blur to Inare, Madara's word kept her awake and she didn't know if she slept or not after Madara had fallen into an unconscious state.

Her mind tried to work over what it was that would take a person a more than one lifetime to achieve. Not even that, something that would drive a person to seek immortality, to discard their humanity, the possibility of family, friends or lovers.

Why anyone would want to be alive to watch as their loved ones died around them of age. It almost brought tears to Inare's eyes at such a thought, having to watch Kirno grow old and die before her. Which was a likely possibility if she ever saw her again, but to watch her die knowing that she could never join her in an afterlife, or complete her own life cycle. Her saddened her to the point of sickness.

Sunlight brightened the tent wall into light beige too early for Inare's liking. Although she was glad, at least now the light would force her to stay awake, as it pushed away the darkness that had her eyes drifting closed.

Checking on Madara for the nth time, Inare was glad to see there had been no changes for the worse. His face was looking perkier, and his skin had lost its clamminess. All good signs that he was on the road to recovery, and no infections had taken hold.

The sounds outside of talking reminded her of her duties, and for a few moments she was conflicted on whether to go or not, and if she didn't the fear of getting in trouble. Not wanting to leave Madara in that moment, Layla opted to stay, thinking that if the highest authority didn't blame her she was in the green.

Not long after her stomach reminded her that it had been some time since she last ate, so with little hesitation, she dashed out, still in her sleeping clothes, to grab breakfast.

It was porridge, unsurprising and not looked forward to. She grabbed one bowl then politely asked for another having to offer a decent explanation as to why before the shinobi on duty would allow her.

Back stiff and shoulders back, Inare walked briskly thought the camp, ignoring all the stares she got from the men and few women.

In the tent she ate hers slowly, hoping that it was true what people said about eating slowly and feeling less hungry. Porridge was good in a sense that it was a slow release of energy, but Inare still hated the band taste.

She didn't eat the second one, but woke Madara slowly telling him he had to eat something.

He complied without question, eating in silence while Inare waited by his side in case he needed assistance. Once done, he laid down and slept. After returning the bowls, Inare dressed and left to wash her face and teeth by the stream. Already well into the morning, the camp was nearly empty, except for the rush of shinobi that where assisting Kyo in the tent used for emergencies.

She thought briefly of offering her assistance, but generally couldn't be bothered and quite liked the idea of doing nothing while she waited for Madara to recover.

She was a medic, she acknowledged that, but somewhere along the line (obviously after being taken by the Uchihas) Inare had lost that extreme dedication to her occupation. Now it seemed like she did it because it was her job, it was what she knew and was trained for. The patient cared little of any devotion to their survival, even less if they died.

This emotional isolation from her job allowed for an ease of transition between one dying patient to another.

As much as she hated the Uchiha's for keeping her captive she had to hand it to them, they had unintentionally toughened her up in that sense.

Hopping that Madara would remain unconscious and needy of assistance for the remainder of the day, Inare set herself up comfortably at Madara's desk with the medical research and a notebook, brainstorming ideas on what Madara had told her.

Quickly getting into the book, Inare found that she understood some stuff a little better, as she annotated the book in black ink. Making progress quickly, Inare scruffily wrote over nine pages of notes when she heard Madara moving in the back end of the tent.

Making the mistake of turning around in the seat, Inare was face with an eyeful of bareness as the remaining rags of his trousers, that she had cut at, dropped away from his waist to pool at his ankles, exposing a pale backside.

Hair flying to catch up with the rapid movement of her head as it snapped back around to face directly ahead. Eyes wide and back stiff, Inare squeaked out a barely understandable question.

"Getting dressed." He replied plainly.

"You could have warned me!" she squawked back, her head filled with one image.

Madara huffed, reaching down to pull in the pair of pants that seemed clean. Groaning silently at the stiff pain in his check, he eased his movements to reduce the pain.

Looking down at Inare's artwork of bandages, he huffed to himself again, before looking at what remained of his clothing. "Next time, ask before you decide to destroy my clothing. I didn't bring much."

It was Inare's time to huff this time. He glanced over at her, as she sat in his chair, looking positively uncomfortable even from behind.

Taking a clean shirt, he flung it over a shoulder. The pain from last night had dulled considerably. While he still wasn't completely recovered, he felt good enough to at least make it through the day. He was still needed with his commanders and advisors and couldn't just take a day off.

Striding over to the desk, he reached across, smiling satisfyingly at Inare's sharp intake of breath, and how it quivered as she released it. Despite not being his intention he found strange delight in it, before rooting around for the map and scrolls that he needed for today.

Straitening up, put the rolled up paper under an arm before beginning to make his way out.

Finally snapping out of her shock, Inare stood up quickly as she heard him leave. "Wait!" she blurted, not actually having something to say.

She gulped, as he turned to face her. His eyes focused on her.

Knowing that something had to be said, Inare come up with what seemed natural.

"I need to change your bandages."

Madara looked at her, then the bandages, then seemed to agree with her. "Fine. But don't put as many on as you did last night. It's difficult to move."

With that, he walked over, putting the paper down as he passed the desk, turning to Inare and lifting his arms slightly.

Having fallen into another trance, Madara snapped her out of it. "Well?" he seemed impatient. "It's already late, and I haven't got all day."

Nodding sharply, Inare lunged forward and clumsily untied and began unwinding the bandages.

Inare was unable to tell whether he had grown or she had shrunk, but for some reason she felt smaller than usual as she unwound the bandages from his chest. His whole body seeming overpowering, as it loomed over her.

The feeling became worse when all the white strips of cloth where removed, as his scarred and wounded torso was opened to her eyes.

The large wound was painfully pink, with dark bruises tinting the outer edges of the wound. She had healed it considerably, but she knew that it still had to be painful.

Despite wanting to tell him to continue resting, she felt that she knew enough about Madara to know that he would simply ignore her even if she did. The knowledge infuriated her, but she accepted it grudgingly.

"I know you won't listen to me if I told you to stay and rest, so, just take it easy today. Ok?" Inare asked quietly, after she pulled tightly at the fresh bandages, tying a tight knot.

Brown eyes focused intently on her work, she didn't see his calloused hand come up until it cupped her soft cheek, raising so her eyes where focused on him.

Her brown eyes gazed curiously into his red ones, questioning them.

The strong stare the looked back at her had her eyes wandering everywhere over his face, now trying desperately to not focus on his eyes, failing sadly.

She gulped heavily when she met his eyes again, even if only for a fraction of a second, she felt something strange move in her stomach.

"I will."

His short response was sweetened by the softening of his eyes and a look that could be described as the beginning of a smile. Inare was on the brink of swooning, until he opened his mouth again. "But I have duties to fill, and so do you. Now stop lazing around and get going to your own duties!" he ordered.

Inare's lip rose up in confusion at the sudden switch, before her brows rose into her hairline as Madara quickly vanished from her sight and out of the tent which a passing brush of the wind and flapping tent sides.

A heated flush worked its way up her neck to the tips of her ears as she gripped her hands tightly at her sides. Only when her sense had returned to her was she able to mutter a curse to the man who had put her in such a state.

"Asshole."

* * *

Already being well into the morning, Inare saw no need to head down to the front lines. It was customary to head their while it was still dark, so as to employ that extra bit of defence. Although the real reason was that she had already psyched herself up and generally didn't want to go down.

She padded into the infirmary, offering her assistance, ignoring _Kyo-kun's _demand of why she was here. A simple excuse allowed her to stay put, and she was told to go clean and sanitise used bandages.

Agreeing mindlessly to the task, Inare began, spending much of the time on her knees scrubbing furiously in the sun, moderately ignoring the screams from the nearby tent and the explosions not so far away on the front lines.

She could feel her face burning from the heat and sunlight, but still she had to wear the dark colours. When she really got hot, the temptation to ignore all modesty and just splash in the stream naked was overwhelming.

However, each time she did think that a couple of shinobi would walk past and give her a look that was somewhat sickening, so the thought vanished instantly.

Drinking litres of water kept requiring her to vanish off behind a bush, but she was sweating so much that it couldn't be helped. After a few hours of the job, she was hot, bothered and tiered of everything.

Hanging the bandages up to dry, Inare went to look for something to eat, since she was always hungry.

After much searching, she found food in the form of half-a-day old porridge, that was more like an oat biscuit than actually porridge.

The food satisfied nothing, and if anything she felt even hungrier.

She sighed and went back to the infirmary to see if there was something actually useful she could do.

There was fortunately.

Apparently there had been a lot more casualties today, Inare wondered why, since it was highly unlikely that it was because she had been absent. She hoped that no one made a connection.

So she was assigned to assisting the shinobi in the least amount of danger.

Healing bones, mostly.

How she hated healing bones, it always took us so much chakra to complete it to the point where the patient could use it again, and it was extremely unwise since the bone still needed time to strengthen itself, something that chakra could not do.

So after only three patients, Inare was at the point of collapse. Wanting to sleep and eat some decent food.

When the sun began to set and her strength had returned somewhat, Inare wandered into another recovery tent.

It was empty, mostly, except for one patient who was sitting up in the provided cot with his head resting against a pole that had been stuck into the ground to put the tent up.

Inare felt a huge smile extend over the whole span of her face.

"Isshin-san!" she cried out in delight, not being able to remember the last time she had seen him.

A painful feeling flashed through her when Inare did quickly remember the last time she had actually seen him. She pushed the thought away, focusing on keeping that smile of hers from wavering.

"Inare-san." Isshin greeted her, looking happy at her sudden appearance. "How have you been?"

The question seemed a little strange, almost too casual for the fact that they were in the middle of a war. Still, Inare answered with politeness. "I'm good, a little tiered I supposed." She wasn't entirely sure if it was a lie, she was good, not exactly happy, and when she said tiered, she wasn't just referring to the physical tiredness.

"That's very good." He replied, seeming to share the awkward emotion that she too felt.

Padding over softly, Inare sat down at the base of his cot, pulling her legs up. She felt comfortable in his presence, even if the terrible memory of his lying right in front of her lingered in the back of her mind.

"I heard you had been deployed, but I never got the time to look for you." Isshin continued speaking.

"Who did you hear from?" she asked, wanting to continue the conversation, and having nothing else to say to his comment. She did feel a little joy in knowing he wanted to look for her, even if it might have just been for friendliness.

He hesitated a bit. "Madara." _Of course_, Inare had to think to herself, it was the obvious answer.

"How have you been holding up?" he asked, sincerity coating his face.

Inare swallowed, feeling her heart burn at his words. He cared, and she was happy to know it, but that knowledge pained her all the more now. He was Madara's subordinate before he was her friend or confidante.

A moment of carelessness made her want to say 'screw it all' and just tell him everything, as she would cry and blubber her fears and worries, trying desperately to reduce her misery.

She held back, smiled at him. "It's been horrible!" she told him honestly. "Crazy as well. This past week, I have had more sharp pointy hurling in my direction that when I try to cut up a salad. Something I never really thought entirely possible. So tiring as well, I'm on my feet all day going this way, that way, everywhere. I just don't get a break. But other than that… I suppose it could be worse."

Finishing with a smile directed entirely at him, Isshin had to laugh at her outburst. "I'm glad to hear that you doing well." Once the laughter ad left his eyes, the worry for her well being returned.

"Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She reassured him. "But what about you?" she asked, becoming serious. "Why are you recovering."

She gave him a good look over, seeing no signs of serious injuries.

"Nothing to serious. Just chakra exhaustion." He replied dismissively of the subject.

"Chakra exhaustion can be serious!" Inare cried. "If you let your chakra drain too much, you could fall into a comotosed state that you might never wake from. Of course it's serious. How long have you been out? No better, how long are you resting between fighting?"

"I rest as often as I can, Inare-san. Which, admittedly, is not as often as I should, but I'm not allowed the liberty of rest."

"Yes you are. Just say 'screw it all, I'm going to sleep'"

Isshin laughed again "You have developed quite an attitude there, haven't you?"

Inare made a face. "I'm not that bad. I just get fed up of things, and I guess, I want my own way. But it is important that you take your own health into consideration. You know, chakra exhaustion can have long term damages."

Isshin smiled sadly at her, and Inare was even less assured that he would rest. "I'm resting now aren't I?"

"Yer" she grumbled, having to agree. "But for how long?"

"Depends…" Isshin pondered. "Maybe an hour or so…" Inare opened her mouth to protest. "… but, I could be persuaded to rest a little longer if you kept me company."

Inare gave him a look, before a playful smile case over her. "That's mean, Isshin-san. I could be busy."

"Where has that attitude of your gone? The one that's willing to 'screw it all'."

Inare gasped. "How dare you use my words against me." She spoke, full of false offence. "I think I will just have to do so." Now smiling uncontrollably.

"Good. I've been bored out of my mind just sitting here. The company would be nice."

"You wouldn't have to be bored if you rested a little." Inare couldn't help the small comment, then seeing the face Isshin directed at her, she quickly apologised. "Ok, I'll drop it."

Pulling off her shoes, Inare stretched her legs across the cot to that she could comfortably face Isshin.

Getting comfortable quickly, Inare opened up to Isshin a little more. "Honestly, it's been shitty. I hate it all so much. I'm in a war, when I should be back in Narineth doing menial stuff like picking herbs and making antibacterials to sell. Or sweeping the front porch."

"Do you regret no taking the first chance to run?" he asked, referring to that time in the forest.

Inare pondered about it. "No not really. I regret ever leaving to house to begin with." She smiled. "It was such a weird day. I leave to house to buy rice, and I end up getting kidnapped. Pretty random if you ask me."

"That reminds me, what made you decide to enter the bar? I doubt you had much in mind when you came in, you looked pretty clueless."

"Ooo, I was clueless. Kind of acting on instincts I guess. There was just a little kid who told me that his father was trapped in the bar with a load of scary Uchiha's. He even tried to stop me from going in, which I didn't listen to."

"Clearly." Isshin muttered.

"But I still don't regret it. Life is like that, I suppose, shit happened, but you just got to get over it and move on."

"You're a very brave person, Inare-san."

Giving a dry laugh, Inare felt somewhat strange being told that. "Depend on your definition of brave."

"Just for the record, my definition of bravery fits you perfectly."

Inare looked at him deeply, paying attention to the longer length of his shaggy black hair it was long enough now to be tied into a small tail, while the front sections fell across his eyes and face cutely half obscuring his dark brown eyes. Shaking her head slightly while her face flushed the slightest bit.

"Thank you… Isshin."

* * *

The soft scent of grass and vegetation continuously drifted into the small room that the elderly woman was sitting on a beautifully oak carved chair that while it looked stunning, felt extremely uncomfortable.

Huffing out irritated, she crossed her arms in front of her with a muted grumble. Exactly how long where they going to keep her here for?

It was the pleasant smell that kept her from standing up and demanding that they speed up whatever it was that was taking them so long.

A little while later the door opened, entering a tall longhaired man.

"I apologise for the long wait." He instantly said, showing a generally amount of sincerity on his face for having kept her so long.

"You should be." The elderly woman spoke, her tone scolding to the younger man. "I'm an old lady, and I do not like to be kept waiting. I find it incredibly rude that you had to faf around for such a long time confirming if I was hostile or not. I come unarmed, and out of any degree of practice, with genuine intentions only to be treated so poorly. I had greater expectations of you Hashirama Senju."

Looking a little frazzled at being told of so heavily by the woman, the leader of the Senju clan was forced to apologise again. "I am incredibly sorry, we must, of course, exercise caution."

The woman huffed, still not happy with her treatment.

Walking around the elderly shinobi, and sitting on a similar chair behind an equally elaborate desk, Hashirama faced the medic intently. "Now, what was it that you wish to tell me, Kirno-san."

* * *

**AN: I was going to add more to this chapter, but then I figured i would save it for the next one.**

**ANNNND there will be a next chapter, i may be a slow updator, but i dont give up!**

**Just bear with me!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, nor any of the characters that belong to it.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Eight_

Bags dropping to her side's, random objects left to roll out, Inare spread her arms wide giving a high pitched squeal before she ran and jumped onto the soft mattress, ignoring the multiple dust particles that instantly flew into the air, upon the bouncy landing of her belly flop.

Giggling and rolling along the bed onto her back, Inare's laughed increased in volumes as she thought about the lovely night she was going to have sleeping in a bed for the first time in nearly a month. Sitting up, she looked around the room, glad to see that everything was just as she had left it.

While there was now a fine layer of dust coating everything, Inare was not put off, knowing that soon someone would probably come along and clean it up.

As much as she did want to just curl up and sleep, it was still midday and Inare couldn't bring herself to ruin the precious moment yet, and willed herself to wait until new sheets had been put down and she had bathed herself, washing he hair at least four times.

Facing the door, Inare had to cut her laugher short when she saw a spectator resting against the door frame, hair loose pooling down his shoulders, arms crossed making his torso look enormous and shoulders even bigger, armed to the tooth in the standard red uniform as he peered in with unhidden amusement.

"What do you want Madara?" she asked, concealing her embarrassment at having been seen by unintentionally being rude.

"Not the way to ask something to the person who pulled you out of a war, now, is it?" he replied, looking unmoved by her demanding question, but willing to still be obnoxious with his reply.

Refraining from apologising, Inare asked more politely, her voice coating with pleasantness that sounded too nice to be real. "What may I be of assistance for, Madara?"

"What a lovely way to ask such a question. With such a face, as you lie on your bed, I could only ask for one thing from you."

Face crinkling into confusion, Inare tried not to let his words bother her too much. "Just tell me already." Her previous rudeness leaking in.

Readjusting his position at the doorframe, Madara took a long step into the room, reaching behind to close the door behind him.

Inare's back stiffened, as she continued to sit on the bed, her legs coming around to dangle off the edge in case she needed to move quickly.

"You look like a rabbit ready to bolt." Madara commented, his eyes fixed on her as he stalked his way around the bed, slowly moving out of her line of sight, forcing the medic to follow his movements with her head.

Gulping, Inare shifted herself forward slightly on the bed, close to her edge.

"You haven't exactly given me any reason to be comfortable around you." She semi-lied. He had given her reason to be relaxed and safe in his presence before, many times in fact, this time just wasn't one of them.

Madara blinked, a thought passing through his head before it vanished quickly, replaced by a more serious concern.

"The blood?" he asked, at least Inare thought he asked, tone assuming a business like manner as he reached the window.

A dumb moment passed Inare as she thought about what he was referring to, and when she did get it, Madara had already opened the window and a gush of wind came blowing in, kicking up all the dust into the air, making Inare cough before she could reply.

Opening her eyes to a squint, thinking that the dust tried would pry its way into them, Inare was astounded to see the all the dust suspended randomly in the air as if the particles where stuck in time.

Eye twinkling with awe, Inare looked to Madara for an explanation, he seemed to be the one most likely responsible for it.

From his stance by the window, he received a good look at the small smile that was beginning to play on her face as her hands reached out to cautiously touch specs of dust. Flicking one, the small object was pushed away by the force only to return back to its original position in a bouncy movement.

His imagination on what the fairer sex considered beautiful being limited, Madara was surprised that she wasn't complaining about the dust being dirty and appeared to be enjoying their sporadic movements as her hand swung to hit thousands of particles.

"What did you do?" she asked eventually, despite having glanced over at him twice already to see if he too was enjoying to display.

He wasn't, mostly because he couldn't exactly see it, it was a figment of his imagination combined with the jutsu as the wind came into the room. He could only deduce what it was she was seeing. He knew the moment he told her what it was he had done, her fun would be ruined.

"Genjutsu." He replied, prepared for the oncoming assault of insults, as she forbade him to place her under a genjustsu, or something of the kind.

Instead, what he got was a drawn in breath as she blew out, scattering move particles and watching as they bounced back. "But it looks so real." She breathed out, her voice sweet and still with pleasant awe.

Shrugging when she looked over to him, he was bored with waiting.

Anyone within a radius of the room would not be able to hear them in this jutsu, and it seemed to put Inare in a good mood, so it worked to his advantage on both sections of importance.

"The blood, as I said, needs to be analysed, and see if it can apply to the research Ebisu conducted on the bacteria, as I told you before." Inare hummed, in a form of response. "I have a few notes that he gave me a while back, to explain the process, and a few books that he thought of relevance for me to understanding what… Inare?" he said her name. She hummed again, still focused intently on the dust, as she tried to catch them in her hand, pulling them back for them to spring back like an elastic band. "Listen Inare." He said firmly.

Starling a little, Inare turned to face him. "I am, I am. Stuff about blood and books… and other stuff." Mumbling out what little she had listened to of what he had said.

Restraining a growl, at how unexpected this was. He figured if she was happy, she would listen. Instead, she is distracted. He could never achieve the best results no matter what he did with this woman.

"Analyse the blood. Tell me what you find out." Summarising all that he had intended to tell he in two short sentences, knowing that she was still probably only half listening. "Ask me if you need Ebisu's notes."

"Notes? You had a set of notes that you could have given me from the beginning?" She asked, not paying attention, the girl seemed to have given up on being angry at him for that.

Madara really didn't get her at the best of times, she listened intently when he least expected it, and appeared to be on the brink of getting angry. He wanted to groan this time. He too was tired, and didn't want to deal with this when there were many duties for him to fulfil. Admittedly, none of them where ever as entertaining as her.

With a quick hand sign, he broke the jutsu effortlessly, before quickly leaving the room as he heard her complaints about how he was wasting her time follow out from the door.

* * *

The next day Inare felt it much better spirits, while still feeling moderately lethargic, she was clean and well rested.

While as much as she did not want to do anything but lie around and do nothing, she did in a way owe Madara. He did after all pull her ass out of that war.

It ended in a successful victory for the Uchihas. There wasn't as much drama as Inare imagined there would be, since it was the castle that the daimyo, who hired the Uchiha clan, wanted. Inare still was under this impression that there would be this grand storming of the castle. Charging in, swords unsheathed as they soldiers rode in on horseback…

War had certainly taken a toll on her mental statues.

Anyhow, the Uchiha managed to pull out the castles defenders, and engage them in battle, having pushed the Senju clan back far enough to engage the castle. No damage was done, to the building, as apparently the daimyo wanted it in perfect condition, quite a strange request in Inare's eyes since it was a war after all and there will always be collateral.

Once the forces where driven out, they focused on dividing up the Senju forces, in order to prevent a counter attack, while a messenger was sent to the daimyo, for his forces to come in an occupy the castle so that they could all go home.

It was a strange day when the daimyo and his forces arrived. The aura that his men radiated was quite a regular one, and she could only guess that there weren't that many shinobi among them. Their arrival on the battle field and subsequent occupation of the castle, abruptly ended the conflict between the Senju and Uchiha's, as if there was some mutual understanding of who the victor was.

At this point, Madara, as the General and Head, was no longer needed. For that he was to be the first person to return. Initially, Inare was meant to stay, since the forces could not depart initially as they had to secure the castle in case the Senju did come back under the orders of their daimyo.

She wouldn't have entirely minded it. Since she would no longer have to run around like a headless chicken on a battle field, just be in a tent stitching shinobi back together again! Besides, by that point she had established good contact with Isshin again, he having to stay in Madara's place, and wouldn't have been entirely lonely.

However, Madara had other plans for her, and requested that she return with him immediately to the fortress, claiming that there was someone higher up that was ill and she was needed. The fact that he made this announcement in front of _Kyo-kun_ gave her a lot to snigger about.

After that, she packed her bags, and the two of them, plus accompanying advisors and guards headed back to the Uchiha fortress.

Which lead her back to where she now stood. In a dusty and dirty lab with a look of disgust on her face. She had been away for a while, but she didn't think it was long enough for a thick layer of dust and black mould to have started growing on the walls.

Her lab was so far underground that it was no surprise, with the constant dampness. However with the recent heat she had been experiencing, the cold was almost welcoming for her.

Before she could even think about anything, Inare had to clean up. She just couldn't bring herself to work in such an environment. Although the truth could be that she was procrastinating.

Susumu had yet to return to being her guard, and she had a temporary man until he did. Apparently he was off on some mission. Inare hoped that it lasted a while, he was always so bored when he had to watch over her.

She did owe Madara. She hadn't really wanted to stay, even thought she could have endured it. Being back brought a great sense of happiness to Inare, followed by her doubts. It scared her how well she had settled herself into this lifestyle.

She had just been to a war! Yet, she felt so little from it all.

Sighing quite dramatically, she pulled out the scroll that was carefully concealed in the obi of her kimono. A small scroll that it was, it held inside something that Madara had almost risked his life for. A few millilitres of blood, apparently off of someone important. Scoffing, Inare pulled out a long glass pipette with a rubber bung at the top that would suck up the blood.

Measuring out two millilitres and put it onto a glass tray that went under her microscope.

After focusing and adjusting the light source, Inare got a look at the blood that Madara was so desperate to get.

It took her a good few moments to be even moderately impressed by the blood, as all she could initially see was red blood cells, platelets and lymphocytes. Nothing interesting.

Magnifying in some more, she focused more intently on an individual blood cell, startled to see a strange colour pigmentation on it that wasn't red. It had a vague blue tint to it, spiking her curious.

Searching for the finest needle that could found Inare skilfully worked at extracting a single cell from the sample. The intention being to use her chakra to ease the blood cells into the needle, collecting her sample.

The moment her chakra was released in a fine stream the blood cells scattered as if a strong wind just blew them all away. Not just the blood cells, all other substances present too.

Ridiculously confused at what just happened, Inare looked up from the microscope to see that the blood was now splashed over the parts of the table and the device.

Making a face, that expressed a dumb look, Inare wanted to laugh at how stupid it was that had happened. But her mind was too busy wracking through all possibilities as to why that could happen.

She paced in the lab, muttering furiously as she singlehandedly debated. Snapping no's and yes's when she was too pulled into her mind to care that she had begun to talk aloud her thoughts.

Flunking into a chair, resting her head on a hand, still unable to decipher it. She consulted a book, then another, and another. Began testing on her own blood, trying the same thing, only to get no reaction. Why should she? She had done the very same technique on other blood, and her own!

Banging her head on the table, Inare grew angry at the frustration building up within her, unable to figure it out.

She left the room, asked her guide to escort her to a kitchen, where she picked up a mountain of dango and a jug of water. Back on her lab, she calmly read thought a book as thick as her head while daintily shoving food into her mouth.

The answer came to her that following evening, with a cry of delight, a jump in the air, before the excitement overcame her and she began playing with the blood in a glass petri- dish pushing it around with carefully controlled chakra.

This man's blood was certainly unique, something that Madara would be very interested in hearing. It was almost as if his blood was charged. Charged with chakra!

Inare couldn't even believe it herself at first, but then it made sense. Chakra is repelled by another's chakra, only an individual chakra can co-exist and be intertwined. Almost like magnets, except in this case, opposite repel and likes attract. At least she thought so.

Blood cells normally don't contain any chakra, since they are simply a form of transport of vital substance around the body. But in Senju's case, this man's blood considered chakra as vital to the body, and was transporting it.

She could only imagine what his body was like, chakra fuelling his blood.

It was difficult to tell exactly if this was some form of mutation, an extremely rare condition that had never been diagnosed or studied, or maybe it was cancerous cells attaching themselves onto the blood cells and infusing chakra. Whatever it was, the desire to discover and solve this puzzle had Inare fascinated.

* * *

They began as mere whispers.

Spreading among small clusters, slowly working its way into the open of the greater populous. At first many where dubious to its possibility. Then, as they watched the continuous rage continue to boil away at their future, they decided there was the need for change.

For only with change would their future brighten from the dark hate painted canvas that was set out in front of them.

However, it only ever remained as a conscious desire, never acted upon. It was a small even that lead to a growing hope, as the spring of the following year began to take full hold onto the forests surrounding their home.

The union of two daimyos that held a small amount of territory to the south, joining their shinobi and military strength to create a new land, to which they names, Land of Rivers. Primary reasons for this unity were to conjoin their resource pool, hoping to improve failing economies substantially. These new lands mineral sources, where going to allow for this new land to strive.

A union as such might have alarmed or even worried leaders of clans, however, even united in forces, this new land was well below the majority in territorial strength and so most chose to watch from a distance with silent curiosity.

What this new change did do, was break the mould. The fear of change was beginning to waver, more importantly; the myth of peace was beginning to be remembered as truth.

Resisting the darkness that wanted to snuff out the glimmers of light that grew from within them, they began to join hands, leading each other to brightness

* * *

"I want to know how some brat go hand of a document that I was supposed to be the first to see."

"It wasn't classified as secretive, it was just a simple letter addressed to you, so it might have just got mixed up with other stuff. Wrong place at the right time, and all that. People get noisy of other peoples letters"

"The youth of today don't appreciate anything."

"That can't really be your reason for rejecting. Since, we are actually part of their generation. If anything, you should be more understanding, which is what they will be expecting of you."

Madara snorted, hating all of it to the core.

"You have to face it brother. We either give in or face the threat of riots and mutiny of our own people. It would destroy us as a clan. You may be the Clan Leader, but that does not make you a dictator, and neither do you want to be. Unless, I'm mistaken?" Izuna probed.

Madara felt heavy, weighed down by a massive responsibility that called for him to make a decision that he really did not want to make.

Seeing his older brother unease as a lack of reply, Izuna tried to lighten to stress. "Well, look at it this way. Agree. No harm will come out of that, since it doesn't guarantee success, and if it all fails, you please everyone by having tried."

His words only went so far, as even as he spoke Madara's head gradually filled with ever more doubts and possibilities, none of which were going to aid him.

Izuna stood, seeing that his brother needed time to think it all through, his presence would only probably distract him.

"You have time to think, no one is pushing you." He made his way to the door, opening it up and made to leave. "Just don't take too long." He warned Madara, closing the door softly as he left.

* * *

Entering the room, in what could only be described as a herd of elephants, Inare made a seriously amount of noise, as she slammed the door shut and began running towards the stairs. She sounded like a child that had just woken up on the day of its birthday, or maybe the day of a big festival.

Uncontrolled excitement oozing from all over her.

She stopped when she realised that she wasn't alone, and spied Madara sitting in a chair by the unlit fireplace.

The excitement practically exploded out of her.

"Madara!" she cried out. Then realising that the two of them weren't alone, quickly added the appropriate suffix after a pause, "Sama!" sounding somewhat like a retard.

The guard that had accompanied her, realised that his duties where over for the day, and left after bowing and wishing them a good night.

"You wouldn't believe what I just found!" she cried, childlike joy clear in her voice and face that was lit up in anticipation of what she was about to reveal.

He didn't reply, nor did he even look up.

Inare paused at his lack of response. She wondered if she had caught him a bad time, since she was rarely the one to ever prompt a conversation with him in the evening, so she couldn't tell if she had or not.

They were alone, but he was likely to have a lot on his mind.

"If now is not a good time, Ill tell you later." She told him, her excitement deflated out of her.

Inare had really wanted to tell him. Not because she wanted to tell Madara, but because she wanted someone to know what she had done. If her life was going to way she wanted it to, Kirno would have been the first person to know. Followed by Ebisu, then maybe Isshin and Hisokam, although those two probably wouldn't get it.

That wasn't to say Madara was excluded from the list of people she would have told, given the case he was the only person she could tell.

Making to leave the room, Inare headed for the stairs, only to be stopped by Madara calling out for her.

"Inare."

Turning, she glanced back to him. He had remained where she was. Obscured from her view, but for the main of hair draped down his back.

"You can tell me." He told her.

"You sure? It's not really such a big thing." She lied "I can tell you later, if you want." She spoke to his back.

"No, now is fine."

"But if you're busy of if there's like a lot on yo–"

"You want to tell me. Don't you?" He turned to face her, and she saw his face for the first time since yesterday. She suddenly remembered being angry at him, but for the reason, she couldn't quite remember.

A smile lit her face up. Yes, she did want to tell him, she really wanted to tell someone. Nodding enthusiastically, she practically skipped her way over to the opposite chair to sit down. Ready to finally shock him with something that she knew he wouldn't know.

She wasn't always so confident in her knowledge of things, and receiving praise form another, especially if the other person was more knowledge that she was, always brought such joy inside of her. Inare wanted more than anything for Kirno to be the one praising her for such a discovery, but at the same time, ever since she began on this crazy quest, she had wanted Madara to applaud her for whatever it might she finds. However small it is.

Sitting down with some degree of elegance, Inare brought her knees together as she leaned forward, ready to throw everything out.

"The blood that you asked me to test…" she took a deep breath in. "Madara, it's amazing." She truly was breathless over it all. "He is amazing." She remembered to out reality into the science, that blood belonged to someone. "Right now, I don't think I have a foolproof explanation for why, or how exactly it benefits anything, but… you just have to hear it!"

The black haired male smiled. She was rambling slightly, practically panting like she had ran for hours as she told him, he wasn't sure he had ever seen her so amazed as something. It came as no surprise that it was something biological that had put her in such a state.

"It's like… not it's like it, it is. There is chakra in his blood! Can you believe it! After everything that I have ever known, or developed in understanding of the human body, to think, that there is someone out there with chakra in his blood. He must be amazing." She looked at Madara, he appeared relatively composed at her announcement.

Continuing. "Normally, chakra is in our cells. It just stays there, as that's where it's developed by out body and stored. When the chakra is used, it is stimulated by our nerves to become active." She was practically quoting from Kirno's research at this point. "The travelling through specific pathways, we can use it in the form of jutsu's." Quite simplified for Madara's sake, but she believed she got the most important concepts of it. "When a medic, for example, heals another, it is a really unnatural process. Our bodies cannot heal that fast, so out chakra is practically pushed aside to make way for the foreign chakra, during the healing process.

"Taking that concept in mind, it is natural to assume that different chakra's repel each other, while same chakra attracts. When using chakra, that guys blood just splashed all over the place!" she exclaimed.

"But why isn't there any chakra in the blood?" Madara asked, as she had gone on about chakra being in Senju's blood as being special, but not explained why.

"Because of what I said before. Chakra can only exist in cells, it must contain a nucleus." She was sure that she had made that clear "It has to be contained by cytoplasma inside the cells, and the double membranes. Red blood cells don't have that type of structure. It's almost as if, his body doesn't just require oxygen to be transported by red blood cells, like for normal people, but also chakra. His own chakra is a source of energy for him. Crazy right."

She had somewhat lost him on that last bit, but he understood for the most part.

The knowledge sickened him. Madara knew much about Hashirama's fighting style and was able to fight against it, but to think that the Senju's was biologically superior to him. Fists balled at his sides, the added knowledge not improving his already foul mood.

"So all this got me thinking a bit. About chakra's role in the body. If in theory, chakra can be used to active certain aspects of the body, the body could be modified to utilize chakra in a very different form. One of greater maintenance. Say for example, your body was immortal, in a sense that cells didn't die. They kept on living, you would have an issue if you where to ever get injured. Right? Because, the cells you would have where just like a decoration, they just lived. If they couldn't die, then cells would copy themselves. So you wouldn't be able to heal.

I think the body needs to be changed. In a genetic sense. The cells almost need to have chakra as part of its infrastructure, which it does, but not just in the cell… right into the nucleus."

Madara looked confused. "There's no chakra in the nucleus" she explained. "It just doesn't exist there. The nucleus membrane is impermeable to chakra."

Having practically regurgitated all of that knowledge out to Madara, Inare was quite ready to collapse back into the chair and fall asleep.

"So you suggest what exactly? That Senju Hashirama's blood can make someone immortal?"

"Undeniably, there is something special about that chakra. If it can manifest itself inside blood cells. I don't think the chakra itself could do that, if not then he would be immortal. Which I don't think is the case. It's more of how the chakra is used, and where. I think it's worth a shot."

He nodded. "How will you do it?"

"Well first, I'm going to have to harvest a raw sample of his chakra. Something that you get by having loads of cells, and then you just take the collective chakra that they produce. It will be difficult, and pure chakra cannot be obtained from outside the cells since its filtered by as it leaves the them. In order to do that, I would need to cultivate his cells. Then with that pure chakra, it should be possible to experiment its effect on a foreign cell, or even another organism."

"You can do all that?" Moderately amazed at it all.

Inare smiled at something that Madara clearly didn't know, and she was going to take pleasure in telling him "No."

Madara wanted to groan. After she goes on about all that she needs to do, just to tell him she cannot do it. "Why?" he somewhat stressed in a demanding voice.

"Because" He was really getting fed up of hearing that word. "I cannot cultivate blood plasma and still maintain the same degree of concentration of original blood cells. I need skin cells, or preferably cells straight from the bone marrow, as these cells would have nucleuses and could be cultivated. Would Senju Hashirama be a willing donor?"

She honestly wasn't being sarcastic. Madara could see that she really wanted to know the answer to this question. Maybe she was just stupid, more likely just ignorant of anything outside of an anatomy book.

"No. He would not." He gritted out, trying not to take out a whole days worth of frustration out on her.

This was all turning out to be just wonderful.

"A shame." Inare mumbled.

She needed to shut up.

Inare came to a sudden understanding. She leaned forward in her seat. "Ahh, I see. That was a pretty stupid question, you guys are enemies." She said remembering that night. "He would be a willing donor. But that's not huge issue, really. You guys just can fight again–"

She _really_ needed to shut up.

"and bring me back some skin. That should be enough as long as you take care to pu–"

It happened so quickly that Inare couldn't respond. Her body was left frozen, as her jaw was painfully grabbed by strong hands that where unrelenting in their grip.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." he snarled lowly, his mouth so close to hers as he enunciated each word sinisterly in his deep voice.

Red swirling eyes were locked with Inare's plain brown ones. Her quivering eyes and lips indicative of the terror she was feeling.

Seeing the fear in her eyes, Madara released his grip, Inare slumped back into her seat, putting distance between the two of them. Her body still shaking. Madara turned away from her, looking to the other side of the library, his face hidden from her.

"Leave." He told her. Words empty of any identifiable emotion. His back wide and strong as it moved away from her with one step.

Inare didn't move, she didn't think she could. Her knees where still shaking form the shock.

"I said. Leave!" he snarled when she hadn't moved for a few long seconds, sending a rush of adrenaline through Inare body, she bolted from her chair. Stumbling towards the floor but managing to catch herself.

Hear heart raced as she ran away from his and up the stairs. The loud opening and closing of two sets of doors quickly followed.

Madara worked his way back to his chair, collapsed into it. His face resting in the palm of his hand.

* * *

"I hope you are aware of how delicate such a situation is." The tall brown haired man spoke to the gray haired woman.

"Greatly. But now you know almost all you need to destroy them. But I know that's not what you want."

"You seem to place a lot of trust into my judgement. How do you know that I won't just use this data to completely annihilate your former clan?"

"I neither place any trust in you, or know for certain that you won't do as you said. I however has a degree of respect for you, form what I have seen, you attempt to be pacifist. I may have run away from all this clan business, but that isn't to say I haven't been watching it from the shadows. From what I have seen since you became the clan leader, is that you are a strong boy, and a well respected leader, by your allies and enemies. I know that you want what is best for your people. You know as well as I do that the continuation of this war isn't it."

"Peace…" Hashirama Senju seemed to ponder on the word for a brief moment. Becoming silent, and letting the outside noises filter in, replacing the sound of conversation. "Such a…" he laughed. "…mythical word. A shame that it has to be as such. Times are changing thought, maybe… maybe it is time to give it a try."

A smile came across his face. Shaking he head he laughed a little more, not a big laugh, a personal sounding one. "Such a hassle this is going to be." He said to himself, Kirno heard it none the less, and she too smiled at his words.

"Well, then." He said, leaning back in his chair. "You have my word Uchiha-san. I will attempt to make peace with the Uchiha's." The smaller older woman's smile faded, not in a bad way, more in the sense that a wave of relief had must washed over her.

"I do have just one question thought." Hashirama said. Drawing the older woman to give her full attention to him again. "Why now? Why try to change the world now, or why even try at all?"

"Don't get me wrong. I loved my clan, still do. I simply could not take it anymore. The burdens and responsibilities placed on medics. The risk it places on such young people, the stigma that is attached to the title. It has to end. Not for me, but for the new generation. They need to be saved from this world, where no opportunity for peace is given. No freedom form war.

The time has well passed for my generation to rule, shamefully we left it in such a state for you young ones. I hope, that my aid can help clean up the mess that our hatred created. To set aside from a new era."

* * *

**AN: Another new chapter! Don't let the excitement show too much!**

** Yes, there was a bit of a time leap in that last section. Back to the last chapter, so back in time!**

**Sorry if I'm going on a bit too much on the science crap, im probably wrong about it. And if I am, then lets just say I'm making up my own brand of science to save me the trouble!**

**A little insight into what the next chapter is going to contain, as i am really looking forward to writing it, so much that Im going to start the second after I publish this one! **

**SO were going to have Inare, Madara, Izuna and Isshin going off to a peace treaty meeting... exciting stuff comming up! Now moving away from the science at towards the political! Fun FUn FUN!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naturo, nor any of the characters that belong to it.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-nine _

The snow was starting to build up, and instead of happily pacing herself along the path, Inare was having to put in a great effort to drag her feet through half a meter deep snow. Her trousers where soaked, chilling her right to the bone. Her hands had been numb for some time, and the dull grey cloak that she had to wear around her shoulders was doing nothing to keep any warmth in.

Inare had never been one to complain excessively about the cold, but that was probably due to the fact that she had never experiences such degree of cold.

Temperature wise, it was undoubtedly below freezing.

Izuna had told her that they still had another day of travelling before they would arrive. Inare didn't thing she could keep this all up for another day.

The company had only hit the snow this morning, after they set out from the lodgings that they had stayed in for one night. Madara had told her that they were going to stay in an inn only once on the journey, and again on the return. He even let her choose when.

By the fifth day of travelling, Inare had been so tired and dirty that she wanted to sleep on a bed, or futon as the case was at the traditional little place they stayed in.

How she regretted no having born it for just another day. Tonight she needed to sleep somewhere warm. Or she was going to get hypothermia. Probably a slight exaggeration, but it wasn't beyond the realms of possibility.

They were taking their time in getting to their destination; Isshin had stated that they were going to a place known as the Land of Iron. Although no one had told her the place was a permanent winter wonderland.

The scenery they were passing was spectacular, trees with drooping icicles, snow covered ground, and frosty barks. It all glittered when the sun could find its way past the tops of the trees, reflecting off the white snow blindingly.

Isshin had warned her, when they first started trekking through the snow that she shouldn't focus on the whiteness for too long.

It wasn't an issue to prevent her from getting snow blindness, especially when she found herself drawn to the black mane of hair and grey coat that walked ahead of her. She still couldn't entirely look at him without remembering.

She was still so embarrassed over the whole thing. Inare remembered it quite clearly, two days after…

* * *

Her feet where tired from standing up all day in the infirmary. Dashing about and administering injections and diagnosing symptoms after a virus had spread around the village people. It wasn't a serious case, something that sometimes came with the changing of seasons. It simply meant a lot of work for Inare.

She hadn't touched Madara's investigation since he snapped quite viciously at her, neither had she seen him over the last two days. Although she had made the choice to not actively seek him out, not that she ever has.

It was he that came to her. Something that didn't happen often, and something which she tended to avoid. Direct confrontation with him wasn't on the top of her to do list.

Despite this, he was constantly on her mind.

Sometimes it was hard for her to reason why, but she summed it down to her curiosity. Why had he responded to her in such a way?

It was a mystery, which she was in the middle of solving. Along with the other mystery she should have been working on, although, she wasn't sure what else she could do. She had clearly got him angry that time, but why?

She never knew it would bother her so much, to have gotten him so angry with her that he would shout at her as he did.

"I need to stop thinking about him." Inare mumbled, her hand placed on her head.

"Thinking of who?" asked her assistant for the day. Hisoka.

Inare startled a little, not knowing she had been so load as for Hisoka to her. "No one" she replied a little too quickly. "Why? Who are you thinking of?" Inare asked her back. Believing that the best way to divert attention from one matter was to ask about another.

In this case, it just made her look plainly obvious.

"You are thinking of someone." She chirped. "Who is it? Or rather, who is _he_?"

"I said no one." Inare became defensive, her cheeks warming the slightest bit. Sticking the needle into the bottle with a little too much force.

"Come on Inare-chan…" the woman drew out. "Please tell me." Hisoka had moved around to face Inare, her eyes having gone glossy and pleading. "You're blusing!" She gasped, one hand over her mouth while the other pointing at Inare's cheeks.

Her words made Inare go even redder. "No I'm not." She mumbled. Keeping her cool. Inare knew she couldn't exactly tell her she was thinking of the leader of her clan. Hisoka would undoubtedly assume things.

As much as it pained her to do it. Inare needed to think of a lie.

The perfect one was right in her hands.

"Ebisu-sensei." She whispered.

Hisoka's face, seconds ago lit up with girlish delight, dropped. Guilt and sympathy replacing all other emotions. "Inare-chan." She breathed out. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you think about something sad."

Inare put the syringe and bottle down. It was full of the fluid. "It's fine. I'm not thinking about him anymore." She mumbled.

Hisoka wasted no time, and pulled Inare into a hug.

"If you ever want to talk about it, then please tell me. I'm here for you." She told Inare firmly, her voice reassuring.

Inare couldn't let herself relax in Hisoka's embrace, her back was stiff and her arms unsure of whether she should return it or not. She stood there.

It was short lived. They were working after all.

Hisoka released Inare, and with another apology excused herself. Promising to return in a bit.

"Great." Inare groaned, once Hisoka was out of hearing distance. "Now I'm going to hell."

~XoXoXoXoXoX~

She was dragging her feet by the time they had reached the door to the library entrance. Susumu stopped at the wooden door, he didn't open it. Instead she turned to Inare.

"Enter. I will be going now."

Inare found that extremely strange. Normally he would come in until Madara returned. It was then that his duties ended.

"You're not coming in?" she asked.

"It's unnecessary." He replied, stiffly.

Inare made a confused face, he ignored her, then opened the door.

"Okay then." She told him. "Good night and see you tomorrow Susumu-san."

"Good night."

She walked in and he closed the door behind her.

Sighing out the remaining confusion, she made way into the library.

It was warm inside, despite it still being early spring, and mildly lit. She had taken no more than a few paced into the library when she discovered why Susumu had left her like he did.

Madara was already here.

Tiredness drained out of Inare quickly, as she straightened her back and walked with determination.

Her goal, the stairs.

Not far, the only issue was that it required passing the sitting area that she had no doubt was where he was.

Her pace quickened up as she passed, her body so wound up with tension that she was just about ready to sprint.

"Inare?" he asked softly.

Her whole body had a mini spasm in alarm, "Yes?" she asked, voice rose in pitch.

"Come here." He told her. Voice still soft, but that was just making her worry.

"Okay." She replied, sounding like she was agreeing to the death sentence.

She walked slowly to the chair where she knew he was at. Obscured by the tall single setter chairs that had become an accustomed sight in the library. Eventually she came to face him.

A small forced smile was on her face. "Good evening Madara." She greeted. The moment his name come out of her mouth, the memory of Hisoka trying to pry out the name of the man that had taken over the thoughts make her throat feel dry and her stomach feel unusually light.

"Inare." He said, accompanied by a small nod. The second time he had said her name.

Was she counting?

He said nothing, and Inare began feeling a little awkward standing while he was sitting. Her feel fidgeted to move towards the chair, but her whole upper body wasn't quite ready to follow.

"I would like to" he began, catching Inare attention. He paused for a moment, which seemed like a long time in the quite room when her whole attention was on that one man and what he would say next. "apologise."

She felt like she had been blown over by a huge gust of wind. Maybe now was a good time to sit down. Her legs where feeling a slightest bit weak.

Sitting down heavily, she faced him. "Don't worry about it. I've shouted at you enough times for it to be justified. We all get angry sometimes." Why was she trying to make it seem like he was not at fault here. He shouted at her without real cause, and here she was trying to appear completely unaffected.

After he had shouted at her with such force, Inare felt like she was going to pee her pants, she couldn't stop shaking for nearly half an hour. Her body was wracked with terror.

"I was out of line. I should not have reacted as such." His tone monotonous to the point that to anyone else, it probably didn't sound like a sincere apology. Inare somehow knew that he was being sincere. Or maybe she was just forcing herself to see what she wanted.

"I forgive you. So let's just forget about it." She wondered briefly if her apology meant anything to him. She swallowed the heavy lump building up in her throat. She was thinking too much about him again.

He mumbled something, she couldn't hear it and asked him to repeat what he said.

"I would like to explain myself." That didn't sound much like what he had mumbled to Inare, but she wasn't going o push for any more.

"You don't have to."

"It's necessary."

Inare wanted to slap herself on the face, not exactly the way a person responds to such a statement.

"The go on."

"There had been request to form an alliance with the Senju clan. I heard about it that day… two days ago."

"What has th–" her brain was strangely functioning quickly that day. Her mouth came into a nicely shaped 'o' as she realised, her mind went back to that night, her words that she had said still clear in her mind. "Yer, that makes sense."

So that was why. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"I know." He replied quickly. He didn't sound sad about it. This was what she was expecting. Madara seemed almost eager to move on, as he quickly moved on with what he was going to say. "But that is irrelevant now."

What was irrelevant? The alliance? That she didn't know? Her mistake? _The apology? _Inare could feel herself riling up a little at that thought.

"There is going to be a gathering soon,iIn order to discuss the terms of the potential treaty. It will be the last chance to get the cells you need from Senju Hashirama."

* * *

Foot caught up under a root that was obscured by the snow, caused Inare to fall face down into the snow.

"Waaa" she sounded as she fell. A harmless fall. She pushed herself up with ease, nothing was hurt. She opened her mouth to let the snow, that had been pushed into her mouth upon the fall, out. Grumbling at her misfortune, she got up to her knees. She had now lost all feeling of her cheeks and nose.

That worried her a little. They where after all the first part of your body affected by frostbite.

Everyone had stopped to watch her as she dusted the snow off her clothing. Isshin moved to help her, however Izuna beat him to it.

He helped her to her feet. And even assisting with patting off the snow. She looked moderately uncomfortable at his display of kindness, edging back once he should have finished.

"Thank you." She told him, strained.

Madara scoffed, turning to continue walking on the path, Izuna offered a hand to Inare the way a gentleman might ask a lady to dance. She pushed it away without the slightest bit of care and walked forward, leaving him behind.

Isshin, chucked at her attitude, and walked in a pace that allowed her to catch up with him, before he settled in a comfortable speed that allowed him to stay next to her.

"Cold" he asked, a slight hit of laughter in his voice.

"Never." Came the sarcastic reply that was playful rather than annoyed.

"You should pay attention to where you're walking. You keep wandering off with your thoughts."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Don't bother denying it. You as easy to read as a book."

She gritted her teeth, hoping that he was just exaggerating. She didn't want to be easy to read. For this mission, that would get her killed.

* * *

"You are aware that this whole thing could mean a huge blow out war with you and them?"

"Yes."

"Also that if _I_ get caught, it's not going to be your head on the chopping block, but mine?"

"Yes."

"And you _still_ want me to do something?"

"Of course."

"You are an asshole. You know that."

"I believe you have told me this before." He leaned back in the wooden chair, while Inare piled through all the old papers sitting on the flood inside Madara bedroom.

It had been a week since he had first told her what he intended. And Inare was no more happier than when she had first heard about it.

"You really do keep a lot of useless information about your enemies. You know that?" She pulled out one sheet of paper, waving it out in form to Madara. "Seriously? A whole report on how it was confirmed that his hobby was carving? Do ninja really have nothing better to do?"

"Nothing is considered useless information."

"Really? Please do tell me why it is useful to know that his favourite meal is mixed mushroom soup?"

"In case we ever chose to assassinate him."

Inare's hand dropped into her lap. The paper crumpled a little and she quickly set about smoothing it out. "That would be useful." She clearly didn't have enough of a malicious mind to think about such a reason.

"I guess we could work with that." She added after some thought.

"The soup?"

"Why not? Well, surely there's going to be a time where everyone is going to eat together during the peace treaty talks. At that point, you poison him."

"You seem to have forgotten that the goal is not to kill him, but to get cells that you can replicate."

"I know that. And I didn't mean kill him. I meant poison him in the sense to make him sick." She defended her idea. Liking the way it could work out already.

"Go on."

"Well, I'm a medic. You need me to get the cells to begin with. So why don't we put him in a situation where he needs a doctor?"

Madara laughed. It was an open and genially amused laugh. It sounded so natural and melodic. Inare would have taken time to appreciate it if she didn't feel instant anger over the fact that he was laughing at her idea.

"And let the enemies' medic treat him. How gullible do you think people are Inare?"

"You have to start trusting one another if you going to attempt a treaty anyway. So why not start there and then?"

"You sound like the treaty will pass." Facing her, his face darkening with the thought of such a possibility.

"And maybe it will."

"What exactly makes you say that?"

"Well." She paused. She uncrossed her folded legs that had become numb and stretched them out on the floor. She had become extremely comfortable being in Madara's room. "It's a good thing isn't it? It has to pass."

Madara said nothing in reply, and silence settled. Her logic was so simple and young, that in one idea it did make sense.

"Why don't you? Kill him that is. Wouldn't that get rid of all your troubles? Cut the head off the snake and all that."

"No, it would achieve nothing. A new head of the clan would be appointed, they would be eager to get revenge. It has happened before, head of both of our clans been assassinated. Hashirama has a brother, he would likely be appointed as successor. He would surely be after revenge. It's not true, cutting the head of the snake. Especially not for that clan.

"Besides, it's a cowardly way of winning." He finished.

Inare's legs had legs some of their numbness, so she crossed them over again. She had never thought of Madara as being a man with honour. Although, she supposed it made sense. He might not have a great deal of honour in the domestic sense, but as a warrior and leader, he had plenty of it.

"I still think we should poison him. Even if Hashirama did bring his own medic, I would make it so that only I could cure it!"

"You sound pretty confident." Madara chuckled.

"I am, I know my medicine. It would be easy, what we would do is get him sick. The as I'm curing him, I purposely numb a certain part of his skin and cut it off, the heal it. Simple. While he's unconscious, I should be able to get some spinal fluid… although it is a –"

She was cut off by Madara laughing again.

"Why do you keep laughing."

"Because you keep saying such funny things. You really think you will be left to treat they clan leader without someone in the room? You also think that that person will let you stick a huge needle into their clan leaders spine? You really do think people are gullible."

"No I don't." Although he had a very good point.

"You're right. You're not entirely ignorant. The only problem is that you're thinking too much like a medic, and not enough like a shinobi."

"Well, the skin cells would be enough. But I would still try for the spinal fluid."

"Go ahead, give it ago." Still laughing.

Inare shook her head, letting a small smile of her own to take over.

* * *

The air was getting colder when Isshin informed her that they were going to pass by a small village. At that point, Inare speed up to walk beside Madara.

"Hey, umm. Madara. You don't suppose w- w -we could stop somewhere for th-the night." She told him, her voice wavering slightly with a forced shiver, aiming to amplitude the effect of her cold onto him in order to appeal to his kinder side.

He didn't even look or think before replying with a firm "No."

"Come on Madara." She whispered, a slight hiss entering it. "I'm really cold. I not use to these temperatures."

"You chose to have last night as the one night in a inn. I gave you that choice, you made an unwise one."

"Well you could have told me that we were going to be going through snow. Then I would have changed my mind."

"Didn't feel that it was necessary."

"Please. Just one night." She pleaded.

"What do I get in return?"

"The knowledge that I am eternally grateful to you."

"That's not much. I prefer something real."

"Madara." She almost scolded. "Would you please just do this for me?"

"Who do you think is going to pay for you?"

"Not me since I don't get paid for the work I do."

"That's why called forced work labour is."

"I'll work harder then." Implying a certain thing that the twp of them knew about.

"Your freedom is on the line. You're going to work as hard as you can."

"What is someone else paid? Would you let if stay somewhere for the night?"

"Good luck with that." He told her, looking down at her with a sly smile.

"Fine." She huffed.

Slowing down, she waited for Isshin to catch up with her. "Isshin-san." She called, loud enough for Madara to hear. "Would you pay for me to stay in an Inn tonight?" She asked sweetly, smiling up at him.

"What do I get out of it?"

Inare huffed. "Why does there always have to be something in return. Can't you do something out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Not really. No profit in that."

Inare shoot her head in frustration. "Men." She grumbled.

Isshin, hearing her, chuckled. "Don't think that we are all bad." Looking away from her, he walked at a faster pace.

Inare continued, until Izuna, who was last caught up with her. Wrapping his arm around her neck. "I'll pay for you darling. I won't even ask for anything in return… except maybe to sha–"

"No thank you." She told him kindly, speeding up her pace to get out of his hold and away from him.

Whining followed after her, along with laughter. "Come on Inare-chan! Can't you take a joke?"

She turned to face him. "I can actually. I just don't like joking about such things." Maybe she was a little unnecessarily cold to Izuna. It had just become normal for her to be as such. After fix days of travelling with him, she was beginning to have enough.

The frozen forest thinned out, until it opened out into a stunning village that looked like it came straight out of a children's illustrated book. A fairytale land of snow and winter magic. Inare could feel herself falling in love with the place very quickly.

The lights and spiralling roofs all took her breath away. She quickly forgot her cold and speed up a little more in order to get a better look at the village they were approaching.

It was s shame that they weren't going to be staying there for a night. She stopped to stare at the sight. Even with the cold, Inare couldn't help but think this was the sort of place she would have liked to have lived, raised her children, been happy.

What a fairytale that would have been.

"Don't look so blue." A voice told her, close to her ear. "Although that's probably the cold." Isshin laughed. "Of course we are going to be staying here tonight. It too cold to camp outside. We'll all freeze, not just you."

Before he walked away, his hand came up to ruffle her hair.

She smiled as she watched his back move away.

* * *

Even thought they had been on friendly terms over the previous few weeks, Inare still couldn't get over the internal awkwardness she felt each time that she sat next to him eating her evening meal. It was so mundane that she wasn't unsure how to react to it.

Although how she was feeling wasn't important. He goal was to try pour in the small vial of water into the soup without him noticing. It was proving harder than she thought.

"I can still see it." He told her.

"I just don't know how to do it without practically having to put a bag over your head." She slumped into the chair.

"Try again."

"I have, fifteen times today. And I still can't do it. Cant someone else do it?"

"You're the only one that won't ask questions."

She gave him a dry look. "I am asking questions. That's for sure."

"You know what I am referring to."

"Yer, yer." She sighed out. Frustration was making her moody. "Where am I going wrong."

"You're wrist is bending too much, its noticeable. Try work more with your fingers, not the wrist."

She nodded, before she trying again. It was no good, Madara noticed straight away.

"Well maybe it's because you know what I'm trying to do."

"The Senju won't know what you are trying to, but they are going to be observing everything. Jus like my brother and Isshin will be doing as well. If you get caught I might not be able to protect you. It won't be in my hands or the Senju's, but the Samurai who manage and monitor the whole ordeal."

The thought of being defenceless, with a load of strangers to determine her fate, possibly her death, sent a shiver down her spine and made her stomach feel heavy. She was put off the half-eaten meal.

"Will you at least try?" she whispered.

* * *

The Inn they were staying at was a sort of blend of traditional and modern. The outside gave the impression of it being an entirely wooden building, however on the inside you found that the thick wall where layered with wood, then stone and wood again.

It was an effective insulating method, as inside the warmth was pleasant. Ideally Inare would have wanted it hotter, but she imagined that it would become unpleasant when sleeping.

The rooms where done is the more traditional style, sliding doors, tami mat floors, low tables. No paper walls thought, completely wooden.

The two story inn was large with the first having the separate bathing areas, along with a bar area. The place clearly acted as an inn and a tavern. The place grew on Inare instantly.

The outdoors hot pools just made Inare's entire life worth living. Although the transition between bath and changing room was a bit of an screechy one. Inare plan was a quick dash followed by diving in.

The getting out part was more difficult.

She didn't stay long. Was out in less than half an hour.

More than anything she wanted to sleep.

Back in the room dressed in a pure white yukata, her hair lying wet on her back in a mass of waves and half curls.

She sat down by the table, and pored herself a glass of hot tea that had been left by the owner.

The room was large, separated into three different rooms. Two for sleeping, one for eating and lounging. Decorated with various paintings in a mixture of styles and a window that overlooked the street. More snow was beginning to fall, and heavily. Now that she was out of the cold, Inare found she could appreciate the snow more.

Such a beautiful form of nature.

The smell of the tea and the warmth that spread internally make her feel drowsy. She was just about ready to sleep. They had all eaten, the others where all bathing or in the bar. She assumed the later.

Outside she could her giggled and the sound of running feet. Laugher, and more giggled. Just outside of the door to the room.

Ears keenly listening to the sounds, Inare was curious at what these girls where laughing about. It might be worth her getting up to look for herself.

They sounds went silent, before the girls, two of them Inare was thinking now, laughed again. Loud and sweet sounding. Inare thought it sounded fake, no one laughs like that if whatever the person said was really funny. At least she didn't.

Having grown quickly bored, Inare turned her attention to the tea. She blew into it, letting the steam blow up around her face. She smiles. It had been a long time since she had been able to just relax and enjoy the time she had alone.

It was almost nearing a year since she had been with the Uchiha. Almost a year since they had taken her. She swallowed, her mood starting to dwindle.

She took a large gulp of hot tear, the water burning down her throat, as if to try and burn out any bad thoughts form her body.

The door opened, and the sound of laughter followed in, before the door shut and drowned it out again. The laugher quickly faded of with the sounds of more footfall.

Inare had her eyes closed, her eyes almost watering from her hot water that she had just swallowed down. Not a good idea for her to do.

She coughed. Her breath coming out hot.

Wiping her eyes of the tears that had built up, she blinked, before she raked her hair back with both hands. Her eyes focused rapidly.

She was startled by the sight ahead of her.

"Madara!" she cried. Falling backwards and away from the table. "Put a shirt on, please!"

Looking away.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." He told her, unworried at her display of innocence.

"There was a reason for that time. It was with purpose, completely medical related. Now…" she couldn't finish. It was too personal.

"Don't act like a child." He scolded.

"I'm not." She spat.

"Then stop looking away."

"Fine." She snapped. Looking back at him. It was no mystery at why those girls where giggling now.

Dressed only in a dark pair of trousers, Madara had a towel draped over his shoulders, his hair just as wet as hers, the heavy and thick texture of the hair of obvious to her. He recalled that night when…

"Do you have no shame? To walk from the baths to the room like that."

"None whatsoever."

She shook her head. He was standing, holding a cut of tea in his hands. He moved to stand by the window, leaning to the side of it looking out at an angle. Most likely invisible to anyone looking in.

She could still see this whole front. The firm and chiselled featured of his abdomen, the defined hipbones that curved down and into the low waistline of his trousers, the fine dark hairs that worked their way up the centre of his torso, form his bellybutton to the hidden origin.

Inare wanted to groan. This was killing her.

* * *

She had seen him topless on that night where she had to heal him after his fight with the Senju man. Although it was dark and she couldn't really see much that night. She was also mostly worried about his health and keeping him alive, so _obviously_ she had much better things to be thinking about at that point of time.

The next time she had such a pleasure… just the next time. Was when he told her to practice at taking the sample without him knowing about it.

That was a very uncomfortable day for Inare. To be there, kneeling besides him on his bed, his whole back exposed to her, and the front which she _obviously_ hadn't paid _any_ attention to. One hand was placed over the centre of his back, slowly numbing the direct area of skin.

With her thumb, she manipulated the chakra so as to form a small blade of chakra, lightly slicing off the skin that she wanted. She placed the skin on the top of her hand, before she healed the area and then placed the skin sample into the little dish she had brought along.

"Done." She announced.

Madara's head turned to face her. "Really?"

Humming in confirmation, she showed him the glass dish with the skin and bit of blood inside it. "All done."

"That was quick."

"It's not difficult."

"I didn't feel anything."

"You weren't supposed to." She smiled, feeling like she had accomplished something by the fact that he could feel a thing.

He sat up, leaning against the headboard, one leg propped up.

"What does it take to be able to do that?"

His mouth moved, but Inare wasn't aware of any sound coming out. "Hm?" she sounded.

His face went blank, before he repeated himself. He really didn't like doing that.

"O! Well… you umm…" she trail of thought left her. She was having a very ahrd time concentrating. "Good chakra control."

"That's all?"

She nodded. Thinking that would be the best choice as she really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. Her lower body was feeling warm, along with her while face and neck. Really, her whole body was feeling warm. Right down to her soul.

She needed to fan herself.

What was wrong with her.

Madara smiled, seeing how flushed she was.

"It's all you ever need." She breathed out. They were talking about chakra right? "When it comes to manipulating chakra, you need good medical jutsu." She spoke rapidly.

She knew why she was feeling this flustered.

"I should be going." This was complete inappropriate, this was the man that was keeping her imprisoned here. The one that hunted her down each time she tried to escape. She was uncomfortable with being this friendly with him.

"You sure you don't want to stay." He hadn't moved, his red eyes were locked on with hers. Hypnotising her to stay.

"Yes… wait no." she didn't know which one gave the answer she wanted to give. "I'm sure" She managed to get out, breathlessly "I need to go."

* * *

Walking the next day was a lot easier, while her body was slightly stiff from the cold and excess use of her muscles she managed to keep up and help maintain a good pace. The constant flush that creped onto her kept her warm.

Isshin told her they were near. Inare half-heard him, but her him on was lingering on some pointless memory.

The snow got thicket to the point that they were forced to jump up onto he trees if they where to advance any further.

The was tricky jumping form snowy tree branch to the next. She was constantly worrying that she might slip and fall down onto the slow. She didn't want to get all damp again from falling into the snow. It was just a huge inconvenience. Who was to say the fall couldn't hurt her?

Izuna complained about her slow pace. While Isshin reassured her that she would stay close, to catch her if she fell. She warmed up hearing him say that. With that she was able to speed up more.

It took them a few hours, and by mid-morning, they were standing outside a large building. Red armoured men with helmets and swords strapped to their waists.

"Were here."

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the lateness.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naturo, nor any of the character that belong to it.**

* * *

_Chapter Thirty_

Little relief was gained from the cold after entering the unusually shaped building. If Inare had to describe it with an articulate and creative eye, she would probably have said it looks like a tree. A fir-tree, frozen in all its glory, with leaves concaved down like a shower of snow.

Then again, Inare lacked any form of artistic mind and in the end just settled for the place looking damn right weird.

The party was greeted at the door pleasantly, if not with a hit of coldness in the tones of the armoured guards. At some point, Isshin had leaned over to her and whispered that they where samurai.

The knowledge was of little interest to Inare, as she enviously glared at their helmets that would have kept out the shooting snow that was blown into her eyes by the powerful storm that had built up over the last hour of their walk.

With their purpose stated, the guards stepped aside and Madara was allowed to pass through first, regular size double doors were pulled over strain, the frozen floor restricting the movement of the red wood. At the sound of the ice cracking and painful screeching, Inare covered her numb hands over her equally numb ears to try cut the impact.

None of the others seemed to mind much, although she knew that Izuna gave a little wince.

Once inside, the closing of the door proved much painful as the sounds bounced off the frozen walls, amplifying the entre experience.

While out of the storm, the cold air was no different in the large open space that greeted them. Madara seemed to know the way and began striding out down the large hall, until they passed an archway to which he then turned sharply into, before continuing down that one too.

"Where are we going?" Inare whispered to Isshin, feeling the need to respect the still quietness of the hallway that was only shattered by the sounds of footsteps.

"Not a clue, never been here before." He replied, while not a whisper it was close.

"But does Madara know?"

"I'm assuming."

Inare raised a fine brow; silently questioning Isshin's lack of apparent care with the ordeal. She had expected a little more emotion from his, they where after all about to try to end some hundred year-old feud between the two clans. If it had been her clan she would be glad for such hostility to end.

The gradually narrowing hallway greeted them with another door, that when opened sent out a gush of warm air that hit Inare's face with a sting, before the blood in her cheeks warmed up to the new temperature before her face tingled pleasantly with the new heat.

Smiling at the new heat, Inare looked around to this room, it was bright, unlike the dull lit hallways that they passed through, with a greater number of candles and neck high pillars that held up large bronze bowls that where lit with ranging fires where dotted around in all corned and in-between.

"Good afternoon Madara-san." Somebody greeted from the other side of the room, forcing Inare to look up and pay attention to who it was. "You are the last to arrive, meaning that we can begin promptly."

"Samurai-san." Madara acknowledged with a curt nod.

Footsteps echoed in the room, and towards them walked three men. Twin garbed samurai with red armour that left everything to the imagination - for all Inare knew, they could have been twins. The man in the middle was dressed differently. His armour was grey, and he didn't wear a helmet, but the sword was still strapped apparently at his waist. His grey hair was short and spiky, wrinkled marred his face with age and cold.

Their conversation was short and formal, before the aged man lead them away down a new path.

"I am sure you are aware of the law here, Madara-san?" the aged man asked, distrust clear in his tone. The bitter cold must have clearly affected his attitude.

"I may be in need of some reminding." Madara coyly stated.

"As long as there is no need for restraining, all shall go smoothly without any consequences." Was the grumbled reply.

Inare gave Isshin a quizzing look. "He means that we can't attempt to kill any member of the other party in any way." The shinobi clarified.

"Excuse me Samurai-san." Inare spoke up loudly. Catching the older mans attention, he gave her a sour look that almost put her off asking her question. "If you don't mind me asking, what are the consequences?"

The man stopped, forcing the party to come to sudden halt. Turning to face her completely in the face, the man's impassive face remained unchanged. "Death." He snarled out.

Turning, the man began walking off again.

Face deadpanned, Inare followed along with the rest of the party. He certainly got straight to the point.

"Now, now Kentaru-san, there's no need to scare the young lady."

The voice was calm and friendly, Inare would go as far as to say that there was a warmth in his voice too, although that would possibly be put down to the fact that her body was still so chilled that she sought out warmth is just about anything.

Inare really thought nothing of the new voice, although she did turn to see who had spoken the words, and even went as far as to begin to tell him that she want scared. She just hadn't expected everyone to practically leap up at this man announcement.

Isshin and Izuna, tuned in perfectly with each other leaps forward pushing Inare, who had trailed at the back of the group, behind them. Their stances where low and stiff with a hint of limberness, no weapons were drawn yet but the intention was there.

If they made one small move, then they would retaliate.

In a slight daze at how fast everyone had moved, Inare's head was spinning that she could focus on the three-man party that was somehow presenting themselves as a threat

Deep laughter resonated from Madara, who places a light hand on Inare shoulders and gently edged her out of the way as he slid himself between Isshin and Izuna, stepping forwards and presenting himself to the supposed enemy.

"We haven't even got down to the treaty negotiations and already you're pushing for an all out battle." He mumbled to both Isshin and Izuna. "Stand down." He declared in a louder tone. "Let's try and get through at least one day without trying to slit each other throats, it's a peace negotiation after all."

Inare did not miss the underlining sarcasm, and the hypocrisy of his words was astounding. With three men blocking her view, Inare couldn't see whom Madara was referring to. Going on her tiptoes, she tried to look over Madara's shoulders; then Izuna's before going to Isshin. It was hopeless, she was just too short.

"I'm glad that you feel the same way Madara." The unknown man called out, before footsteps announced that the second party was approaching.

"Why are you here? I believe I told you to stay where I left you, to prevent such a meeting." The oldest man in the room chastised sternly, his tone no sweeter to that man that it had been towards Madara. This old samurai was bitter and aged in general.

"I was getting a little too dull and clammy in that room, so we decided to take a stroll. It wasn't out intention to purposely bump into you all here. I was under the impression that we would be waiting for some time for the Uchiha's to arrive."

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Madara replied coolly, his voice cunning and reserved.

_He's enjoying this_, Inare couldn't help but think. She glances at his shoulders, they where taunt, stiff, wound up as if he was ready to leap forward and attack at any moment. Then she saw it, small little shivered of his shoulders.

He was excited.

Inare's eyes widened in alarm, she felt her heart skip a beat in the anticipation. Madara wanted to fight this man, so much, that restraining himself had left him with shacking. The memory of a distant night at the camp resurfaced, in a small tent as she had seen the joy that pushed through the immense pain he felt.

Gulping down her worry and anticipation, Inare took hold of a small part of Isshin's cloak with her small fists. Sticking her head around, her finally got the look of these strangers.

Three of them, as she had previously had a glimpse off, at a first glance it appeared as if they where three men, but Inare did a double take to realise that one of them was a actually a woman.

She had a very angular face, sharp features, eyes and lips painted a deep red. Her eyes were narrow in an intense alertness, and her stance was straight and perfected, proper for a lady. Her hair was quite intricately done in a high topknot, with a large part of her fringe covering one part of her face. Dressed plainly in dark closes with grey armour, Inare looked at her as nothing more than a very plain woman, who was stern and looked a little scary.

The other person that caught her attention quite drastically was an albino, with white pigment less skin and hair to match accompanied by peering red eyes. The unusual red marking where painted on enhanced the redness of his eyes, giving him a more tribal look that contrasted heavenly with the armour he wore. The fur lining around his neck, and donned in blue armour, he stood with the same degree of alertness as the woman, ready to jump in at any moment.

Finally the man who stood in the centre was possibly the most normal looking out of the lot of them. He held a dark complexion with long dark brown hair that was parted nearly in the centre framing his face, tanned skin and dark eyes. His armour was the same red as Madaras.

Inare gave a low snorted and grinned at the sudden thought that had come to her mind, of the unusual collage of colours that these people where attempting.

She could have sworn that she wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear them, that the intense stare down that the two men appeared to be having was much more interesting to them that her little giggle.

Then again, she had been proven wrong way to many times before for her to be confident with anything that she did around other people. Especially when with highly skilled and experienced shinobi.

The normal looking man's eyes zoned in on her instantly.

"Is something funny, young lady?"

Her face dropped, losing all expression as she stood there, half pocking out from behind Isshin, her mouth falling open in an attempt at deferring the sudden attention that she had been presented with.

_Don't all look at me. _She wanted to whine out, but that was beyond her ability as she began to internally panic at how to cut the attention suddenly focused towards her. The ideas that where conjured into her head where all too flamboyant to be effective.

Sighing came to her right. "Just keep out of this Inare. Isshin." Madara said curtly, his tone dismissing the both of them as he moved forwards.

With a confirming 'Hn', Isshin's arms came around to gently get Inare behind him and out of sight. She was all too willing to comply, and quickly hid behind the taller man, hands clenching tightly now onto his cloak.

"Inare?" the man repeated, shock present in his voice the young medic briefly wondered what was up with his hearing; did he have some sort of super hearing? The thought itself was ridiculous. "Would you happen to be the Inare that I've been hearing about, young lady?" The man asked. "The medic?"

Her breath hitched. "What?" she whispered to herself astounded that he knew who she was. Madara narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Hashirama-san. This is entirely unnecessary." The samurai but in from behind the Uchiha party, before either Madara or Inare had the chance to question how this man knew who she was.

"There is no harm in being friendly Kentaru-san. I simply wish to see the young lady that I have heard so much about recently. You can come out from behind there; nothing's going to happen to you."

Inare wasn't reassured in any way, but at least she now knew whom he was. The head of the Senju clan, she was more shocked than she had thought she would be. It was obvious that he would show up, she just hadn't been ready to meet them just yet, nor had she given much through about it either. Opting to ignore the impossible task that Madara had given her for as long as possible.

"Inare-san, stay where you are." Isshin murmured at her, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't be like that. I promise you, nothing's going to happen. I just want to pass on a quick message to you. I dislike not being able to converse with a person to their face, I find it immensely rude."

_Message? _Inare pondered, but from who? Curiosity got the better of her. "From who?" she called out.

"Inare." Madara growled at her, warning her not to pursue this.

"A certain medic, who you are very close with." He replied. "So close that you could even go a far to say that your relationship with her was akin to mo–"

Inare didn't listen to the rest; she shot out from behind Isshin without a second thought or before the Uchiha could restrain her. Presenting herself to the Senju clan almost with open arms. "You know Kirno?" she all but cried out, eye wide with desperation and mouth itching to form a smile if he gave her any form of affirmation.

A small kind smile spread across his face, which just meant that the line that his lips where then only curled up a little in the corners. It was almost sad.

"That got you out of your hiding place." He noted

"Well do you?" She pushed, not caring for the small talk.

"Inare-san." Isshin hissed at her, having stepped forward to take hold of her shoulder, stopping her from going any further forward.

"No need to restrain the young lady, Uchiha-san. She's just curious." Hashirama told Isshin, his eyes pushing towards taunting.

"Hey, I asked if you knew Kirno." Inare butted in, growing agitated with the suspense.

"Show some respect girl." Snarled the stern looking woman, her stoic face turning into one holding around about one pinch of anger, Inare would have been surprised if that was just about all the emotion she could express.

Frowning at the woman, but overall not caring, Inare faced the Senju leader intently.

The man's attention was equally on her as hers was on him. Two sets of brown eyes met, one seeking a desperate truth while the other held a hint of guild and sadness deep within them.

"No, unfortunately I do not know her personally. I just wanted to get your attention. Quite a lively young lady you are, such a shame that my clan wasn't fast enough at taking you. You would have been a lovely new addition to my family. Although, I suppose you could always be persuaded."

Inare stated in disbelief, astounded at such a cruel trick. Her whole spirit and body sank as all the tension left her body. "I have a name." she choked out.

"That you do, Inare-san."

Inare gulped down her disappointment, her heart clenched in agony as hot tears threatened to spill out of her brown eyes, head bowing forwards, she let her hair cover her face.

Pulled backwards by the shoulder, Inare was lead away from the scene, her mind a blur at what was going on around her.

Isshin pulled her back behind her, before he straightened up and relaxed. They weren't going to attack, and neither would they. "Madara-sama, shall we continue?"

He nodded. "Discussions shall begin tomorrow, I have decided. Kentaru-san, could you please lead us to where we will be staying for the duration of the…" he paused for a moment before almost spitting out the next word. "…negotiations." Madara took charge, challenging Hashirama to oppose him in any way.

"Sounds ideal." His rival agreed with a curt nod.

Both parties parted with ease, going separate ways, Inare walked in front of Isshin and Izuna, with Madara at the peak, leading them down the hallway with Kentaru as their guide.

"That was pretty low don't'cha think Isshin?" Izuna commented. "To do that to anyone." He made some tsk-ing sounds in disapproval.

Isshin only nodded in reply, keeping his eyes fixed on Inare's slumped back. She hadn't said anything since they parted from the Senju. Kentaru was leading them down another monotonous hallway that looked the same as the previous one.

They were eventually leading into a simple sitting room that lead of to three more rooms that had simple futons and a fireplace. Isshin and pushed forwards into the centre of the room to drop down his bag on one of the single-seater chair. The place had no windows and was deadly closed in; any opening would have let any warmth out. The whole environment was suffocating. Isshin would be glad once this whole ordeal was over.

Izuna flunked down on one chair, while Madara and Inare remained close to the door, both taking in the surroundings with minimal interest. Paying closer attention their female companion, Isshin noted that she still looked pretty gloomy.

Uncertain of what he could do or say to assure her of whatever it was that she needed reassuring of, he stood somewhat awkwardly. The main problem in his goal to comfort her lay in the issue that Isshin wasn't all together sure what was wrong to begin with. A sad trick had been played on her, using the knowledge of her tutorship to play with her emotions, nothing else. Neither her nor her tutor where harmed and Isshin concluded that she had simple been taken by surprise and was now upset that she had gotten her hopes up in a moment of excitement. He figured Inare would get over it fast, she was a realistic girl.

Yet still her brown eyes remained dulled, not that he was expecting much else since they had traveled for a whole day in such an extreme environment. Even with her slow pace, they had made a good pace, and as much as neither of the men in their party would admit to it, she kept up very well especially where most would have given up.

Concluding that he was over thinking the issue, Isshin decided that her grimness was likely the result of tiredness and a slight emotional onslaught, and thought nothing more about the topic.

The room was possibly the worst place that Inare would want to be closed in for an extended period of time. It felt like a decorated prison cell. Not a single window was in sight and the walls where painted a dull grey. It was worse that being locked in Madara's private rooms the first they she was first taken.

She more trapped than ever before and the prospect of seeing her beloved teacher was now becoming nothing more than a distant hope. She sighed and finally walked into the room, placing the small pack she was carrying onto one of the sitting chairs.

"There are three rooms Madara. What's the plan?" Izuna asked, he reclined comfortably in the chair, his head dangling backwards so to stair at the unimpressive grey plastered ceiling.

"Inare you take the room to the right. Izuna you share with Isshin, I'll take the one in the centre."

"What!" Izuna sounded hurt if his outcry was anything to go by. "You mean to tell me that you don't want to share with you little brother?" Madara almost looked repulsed by the thought, Izuna laughing at the look that his older brother gave him carried on. "We could do some quality bonding time, staying up all night and telling each other stories, we might even have enough space to build a camp fire."

Seeing as no one was taking him seriously when Madara walked ahead to ditch his stuff in the room he had designated for himself and Inare too had made to do the same, Izuna changed tactics. "Inare-chan, you feel cold at night you can crawl in with me, I'll be sure to keep you warm."

Inare gave him an astounded look, before turning around to head towards her room, the small smile that hinted her laugher vanishing from her lips before it took form. "Don't worry, I would kick Isshin out before, if that's what your worried about."

Shaking her head, she closed the room, but not before she heard the exasperated sigh from the younger clan leader. "God people, if we have to be stuck in this depressing excuse for a hell hole the rest of the week you could at least show the slightest bit of a sense of humour."

* * *

Inare skipped out on dinner, not having the appetite or heat to eat. Instead she sat on her folded futon that she had pushed up against the cold stone wall and read a small book of a mans travels in the Sacred Valley of Thunder. She had never head of the place and wasn't certain if it was even a real place, she made a mental note to look it up on a map once she got back. The descriptions of the cloud obscured mountain peaks had her leaning into the book and speaking up her reading pace as she read.

It was a good distraction until she heard the clanking of dishes and chatter from the room next door where the three men where eating their supper. The through off food and dining brought back the unpleasant realisation of the task that was head of her, and the small dull emptiness in her stomach that was about to signal her hunger vanished.

They talked in low voices as if they where conspiring something. Whatever it was, she doubted it was as dangerous as what she was to do sometime tomorrow or the next day. Well, strictly speaking she was sure that wasn't true. They had probably performed many extremely dangerous missions; the only difference was that they actually had a chance of getting out if everything went wrong. What was she going to do if somebody caught onto it, she was beginning to realise what a stupid plan this was. They hadn't taken into account all the factors present.

Madara had failed to mention that the negotiations would take place in the middle of a frozen wasteland, deep in some cold cave that she had no idea how to get out from.

She put the book down. She was just nervous and tired, leading to her overthinking and getting over emotional. She desperately wanted to place her trust in someone to help her if everything went wrong. She knew that in any other situation Isshin would help her out, but here his duty to Madara would come first.

If it where to suddenly came out with what would look like her attempting to sabotage the peace negotiations, Isshin would defend his leader. Madara would probably see her dead before she could say anything about his involvement. She wasn't sure who to fear the most, Madara, the Senju or the Samurai.

Despair was taking over her as she curled in on herself. She wanted to cry. This wasn't where she was supposed to be, or be doing with her life.

Her door slammed open and Inare shot up with the fright of the sudden intrusion.

Her heart thumping wildly she gasped out when she saw who was there. "Madara, please don't do that, it really scared me." She pleaded, hoping that he would leave her alone soon.

"I'm not going to have you hiding away and sulking Inare. You where brought here for one purpose, so don't make me look like I brought along useless baggage."

His harsh words stung her, opening her mouth to protest she was shut up when Madara continued. "You need to grow up Inare, forget what the Senju said and move one. Face the fact that the chances of you seeing you teacher any time soon are very slim unless you do the one thing I have asked you to do."

Mouth agape, Inare looked at him with empty eyes as the anger began to build up. Her eyes flashed and narrowed as the anger took over her, letting her mouth run unchecked. "One thing!" She snarled. "One thing!" She was pushing screaming now. "You make it sound so easy. Well, for me it isn't. And yes I was upset by what he said, and how he played me for an idiot I was frustrated that once again I'm nothing more than the naïve and trusting fool. Gods I'd have to be a fool, especially if I'm trusting you with this stupid quest for immortality of yours."

She was seething; her tone had lowered as she strained out every syllable. The words had just come out of her mouth when the frightening realisation had hit her. Her hands slapped right over her mouth and she looked behind the door to the sitting room area.

Her heart stopped as she straighter to see if Isshin and Izuna where still there. If they where, there was no way that they didn't hear her. Inare looked at Madara, her eyes now filled with worry and sickening fear. "Madara… I…" she whispered out. The fear gripping her with what he could do.

"Their not here. They left five minutes ago, which you should have heard." He said uncaringly.

The relief was astounding and almost made her collapse back onto her folded fuuton. "I'm starting to think that you really love tormenting me." She managed to get out, her body trembling.

Madara shrugged. "Take it however you want."

It took Inare some time to get her wits about her, and before she was able to face Madara again. In the mean time, Madara remained where he was standing in the doorframe of her temporary room, allowing her the change to recover.

"Come." Was the one word command he gave her, his tone leaving no room for argument and at the same time being surprisingly persuasive. She followed like a small child as he led her to the sitting room. He was already sitting cross-legged on the floor at the table. "Sit." And motioned with his head to the space opposite him.

She did as she was told numbly. "Eat something Inare."

The medic glanced that the food ahead of her, there wasn't much left after the three men had been at all of it, but still enough to leave her satisfied. She was silently grateful that they had been considerate enough to leave her some food. "I don't really have much of an appetite right now."

"Why not?" Madara was brisk, obviously not wanting to spend much more time dealing with her mood.

"I'm just not hungry."

"Inare, tell me what is bothering you." The command was said softly, bordering what could be called a plea rather than an order. Inare found herself wondering if Madara was actually asking her to confide in him. The notion was absurd, but strangely comforting.

Inare thought about all that had been passing through her head since she had been left to her own devices in her room. She thought of the collage of emotions that had passed through her form the encounter with the Senju shinobi and her confliction about seeing Kirno. _What was bothering her? _She hadn't really thought much about any one specific thing; she had just let herself feel everything that was wrong with her situation and life.

She looked at Madara, his face betraying no hint of concern for the possible oncoming tragedy. He was confident that no matter what would happen, he could get through it on base instinct, knowledge and skills. She believe, by now, she knew him long enough to know that much. Maybe on some scale to even trust that confidence.

How could she sum up all the fear that she had been feeling for the whole year, the week, and within the last few hours?

"I'm sacred." She whispered, the looked down at the food. The shame that came with the confession was also a surprised. Inare had never been one to second guess or be embarrassed of how she felt about anything. Being surrounded by shinobi that never hinted to even an ounce of fear was probably the reason for such a response.

There was a pregnant pause. Inare couldn't even prepare herself for the likely onslaught of more criticism from Madara; she just didn't have the energy any more.

"The foods not poisoned."

She looked up, confused, here brown furrowed together. Their eyes met and he looked down to the food and then back at her again.

Inare caught on quickly, and then wanted to bang her head against the table. She had just opened herself up to him more than she had to any other person in the whole of the Uchiha clan, maybe exempt for Isshin. Opened up her whole soul to her captor and this was how he responded. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, the whole situation was so unthinkable.

Given that her response was somewhat vague, she didn't think it was _that_ vague that he would mistake it on such a level. She went along with it nonetheless.

"And how would you know?"

He didn't reply for a second, his red eyes wondering back to the food, the door then back to her eyes. "We had the boy who brought the food taste everything."

Eyes wide. "What happened?" she gasped.

"Nothing, he was fine."

"Are you sure, poisons do take time to take affect."

"I know."

Inare waited for him to continue, "And?" she asked when he didn't.

"And what? Nothing happened, we kept him here for an hour and nothing happened."

"You kept some poor kid here for an hour while you fed him possibly poisoned food."

Madara shrugged.

"If that something you do often?" Inare quizzed, wanting to know just in case for the trip back.

"Naa. It was the first time. We wanted to give it ago."

Shaking her head, Inare struggled to take it all in. "You are… your sense of humour is vile, worse than your brothers, something I thought I would never say."

Madara shrugged again, chucking to himself. "You were following it for a bit."

Inare snorted. "Maybe a little." A small smile was creeping up on her. Picking up the chopsticks, she began to eat some vegetables. They has been steamed, and tasted moist, if not a little cold.

"If it's the coming days that have you so scared, don't worry about it. You will do fine, I have enough confidence in you not to worry and so should you."

"I find that hard to believe, that you have confidence in me, especially when not five minutes ago you where calling me useless baggage."

"I find that with you, the best motivation is by insult."

"That's not a very healthy attitude, Madara."

"You not a very threating person, so I know you can get over it quickly."

"Could be." Inare replied, nodding with conviction. "But you know, I'm a pretty dangerous person when cornered." Popping some steamed broccoli into her mouth and crunching down on it with her teeth.

"Yes." Said Madara, nodding slowly. "You go to pieces so fast that people get hit by the shrapnel."

Inare laughed. A bit too much that she ended up chocking on her piece of broccoli. Madara had to help her by hitting her on her back, then handing her a glass of water to drink from. She didn't stop laughing for a little while longer. Tear trickled from the corners of her eyes.

"You really do have a terrible sense of humour Madara." She said between her dying snorts of laughers.

* * *

**AN: Soooo sorry for the long wait, a lot has been going on, such as a horrible thing called the International Baccalaureate (that if you dont know what it is, count yourself lucky). Finished it and passed with amazing grades, and was traveling and have just started working before university. SO a looot had been going on, and I am sorry for the 8 month wait, I didn't quite realize it would take me that much time. I had meant to publish one more chapter before I settle down and studied for 6 months, but I did start early.**

**It been a while so I hope you understand if there are any silly speling or gamma mistakes, which would be nothing new. (I think I need a beta -_-)**

**Hope that you enjoy the new chapter!**


End file.
